O AutoControle de Edward
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Enquanto Bella luta contra uma dor de cabeça anormal, Edward foge. Foge de si mesmo, foge de todos que ama... E perde a memória, perde o controle. O que acontece quando eles se encontram novamente e ele não é mais o mesmo?
1. Bella

Oie!

Bom, não é a minha primeira fic aqui no FF, mas essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi na vida! Particularmente, acho ela cheia de erros e tal, mas um bocadinho de gente gostou dela no Orkut e resolvi tentar por aqui também.

A fic já está completa, tem ao todo 35 capítulos. Os POV's são intercalados, tem POV Bella, Alice e Edward. Cada capítulo é um POV e alguns capítulos mais à frente da fic tem POV dos três.

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**O AutoControle de Edward**_

**Capítulo 1 - POV Bella**

Era mais um dia chuvoso e frio em Forks. Como esse clima tinha ficado familiar pra mim! A única diferença é que agora eu não odiava mais o tempo chuvoso. Pelo menos não tanto.

Edward e eu estávamos juntos há 4 anos agora. A universidade de Forks acabou sendo a opção mais aceitável pra meus pais, já que eu teria que dividir um apartamento com Edward. Ela não era exatamente na cidade, mas ficava a duas horas dela. Perto até demais. Meu pai tremia só de pensar na idéia de eu e Edward no mesmo apartamento 24 horas por dia, sozinhos. Ha, que grande piada. Como se Edward fosse fazer alguma coisa de mais.

Nos últimos meses ele tinha aceitado melhor. Ele já tinha percebido que Edward me amava mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e que nunca mais me machucaria. Isso ajudou bastante, já que ele nunca perdoou Edward por me deixar anos atrás. Pra me proteger. Mas é claro que ele não sabia disso. Mas desconfiava. Charlie e Renée adoravam me perguntar qual o "segredo" que Edward tinha, pra ficar sempre com aquela aparência tão jovem. Eu dizia que era "mal de família", ninguém da família de Edward parecia envelhecer muito. O que eles não precisavam saber era que eles NÃO envelheciam. Edward já dizia ter 22 anos, igual comigo. Mas nós dois sabíamos que ele tinha ao mesmo tempo, mais e menos do que isso.

Eu acordei naquele dia com o barulho de chuva. Edward estava lendo o jornal, sentado na sua poltrona, do lado da minha cama. Eu fiquei encarando ele, tão lindo concentrado em sua leitura que mais parecia uma ilusão. Mas eu já tinha me acostumado com essa sensação, claro. Ele percebeu que eu tinha acordado, jogou o jornal em cima da mesa do computador, onde costumavam ficar nossos livros da faculdade e sentou na cama, do meu lado.

- Bom dia, amor - ele disse com aquela voz familiar incrivelmente maravilhosa.

- Bom dia - eu respondi - o que tinha de tão interessante no jornal?

- Nada, na verdade - ele respondeu - eu só estava matando o tempo decidindo se acordava você ou não. Dormiu bem?

- Hum... Dormi sim. E você? - eu perguntei, já rindo da resposta dele.

- Não consegui dormir - ele respondeu rindo.

- Que pena - eu disse.

Já era uma coisa automática essa nossa conversa matinal. Ele não conseguia dormir, claro. Mas eu perguntava mesmo assim, nós gostávamos dessa nossa piadinha particular, e ele às vezes me surpreendia com algumas respostas de última hora.

Eu continuei contemplando aquela estátua de mármore que eu tanto amava, enquanto ele me dizia como tinha sido sua noite. Geralmente nunca tinha muita novidade. Ele adorava passar as noites me observando dormir.

Ficamos assim, bem uns dez minutos, ele sentado na cama, do meu lado, me dizendo como tinha passado sua noite de "insônia", quando eu olhei nos seus olhos. Estavam pretos. Ele não viajava muito mais para caçar como fazia quando estávamos no colégio.

Tinha uma floresta cheia de animais bem perto da universidade, mas ele se recusava a me deixar sozinha muito tempo. Ás vezes eu tinha que chutá-lo pra fora pra que ele pudesse saciar suas necessidades físicas. E parecia que essa seria uma das vezes.

- Você está com sede. - eu disse, em tom de reprovação, enquanto interrompia seu discurso.

- Não é nada demais, Bella - ele respondeu virando o rosto, para esconder seus olhos de mim. Típico. Mas não ia funcionar. Não enquanto eu ainda fosse Isabella Marie Swan. A teimosa.

- Ah, não, não é nada demais um vampiro ficar sedento. – ironizei - Por favor, Edward! Você não sai pra caçar há quanto tempo? Três semanas? - eu perguntei, agora sentada na cama, muito zangada. Eu odiava que ele se privasse dessa necessidade de sangue mais do que precisava.

- Cinco semanas, na verdade. - ele respondeu, meio tímido por admitir que passou tanto tempo se privando de uma coisa que ele sabia que precisava.

- CINCO SEMANAS? EDWARD VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? - eu berrei - Você não pode passar cinco semanas assim. Amor, você tem que caçar. E eu entendo quando você viaja pra fazer isso. Eu não sou mais uma garotinha. Pode ir sem medo. Você vai me encontrar viva quando chegar, juro - eu disse, rindo um pouco pra descontrair.

- Tem certeza? - ele disse, fazendo uma careta.

- Tenho - não pude deixar de rir com a expressão gozadora dele. - Vá caçar, Edward. Agora. Nós podemos sair mais tarde. Não é muito longe mesmo.

Eu disse com uma careta, toda vez que me lembrava que poderíamos chegar bem rápido a casa de Charlie.

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou querer atacar seu pai mesmo. - ele riu de novo. Como se ele fosse fazer isso.

- Ha ha. Vai logo. - eu disse, rindo e tentando demonstrar impaciência.

- Volto às três. Você fica pronta até lá? Assim eu só preciso trocar de roupa e nós vamos. - ele já estava perto da janela, mas se voltou pra perguntar.

- Estarei pronta. Não se preocupe, só vou sair do quarto pra almoçar. Vou na McDonald's e como qualquer porcaria. - eu disse meio sem graça. Eu não estava com fome mesmo.

- Hum, tudo bem. Até as três então - ele veio até mim e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Até. - eu disse enquanto ele saía pela janela.

Era mais fácil chegar na floresta saindo pela janela, já que nosso "apartamento" - que era nos dormitórios da faculdade - ficava praticamente vizinho a floresta.

Agora que estava sozinha no apartamento, decidi me levantar e fazer alguma coisa útil. Como arrumar meu closet. Edward me ajudava arrumando o quarto, então nosso quarto era mais arrumado do que alguém poderia imaginar. Me levantei, arrumei a cama de casal que era só minha, e fui tomar um banho. Era sábado, e como eu não via meu pai há mais de dois meses, eu e Edward tínhamos decidido passar o fim de semana por lá.

Ele surtava se eu passasse muito tempo sem dar notícias. E já que ele tinha concordado em que eu dividisse um "apartamento" com Edward, eu decidi não forçar a barra.

Depois do banho, comecei a arrumar minha bolsa. Só iam ser dois dias, na segunda a noite estaríamos de volta. Segunda não tinha aula por causa do aniversário de Forks, então iríamos passar um tempinho a mais dessa vez. Resolvi ligar pra Charlie. Ele nos esperava na hora do almoço. Achei melhor avisar.

- Alô? - a voz de Charlie atendeu no segundo toque.

- Oi pai, sou eu. - eu falei.

- Bella! E aí, não me diga que resolveram não vir mais? - ele estava apreensivo. Como sempre.

- Não é isso, pai - eu ri do alívio dele - Eu só liguei pra avisar que vamos chegar mais perto da hora do jantar. Edward teve que sair e resolver umas coisas de última hora, e só deve chegar aqui por volta das três. Nós vamos assim que ele chegar, prometo.

- Ah, se é assim, menos mal. - ele disse - Então eu espero vocês pra o jantar e não para o almoço, certo?

- Certo - eu falei. - Agora, pai... tenho que desligar. Preciso arrumar minhas coisas.

- Ok, vejo você mais tarde, Bells.

- Até mais tarde, pai. - eu disse e desliguei o telefone.

Agora que Charlie estava avisado, eu podia continuar. Arrumei minha bolsa mais rápido do que o normal. Algumas roupas, meu pijama, escova de dentes. Tudo que eu precisava. E não era muita coisa. Percebi que Edward já tinha arrumado suas coisas de noite. A mochila dele estava no chão, do lado da poltrona. Fechei a minha, que já estava pronta e coloquei na poltrona. Coloquei a dele também.

Olhei no relógio. 12:30h.

Resolvi sair e almoçar. Sozinha? Pensei um pouco. Fazia tempos que eu não via uma certa pessoa...

- Bella!! Eu aceito, com certeza! Vai sair de casa agora? - Alice respondeu animada no primeiro toque. Provavelmente ela tinha visto em suas visões que eu tinha decidido convidá-la pra passar comigo o tempo que eu ficaria sem Edward. Era bem relaxante não ter que explicar as coisas pra Alice.

- Vou sim Alice - eu ri - McDonald's tá bom pra você?

- Tanto faz, não vou comer mesmo. Depois nós podemos fazer umas comprinhas em Port Angeles, que tal? - ela adorava fazer compras comigo. Era o passatempo preferido dela.

Eu achei que devia a ela isso, fazia mais de dois meses que não a via. Eu e Edward estávamos aproveitando nossa 'liberdade' na faculdade. Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Mas estávamos.

- É mesmo, você não come. Acho que compras em Port Angeles está bem. Mas preciso estar em casa de volta antes das três. - eu respondi.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. - Alice respondeu, meio chateada pelo tempo curto que passaríamos juntas. - Te vejo lá em 10 minutos?

- Dez minutos. - desligamos o telefone juntas.

Já estava arrumada o suficiente pra sair, então só coloquei meu all star e saí. Tranquei a porta do dormitório e fui ao McDonald's.

*************************

**Bom, espero que o primeiro capítulo tenha algumas fãs... AHUSUHAH**

**Particularmente, eu acho essa fic bem amadora, como foi minha primeira e tals, mas espero sinceramente que vocês gostem.**

**Beijos, até a próxima!**

**Ah, não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho verde aí embaixo e comentar! *-***

**;***


	2. Alice

Eu sei, o segundo capítulo veio bem rápido! Mas eu quero aproveitar o fim de semana sem estresse de provas pra adiantar um pouco, antes que eu fique sem tempo pra isso. :D

Obrigada pelas primeiras reviews, espero que gostem desse capítulo também! E com vocês, nossa fadinha! \o :*

********************** 

**_O AutoControle de Edward_**

**Capítulo 2 - POV Alice**

Cheguei na McDonald's em cinco minutos. Dei dez minutos de vantagem a Bella pela sua condição humana. Sentei numa mesa pra duas pessoas e esperei. Enquanto olhava em volta da lanchonete, percebi que o rapaz do balcão não parava de me olhar. Droga. Queria que Jasper estivesse aqui. Pelo menos o cara ia disfarçar! Como era irritante às vezes ser uma vampira atraente pra olhos humanos.

Jasper tinha saído pra caçar junto com Emmett, e eu estava sem nada pra fazer em casa. Foi quando tive a visão de Bella me chamando pra almoçar com ela e passar um tempo com ela, já que Edward saiu pra caçar também. Dois segundos depois da visão, Bella ligou e cá estava eu.

Ainda não sabia muito bem onde ir depois do almoço de Bella, já que Port Angeles ficava mais distante da faculdade de Bella do que de Forks. Se fôssemos lá, não daria tempo suficiente pra fazer compras e Bella estar em casa às três. Pensei em irmos ao MiniShopping a 50 metros da faculdade. Não era lá o que eu queria, mas satisfaria um pouco minha necessidade de comprar. Adorava fazer compras com Bella. Ela quase não escolhia, me deixava ver tudo. E eu usava ela como uma manequim, fazendo ela provar todas as roupas que satisfizessem minha vaidade. No bom sentido, claro. Eu amava Bella. Ela era praticamente minha irmã. Se não fosse o fato de que eu sou uma vampira e ela era uma humana. Que namorava meu irmão vampiro. Detalhes, Alice. Detalhes.

Resolvi levar Bella no MiniShopping da faculdade mesmo. Seria pouco tempo, então eu tinha que aproveitar. Enquanto pensava no que poderia obrigar Bella a vestir e a usar depois, uma visão que eu não esperava me veio. Uma visão sobre Edward.

_Edward estava num beco escuro, e junto dele estava alguém que eu não conheço. Mas era um humano. Edward estava com os olhos num tom vermelho escuro que eu conhecia bem de outros vampiros. Ele estava numa posição de ataque, com os olhos vermelhos brilhando de excitação enquanto ouvia os pensamentos da vítima que eram desconhecidos pra mim._

Dei um meio salto na cadeira, do susto que a visão me causou. Os clientes de uma mesa próxima olharam desconfiados. Passei a mão na perna, fingindo que algo tinha me picado. Isso pareceu convencê-los. Pensei na visão. O que aquilo significava? Edward com certeza não tinha decidido matar um humano inocente. Ele era tão contra a isso como qualquer um de nós, principalmente por causa de Bella. Decidi ligar pra ele.

Ainda tinha 3 minutos antes do prazo que dei a Bella.

- Alice? O que houve? - Edward disse preocupado. Eu raramente ligava pra ele a menos que tivesse visto alguma coisa.

- Eu vi uma coisa Edward. - eu falei sem muita certeza do que dizer. Falava baixo, num volume que nem ouvidos humanos próximos pudessem ouvir.

- O quê? Com quem? - ele sempre pensava que era com Bella. Seria melhor se eu o acalmasse antes que ele pensasse nisso.

- Não era com Bella, Edward. Então se acalme. - pude ouvir ele relaxar do outro lado da linha - Era com você.

- Comigo? - ele perguntou surpreso.

- É. Mas antes me diga... Onde você está? - rezei pra que ele não dissesse 'num beco'. Eu sabia que estava ficando paranóica. Sempre ficava quando tinha uma visão como essa.

- Eu estou no meio da floresta tentando achar alguma presa fácil. Já cacei muito hoje, mas ainda não estou satisfeito. - ele respondeu, meio impaciente. Ele queria saber da visão.

- Hum. Alguma por perto? O que você tá procurando exatamente? - eu perguntei, queria adiar aquilo. Não sabia nem o que eu tinha visto, na verdade. Tá bom, talvez eu soubesse. Mas não tinha certeza se devia contar a ele.

- Ah, tem uns alces num rio próximo. Acho que vou neles, não tenho nada específico. Ah, para com isso Alice, me diz logo o que você viu. - Certo, agora ele estava estressado.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu vi você. Num beco escuro. - eu comecei.

- E...? - impaciente, de novo. Conta logo Alice.

- Você estava com os olhos vermelhos e em posição de ataque em direção em alguém. Alguém que era humano. Mas que eu não conheço. - eu disparei. Era melhor acabar logo com aquilo. Talvez não significasse nada. Minhas visões às vezes eram meio confusas.

Ele ficou quieto por uns 15 segundos antes de responder. E olhe que isso era muito tempo. Até pra os humanos. Comecei a me arrepender por ter dito.

- Algo mais? - ele falou, com a voz meio dura, não sei se de espanto pelo que eu disse ou se de raiva por ter dito algo insignificante e ter atrapalhado a concentração dele na caçada.

- Não, só isso.

- Hum... o que isso significa Alice? Não é uma visão baseada em decisões, é? - ele perguntou, meio em dúvida. Dúvida? Não gostei disso.

- Não sei, Edward. Se você não decidiu nada sobre um beco escuro e começar a se alimentar de humanos, então é uma visão do futuro sem decisões envolvidas. - ultimamente eu estava tendo visões de coisas que aconteciam que não dependiam da decisão das pessoas. Como um acidente de carro causado por mau funcionamento do motor, por exemplo. Isso quase matou o pai de Bella. Ainda bem que eu dei um jeito. Eu não sabia muito bem porquê, mas parecia que agora eu podia ver coisas que aconteceriam, quer as pessoas quisessem ou não. Isso me assustou no começo e depois dessa visão com Edward, eu estava preocupada. Até agora nenhuma dessas visões repentinas tinha falhado. Tremi.

A voz de Edward tentando me acalmar me puxou dos meus pensamentos.

- Não se preocupe, Alice. Suas visões estão meio confusas ultimamente. Não ligue pra ela. Eu não decidi matar ninguém e nem vou. Você sabe disso, agora relaxe, por favor. E não conte a ninguém. Os outros vão se preocupar muito mais que você. - Edward falou com uma certeza que eu não sabia se era verdadeira.

- Hum. Tudo bem. Ah! Bella chegou! Tchau, Edward! - falei mais animada ao ver Bella abrindo a porta da lanchonete.

- Bella? O que ela faz em Forks? - ele perguntou surpreso.

- Ah, eu não estou em Forks, tô na McDonald's, ela me convidou pra almoçar e depois vamos ao minishopping. - Fiz uma careta e disse 'Edward' enquanto Bella sorria e se sentava na mesa.

- Ah, entendi. Diga a ela que provavelmente vou chegar mais cedo. Acho que só caço mais uns 2. - ele falou, meio entediado.

- Qual é Edward? Eu tava contando com ter até as três pra comprar com Bella e você vem me dizer que volta mais cedo? Dá um tempo. - falei, meio com raiva. Bella riu.

- Ah, tá bom. Vou dar esse presente pra vocês duas. Volto às três. Se eu demorar menos, ando mais devagar. Mas, Alice... - ele disse.

- Que? - cascalho, eu já estava feliz porque ele tinha resolvido que ia deixar o tempo original e ele me vem com um 'mas'? Não sei se eu queria saber.

- Não conte a Bella sobre a visão, não quero ela preocupada. E se ela não estiver em casa às três, eu mato você. - Ele falou, meio brincando na última parte. Eu amava meu irmão.

- Tudo bem - eu ri, respondendo as duas exigências dele.

Desliguei o telefone e cumprimentei Bella.

- Bella! - nos abraçamos e ela falou.

- Alice! Que bom que você estava disponível - ela falou, respondendo aos olhares curiosos que olharam quando eu a cumprimentei.

- O que Edward queria? - curiosa.

- Ah, eu liguei pra ele perguntando se ele não queria voltar só amanhã pra eu poder te sequestrar pra uma sessão de compras. - menti. Bella não poderia saber o motivo mesmo.

- Ah tudo bem, e o que ele disse? - ela perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Ela conhecia Edward tanto ou melhor que eu.

- Que me mataria se você não estivesse em casa as três. Vamos ter que nos contentar com o minishopping. - falei, com um pouco de decepção na voz. Ao menos essa parte era verdade. Não gostava de mentir pra Bella. Ela era minha melhor amiga.

Nós duas rimos da idéia de Edward me matando. Era absurda, pelo amor de Deus.

Então ela chamou o rapaz do balcão. Droga. Ele veio babando até nós e anotou o pedido dela. Ele olhou pra mim esperando que eu dissesse o meu e eu disse numa voz seca:

- Não estou com fome, só traga o dela, por favor.

Ele saiu tropeçando nos próprios pés e eu comecei a fazer planos com minha melhor amiga para uma tarde de compras.

************************

Bom, to esperando as reviews de vocês hein! Até a próxima!

;*


	3. Edward

**Hey people!**

**Hm, acho que ninguém tá gostando da fic :( Passei mó tempão sem postar e nenhuma review nova! ¬¬ como vocês são maus **

**Ok, parei com a sessão drama. Tá aqui o pov Ed minha gente *O* Espero que gostem :)**

**

* * *

**

_**O AutoControle de Edward**_

**Capítulo 3 – POV Edward**

Depois de sugar mais uns três pobres animais pra me saciar, sentei numa pedra perto do rio e comecei a pensar na ligação de Alice. O que aquela porcaria de visão que ela teve queria dizer? Eu de olhos vermelhos me preparando pra atacar uma vítima inocente? E pior, uma vítima... humana? Me forcei a pensar na palavra. Não acreditava naquilo. Eu amava Bella. E ela era a humana com o cheiro de sangue mais doce que jamais tinha existido. Eu não ia atacar nenhum humano. Iria? Não, Edward. Esqueça isso.

Mas ainda assim alguma coisa me incomodava. Nos últimos dois anos, desde que Bella e eu estávamos finalmente no mesmo quarto na faculdade, Alice vinha tendo visões estranhas. Por estranhas, eu quero dizer, visões que não dependiam de decisões. Há pouco mais de um mês, ela teve uma visão com Charlie sofrendo um acidente de carro. O carro de Charlie estava com o motor ruim, poderia pifar a qualquer momento. Bella estava preocupada com isso, por isso Alice não contou a ela. Mas contou a mim. Eu, Emmett e Jasper, dizendo a Bella que íamos caçar, fomos a Forks quando Alice mandou e conseguimos salvar Charlie do que pareceu ser um acidente inevitável. Por um segundo eu achei que não conseguiríamos. Para o meu alívio, conseguimos. Bella nunca soube de nada. Charlie não disse, ele ficou inconsciente durante o acidente e não lembrou o que tinha acontecido ou quem o tinha salvo. Ainda bem. Não sei se eu conseguiria inventar uma resposta convincente às perguntas que ele faria se tivesse visto eu e meus irmãos fazendo o que fizemos.

Volta, Edward.

Nos últimos meses, eu sentia uma necessidade louca de ficar mais perto de Bella. Eu estava quase que 24 horas grudado nela. Só desgrudava nas horas que ela precisava ficar sozinha. Como ir ao banheiro, por exemplo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Mas lá no fundo, uma vozinha que parecia ser minha consciência perdida me avisava que eu não poderia ficar muito mais tempo perto dela.

Tremi com o pensamento. Por quê não poderia ficar perto de Bella?

Não sabia, mas algo me dizia que teria que ser assim. Era por isso que Bella tinha que praticamente me expulsar de casa quando eu precisava caçar. Eu não queria ficar longe dela. Nem que fosse por algumas horas, como hoje.

Pensando nisso, eu olhei no relógio. 14:30h. Ótimo. Hora de voltar pra Bella.

Nós iríamos até Forks, passar o fim de semana na casa de Charlie. Eu aproveitaria pra visitar Carlisle e Esme, e Bella pra rever Angela e seus outros amigos do colégio. Pensei em Bella durante todo o caminho de volta para o nosso quarto. Eu tinha ido bastante longe na minha caça, e pra não chegar atrasado, corri como sempre. Tinha planejado dar um tempo pras meninas, mas decidi chegar lá de qualquer forma. Se Bella não tivesse chegado eu poderia trocar de roupa e esperar. Por Bella eu esperaria a eternidade. Literalmente.

Eu estava romântico hoje, depois de ouvir os sussurros de Bella durante o sono. Ela sonhou comigo a noite inteira. Suspirando meu nome, dizendo que me amava. Não entendi muito bem o sonho, mas acho que foi uma coisa boa. Até a vi sorrindo algumas vezes. Isso me deixou com vontade de agradá-la mais do que o normal. Passei por uma árvore e escolhi algumas flores. Bella gostava das flores da floresta. Um dia a peguei suspirando e acariciando elas. Eu nunca tinha dado flores a Bella. Ela era diferente, e como toda garota gostava de flores, achei que ela também fosse a exceção nesse caso. Isso eu iria descobrir. Arrumei as flores num buquê improvisado e voltei a correr. Até que não tinha ficado ruim.

Cheguei nos dormitórios. Não tinha ninguém por ali, nunca tinha. Me preparei e pulei até a janela do nosso quarto, que ficava no primeiro andar. Eu tinha colocado um apoio em cima da janela pra que fosse mais fácil entrar quando a janela estivesse fechada. Me segurei e abri a janela. O quarto estava quieto. Minha mochila, que eu tinha arrumado silenciosamente a noite, estava na poltrona junto com a de Bella. Fechei a janela do quarto e coloquei as flores na cama. Improvisei um bilhete e coloquei junto. Cinco minutos. Hum. Fui até o closet e peguei uma roupa. Fui me trocar no banheiro. Decidi me trocar devagar, na velocidade humana, enquanto pensava na viagem.

Enquanto viajava com meus pensamentos, ouvi Bella abrindo a porta do quarto. Esperei. Ela andou até a cama e pegou as flores. Prendi a respiração. Nessas horas eu daria tudo pra saber o que ela pensava. Bella sempre fora um mistério pra mim dentro de sua mente. Decidi que já tinha esperado demais, mas ela foi mais rápida. A ouvi batendo a porta do banheiro.

- Edward...? - sua voz estava doce, romântica. Gostei disso. Parecia que eu tinha acertado.

- Já estou saindo, Bella. - falei calmo, com uma voz inocente.

Saí e dei de cara com uma Bella corada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma emoção que eu amava ver. Ela estava feliz. Quando me viu, jogou os braços no meu pescoço, ainda segurando as flores e suspirou.

- Obrigada. - ela disse, com a voz meio embargada. Chorando. Hein? Chorando?

- De nada. - eu disse, e peguei seu rosto delicadamente com as mãos - Por quê está chorando, meu amor?

- Ah, estou chorando de alegria Edward. Você nunca me deu flores. E esse bilhete... bem, é lindo! Tão romântico! - ela não aguentou e me abraçou de novo.

Eu sorri. Bella gostava de receber flores afinal. Faria isso mais vezes.

- Bom, eu nunca te dei flores porque já que você é exceção pra tudo, achei que também seria pra isso. Pelo visto me enganei. - falei, meio tímido pela minha confissão.

- Se você achou que eu era a exceção porque me deu flores hoje, então? - Bella tinha me soltado e agora enxugava as lágrimas, enquanto colocava as flores num vaso cheio de água.

- Ah, eu acordei mais... romântico do que o normal, eu acho. - eu ri sem-graça. Céus! Até isso Bella conseguia fazer? Me deixar sem-graça? Ela era absurdamente incrível.

- Hum... que bom. E quem sai ganhando sou eu. - ela deu um sorriso tão maravilhoso que eu não resisti e fui até ela.

- Claro, meu amor. Agora vem cá, vem. - eu sorri, pegando ela nos meus braços e lhe dando um beijo leve. Como sempre, beijos leves não eram suficientes pra Bella. Ela me agarrou com mais força e me beijou com mais intensidade. O coração dela estava disparado e o sangue dela muito doce com o açúcar da refeição fast-food. Queimação. Odiava isso. Controle-se, Edward. Você sabe que consegue.

Eu não queria largá-la, o beijo estava bom demais pra que eu parasse agora. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Bella se jogava com cada vez mais vontade em cima de mim, e se eu não me controlasse iria fazer uma coisa da qual me arrependeria depois. Devagar, relutante, eu fui me afastando dela, até que ela desistisse de me contrariar e repousasse sua cabeça no meu peito.

- Você sempre pára na melhor parte. - ela reclamou, fazendo bico. Eu tive que rir.

- Infelizmente. - eu respondi. - Agora vamos, se não nos atrasamos pro jantar e Charlie não vai nos perdoar.

- Ha, até parece que você vai dirigir devagar. Nós não vamos nos atrasar. - ela riu e me soltou.

Eu peguei nossas mochilas e a chave do carro. Nós trancamos o quarto e ela foi comigo abraçada até a garagem perto dos dormitórios onde ficava meu Volvo. Até agora os estudantes não entendiam como alguém que tinha um Volvo C30 morava num dormitório de faculdade. Eu poderia muito bem pagar uma casa inteira pra morar por ali enquanto fazia faculdade. Errado. Eu poderia pagar uma faculdade muito melhor do que a Universidade de Forks. Mas Bella não queria que eu comprasse uma casa pra que ela cursasse a faculdade. Então, eu decidi que seria melhor o dormitório. Ela pediu, né?

Coloquei nossas coisas no banco de trás e entramos. Bella colocou um CD pra tocar e eu liguei o carro. Antes de saírmos, senti uma necessidade humana muito estranha. Agarrei Bella e beijei-a com uma intensidade que até eu me assustei. Ela não estava preparada, mas se recuperou do susto e me beijou com a mesma intensidade.

O que era aquilo? Desejo? Sim, era desejo. Um desejo por Bella que estava escondido lá dentro de mim e que despertou num salto. Nos beijamos por um tempo que pareceu a eternidade até pra mim. Bella avançava em mim, seus dedos trêmulos e sua respiração ofegante, seu coração batia tão rápido que ela poderia ter um ataque do coração. Mas eu não estava muito diferente. Minha respiração ofegava, meus dedos frios passeavam pelas suas costas, eu abraçava ela com força, e ela passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos, o que me deixava com mais vontade de beijá-la. Meus instintos vampiros sempre falavam mais alto quando eu beijava Bella de uma forma intensa, mas muito menos intensa do que naquela hora. Dessa vez, meus instintos humanos falavam mais alto. Edward Anthony Masen estava de volta. Bella parecia saber disso também. Me beijava com uma vontade louca. E eu estava gostando daquilo. Muito.

Ela já estava completamente no meu colo, nós dois no banco do motorista, quando eu senti uma coisa estranha embaixo das calças. Ooops. Decidi parar antes que o vampiro dentro de mim voltasse e fosse tarde.

Me separei de Bella ofegando, e coloquei-a lentamente no seu lugar.

- Ah, qual é, Edward? O que você tem, afinal? Me beija desse jeito e para? Na melhor parte? - ela reclamou, rindo um pouco pela repetição no final da frase.

Decidi ser sincero com ela.

- Meu amor, eu sinceramente não sei o que me deu. Acho que foi algum tipo de surto humano. Mas é melhor pararmos antes que meu vampiro interior decida atacar e seja tarde demais pra eu me controlar. Além do quê, não dá pra você fugir de mim dentro do carro. - eu falei, meio sombrio. Não queria atacar Bella de jeito nenhum. E ela certamente tinha muito menos chances no carro.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo você. Você não quer me machucar. Mas, Edward... - ela falou, meio hesitante.

- Diga, meu bem. - eu respondi.

- Eu gostei do beijo. Muito. Você podia ter esses surtos humanos de vez em quando, sabia? - ela falou envergonhada, corando. Como eu amava aquela cor nas suas bochechas.

Eu ri e me inclinei pra beijá-la na bochecha.

- Eu também gostei. E... eu também gostaria de ter mais surtos humanos. - eu falei, rindo, mas também envergonhado.

Ela riu e eu decidi que era melhor irmos embora.

* * *

**E aí?**

**Meloso demais? AUSHUAHUSAUHUHSA**

**Lembrem-se que foi minha primeira fic, please E que eu sou muito emotiva :B**

**HUAHUSUHAHUSAUHAHU Enfim, espero que não tenham odiado e que não desistam de ler a fic por isso :D**

**Reviews? *bate os cílios***

**Beijos povim, volto assim que possível!**

**Ou quando tiver mais reviews! :D O que vier primeiro :D sauhsauhhusa**

**=**  
**


	4. Surtos Humanos

**_O AutoControle de Edward_**

**Capítulo 4 – Bella**

Passei a viagem inteira até a casa de Charlie esperando que Edward tivesse outro surto humano. Sério. O que foi aquilo? Ele literalmente me agarrou no carro. Já tinha começado a pensar que ia perder minha virgindade ali mesmo quando ele parou. Merda. Por quê ele tinha que ter parado? Já sei. Pra não acabar me matando. Não seria muito legal ele chegar na casa de Charlie e dizer: _"Hey, Charlie, como vai? Escuta... tem problema se eu disser que matei sua filha?_"

Charlie o mataria. Ou pelo menos ele iria tentar.

Mas que eu tinha gostado daquilo eu tinha. Nunca nos nossos quatro anos de namoro, Edward tinha me beijado daquele jeito. Tão... intenso. Tão vivo. Com tanto desejo. Parecia que ele tinha guardado aquilo por séculos. Os séculos que ele viveu sem mim. Foi um beijo tão apaixonado, que 30 minutos se passaram pra que eu recuperasse completamente meu ritmo respiratório. E cardíaco. Ele riu disso, mas eu percebi que ele também teve um pouco de dificuldade pra voltar a respirar normalmente. Não que ele precisasse respirar, lógico.

Chegamos a casa de Charlie em uma hora e meia, graças a velocidade com que Edward dirigia. Isso ainda me assustava, mas eu tinha acostumado. Edward nunca colocaria minha vida em perigo. Eu confiava nele cegamente quanto a isso. Ele já tinha me dado provas suficientes disso.

Charlie ouviu o Volvo chegando e saiu de casa antes de nós sairmos do carro. Ele estava com um guarda-chuva aberto, a chuva ainda não tinha dado trégua. Estava mais fraca, mas ainda estava lá. Ele estendeu o guarda-chuva pra mim e me abraçou.

- Bella, pensei que não viria mais me ver. - ele disse. Ultimamente Charlie andava mais sentimental.

- E eu lá sou maluca? O senhor não sobrevive sem mim. - eu disse rindo. Ele riu também. E aí percebeu que Edward estava na chuva.

- Ah, Edward. Tome esse guarda-chuva, não queremos que você pegue um resfriado. - ele disse e estendeu outro guarda-chuva pra ele. Edward pegou e riu.

- Claro, isso seria péssimo. - ele respondeu.

Grande piada. Como se Edward fosse adoecer. Mas Charlie podia sonhar, não podia? Claro que podia.

Enquanto Edward pegava nossas coisas com uma mão e segurava o guarda-chuva na outra pra disfarçar, eu entrei em casa com Charlie. Sue tinha feito uma torta de morango, e o cheiro estava na casa inteira. Sue e Charlie estavam bem... íntimos. Não sabia muito bem se era uma boa coisa Charlie ficar tão íntimo da viúva de seu amigo Harry, mas ele era livre. Ela também. E eles pareciam gostar da companhia um do outro. Sorri internamente, esperando que desse certo entre eles. Sue era um amor de pessoa comigo, nunca me tratava mal, nem ao Edward, já que ela sabia da história toda graças a seus dois filhos. Eu e Edward ainda éramos amigos de Seth, e de vez em quando nós conversávamos pela internet. Já sua irmã... Bem, enterra o assunto. De todos os "cachorros" de La Push, eu só era amiga de Seth. Só ele era uma pessoa decente.

- Hum... torta de morango. Sue sabia de nós, pai? - perguntei a Charlie.

- Ah. É, ela sabia. Ela se ofereceu pra fazê-la, já que você gosta. Eu não podia dizer não, sabe. - ele respondeu, com um tom envergonhado que aparecia sempre que o nome de Sue aparecia numa conversa. Eu sorri.

- Ah, deve estar uma delícia. Vai ser minha sobremesa! A propósito, o que temos pra o jantar? Eu estou com um pouquinho de fome... - eu disse, e estava sendo sincera. Aquele hamburguer do McDonald's tinha sido suficiente apenas para as duas horas que passei fazendo compras com Alice. Ela me deixava cansada. Minha barriga estava a dois passos de um ronco audível. E isso era embaraçoso. Principalmente porque Edward ouvia bem. Bem demais, vocês entendem.

- Hum. Temos assado de frango. Sue também se encarregou disso. - ele disse, de novo envergonhado.

- Ótimo. Vamos comer, então? - perguntei. E me dei conta de que Edward ainda estava na sala, esperando ser notado por mim e pelo meu pai. Sorri pra ele.

- Com fome, amor? - perguntei pra Edward, só pra disfarçar. O coitado tinha que engolir a comida de Sue toda vez que vínhamos aqui. Dava pena. Ele odiava comida humana. Também pudera.

- Hum. Na verdade não, mas eu acompanho vocês. - ele disse fazendo uma careta rápida.

- Ótimo. Pode deixar as coisas de vocês no quarto de Bella, Edward? Eu e Bella te esperamos na cozinha. - Charlie disse, educado. Ele gostava mais de Edward agora. Ainda bem.

- Claro. Desço num instante. - Edward subiu as escadas e nós fomos pra cozinha.

Assim que nos sentamos, Charlie olhou pra mim e disse, bem baixinho:

- Edward continua do mesmo jeito, Bella. Isso é estranho. Você parece mais velha, mais adulta. Mas ele ainda parece aquele jovem de 17 anos de sempre. - ele falou, apreensivo.

Droga. Mentir pra Charlie. Vamos Bella, pareça convincente. Eu já estava até acreditando nessa mentira, de tantas vezes que a tinha contado.

- Pai! Eu já disse que a família de Edward tem uma tendência meio genética a não envelhecer tanto. O senhor acha que não, mas o Edward está envelhecendo. Ele só tem mais sorte que eu em não demonstrar isso. A propósito, obrigada por me chamar de velha! - falei meio sarcástica, quando me dei conta que Charlie disse "você parece mais velha". Isso não era justo.

Edward entrou na cozinha e o papo sobre a verdadeira idade dele morreu. Como sempre. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha escutado tudo. O olhar dele me dizia isso. Ele sentou e nós nos servimos. Edward colocou tão pouca comida no prato que fez Charlie perguntar.

- Tão pouco, Edward? Sue cozinha muito bem! Devia comer mais um pouco... - Charlie disse meio decepcionado.

- Ah, não tenho dúvidas quanto aos dotes culinários de Sue, Charlie. É que realmente não estou com fome, vou comer só pra mais tarde não precisar assaltar sua geladeira. - Edward disse, num tom de brincadeira no final que fez Charlie rir.

- Tudo bem então. - Charlie disse, ainda sorrindo.

Durante o jantar, Charlie fez as perguntas de sempre. Como estavam os estudos, se estávamos tendo juízo... (com excessão daquele surto humano de Edward no carro mais cedo, sim. Infelizmente estávamos tendo juízo.) Todas as perguntas de um pai que está preocupado com a filha e seu namorado. Depois do jantar, comemos a torta, enquanto conversávamos mais.

Edward engoliu corajosamente seu jantar e o minúsculo pedaço de torta que cortei pra ele. Eu estava orgulhosa. Ele não fez careta nenhuma vez. Ele era bom nisso quando queria.

Depois do jantar, eu estava exausta. Já falei que compras com Alice me cansa? Já. Eu estava exausta e depois de um tempo deixando que Charlie nos dissesse como andavam as coisas com ele, me despedi dos meninos.

- Boa noite, garotos. Preciso dormir. Vou sair amanhã, vou encontrar Angela e Ben e talvez Jessica e Mike também. E estou exausta. Alice me explora. - eu ri, lembrando do número absurdo de roupas, sapatos, bolsas e acessórios que ela me fazia provar, e do tempo que ela passava me analisando em cada um deles. Edward riu também, já sabendo como era sua irmã.

- Eu vou com você, preciso dormir também. - ele disse, e olhou pra Charlie. - Boa noite, Charlie.

- Ah, tudo bem. Vou assim que acabar o jogo. Boa noite, crianças. - Charlie respondeu. Eu dei um beijo na testa dele e ele voltou a olhar pra TV. Graças aos céus ele não se preocupava mais tanto com eu e Edward no mesmo quarto sozinhos. Ele sabia que Edward era responsável e que se tinha dito que ia dormir, ele ia dormir. Pelo menos nos sonhos de Charlie, Edward ia dormir. Graças aos céus que Edward tinha conquistado a confiança dele.

Edward e eu subimos as escadas de mãos dadas, e quando chegamos no quarto, ele trancou a porta e me beijou. De novo um surto humano. Eu estava com sorte. Muita sorte. Ele me abraçou com força enquanto eu passava minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos macios. Sua pele fria me comprimia contra seu peito e tanto eu como ele ofegávamos. Ele passava as mãos pelas minhas costas, me abraçando e me beijando com força. Outro beijo apaixonado. Que estava me deixando a mil.

E pelo visto, ele também, já que ele de repente me levantou nos braços, ainda me beijando, e me colocou devagarinho deitada na cama. Eu chutei meus tênis pra longe e continuei beijando meu Adônis de mármore. Seu corpo se encaixava no meu como um quebra-cabeça. Ele parou de me beijar na boca e foi até os meus ouvidos. Eu comecei a beijar o pescoço dele.

Ah, que pescoço! Ele sussurou um "eu te amo" e eu queria mais. Respondi com outro "eu te amo" e mordi o pescoço dele. Esperava que ele entendesse minha reação. Ele entendeu. Mas não do jeito que eu queria.

Ele se afastou de mim e levantou. O olhar dele era de susto, ele olhava pra mim como se eu tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo. Eu não entendi.

- O que foi dessa vez? - eu perguntei, meio impaciente e meio com medo de ter feito besteira.

- Você me mordeu, Bella. - ele disse, ainda com uma expressão de susto.

Continuei sem entender nada.

- E daí? - eu perguntei. Meus dentes não tinham quebrado por causa da pele dura dele, mas porque eu mordi devagar. Mas eu queria morder ele de novo. Por que ele não parava de pensar coisas sem sentido e voltava a me beijar? Eu queria mais...

- Você me mordeu no pescoço, Bella. - ele disse, já mais calmo, mas ainda assustado. Assustado com o quê meu Deus?

- Hm... - eu disse, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- Bella, você não vê? Eu não podia estar fazendo isso. Se eu perdesse o controle hein? Você está absurdamente apetitosa hoje com esse açúcar todo no sangue. EU poderia ter te mordido. E isso não seria legal. - ele falou, meio impaciente com minha falta de tato e desapontado também. Comigo? Não sei.

Então eu tinha feito besteira. E ele não estava pensando coisas sem sentido. Eu sabia que o "mordido" que ele usou em sua frase não era uma mordida qualquer. Era uma mordida vampiresca. Que seria desastrosa. Tentei acalmá-lo. Ele se achava mais culpado nisso do que eu. Credo. Ele tinha que parar com essa mania de pensar que tudo que dava errado com a gente era culpa dele. Eu era a desastrada aqui, ok? Não ele.

- Ah. Desculpe, Edward. Eu não estava raciocinando muito bem. Esse seu novo surto humano me deixou meio... atordoada. Me perdoa? - eu perguntei, sentada na cama, enquanto olhava pra ele em pé, me encarando meio triste. Odiava vê-lo triste.

- Meu amor, quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo hoje, pra eu te querer tanto fisicamente que não consigo me controlar direito. - ele falou, como se me agarrar fosse o maior crime do mundo. Ele devia ter problemas.

- Não se culpe, Edward. Nós nos amamos, é normal a gente... se querer fisicamente. Eu não culpo você. E não quero você se culpando, ok? Agora esquece isso e senta aqui. - eu disse, apontando pra ponta da cama.

Ele pareceu se acalmar. Ele sentou do meu lado, e pra minha surpresa deitou no meu colo. Oba! Era mesmo meu dia de sorte. Depois de se ajeitar na cama, comigo sentada na cabeceira e a cabeça no meu colo. Ele suspirou. Lamentando. O que era agora?

- O que foi, Edward? - eu perguntei, apreensiva.

- Eu não sei. - ele suspirou de novo. - Ultimamente eu venho sentindo mais necessidade de estar com você do que o normal. E também uma sensação estranha... Como se eu fosse... - ele não terminou. Mas ele ia terminar, ah, se ia.

- Como se você fosse...? - eu pressionei.

Ele hesitou por um minuto inteiro e respondeu.

- Como se eu fosse te perder. - ele me olhou com um olhar tão triste que eu tive que me segurar pra não me jogar em cima dele.

- Meu amor, você nunca vai me perder. Eu sou sua. Sempre fui e sempre serei. Não precisa ter medo disso. - eu respondi, esperando que minhas palavras fossem suficientes pra que ele se acalmasse e esquecesse tudo isso. Ele estava triste demais com esse pensamento, e isso me doeu. Não sei o que o estava perturbando, mas eu estava falando a verdade. Eu era dele. Ele nunca iria me perder.

- Eu sei - ele suspirou, e então levantou e me deu um beijo leve, gostoso, e me olhou nos olhos. Seus olhos estavam agora um dourado líquido e profundo. - Eu te amo.

Sorri. Ele parecia melhor.

- Eu te amo também - eu falei, rindo. Ele sorriu.

Depois disso eu tive meus minutos humanos pra tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa, enquanto ele arrumou minha cama pra que eu dormisse. Ele também arrumou o colchão que Charlie tinha colocado no chão pra ele, pra salvar as aparências. Ainda bem, porque Charlie apareceu lá enquanto eu estava no banheiro. Era bom que ele pudesse ler mentes.

Depois de me arrumar eu deitei na cama, e quando Edward teve certeza que Charlie tinha ido pra cama, ele deitou ao meu lado. E começou a cantar minha canção de ninar. Aí, meu filho, eu caí no mar da inconsciência em dois segundos.

* * *

**Bom, espero que gostem do cap. :)**

**Em breve voltarei com mais.**

**Ah, e não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho verde e comentar! Não custa nada ;)**

**:**  
**


	5. O pesadelo de Bella

_**O AutoControle de Edward**_

**CAPÍTULO 5 ~ Edward**

Passei a noite observando Bella com um amor no meu coração gelado e de pedra maior do que eu nunca senti. Minha vontade era acordá-la e beijá-la de novo, com a mesma intensidade de quando tive meus surtos humanos. Mas eu sabia que não podia. Droga, Edward. Você bem que podia ter nascido junto com Bella não é? E ficado humano. Mas não... tinha que ter nascido em 1901 e virado vampiro em 1918. Bem, pelo menos eu a tinha conhecido. Acho que era um presente da vida. Ou um castigo. Não sabia muito bem como ver aquilo. Só sabia que eu tinha sorte de conhecê-la. Eu tinha ficado mais humano do que nunca com a convivência com Bella. E eu agradecia a ela por isso.

Enquanto ela dormia, me lembrei de todos os beijos que já tinha dado nela. Com certeza tiveram alguns que foram mais... quentes. Mas eu também tinha certeza que não tinha existido nenhum tão quente e tão intenso como aqueles dois beijos de hoje. O que tinha dado em mim? Será que só dois surtos humanos, como eu pensava? Ou será que era um reflexo da minha repentina e estranha necessidade de ficar mais perto dela, de tê-la mais pra mim como eu nunca tinha tido?

Não sabia o que responder. A única certeza que eu tinha enquanto olhava para o seu rosto adormecido e sereno, era que eu amava essa garota. Como nunca. Eu a amava mais do que quando a conheci. Era um amor tão grande que eu não sabia se poderia controlar e deixá-lo lá dentro. Onde ele sempre esteve e agora queria sair, por não caber só dentro de mim.

O que eu faria? Não poderia colocar Bella em risco de vida, de jeito nenhum. Principalmente se eu fosse o perigo. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela... eu nunca iria me perdoar. Nunca. E olhe que eu tinha tempo pra isso.

Eu estava tão distraído pensando na garota que dormia ao meu lado, que levei um susto quando ela se virou bruscamente na cama. Ela gemeu. Um gemido que eu conhecia. Pesadelos.

Ah, não. Eu odiava ver Bella tendo pesadelos. Sempre me dava vontade de acordá-la. Mas eu temia que se eu a acordasse antes do pesadelo acabar, ela o tivesse de novo. Decidi esperar. Se ficasse insuportável demais eu a acordaria.

- Edward... - ela sussurrou. O quê? Ela estava tendo um pesadelo comigo?

Eu a olhei esperando que ela continuasse falando. Era mais fácil de entender seus pesadelos e seus medos quando eu ouvia o que ela falava. Mas nem sempre ela me dava essa chance.

Vamos... fale, Bella.

- Edward, não... - ela falou de novo, com um tom de voz um pouquinho mais alto. Edward, não? Não o quê? Eu fiquei preocupado. O tom de voz dela era de súplica. O que diabos eu estava fazendo em seus pesadelos?

Ela começou a se mecher um pouquinho, e eu me encolhi para dar espaço a ela. Qual é, Bella... não me deixe nessa agonia, fale alguma coisa.

- Você não quer fazer isso, Edward. - ela falou, num tom de voz que demonstrava medo, mas com um pouco de serenidade.

O que eu não queria fazer? Comecei a ficar preocupado. Céus! O que eu estava fazendo naquele pesadelo?? Bella nunca teve pesadelos comigo, a não ser quando descobriu que eu era um vampiro, e isso foi só uma vez, por não saber a verdade. Tá, ela tinha pesadelos quando eu a deixei. Mas passou. Fim da história. Eu voltei, não voltei? Eu tinha que parar de pensar nisso. Doía.

- Você não quer me machucar, Edward. Você sabe disso. - ela disse de novo, com menos medo refletido em sua voz, mais certeza. Só que o rosto dela me passava uma agonia, que eu não sabia o que fazer.

Então eu iria machucá-la no sonho? De jeito nenhum. Já chega, Edward. Acorde ela.

- Edward, NÃO! - Bella gritou, antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de acordá-la.

Ela abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo, e tateou a cama me procurando. Eu a abracei. Ela começou a chorar.

Céus! O que tinha acontecido, afinal? Agora eu poderia saber...

- Shh... Bella... se acalme... - eu tentei acalmá-la dando tapinhas leves nas suas costas e passando a mão pelos seus cabelos. Ela não falou nada. Mas começou a diminuir o choro. Graças!

- O que foi, meu amor? - eu perguntei, meio incerto se queria mesmo saber. - Pesadelos?

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem tirá-la do meu abraço. Respirei fundo e perguntei de novo.

- Quer me contar? - Droga. Por que eu perguntei isso? Eu sabia que tinha sido pesadelos comigo, por que eu queria saber os detalhes? Eu era um masoquista de primeira.

- Foi com você, Edward... - Bella falou, agora olhando pra mim. Eu sabia que ela só me via pela luz fraca do relógio na cabeceira, então não sabia ler minhas expressões com clareza. Mas eu a via. Perfeitamente. O olhar dela era de dor... Doeu em mim.

- Comigo? E como foi? - eu perguntei. Droga de novo. Por que eu tinha que me preocupar tanto? Se eu a tinha machucado no sonho, eu não queria saber. Ou queria?

Bella respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Nós estávamos andando de mãos dadas nas ruas de Port Angeles. Parecia que tínhamos ido ao cinema. - ela parou, meio incerta sobre esse último fato. Ela sabia que eu queria os detalhes, então começou pelo começo do sonho. Senti que eu não queria saber o resto. Mas ela precisaria desabafar.

- Era noite, e vários casais também estavam por perto. Aí, nós começamos a passear por Port Angeles e andamos muito, conversando. Depois nos calamos e ficamos só andando. Quando eu percebi, as ruas estavam desertas e nós dois estávamos num canto escuro da cidade, sem nenhum sinal de vida por perto. Era uma rua cheia de construções comerciais fechadas, nenhuma casa. E aí tinha um beco num canto mais escuro. - ela falou e parou, esperando minha reação.

Ah, não. Um beco? Alice tinha visões comigo em um beco escuro e agora Bella tinha um pesadelo comigo? Também num beco escuro? O que isso era? Coincidência? Ou um aviso...? Gelei.

Tá, eu sei que já era gelado por natureza, mas eu posso usar essa expressão, não posso?

Como eu não falei nada, Bella continuou.

- Você parou instantaneamente assim que ficamos na entrada do beco, e como eu estava de mãos dadas com você, também parei. Você soltou minha mão e me olhou. - ela tremeu - Você estava com os olhos vermelhos. Vermelho-sangue. - ela tremeu de novo e desviou seu olhar de mim. Ah, não. Vermelho-sangue? Eu não queria saber o resto, já imaginava.

- Você olhou pra mim de um jeito medonho, assustador, e eu comecei a recuar. O negócio é que, enquanto eu recuava, eu entrava no beco. E só a luz fraca do poste na frente iluminava. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seus dentes à mostra e você avançava lentamente pra mim, com um desejo estranho nos olhos, enquanto eu recuava e dizia que você não fizesse o que estava pensando, que você não queria me machucar... - Bella parou, com a voz embargada.

Oh, céus! Agora quem estava tendo pesadelos era eu. Desejo estranho? Estranho pra você, Bella. O desejo que ela falava eu conhecia. Desejo de sangue. Sangue humano. O sangue dela. Da minha Bella. Eu estava _realmente_ tendo um pesadelo.

- E... - eu falei, com a voz meio trêmula. Metade de mim ainda queria saber o resto. Eu era um masoquista.

- E... você... me... atacou; e eu acordei. - ela falou, quase gaguejando. Oh, céus! Eu quero acordar!!

Sem dizer uma palavra eu abracei a humana que eu mais amava no mundo todo e tentei acalmar a nós dois. Bella falou.

- Eu fiquei com medo, Edward. Você realmente parecia... um vampiro. - ela tremeu, ainda confessando seus pesadelos.

- Shh... não se preocupe, Bella, foi só um pesadelo. Eu nunca vou te machucar. - eu disse, meio incerto devido aos últimos acontecimentos e visões de Alice. O que era que estava acontecendo comigo, afinal? - Nem que pra isso eu tenha que me matar. - eu falei, pra dar mais ênfase as minhas palavras incertas, também tomando isso como solução. É, porque se alguma vez no futuro eu quisesse machucá-la, eu me mataria. Bella não podia se machucar. Eu não **_podia _**machucá-la.

- Eu sei... - Bella falou, sua voz mais calma.

- Eu te amo - eu disse.

- Também - ela respondeu. Decidi que estava na hora de conversar com Alice.

Comecei a cantar sua canção de ninar e alguns minutos depois, Bella dormia suavemente em meus braços. Levantei devagar, sentei na cadeira que ainda existia no quarto de Bella e disquei o número de Alice. Por tudo que era mais sagrado nesse mundo, ela tinha que me ajudar!

* * *

**HM, e agora, como as coisas vão ficar? hihi~**

**mais no próximo capítulo!**

**mandem reviews! não dói! :)**

**=*  
**


	6. Uma ajuda, Alice?

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 - POV Alice  
**

Estava completamente absorta em minhas idéias de deixar Bella como uma princesa para o aniversário de Edward. Tudo bem, Edward já achava Bella uma princesa...

E tudo bem que o aniversário dele fosse só daqui a dois meses? Nossa. Mas eu realmente não tinha nada pra fazer. Jasper ainda não tinha voltado da caçada, Esme estava em seu quarto lendo alguma coisa e Rosalie estava no seu carro, certamente pensando sobre como era bonita.

Edward já tinha me dito sobre o que ela pensava quando fazia isso, e eu e ele ríamos juntos da mente fútil de Rosalie. Era engraçado, vai. Eu ri.

Mas voltei às roupas. Eu tinha vários modelos novos que comprava pra Bella e guardava no meu closet. O dela era pequeno demais. Mas como ela sempre se arrumava aqui pra ocasiões especiais, desconsiderei esse fato.

Eu pegava as roupas e as dispunha na cama como se fosse vestir e imaginava Bella vestida nelas. A maquiagem tinha que combinar. E ela também teria que fazer as unhas. Ela ia odiar. Eu ri. Adorava arrumar Bella. Era meu 2º passatempo preferido. O primeiro era fazer compras com ela. Ri de novo.

Eu fiquei assim mais uns 10 minutos, quando meu celular tocou. Peguei-o da escrivaninha do quarto e vi o nome de Edward no visor. Me ligando de madrugada... Estranho, eu tinha falado com ele ainda hoje, mais cedo. Oh, céus. Alguma coisa não cheirava bem nessa ligação. Estou falando no sentido figurado.

- Edward? O que foi? - eu perguntei com o mesmo tom de preocupação que ele quando atendeu o meu telefonema mais cedo.

- Alice, você tem que me ajudar... - ele falou, com uma voz quase...desesperada. Ai, não!

- Ajudar? O que foi, Edward? Onde está Bella? - perguntei, com medo, lembrando da visão.

- Está dormindo, e está tudo bem, por enquanto. Mas eu estou com medo. - Edward falou.

- Medo de quê? - eu perguntei, mais calma por saber que estava tudo bem. Mas ele disse "por enquanto". Não gostei. Calma, Alice.

- Bella teve um pesadelo, eu consegui fazê-la dormir há poucos minutos... o pesadelo foi comigo Alice. - Edward respondeu.

- Com você? - surpresa. Bella tendo pesadelos com Edward? Isso não era normal.

- É, comigo... Num beco escuro, com os olhos vermelho-sangue, em posição de ataque. - ele falou e eu tremi da cabeça aos pés. - Ela acordou quando eu a ataquei - ele terminou de falar e agora a voz dele estava mesmo desesperada.

Tremi de novo. Bella teve um pesadelo quase idêntico a minha visão? Quase idêntico apenas pelo fato que na minha visão Edward só se preparava pra atacar, e eu não conhecia o humano infeliz. No pesadelo de Bella o humano era ela. E Edward atacava. **Edward atacava Bella.** Oh, céus! Isso não poderia acontecer.

- Ela disse que estava com medo no sonho. E durante o sono, enquanto sonhava, ela estava falando. Dizendo pra mim no sonho que eu não queria fazer aquilo e que eu não queria machucá-la. - Edward continuou. - Alice, tem um monte de coisas estranhas acontecendo comigo e eu não sei o que é! Só você sabe dessa visão, Alice e só você pode me ajudar. - ele falou, desesperado de novo.

Ainda bem que vampiros sabem controlar seu tom de voz. Se não ele acordaria Bella e Charlie.

- Coisas estranhas? Estranhas como, Edward? - eu perguntei. Coisas estranhas? O quê, meu Deus?

- Mais cedo, antes de virmos pra Forks, eu simplesmente agarrei Bella no carro. Agarrei mesmo, beijei-a de uma forma que nunca tinha beijado antes. E depois do jantar, quando subimos pro quarto, de novo. Alice, foi como se por um momento eu fosse humano de novo. Foi um desejo tão grande que nem todo o meu auto-controle foi suficiente pra me impedir. Bella gostou, claro. E eu também. Mas é perigoso, Alice, você sabe. E ultimamente eu também tenho sentido mais necessidade de estar com Bella do que o normal, como se ela fosse desaparecer, como se eu fosse perdê-la a qualquer momento. Alice, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Você precisa me ajudar a descobrir. - Edward disparou, confessando seus medos pra mim.

Eu precisava ajudá-lo. Aquela visão tinha sido clara demais e eu não queria que acontecesse. E se acontecesse, Edward morreria logo depois. Ele teria perdido Bella e nada no mundo poderia trazê-la de volta.

- Calma, Edward. Eu vou te ajudar. Ainda são duas da manhã. Vem aqui em casa e nós conversamos. - eu falei pra ele, certa de que as sete ele estaria de volta na casa de Charlie.

- Ok... Mas volto antes das seis. Charlie tem acordado mais cedo, ultimamente. - Edward falou, mais calmo por eu ter concordado em ajudá-lo.

- Tudo bem então, venha. - eu disse e desligamos.

Jasper abriu a porta do quarto e me sentiu tremendo, com medo. Ele me abraçou e colocou seus poderes pra funcionar. Quando eu estava mais calma, ele perguntou.

- O que aconteceu, Alice? - Jazz preocupado era muito fofo. _Volta, Alice._

- Eu tive uma visão com Edward muito perturbadora. Ele está vindo aqui tentar decifrá-la comigo. - eu respondi.

- Calma, não há de ser nada inevitável. - Jazz falou.

Como eu esperava que ele estivesse certo!

Edward chegou vinte minutos depois, e ele, Jasper e eu tentamos descobrir o que de havia de errado com ele.

Foi quando Jasper falou uma coisa que ele já tinha presenciado em seus anos escuros, que nós três ficamos com medo. Já tinha ouvido boatos sobre isso, não sabia que era verdade. Jasper falava e Edward via na mente dele tudo que ele dizia. Logo ficou claro pra nós que era aquilo que iria acontecer a Edward.

Depois de processar a informação, Edward pediu que eu e Jasper falássemos com o restante da família, ele iria precisar de todos nós. Jazz e eu concordamos e às cinco e meia da manhã, Edward voltou pra casa de Bella, pra que ela não desconfiasse.

Pelo menos não de primeira. Bella era esperta. E no fim das contas, ela precisaria saber tudo mesmo...

Edward saiu e fomos falar com o restante da família Cullen.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gostaram? Odiaram?_

_Deixem reviews pra eu saber se continuo postando :)_

_bjs. :*  
_


	7. O começo do pesadelo

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 7 - POV Bella**

Depois do meu pesadelo com Edward, tive um sono sem sonhos. Só me lembro que depois de me acalmar, ele começou a cantar minha canção de ninar.

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de fechar meus olhos, quando os abri de novo.

A luz meio cinza que saía da minha janela já indicava que era de manhã. E parecia que hoje o sol ia aparecer.

Hm, sol... Olhei do meu lado, mas Edward não estava na cama.

Olhei o relógio na cabeceira. 8:30h. Cedo.

Eu tinha marcado com Angela e Ben às 11h num restaurante legal no centro. Edward iria me levar e iria ver sua família. Ele não estava em lugar algum do quarto. Aí eu lembrei do colchão.

Virei de lado e olhei embaixo, do lado da minha cama, pra ver Edward deitado no colchão de olhos fechados, com uma expressão pensativa. Levantei devagar, apesar de saber que sua super-audição me ouviria e me deitei do lado dele.

Ele ou estava muito concentrado em seus pensamentos e realmente não percebeu, ou fingiu não perceber, porque ficou do mesmo jeito. Eu o abracei e ele passou os braços ao meu redor, sorrindo.

É, ele tinha percebido.

Boba, Bella. Você nunca vai surpreendê-lo assim.

- Bom dia - ele falou, ainda de olhos fechados. Estranho.

- Bom dia. Abre os olhos, Edward! - eu falei, impaciente. Como uma criancinha mimada faria.

Ele riu, mas abriu os olhos e me olhou. Os olhos dele tinham um tom dourado derretido muito aconchegante. Eu amava o dourado dos olhos dele.

- Dormiu bem? - ele perguntou - Depois do pesadelo, quero dizer - ele entortou a cara. Ele não gostava de me ver tendo pesadelos, eu sabia disso.

- Dormi. Tive um sono sem sonhos depois do pesadelo na verdade. - eu tremi um pouquinho, lembrando em como tinha me sentido assustada com aquele pesadelo.

- Que bom - Edward falou e depois me abraçou.

- Charlie já levantou? - perguntei.

- Já. Ele veio aqui ver se estávamos dormindo há uma hora atrás; eu fingi que estava e ele deixou um bilhete dizendo que só volta à noite e que aproveitemos. Com juízo. O bilhete está na mesinha do computador. - Edward respondeu.

- Hm... A menos que você tenha outro surto humano, ele não precisa se preocupar com nosso juízo. - falei, rindo.

Desejando um "surto humano" de Edward. Eu tinha gostado demais daqueles beijos pra esquecê-los tão rápido.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- É, eu creio que sim. Mas seria melhor se eu não tivesse outro surto humano. Melhor pra você. - ele falou e de repente ficou meio triste. De novo não.

- Tá, esquece esse assunto. - falei, me aconchegando nele.

Meu estômago roncou. Edward riu e me olhou.

- Hora do café-da-manhã pros humanos! - ele falou, com uma voz alegre que eu adorei. Ele se levantou num salto e me pegou no colo.

- Ei! Me solta! Preciso de uns 5 minutos humanos! - eu falei, rindo.

- Tudo bem, mas não demore. Vou fazer seu café-da-manhã. - ele deu seu sorriso torto e de repente fiquei meio mole.

Eu esquecia de respirar quando ele dava aquele sorriso. Tá, quando ele fazia um monte de coisas maravilhosas, eu esquecia de respirar.

- Respire, Bella. - ele falou calmo, devagar. Eu respirei.

Ele me botou no chão e desceu as escadas. Ele tinha aprendido a cozinhar muito bem pelo canal de receitas, e eu estava engordando por causa disso. Até nisso ele era bom.

Fui até o banheiro escovar os dentes e tomar um banho, e quando terminei e entrei no quarto pra me vestir, senti o cheiro de bacon e ovos fritando lá embaixo e me deu vontade de correr. Comecei a me vestir rápido, o que fez meu pé quase não entrar na calça e eu tive que me segurar na escrivaninha pra não cair. Meu estômago começou a roncar e eu desci as escadas.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, um super café da manhã me esperava na mesa. Suco, o restinho da torta de morango de Sue, ovos e bacon, pão de queijo e pão de caixa. Edward tinha me acostumado muito mal.

- Você quer me ver do tamanho de um balão né? - eu perguntei a ele.

Ele riu.

- De jeito nenhum, só quero que você coma bem. - ele veio até mim e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Sei... você quer é me ver gorda - eu falei, com uma voz de gozação e fui até a mesa, fingindo estar com raiva.

- Se você não quer engordar, não coma. Muito simples. - ele falou, divertido.

- DE JEITO NENHUM! - tá, agora eu tinha que defender meu rango. - Você cozinha bem demais pra jogar toda essa preciosidade fora. Dá isso aqui! - eu reclamei com ele, pegando o suco e me servindo.

Ele riu e sentou do meu lado e me observou comer. Ele ficou quieto e eu decidi puxar conversa. Eu amava demais a voz desse homem pra deixá-lo calado. E ele não estava puxando assunto, então...

- O que fez de noite? - perguntei, entre uma mordida do pão de queijo e um gole de suco.

- Fui em casa, passei a noite conversando com Alice e Jasper. Esme estava fazendo alguma coisa no quarto, Carlisle estava de plantão no hospital e Rosalie e Emmett estavam num momento casal-ternura. - ele falou, e sua expressão estava meio triste.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei.

- Nada. - ele respondeu simplesmente e sorriu, tentando disfarçar. Pela cara dele percebi que não conseguiria arrancar nada dele. Me contentei com o "nada" que significava alguma coisa e falei.

- Tudo bem. Se fosse alguma coisa você falava né? - perguntei e sorri.

Ele suspirou. Xii. Não gostei.

- Falava sim, amor. - ele deu um sorriso meio sem jeito. - Terminou?

- Terminei. - eu falei e ele pegou as coisas da mesa e começou a lavar os pratos. Peguei um pano e comecei a enxugar.

- Vai comigo ver Angela e Ben? - perguntei depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Eu não gostava do silêncio de Edward.

- Se você quiser, eu vou. Mas Carlisle gostaria de falar comigo à uma da tarde, então acho que não seria legal eu ir pra depois sair, sabe. - ele respondeu.

- Hm. Tudo bem, você só me leva então. - falei e voltei a enxugar os pratos. Ele não respondeu.

Comecei a ficar preocupada. Edward estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Talvez eu estivesse ficando paranóica. Edward vivia dizendo que eu era louca. Porque não paranóica também?

Decidi perguntar.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Edward? - perguntei, num tom que ele conhecia bem. Meu tom de preocupação.

Ele fechou a torneira depois de lavar o último prato e me olhou com os olhos tristes por alguns segundos. Eu não pressionei. Ele sabia que eu sabia.

- Ainda não tenho certeza. - ele falou. - Por quê?

- Como por quê? Eu notei que você tá meio triste, e não sei o que é. Qualquer coisa que te deixe triste me interessa, Edward... Você não é o único com direito a se preocupar aqui e eu realmente detesto seu olhar triste... Me machuca... - eu falei e comecei a chorar. Céus, como eu era estúpida.

- Não chore, Bella. - ele enxugou minhas lágrimas e me olhou - Eu ainda não sei o que é, por isso não vou lhe dizer ainda. Eu estou preocupado com uma coisa, e eu prometo que quando descobrir o que é, eu te conto tudo. Em detalhes. Mas não me peça agora, Bella, por favor. - ele falou e me abraçou.

Ele realmente tinha me contado a verdade. Ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa que ele ainda não sabia o que era. Eu acreditei nele, mas quando ele descobriria? Até quando eu veria aquele olhar triste? Esperava que não por muito tempo.

Larguei o pano e o abracei também.

- Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. - eu falei, com a voz abafada pela camisa dele.

- Agora vamos terminar isso... - ele disse e me soltou. Ele pegou o pano e numa velocidade incrível, enxugou e guardou todos os pratos. Em um minuto a cozinha estava impecável. Wow. Eu queria ser rápida daquele jeito.

- Wow. Você é rápido. - eu disse. Isso fez ele rir. Ponto pra mim. O sorriso de Edward estava de volta.

- Você nunca tinha reparado? - ele perguntou, zombando de mim.

- Claro que já. - eu mostrei a língua pra ele e ele me levantou, me levando até o quarto no ombro.

- EEEI! Não estamos no tempo das cavernas! - eu falei.

Ele riu de novo.

- Eu sei. Mas é legal ver você _tentando _ficar zangada. - e ele ri mais uma vez. Nossa, daqui a pouco os palhaços serão extintos por conta dos meus dotes.

Ficamos no quarto, os dois sentados na cama, eu fazendo piadas e ele rindo. Eu nem liguei por tá fazendo papel de idiota na frente desse vampiro lindo, perfeito e maravilhoso. Isso estava fazendo ele esquecer - mesmo que só por uns momentos - o que quer que o estivesse entristecendo. Eu faria papel de boba até o fim dos meus dias se isso deixasse aquele sorriso no rosto dele.

- NOSSA! Já são 10:50h? - eu perguntei, alarmada, quando vi a hora no relógio. - Eu tô atrasadaa! - eu comecei a correr pelo quarto pra terminar de me arrumar.

- Você não vai se atrasar, calma. Termine de se arrumar rápido que eu te levo num instante. - ele falou, ainda rindo, e pegou roupas pra ele também.

- Ok. Vou escovar os dentes e arrumar o cabelo. - peguei minhas coisas e fui ao banheiro. Quando voltei, 2 minutos depois, Edward já tinha trocado de roupa, arrumado seu colchão e minha cama. Super velocidade, Bella. Não fique paranóica.

- Pronta? - ele perguntou.

- Pronta. - respondi pegando minha bolsa e descemos as escadas.

Ele me levou até um restaurante no centro de Forks, onde Angela, Ben, Mike e Jessica já estavam. Olhei o relógio do carro e vi que eram 11h em ponto. Nossa, pontuais.

- Não acredito que o Newton ainda tem esse tipo de pensamento. Ele não cresceu não?! - Edward perguntou irritado. Ele nunca gostou do Mike.

- Que tipo de pensamento? - perguntei, curiosa.

- Nada, esquece. - ele falou. - Me ligue quando quiser que eu te pegue. E cuidado, Bella. - Edward me abraçou no carro e me beijou.

- Você não vai descer? - eu perguntei quando estava já com a porta aberta.

- Bella, você não percebeu? Está fazendo sol. E esse lugar não tem nenhuma sombra. - Ele falou.

Foi aí que eu percebi que o sol estava dando o ar da graça hoje em Forks. Legal. Solzinho... Uhul.

Pena que Edward não saía no sol. Solzinho chato.

- Ah.. é. Que pena. Te amo. - eu falei e dei um beijo na bochecha dura e gostosa dele.

- Também te amo. - ele sorriu e eu fechei a porta.

- BELLA!!! - Mike, Jessica, Angela e Ben gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo enquanto vinham na minha direção.

- Oi pessoal! - eu falei, tão animada quanto eles. Fazia tempo que não via meus amigos do colégio. Tá, só Angela e Ben que eram REALMENTE meus amigos. Mas eu estudei com todos eles, no final das contas.

- Edward não vai ficar? - Jessica perguntou. Vadia. Interessada no meu homem, como sempre.

- Não, ele tem uns assuntos pra resolver. Ele vem me buscar mais tarde. - eu falei, enquanto acenava pra Edward que saía do estacionamento. Não sei se ele acenou de volta, por causa dos vidros escuros, mas não tinha problema.

- Que pena. - Angela falou. Ela sabia que eu gostava da companhia de Edward, mesmo que ele não falasse nada por causa dos outros. Angela era uma amiga fiel. - Que bom ver você, Bella! Estava com saudades! - ela me abraçou.

- Também estava! - eu falei e abracei todos eles.

Entramos no restaurante e começamos a bater papo, nos atualizando de cada detalhe das nossas vidas universitárias. Todos ficaram chocados ao saber que eu e Edward estávamos dividindo um dormitório na faculdade, mas Jessica e Angela ficaram super animadas. Nós ficamos assim a tarde toda. Juntos, conversando sobre nossas vidas e nos distraindo.

Até que aconteceu.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bom, a partir de agora as coisas vão ficar meio tensas. :x_

_Obrigada pelas reviews gente. Continuem mandando, viu? *---*_

_Até o próximo capítulo \o  
_


	8. Teoria

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPÍTULO 8 ~ Edward**

Saí do estacionamento meio irritado.

_Ai, Bella ainda com esse gostosão. Que azar o meu_. - Jessica pensava.

_Que sorte eu estar em Forks hoje. Ver Bella não estava nos meus planos, e ainda bem que o Cullen não vai ficar_. - Mike pensava.

Argh. Dava vontade de sair do carro e ficar lá com eles pra que ele não tivesse sequer a chance de olhar pra vontade de sair de lá por causa dos pensamentos horrorosos e fúteis de Jessica. Só Angela e Ben realmente eram amigos de Bella. Ainda bem que eu já a tinha avisado sobre isso.

A sorte é que eu tinha realmente coisas a fazer. Como me juntar com toda a minha família pra discutirmos sobre a teoria de Alice e Jasper. Eu e Alice tínhamos decidido contar a todos sobre a visão e tudo o mais. Eu senti que precisaria de ajuda. De toda minha família.

A teoria de Jasper tinha me assustado e era muito provável, eu já tinha ouvido boatos sobre isso.

Se ela fosse o que iria acontecer comigo, eu teria realmente que me afastar de Bella. Era isso que tinha me deixado triste. Mas não podia dizer a Bella. Não ainda.

Cheguei em casa e todos já estavam me esperando. Eu ouvi.

_Vamos te ajudar_. - Alice.

_Bem vindo de volta, Edward_. - Rosalie.

_Queda de braço, mano_? - Emmett, sempre despreocupado.

_Calma, não precisa se preocupar, vamos te ajudar_. - Jasper.

_Vamos te ajudar_ - Carlisle e Esme com o mesmo pensamento.

Eles pensavam nisso quando eu abri a porta e entrei. Esme me abraçou. Depois Carlisle. Emmett quase me esmagou (se eu fosse um humano, ele teria conseguido); e Rosalie, Alice e Jasper só sorriram.

- Oi, família. - eu falei.

- Olá, querido. - Esme foi a única que respondeu.

- Vamos sentar... Acho que precisamos de você, Jasper. - Carlisle falou.

Jasper começou a nos acalmar e nos sentamos. Apesar de não precisarmos disso. Sentar, eu quero dizer.

- Alice, conte a eles. - eu falei. - Conte a teoria de Jasper.

Todos olharam pra Alice. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que todos, até Emmett, estavam calados até em suas mentes, prestando atenção. Era um assunto sério.

- Bem... Como vocês já sabem, minha visão falava de Edward com olhos vermelhos, atacando uma vítima humana. Edward vem sentindo uma necessidade maior do que o normal de estar perto de Bella, como se ele fosse perdê-la... - ela parou e olhou pra mim. Assenti com a cabeça e ela continuou. - E ontem, discutindo isso, Jasper disse uma coisa que nos fez pensar. E essa é a única teoria que temos.

- E qual é essa teoria? - Emmett perguntou. Impaciente, como sempre.

- Eu já vi vampiros experientes perdendo o controle. - Jasper começou a dizer. A teoria era dele, era justo que ele dissesse. - Mesmo vampiros que bebem sangue humano. É como um impulso natural, todos nós somos inclinados a perder o controle. O vampiro simplesmente perde a noção das coisas, sequestra pessoas e as mata, bebendo seu sangue, e faz isso de uma forma cruel e implacável. Não tem pena de ninguém. É como se ele perdesse a memória e esquecesse como se controla. Mesmo os que sempre beberam sangue humano não sabem mais ser discretos, e os que são "vegetarianos" como nós, certamente perderiam muito mais o controle e a memória. Sangue humano é muito mais... gostoso. - Jasper falou.

Por um minuto inteiro, todos nós processamos a informação.

- Nossa teoria é que o Edward talvez esteja perdendo o controle. Talvez essa vontade de estar mais perto de Bella seja algo de dentro dele... Talvez lá no fundo, ele saiba que não conseguirá se controlar muito tempo, como se fosse seu subconsciente falando. Ele é controlado demais, mas já provou sangue humano na sua primeira década. Ele sabe como é o gosto. E ele convive 24 horas com uma humana com o cheiro mais doce pra ele. Talvez seu "vampiro interior" esteja cansado de resistir, e isso pode ser um problema dos grandes. Vampiros são mais fortes que humanos. O Edward humano não tem chance contra o Edward vampiro. - Jasper falou.

- Nós achamos que o Edward humano está o avisando para se afastar de Bella, porque está perdendo o controle sobre o Edward vampiro-que-já-matou-pessoas. Talvez ele consiga se controlar novamente, e voltar sua vida normal, mas não sabemos se isso seria possível, já que um vampiro descontrolado é muito mais difícil de parar. - Alice continuou a fala de Jasper. - Essa teoria se aplica totalmente aos fatos, e minha visão foi forte demais pra ignorarmos. Precisamos tomar cuidado.

Todos olharam pra mim.

_Edward não pode perder o controle, de jeito nenhum_. - Rosalie.

_Meu Deus! Perder o controle perto de Bella, isso o mataria..._ - Esme.

- Eu sei. - eu disse, olhando as duas. - Não posso machucar Bella de jeito nenhum. Se eu for mesmo perder o controle, tenho que me afastar dela antes disso.

- Ainda tem mais... - Alice falou. Todos olhamos pra ela. _O sonho de Bella_. - ela pensou.

- Ah... - eu falei e olharam pra mim de novo - Bella teve um sonho... - eu comecei.

_No que os sonhos de Bella podem ajudar?!_ - Rosalie.

- O sonho de Bella era idêntico a visão de Alice. - eu terminei.

Surpresa. Por essa ninguém esperava.

_O QUÊ?!_ - Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme ao mesmo tempo.

_Bella agora é vidente?_ - Emmett, ingênuo.

- Quase idêntico. - eu corrigi com o olhar de Alice. - A única diferença é que na visão de Alice eu apenas me preparava pra atacar e ela não conhecia o humano. No sonho de Bella, o humano era ela mesma, e eu não só me preparava pra atacar, como atacava. - eu expliquei.

- Você atacava Bella? - Rosalie perguntou, sem acreditar.

- Sim. - eu respondi. Doeu. Pensar nisso doía demais.

- Então nós temos um problema. Talvez nada disso seja coincidência e realmente Edward muito provavelmente vai perder um controle. Talvez tudo isso seja um aviso... - Carlisle começou, mais pra si mesmo do que pra nós, quando de repente Alice deu um grito, desfocando o olhar com uma nova visão. Uma que eu também vi, através da mente dela.

Eu estava na frente da casa de Bella, olhos vermelhos, enquanto avançava lentamente até Bella, que me encarava assustada. Bella chamou meu nome e eu não reconhecia a voz dela na visão. Eu avançava, até que pulei em cima dela com os dentes afiados e meu olhar preso no pescoço dela, mirando na artéria pulsante que estava ali...

- NÃO!!!!!!! - eu gritei, enquanto me levantei de um salto e a visão de Alice terminava. Ela também me olhava assustada e veio me abraçar. Se pudéssemos chorar, estaríamos os dois desesperados.

- O que aconteceeeu?! Contem, pelo amor de Deus!! - Esme falava, também desesperada.

- Outra visão com Edward perdendo o controle?! - Rosalie perguntou, pra minha surpresa, também desesperada. Desde quando ela se preocupava?

- Sim... - Alice falou, tremendo. Eu também tremia, mas não conseguia falar. E depois dessa nova visão eu sabia que era verdade. Eu já tinha tido avisos suficientes. Eu ia perder o controle.

- O que foi dessa vez? - Jasper falou, usando seus poderes pra nos acalmar.

- Edward estava na frente da casa de Bella, com os olhos vermelhos, avançando nela. Ela o chamava e ele ignorava, sem reconhecer a voz dela. Ele estava com os dentes afiados, mirando na artéria do pescoço dela, quando pulou em cima dela. - Alice falou e de repente eu senti uma vontade louca de abraçar Bella.

Eu precisaria me despedir. Ah, não. Deixar Bella de novo? Eu não ia aguentar. Mas era a coisa certa a fazer. Pelo bem de Bella.

Eu estava em pé imóvel, pensando em como poderia dizê-la tudo que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não poderia mentir pra ela dessa vez. Não poderia dizê-la que não a queria mais. Ela não poderia cair naquele abismo novamente que ela caiu quando a deixei pela primeira vez. Ela tinha que saber a verdade. Dizer a verdade a Bella estava ficando mais fácil do que eu pensei. Ela aceitava melhor as coisas quando eu dizia a verdade e não teimava comigo. Eu estava tão concentrado em meus pensamentos que não percebi que minha família estava gritando meu nome, até que eles decidiram gritar em pensamento.

_EDWARD!!!!!!!!_ - eles pensaram todos ao mesmo tempo e eu tive um susto com a altura do grito mental.

- O que foi?! - eu perguntei.

- No que você estava pensando? Estava muito concentrado e com um olhar de dor... - Esme explicou.

- Ah... olhar de dor? Dor vai ser quando eu fizer o que eu devo fazer. - eu disse, já sentindo uma pontada no coração. É, o meu coração morto, gelado e de pedra doía.

Todos olharam pra mim pasmos e Jasper falou.

- E o que é que você deve fazer? - ele perguntou, cauteloso, apesar de todos já saberem a resposta pra essa pergunta.

- Tenho que me afastar de Bella. O mais rápido possível. - eu disse, com firmeza. E outra pontada no coração.

- Mas... Edward... Nós nem sabemos se é isso mesmo que vai acontecer... Talvez não aconteça nada e isso sejam só ilusões ou visões erradas que a Alice está tendo. Bella não é vidente, então o sonho dela não devia ser considerado tão importante. Talvez se você se acalmar e nós pensarmos mais um pouquinho, encontremos uma solução que você não precise se afastar de Bella. - Rosalie disse, com preocupação. E ela realmente estava preocupada. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, querendo que nada disso estivesse acontecendo. Ela realmente estava preocupada com o que aconteceria a mim e Bella se nos separássemos.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, Rose. Mas agora que nós conversamos e depois dessa nova visão de Alice, eu tenho certeza que eu alguma hora vou perder o controle. Pode estar mais perto do que imaginamos, Alice teve a primeira visão ontem, Bella sonhou ontem, e hoje Alice tem outra visão. Está tudo muito perto, não posso me arriscar a colocar Bella em perigo. - eu falei, com convicção plena de que até segunda, deveria me afastar de Bella. Outra pontada no coração.

Todos concordaram em pensamento, apesar de que eu senti que ninguém estava feliz. Ninguém.

Ficamos assim, em choque, só pensando em maneiras de evitar o inevitável (sem sucesso) mais algumas horas, e eu fui ao piano e comecei a tocar a canção de ninar de Bella. Pelo menos eu teria aquilo para sempre. Enquanto tocava, decidi como contaria a Bella. Eu contaria a verdade. Toda a verdade. Talvez sabendo disso, ela entendesse a razão pela qual eu a estava deixando...

Meu celular tocou, tirando todos nós do transe. Foi quando percebi que todos estavam atrás de mim, me ouvindo tocar. Nem os pensamentos eu estava ouvindo, de tão concentrado que estava tocando. O toque do celular despertou minha mente do transe e eu voltei a ouvir todos. Estavam preocupados. Comigo, com Bella. Bella! Apenas ela poderia estar ligando. Peguei o celular e vi o nome dela no visor.

- Oi Bella. - falei com uma voz que deveria parecer normal. Não tive certeza se pareceu.

- Aqui é Charlie, Edward... - Charlie respondeu, com uma voz que demonstrava medo, preocupação. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa. Ah, não.

- Charlie? Onde está Bella? - perguntei, visivelmente preocupado.

- Bella está no hospital, Edward... - Charlie respondeu.

Todos ouviram, e prendemos a respiração.

- No hos...pi...tal? - eu gaguejei. Não pude evitar. Bella estava ótima de manhã, porque agora estava no hospital?!

- Sim... Os amigos dela a trouxeram aqui. Ela teve uma enxaqueca tão grande no restaurante que desmaiou. Eles a trouxeram aqui às duas da tarde, e ela foi medicada e já acordou. Os médicos acham que ela deve dormir aqui, porque ela está muito tonta. Eu cheguei há meia hora e ela estava dormindo. Ela acordou e pediu pra ligar pra você... Ela disse que você estaria esperando ela ligar. - Charlie falou.

- É, eu estava esperando ela ligar. Charlie, ela está bem? Onde ela está? - eu perguntei, quase desesperado. Bella desmaiou. Oh céus, eu estava tendo um dia estressante.

- Ela está aqui, Edward... e ... oh. Ela quer falar com você. - Charlie falou e passou o telefone pra Bella.

- Edward... - Bella falou, a voz cansada.

- Bella! Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu com você? Você está bem?! Porque os panacas dos seus amigos não ligaram pra mim?! - eu disparei.

- Calma, Edward. Eles me trouxeram rápido pro hospital. Eu desmaiei, não sei por quê, só sei que fiquei com muita dor de cabeça. Quando acordei estava aqui, Charlie do meu lado. Meus amigos ainda estão aqui, estavam todos esperando eu acordar. Quando o médico me examinou, disse que eu precisava dormir aqui. Aí foi que eu consegui respirar e pedi a Charlie pra te ligar. Não se preocupe, eu tô bem... - Bella falou, mas sua voz cansada e meio rouca me dizia o contrário. Ela não estava bem.

_Pergunte que médico está cuidando dela._ - Carlisle pensou.

- Que médico está cuidando de você, Bella? - perguntei.

- Dr. Jonhson. - ela respondeu. - Como Carlisle não estava aqui, ele assumiu.

- Bella, estamos indo aí. Em que quarto você está? - perguntei, enquanto todos nós já estámos na garagem.

- Quarto 103. - ela respondeu.

- Estamos chegando. - falei e desliguei o telefone.

- Quarto 103. - falei pra Carlisle, que entrava no seu carro com Esme, Alice e Jasper. Rose e Em entraram no meu e em 5 minutos chegamos ao hospital.

* * *

**N/A: **_Desculpem a demora pessoas, mas eu não podia postar antes._

_Espero que gostem desse cap e aviso logo que agora as coisas vão ficar meio tensas... _

_Beijinhos  
_


	9. Hospital

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 9 - POV Alice  
**

Nunca fiquei tão desesperada pra que uma visão não acontecesse como estava agora. Bella não poderia morrer. Edward não poderia perder o controle. Nada disso poderia acontecer. Eu _tinha _que fazer alguma coisa.

Eu estava ficando paranóica. Mas dessa vez eu sabia que tinha motivos.

- Se acalme, Alice. Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de consertar as coisas. - Jasper falou e começou a usar seus poderes em mim. Me acalmei.

- Isso, querida, não se desespere, vamos achar um jeito de ajudar Bella e Edward. Tudo vai dar certo. - Esme me tranquilizou.

Estávamos eu, Carlisle, Esme e Jasper no carro de Carlisle enquanto Rosalie, Emmett e Edward iam no Volvo de Edward. Ainda bem que ele não tinha ido sozinho. Meu irmão precisava de companhia. Se não iria surtar. Chegamos ao hospital e fomos direto ao quarto de Bella enquanto Carlisle procurava o tal Dr. Jonhson pra assumir o caso de Bella. Quando chegamos lá, Edward congelou na porta.

- O que foi? - perguntei chegando perto dele, fingindo que precisava de proximidade para os humanos que nos olhavam.

- Tem algo de errado com Bella. Algo grave. Bella está com problemas de saúde. - Edward falou, mas não moveu um músculo para entrar no quarto.

- Como você sabe disso? - Rosalie perguntou. Rosalie estava mais amiga de Bella, apesar de ninguém saber disso ainda. Ela se preocupava com Bella, não tanto quanto eu e Edward, mas ela agora entendia o amor deles e gostava de Bella não ter insistido em virar vampira. Ela queria que Bella vivesse como humana por todos nós. Isso tinha criado em Rosalie admiração por Bella. E a cada dia isso aumentava.

- Charlie e os outros estão pensando preocupados, em quando o médico dará o diagnóstico. Bella fez alguns exames enquanto estava inconsciente. Parece que ela chegou aqui com mais do que uma dor de cabeça e um desmaio. - ele respondeu e tremeu. Com medo. Pensa, Alice.

- Gente, vamos entrar, fazer Bella sorrir e acalmá-la. Ela já tem muita coisa pra lidar quando o Edward... bem. Vamos apenas ser a outra família dela, ok? - eu falei, tentando tranquilizar a todos nós. Jasper me ajudou.

- Tudo bem. - todos concordaram e eu bati na porta. Só por educação.

- Entre - Charlie respondeu de dentro.

Abri a porta e coloquei só a cabeça dentro.

- Será que tem espaço pra família Cullen aí dentro? - eu perguntei, olhando pra Bella com uma expressão animadora. Pelo menos eu fiz parecer né.

- Alice! É claro que tem, deixe de ser boba. - Bella falou, sorrindo. Isso foi um alívio.

Edward me empurrou pra dentro e fora do caminho dele e entrou.

- Sai daí, o Cullen mais interessado em entrar aí sou eu. - ele disse e foi até Bella. Ela riu. A expressão de Edward também era animadora. Na frente do pai e dos amigos de Bella, pelo menos. Eu sabia que sua expressão mudaria quando ele tivesse que contar a Bella o que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou depois de dar um beijo em sua testa. Charlie estava sentado do outro lado da cama e só olhava, assim como os amigos de Bella.

- Acho que sim. Só estou um pouco tonta. Não sei porquê o médico não me deixa dormir em casa. - ela falou e fez uma careta.

- Vai ver ele não quer você desmaiando por aí, cunhadinha. Ninguém sabe o que você faz de noite... - Emmett falou, zombando. Bella riu. Os amigos dela também.

- Você nos deu um tremendo susto, mocinha. - Esme falou, também chegando perto dela.

- A todos nós, Esme. É impressionante como Bella nos dá sustos desse tipo. - Charlie falou, relaxando um pouco. Culpei Jazz por Charlie relaxar tão de repente.

- Eu que o diga. - Edward concordou.

- Ah, desculpem. Eu não tenho culpa. - Bella falou e fez uma cara de criança que fez todos no quarto rirem.

- A gente sabe que você não tem culpa, é mais forte que você. Você é um ímã pra problemas assim. - Edward falou.

Rimos de novo.

- Mas pode começar a tomar mais cuidado, ninguém aqui quer ter um ataque do coração por sua causa. - Rosalie falou.

Edward olhou pra ela, e todos nós rimos. Bella também riu. Ela sabia que um ataque do coração em vampiros era impossível. Rosalie estava sendo gentil com Bella. Isso era meio... fofo, na verdade.

- Vocês chegaram rápido. - a menina loira que eu não lembrava o nome falou.

- Eles deviam estar por perto, Jessica. - Bella respondeu, sabendo da nossa super-velocidade até nos carros.

Então o nome dela era Jessica. Anotei. Na mente, claro.

- É, a gente estava. Não é só você que pode comer com os amigos Bella. Estávamos nos divertindo em família. - Rosalie falou de novo, sorrindo pra ela.

Bella sorriu de volta pra Rosalie, e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Carlisle entrou na sala.

- Ora, ora, quem está aqui. De novo. Você gosta de hospitais, né, Bella? - ele falou animado.

- Na verdade não. - Bella falou sorrindo. - Acho que a parte involuntária do meu corpo é que gosta.

Eu, Edward, Emmett e Carlisle rimos. Os outros só sorriram. Credo. Foi engraçado.

- Bom, mesmo assim. Parece que você realmente precisa dormir aqui hoje, Bella. - Carlisle continuou. - Seu desmaio foi causado por uma dor de cabeça, mas não uma dor de cabeça comum. Os exames que você fez ficarão prontos durante a madrugada, e seria mais prudente se você ficasse aqui, em observação. Dores de cabeça seguidas de desmaio podem ser perigosas. - ele terminou de falar e Edward olhou assustado pra ele.

- Perigosas como, Carlisle? - Edward perguntou.

- Ainda não sabemos, Edward. Mas vamos descobrir. - ele respondeu.

- Edward... - Charlie começou, indeciso se deveria continuar. Todos nós olhamos.

- Sim, Charlie? - Edward falou.

- Será que você poderia ficar com Bella hoje a noite? Quero dizer, dormir aqui? Eu estava pensando em ficar, mas tenho muitas coisas a fazer na delegacia e infelizmente não posso adiá-las. Odeio a idéia de deixar Bella aqui sozinha, então... você faria esse favor? - Charlie perguntou.

Como ele era cego! Qualquer um de nós, pelo menos a família Cullen, sabia que Edward não deixaria Bella sozinha hoje a noite nem obrigado. Ele daria um jeito de ficar olhando ela, mesmo com tudo que estava acontecendo a ele. Talvez ele esperasse pra dizer tudo a ela quando esse susto passasse.

- Claro, Charlie, eu fico com Bella. - Edward respondeu e sorriu pra ele.

- Ótimo, obrigado. - Charlie agradeceu.

- Bom, acho que devemos ir também, pessoal. Você está em boas mãos, Bella. Podemos ir? - a garota de cabelos escuros... Angela, disse, se levantando, fazendo todos levantarem com ela.

- Estou sim, Angela. Obrigada pessoal. E desculpem estragar a tarde de vocês. - Bella sorriu se desculpando e Angela foi até ela.

- De nada, e não estragou não. Amigos servem pra isso né? - Angela falou e a abraçou.

- É. - Bella respondeu.

- Tchau, Bella, melhore! - o namoradinho baixinho da Angela falou.

- É, não vá ficar muito tempo nessa cama. - o namorado da Jessica falou. Acho que era Mike.

- Melhore logo e prometo que vamos fazer compras! - Jessica falou.

Isso fez Edward revirar os olhos. Claro que ninguém viu. Só eu.

- Ok, Jessica. Obrigada, Mike, Ben (ah, era Ben o nome dele!), Angela e Jessica. - Bella falou.

- De nada - eles falaram e foram embora.

- Também vou indo, Bells. Te amo, espero que amanhã você esteja de volta, mocinha. - Charlie falou e deu um beijo na sua testa.

- Também espero pai. E também te amo. Tchau. - Bella falou e Charlie se virou pra Edward.

- Cuide dela e qualquer coisa, me ligue imediatamente. - ele falou.

- Pode deixar. - Edward respondeu.

Charlie se despediu de nós e saiu.

Todos relaxamos. Era muito mais fácil ficar com Bella quando nenhum outro humano estava por perto. Ela sabia o que nós éramos e gostava de nós. Era mais confortável ser nós mesmos assim.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Edward... - Bella falou quando Edward a abraçou como se fosse a última vez, depois que Charlie foi embora. Ele não respondeu. Só continuou abraçado a ela.

- Ei, sai daí, você não é o único que gosta dela. - eu falei tirando Edward de perto dela.

- Ei! - ele reclamou, mas nem liguei. Queria abraçar minha irmã-melhor amiga.

- É claro que você vai ficar bem, Bella. - eu disse e a abracei. Algo lá no fundo me fez ter certeza das minhas palavras. E eu gostei.

- Bom, eu vou ver se temos novidades sobre seus exames, Bella. - Carlisle falou e saiu do quarto.

- Quer companhia, Edward? Ou prefere ficar sozinho hoje a noite com Bella? - Esme falou, com a voz cheia de significado.

Eu esperei que Edward dissesse que preferia companhia. Eu ficaria numa boa. Não queria que ele despejasse toda a verdade em cima de Bella agora. Ele tinha que deixá-la pelo menos melhorar um pouco. Ele olhou pra mim, escutando meus pensamentos e disfarçou.

- Na verdade, eu prefiro ficar sozinho. Mas vocês não deviam perguntar isso a mim. - ele olhou Bella e perguntou - Quer todo mundo aqui, amor?

- Eu adoraria todos vocês aqui, mas eu vou dormir mesmo, já tô até me sentindo cansada. E como vocês não dormem...Bem, podem escolher. - Bella falou e bocejou, mostrando que realmente estava cansada.

- Então você fica só com ela, Edward. - Esme resolveu e quando eu já estava prestes a me manifestar, Edward falou.

- Alice, você quer ficar? - ele perguntou.

Salva pelo leitor de mentes. Eu amava esse meu irmão.

- Você sabe que eu quero. - eu falei.

- Então pode ficar. - ele respondeu e sorriu pra mim. Talvez ele precisasse conversar.

- Vão precisar de mim? - Jasper perguntou.

- Não, Jazz. Pode ir pra casa. Você será mais útil lá. - Edward respondeu, talvez também a uma pergunta mental. Não sei dizer.

- Bom, então vamos indo... - Rosalie falou e se virou pra Bella. - Melhoras, Bella.

- Obrigada, Rose. - Bella respondeu e as duas sorriram.

- Até mais, cunhadinha... - Emmett também se despediu.

- Até. - Bella falou e acenou pra ele.

- Durma bem, Bella. - Jazz falou pra ela e se voltou pra mim pra me dar um beijo.

- Até mais querida. - Esme falou e todos eles foram embora.

Ficamos conversando bobagens, eu e Bella, até às dez da noite. Aí Bella não aguentava mais bocejar e falar com os olhos fechados.

- Acho que agora eu preciso realmente dormir... Boa noite, Alice. - ela sorriu e eu deixei-a.

- Tudo bem, descanse. Boa noite. - eu falei.

Ela olhou pra Edward que estava do outro lado da cama, só nos olhando, e disse.

- Canta pra mim amor? Assim eu durmo mais rápido. - ela falou e sorriu.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e deitou na cama perto dela. Começou a solfejar sua canção de ninar e em um minuto Bella já estava dormindo profundamente.

Depois que Bella dormiu, Edward levantou da cama, veio ficar do meu lado e me abraçou.

Meu irmão precisava de mim.

Agora que Bella estava dormindo, inconsciente do que fazíamos ali, ele poderia desabafar.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hm... O que será que Bella tem? uhahuahuhau_

_Bom, até o próximo capítulo :D_

_Não esqueçam de deixar as reviews pra eu saber se estão gostando da fic! :D  
_


	10. Decisão

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 10 - POV Edward  
**

Assim que Bella dormiu eu deixei a tristeza que estava tomando conta de mim vir à superfície.

Me sentei ao lado de Alice e a abracei. Ela estava o tempo todo pensando em não me deixar sozinho com Bella a noite, pra que eu não despejasse a verdade do meu auto-controle nela agora.

Não que eu fosse fazer isso. Bella precisava de mim agora, eu tinha que pelo menos deixar que ela melhorasse desse susto antes de dar-lhe outro.

Mas eu também "pedi" a Alice pra ficar porque eu precisava dela. Eu me dava muito bem com Alice, acho que por sermos as 'aberrações' da nossa família de vampiros nós nos entendíamos melhor do que os outros.

Alice amava Bella como sua irmã, e sabia do meu amor por ela. Ela sabia o quanto eu estava sofrendo com toda a história do meu auto-controle e agora uma possível doença em Bella.

Cara, eu precisava da minha irmã. E naquele momento foi isso que eu fiz. Me abracei com Alice e deixei ela tentar me acalmar. Ela não tinha o poder de Jasper, mas tentava. Ela não lia mentes, mas sabia o que eu estava pensando.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Edward... Confie em mim. - Alice falou, já sabendo o que me afligia.

- Você viu isso? - perguntei, esperançoso.

- Não... mas alguma coisa me diz que Bella ficará bem. - Alice respondeu.

- Espero que você esteja certa. - Eu falei, mais pra mim mesmo do que pra ela.

- Eu também. - Ela respondeu.

Passamos a maior parte da noite pensando em como eu diria a Bella que precisava me afastar dela. Eu tinha que lhe contar a verdade, isso eu já tinha decidido. E Alice estava procurando uma maneira de dizer a verdade a Bella de uma forma leve, sem assustá-la. Desde que tinha chegado no hospital, eu estava escondendo minha verdadeira preocupação de Bella. A não ser mais cedo no café da manhã, Bella não tinha percebido que algo estava acontecendo comigo.

Nenhum de nós Cullen disse a ela nada, nenhuma pista de que algo estava acontecendo, então Bella estava totalmente alheia ao que nós já sabíamos.

Eu teria que dizer tudo a ela do começo. Desde a primeira visão de Alice, passando por todas as nossas conversas até a decisão que me levaria a deixá-la.

Porque pra proteger Bella dessa vez, eu teria que me afastar dela. Não havia outra saída. Vampiros que perdem o controle também perdem a memória. Eu não iria lembrar de Bella, se tudo acontecesse como Jasper falou. E eu iria machucá-la, porque não lembraria que ela era uma pessoa especial pra mim. Que valia mais do que minha imortalidade.

- Bella vai ter que saber de tudo. - eu disse a Alice.

- Tudo? Até onde você pretende contar? - ela perguntou.

- Tudo, Alice. Desde a sua primeira visão até minha decisão. Exatamente tudo que nós sabemos. - eu respondi.

Ela pensou um pouco nos prós e contras e concordou.

- É, Bella merece saber o que está acontecendo. - ela meditou.

- Merece. - eu concordei.

Algum tempo depois, Carlisle apareceu pra ver Bella. Ele checou os monitores, e como ele não pensava em nada que me fizesse ter alguma certeza que Bella estava bem, eu perguntei.

- Como ela está, Carlisle? Não esconda de mim. - eu falei, sabendo que se ele não pensava nisso, era porque estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

Ele me olhou e respondeu.

- Por enquanto está bem, Edward. Mas dois exames já ficaram prontos e parece que teremos que tomar conta de Bella melhor. Tudo indica que mais coisa irá acontecer. Nós esperamos que sim, porque aí teremos certeza do que está acontecendo com ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo esperamos que não, porque pode ser uma coisa perigosa. - ele falou.

Eu não gostei muito dessa resposta, então só assenti com a cabeça e olhei pra Bella.

- Acalme-se. Vamos cuidar dela. Todos nós. - ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Um sorriso meio amargo, sem vida, mas sorri.

Mas eu ainda estava completamente maluco de preocupação. Bella em perigo. Por minha causa e agora por uma causa provavelmente de saúde. Que não tínhamos pistas. Isso poderia me matar. Se eu pudesse morrer. Carlisle se despediu e foi embora.

Depois ficamos só sentados, eu e Alice, olhando Bella dormir, enquanto ela balbuciava algumas palavras que não entendemos. Alice se divertiu vendo Bella dormir; até hoje só eu tinha visto.

- Você bem que disse que Bella era interessante dormindo... Ela fala muito! - Alice riu.

Eu sorri. Então Bella falou meu nome. E eu sorri por ver que ela falava com alegria, não como quem estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Edward... - ela falou de novo e sorriu. Simplesmente linda.

- Parece que essa noite ela está tendo bons sonhos. - Alice comentou.

- E comigo... isso é bom. - eu falei e relaxei um pouco.

Alice riu e continuamos observando Bella.

Lá pelas seis e meia da manhã, eu ouvi os pensamentos de Charlie que chegava no quarto.

- Charlie está chegando. - falei pra Alice.

- Melhor fingirmos que estamos dormindo. - ela falou e eu concordei.

Sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama de Bella, eu deitei a cabeça na cama, me apoiando em minhas mãos, e Alice deitou no sofá. Fechamos os olhos na mesma hora que Charlie abriu a porta.

- Ops, estão dormindo. - ele falou pra alguém que estava do lado dele, pensando em ver Bella. Eu conhecia esses pensamentos... Era a mãe dela?

- Então vamos falar com o médico e mais tarde voltamos. - a mulher falou. Eu tinha quase certeza que era Renée, mas como não a via há anos, precisaria olhar pra ter certeza. Como eu estava de costas, esperei que eles voltassem pra ver. Seria suspeito se eu me virasse agora. Assim que os ouvi se afastando, peguei os pensamentos de Charlie.

_Bella vai me matar quando souber que a mãe dela está aqui porque eu chamei. Renée já está histérica sem nem saber o que está acontecendo..._

Então era mesmo Renée. Charlie estava certo. Bella iria matá-lo por contar a ela. Eu sabia que Renée ficava histérica se qualquer coisa ameaçasse Bella. Ela era preocupada demais. O que será que ela faria se soubesse que eu era um vampiro? Ela gostava de mim, aprovava o nosso namoro e até dava indiretas a Bella que adoraria se eu fosse seu genro permanente.

Em outras palavras: adoraria que eu me casasse com Bella. Eu também adoraria. Já tinha incontáveis vezes pensado nisso, mas Bella tinha horror a casar cedo, devido ao que Renée falava quando ela era criança.

Renée casou cedo e se arrependeu. Isso não significava que Bella também se arrependeria. Renée pensava nisso, mas não sabia como convencer Bella. Ela adorava a idéia de nos casarmos e até já tinha a festa toda planejada na sua cabecinha de vento. Mas será que ela continuaria gostando da idéia se soubesse porque eu não envelhecia? Se conhecesse meu verdadeiro eu, se soubesse quem eu era? Provavelmente não.

Eu pensava em tudo isso ainda com a cabeça deitada na cama, quando senti Bella se mexer. Levantei o olhar e ela estava prestes a acordar. Alice já estava sentada no sofá, também olhando Bella, até que ela abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia. - eu falei, sorrindo pra ela. Precisaria esconder minha tristeza de novo.

- Bom dia... - ela falou, retribuindo o sorriso e dando um bocejo.

- Ainda com sono? - Alice perguntou.

Bella olhou até onde Alice estava e respondeu com um sorriso.

- Pra falar a verdade, acho que sim. Às vezes eu acordo sem querer. - ela fez uma careta que me fez rir.

- Que pena, então volte a dormir. - eu disse.

- Não vou conseguir. Não olhando esses lindos olhos dourados. - ela falou pegando no meu rosto e me puxando pra me beijar.

Eu ri e a beijei. Ela amava o dourado dos meus olhos. Ela não iria querer vê-los vermelhos. Estremeci com esse pensamento. Ela não IRIA ver meus olhos vermelhos. Porque se ela chegasse a olhar pra eles, seria a última coisa que ela veria. Gelei.

- Então eu fecho os olhos e você dorme. - eu disse, disfarçando a tristeza que queria sair.

- Não senhor. Deixe eles abertos, é uma ordem. - ela mandou apontando o dedo pra mim e eu sorri.

- Sim senhora. - eu respondi.

Alice pensava em como era lindo o amor entre um vampiro e uma humana que ela conhecia, pensando também que não queria que aquilo acabasse. E tentando se convencer disso.

Dei um sorriso pra ela e ela sorriu de volta.

_Minha querida filha, doente... não vou suportar. Esses médicos têm que descobrir logo o que ela tem._ - Renée vinha pensando, junto com Charlie.

_Algo me diz que algo grave pegou Bella. Oh, não. Eu tenho que ser otimista. Bella vai ficar bem. Ela tem que ficar._ - Charlie.

Os dois estavam preocupados. Então os médicos ainda não sabiam o que havia de errado com Bella? Eu teria que perguntar a Carlisle pra ter certeza. Talvez eles tivessem uma pista e Carlisle não tivesse dito aos pais dela sabendo que eu ouviria seus pensamentos. Eu tinha que olhar nos olhos dele e perguntar.

Charlie abriu a porta devagar, e eu e Alice fingimos estar com sono, imitando algumas caretas de Bella.

- Bom dia Bella... Bom dia, Alice, Edward... - ele falou e entrou.

- Bom dia. - eu e Alice respondemos com uma falsa voz de sono e Renée entrou. Antes que Bella pudesse responder.

- Bella!!! Como você está querida? - Renée praticamente pulou em cima da cama de Bella e eu tive que me afastar rápido pra ela não bater em mim que estava no caminho. Não que eu fosse me machucar se ela batesse em mim no caminho. Mas ela iria.

- Mamãe?! - Bella falou, surpresa, e quando viu o olhar de culpa de Charlie, entendeu. - Eu... estou bem, mãe. Acalme-se... Você está me esmagando... - Bella falou e Renée a soltou.

- Graças a Deus! Falamos com o médico agora, querida. Ele disse que você vai receber alta até as onze horas. Não é uma boa notícia? - Renée falou, tentando animar Bella.

- É sim mamãe! Eu estou bem, não tem mesmo porque me trancar aqui. - Bella falou e sorriu, contente por poder sair do hospital. Ela estava bem mesmo. Ou pelo menos aparentava estar.

- Mãe, que falta de educação! A senhora nem ao menos cumprimentou Alice e Edward. - Bella falou, repreendendo a mãe. Eu ri por dentro. Bella é que parecia a mãe, e Renée a filha.

- Ah meu Deus, é mesmo! Que falta de consideração! Desculpem-me! - ela falou e se virou pra nos olhar. - Edward! Como você está? - ela perguntou e começou a pensar na minha aparência que continuava igual...

- Estou bem, Renée. A não ser pelo susto que Bella nos deu ontem, estou bem. - eu falei e sorri - E você?

- Igualmente. - Ela sorriu de volta e olhou pra Alice, pensando se ela seria minha parente. Me lembrei que Renée só conhecia meu pai e eu da família Cullen.

- Prazer, sou Alice. Irmã de Edward. - Alice se apresentou e esticou a mão pra cumprimentar Renée.

- Esqueceu de dizer que também é minha melhor amiga. - Bella falou, num tom acusador. Nós rimos e Renée apertou a mão da melhor amiga de Bella.

- Muito prazer Alice. Você se parece muito com seu irmão... - Renée falou e nos olhou, pensando mais no tom de pele pálido e nos olhos dourados que nós dois tínhamos. E a falta de rugas ou qualquer coisa que indicasse idade no rosto de Alice e no meu. Fora isso, nós não nos parecíamos.

- É, algumas pessoas dizem isso. - Alice respondeu, sorrindo.

Charlie olhou pra mim. Ele queria falar comigo.

- Edward, podemos conversar? Lá fora? - ele perguntou e olhou pras mulheres. Era uma conversa particular.

- Claro. - eu fui até Bella e dei um beijo na sua testa.

- Volto logo. - eu disse a ela e ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem... Papai, não prenda meu homem! - Bella falou olhando pra Charlie e nós rimos da piada de Bella. Até numa cama de hospital ela conseguia ser engraçada.

- Não vou Bells. Ele não cometeu nenhum crime. - Charlie falou sorrindo e abriu a porta.

Eu o acompanhei, deixando Bella com Alice e Renée.

Logo ouvi os pensamentos de Renée pensando em como pedir a Alice um tempo sozinha com sua filha. Parecia que Alice seria expulsa gentilmente do quarto. Ela teria que se conformar.

Ouvi Charlie pensando em como me pedir pra não me afastar de Bella agora. Pra ficar perto dela, porque ela precisaria de mim. Carlisle tinha contado a Charlie, longe de Renée, que eu precisaria me afastar dela por motivos pessoais. Charlie não entendeu, mas Carlisle o fez entender que eu ainda amava Bella e que esse tempo longe dela seria necessário pra protegê-la. Ele andava desconfiado de nós não sermos exatamente humanos, desde que Billy Black o tinha contado sobre os lobisomens da tribo Quileute.

Ainda bem que Billy não tinha revelado a nossa identidade, já que era parte do acordo. Mas eu tinha a sensação que Charlie saberia sobre nós logo. Ele começava a se perguntar o que nós éramos. Ele sabia que não éramos lobisomens, pela aparente diferença entre nossas fisionomias; mas ele não tinha chegado nem perto dos vampiros ainda.

Agora Charlie queria me pedir uma coisa que eu, infelizmente, não poderia fazer. Pelo bem de Bella, eu não poderia fazer o que Charlie me pediu quando chegamos no lado de fora do hospital e ele me olhou com olhos tristes, implorando pra que eu o ajudasse a cuidar da filha dele.

Eu cuidaria dela, deixando-a longe de mim.

* * *

**N/A: **_Não sei vocês, mas eu acho o final desse capitulo meio tenso x_x_

_Enfim, até o próximo!_

_Não esqueçam as reviews! :D  
_


	11. Desconfiança

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Olá pessoas! Desculpem a demora pra atualizar, estava em um processo complicado de mudança, sabem? huahuauha =D**

**Enfim... Tá aí o capítulo e espero que gostem! Vou tentar não demorar pra postar o próximo! :)**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Eu não conseguia acreditar que Renée estava aqui em tão pouco tempo. Eu desmaiei ontem e ela já estava de mala e cuia na casa de Charlie. E ficaria lá até que eu melhorasse. Era só a minha, ou todas as mães são paranóicas assim? Edward não mostrou surpresa quando viu Renée então imaginei que ele tinha pego os pensamentos dela antes de eu acordar. Charlie tinha chamado Edward para uma conversa particular... o que seria? Talvez fosse um plano pra me deixar a sós com Renée, porque dois minutos depois que eles saíram, Renée falou.

- Alice, querida... você poderia me deixar um pouco sozinha com minha filha? - minha mãe falou sorrindo para Alice.

- Claro, Renée. Vou aproveitar e passar em casa. Te vejo mais tarde Bella. - Alice me abraçou e se dirigiu a porta.

- Obrigada, Alice. - Renée agradeceu e Alice saiu.

Senti que minha mãe ia começar um interrogatório.

- O que aconteceu, exatamente, filha? Você passou mal? - ela perguntou, preocupada. É, eu tinha um interrogatório maternal pela frente. Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- Eu estava no restaurante junto com Mike, Jessica, Angela e Ben, amigos do colégio. Almoçamos e passamos um tempo nos divertindo com nossas histórias. Depois do almoço, eu fiquei com dor de cabeça, mas achei que não era nada. A dor de cabeça começou a aumentar e lá pela uma da tarde eu fiquei muito tonta. Falei pros meus amigos que estava tonta e com dor de cabeça e eles se ofereceram pra me levar pra casa. Eu disse que não precisava, porque Edward estava esperando que eu ligasse pra ir me pegar. Quando eu ia pegar o celular no bolso, ficou tudo escuro e eu desmaiei. Quando acordei, já estava aqui, na cama, com Charlie e meus amigos dos lados. Eu ainda estava meio tonta, e depois que o médico me examinou e disse que eu teria que dormir aqui, percebi que Edward não estava no quarto. Pedi a Charlie pra ligar pra ele, ele veio com a família toda e ficou aqui comigo a noite inteira. - eu respondi. Respirei de novo. Acho que eu contei muita coisa.

- A família toda? E porque só a irmã dele estava aqui? - ela perguntou.

- Não era necessário todos os Cullen aqui, mamãe. Alice ficou porque ela mais parece minha irmã do que minha cunhada. E ela não queria deixar Edward sozinho comigo, porque ele se preocupa demais. Ela ficou pra me acompanhar e acalmá-lo, ao mesmo tempo. - eu respondi.

- Entendi... e porque seus amigos não ligaram para Edward quando você desmaiou? - mais uma pergunta.

Mas essa era uma boa, não tinha me tocado que eles poderiam muito bem ter pego o meu celular e ligado pra o meu namorado. Pensei um pouco e disse a verdade.

- Pra falar a verdade eu não sei, mamãe. Isso na verdade é bem estranho. Eu sei que o Edward é bem reservado, e meus amigos nunca se deram muito bem com ele, a não ser a Angela e o Ben, mas eles conversavam somente o indispensável da educação com ele. Não sei. Se eu vê-los de novo, vou perguntar. - falei.

Minha mãe pensou por um instante e olhou pra mim.

- Edward continua do mesmo jeito, Bella. - ela falou. Oh, não. O papo da idade de novo não.

- Eu já te disse que ele não envelhece muito, mãe. - respondi e sorri, tentando parecer convincente.

- É, já disse. - ela sorriu. - Tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto.

Eu fiquei aliviada. E aí ela começou a falar como andavam as coisas com ela e Phil em Jacksonville. Ela vivia me chamando pra ir passar uns dias com eles por lá, mas Jacksonville era muito ensolarado. Não que eu não gostasse de sol. Eu AMAVA sol, calor, tudo que lembrasse verão. Mas toda vez que eu lembrava que sol significava Edward longe, eu desanimava. Eu não queria ir pra Jacksonville sem Edward. Ele até poderia ir, como fez da última vez, quando eu usei os presentes do meu aniversário de 18 anos de Carlisle e Esme. Mas ele passava os dias todos trancado em casa, sozinho, enquanto eu passeava com minha mãe. Eu não gostava muito disso. Ele dizia que não ligava, mas eu sabia que ele não gostava de ficar longe de mim.

Alguém bateu na porta, interrompendo o discurso da minha mãe. Era Carlisle.

- Posso interromper? - ele perguntou, sem entrar no quarto.

- Pode, Dr. Cullen. - minha mãe respondeu, um pouco sem-graça. Normal, eu disse a mim mesma. Ele é um vampiro lindo e irresistível. Qualquer humana ficaria assim. Eu sorri e Carlisle entrou.

- Bom, Bella. Como se sente hoje? - ele perguntou, chegando do meu lado.

- Bem, Carlisle. Posso ir? - eu perguntei, sorrindo.

Ele riu da minha inegável pressa, mas respondeu.

- Ainda não. Daqui a pouco.

Então ele me examinou, fez algumas perguntas sobre o que eu estava sentindo e foi embora.

Minha mãe estava prestes a falar de novo quando Charlie voltou sem Edward. Sem Edward? Onde ele estava?! Ele disse que voltava logo! Eu comecei a hiperventilar.

- Pai? Onde está Edward? Ele não estava com você?! - perguntei, quase histérica. Eu ficava assim se não sabia onde ele estava. Ele era uma metade de mim, eu TINHA que saber dele.

- Calma, Bella. Edward foi falar com Carlisle e pediu pra te dizer que ia passar em casa, mas voltava. - Charlie respondeu.

Alívio. Edward não podia fazer essas coisas sem avisar. Eu ficava maluca sem ele. Tá bom, talvez eu já fosse maluca mesmo, considerando o fato que eu namorava um vampiro e tudo o mais. Mas o que se há de fazer? Ninguém é perfeito. Só o Edward. Tá bom, ele deixava de ser completamente perfeito quando imaginava bobagens, como o fato de que ele poderia perder o controle se nós fôssemos pra cama e... vocês entenderam.

- Ah. Tudo bem. - respondi pra Charlie e ficamos os três lá. Eu, meu pai e minha mãe. Foi aí que eu percebi que nunca tínhamos tido tempo pra coisas assim. Ficar os três juntos, quero dizer. Eu era pequena demais quando meus pais se separaram, cresci com meu pai em Forks e minha mãe em Phoenix. Sorri. Era legal ter os dois perto de mim.

- Isso é um fato inédito. - eu comentei.

Eles não pegaram de primeira.

- O quê, querida? - minha mãe perguntou.

- Eu, com meu pai e minha mãe. Juntos. No mesmo lugar. Só nós três. - respondi a ela e sorri. Os dois sorriram de volta. Eu parecia uma criança que tinha realizado o sonho de ver os pais juntos.

Só que eu sabia que eles não voltariam a ser uma família feliz. Renée era feliz com Phil. E Charlie... bem, ele estava meio que interessado em Sue. Não que eu não gostasse de Phil e Sue. Eles eram legais, e eu desejava a felicidade aos meus pais. E eles eram felizes. Isso era suficiente.

Ficamos os três conversando por um longo tempo, até que Carlisle veio chamar meus pais pra assinar a papelada da minha alta. Ele tirou os aparelhos de mim e eu fui ao banheiro tirar as roupas de hospital e colocar as minhas.

Meia hora depois, saímos do hospital e eu percebi que a viatura de Charlie não estava ali.

- Pai, onde está o carro? - eu perguntei. Como eu não perguntei especificamente que carro, ele falou.

- Bem ali, Bella. - ele apontou para um Volvo C30 prateado. Edward. Ok, então Edward tinha emprestado o carro? Boiei.

- Han... Edward emprestou o carro? - perguntei, na dúvida.

- Não, Edward está nos esperando no carro, Bella. Ele vai nos levar. - Renée explicou.

Alguma coisa me dizia que eles três tinham algum plano. Não fazia idéia do que seria, mas era alguma coisa.

- O que houve com o carro? - eu queria arrancar alguma coisa deles.

- Nada, Bella. É só que Edward queria te pegar no hospital e já que nós não queríamos você sozinha, eu pedi a um amigo da delegacia pra levar meu carro pra casa. E Edward veio. - Charlie explicou.

Quando chegamos perto, Edward saiu do carro e eu percebi que ele estava tentando disfarçar alguma coisa. Dor? Agonia? Medo? Não sei bem. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Olhei pra Charlie e percebi que ele também tentava esconder alguma coisa. Sem sucesso, porque diferente de Edward, Charlie não sabia muito bem como manter as emoções longe do rosto. Charlie estava com medo. Será que ele sabia que Edward era um... vampiro? Tirei essa idéia da cabeça. Se Charlie soubesse, não deixaria Edward vir nos buscar.  
Cheguei perto de Edward e ele me abraçou.

- Que bom te ver do lado de fora. - ele sorriu e eu quase fui enganada por sua máscara.

- É, muito bom. - sorri de volta e anotei mentalmente pra perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando estivessemos sozinhos.

Em silêncio, nós entramos no carro de Edward. Eu na frente, Charlie e Renée no banco de trás e Edward ao volante. Dois minutos depois eu não aguentava mais o silêncio. Edward tinha que dirigir normalmente perto de Charlie e isso faria a viagem mais longa. Desesperada pra quebrar o silêncio, peguei o primeiro cd no porta-cd's de Edward e coloquei pra tocar. Era uma música completamente dramática. Parecia um funeral. Eu fiz uma careta e tirei o cd.

- Esse definitivamente não. O que essa marcha fúnebre faz aqui, Edward? - eu perguntei, com uma careta de zombaria enquanto Edward continuava sério.

- Sei lá. Nem vi que isso estava aí. - ele respondeu.

Estranho. Ele geralmente fazia piada. Coloquei outro cd. Um rock leve, dos anos 80 começou a tocar e eu gostei.

- Agora sim. - eu falei pra mim mesma. Porque ninguém prestou atenção.

Chegamos em casa e Edward se despediu. Disse que precisaria fazer umas coisas em casa, mas que voltava. Quando cheguei no meu quarto, nem o colchão nem as coisas dele estavam ali. O que estava acontecendo? Alguma coisa me disse que Charlie sabia e não queria me contar. Eu teria que arrancar a verdade de Edward assim que ele voltasse.


	12. Preparação

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 12 - POV Alice**

Depois de sair do hospital, eu fui em casa trocar de roupa. Quando cheguei, todos os Cullen com exceção de Carlisle e Edward estavam me esperando.

- Alice, reunião de família daqui a meia hora. Edward ligou. - Jasper comunicou.

Ligou? Quando? Eu não vi isso. Talvez tivesse sido uma decisão repentina e por isso não vi. Dei de ombros. O fato é que teríamos uma reunião de família. E eu já sabia o assunto.

- Carlisle vem? - eu perguntei a Esme.

- Vem, ele disse que vai dar alguma desculpa no hospital pra se ausentar por algum tempo e vem. Edward disse que é rápido. Ele precisa de nós pra tomar uma decisão importante. Por isso marcou a reunião. - Esme respondeu.

Então Edward precisava tomar uma decisão. Acho que por isso eu não tinha visto nada.

Subi as escadas, troquei de roupa e voltei. Ainda tinha vinte e cinco minutos. Comecei a pensar em Bella. Provavelmente ela tinha pouco tempo com Edward; me perguntei se teria muito mais comigo. Eu continuaria amiga de Bella não é? Edward teria que se afastar, mas eu continuaria com ela. Ela era minha melhor amiga. E dessa vez eu não poderia deixá-la sozinha quando Edward se afastasse.

Edward chegou em quinze minutos, com suas coisas que estavam na casa de Bella. Não entendi no começo, mas ele disse que seria melhor ficar aqui em vez de na casa de Bella agora. Eu concordei. Ficamos ali, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo com nossa família enquanto esperávamos Carlisle chegar. Edward ouviu pensamentos demais e foi até o piano. Começou a tocar notas aleatórias e depois mudou pra canção de ninar de Bella. Ele estava sofrendo. Sofrendo por ter que deixá-la. O mais breve possível.

Enquanto ele tocava, nós ouvíamos e de repente me veio mais uma visão.

Edward, de frente pra Bella, despejando toda a verdade em cima dela. Bella entendia, mas não aceitava. Ela não queria deixá-lo sozinho pra perder o controle. Edward tentava convencer Bella de que se ele perdesse o controle, Bella morreria e por isso ele tinha que deixá-la. A visão me mostrou a data e hora que isso aconteceria e eu percebi que Edward não precisava mais de nós. Ele já tinha decidido.

Eu olhei pra ele, que estava com as mãos em cima do piano, sem tocar. Ele olhou pra mim e se levantou. Carlisle tinha chegado.

- Sinto muito pelo atraso. - Carlisle falou e olhou pra Edward com um olhar questionador, ao ver a certeza no olhar dele.

- Não, não preciso. - Edward respondeu a Carlisle, a uma pergunta mental, certamente.

- Não precisa de quê? - Esme perguntou.

- Edward não precisa mais da nossa opinião. Ele já se decidiu. - eu respondi.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Esme olharam pra mim.

- Alice, eu bloqueei o final. Você pode me dizer quando será? - Edward me perguntou.

- Hoje a noite. - eu disse a ele e pensei na imagem exata que tive durante a visão.

Ele viu e se sentou.

- Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso. - ele admitiu.

- Consegue. É para o bem de Bella, não é? É claro que você vai conseguir. Vai ser horrível, eu sei. Mas será o melhor. - Rosalie falou sentando do lado dele e ele sorriu, provavelmente ouvindo os pensamentos dela mais do que as palavras.

- Para o bem de Bella. - ele repetiu, tentando se convencer disso.

Ficamos todos calados, até que Edward quebrou o silêncio.

- Carlisle, o que exatamente você contou a Charlie? - Edward perguntou e isso nos pegou de surpresa.

Carlisle se recuperou do susto e respondeu.

- Contei que você estava passando por uns maus bocados, uns problemas que você teria que resolver. Charlie já desconfia que não somos humanos e perguntou que tipo de problemas. Eu disse a ele a verdade. Que você provavelmente ficaria perigoso demais para estar do lado de Bella, e que precisaria se afastar dela.

- Só isso? - Edward perguntou.

- Só. - Carlisle respondeu.

- Hum... ok. - Edward respondeu e se levantou.

- Acho que está na hora de buscá-los.

- Está. Vemos vocês depois. - Carlisle se despediu e os dois foram.

Jasper se levantou e disse que precisava caçar. Emmett foi com ele, pra floresta próxima da nossa casa.

- Volto logo. - ele disse e se despediu de mim.

- Alice... - Rosalie começou.

- Sim? - respondi.

- Nós vamos precisar ficar do lado de Bella a partir de agora. - ela completou.

O que? Rosalie dizendo isso?

- Rosalie, é você? - não pude evitar de perguntar.

Ela fechou a cara e respondeu.

- Sou eu sim, gracinha. O fato é que agora eu vejo a importância que Bella tem pra Edward. E já que agora ela desistiu da idéia estúpida de se transformar em vampira, eu acho que preciso protegê-la também. Pra que ela viva uma vida humana por todos nós.

Entendi. Então Rosalie tinha ficado amiga de Bella. Secretamente.

- Até que enfim. Bom, nós vamos protegê-la sim. Edward não poderá fazer isso fora de controle, mas nós podemos. - eu sorri pra ela e ela retribuiu.

Esme também concordou e nós começamos a discutir formas de acalmar Bella e ajudá-la a superar Edward, enquanto ele estivesse fora de controle.  
Não gostava muito de pensar nisso, eu na verdade queria que houvesse uma forma de ajudar Edward a não perder o controle, e não de ajudar Bella a lidar com isso; mas se tinha que ser assim, eu tinha que estar pronta.

Algum tempo depois Edward voltou, ele queria deixar Bella com seus pais, ainda não tinha tido coragem pra dizer-lhe a verdade. Ele se dirigiu para as escadas, dizendo que ia pro seu quarto, disse que precisava ficar sozinho. Nós respeitamos, mas eu fiquei inquieta. Ele sabia que precisava de nós agora mais do que nunca, porque se isolava assim? Parecia que ele era um masoquista.

- É, eu acho que sou um masoquista, Alice. - Edward falou, meio entediado. - Mesmo assim, preciso ficar sozinho um tempo. - ele olhou pra mim e esperou minha resposta.

Eu não queria dar minha resposta em voz alta, então pensei nela.

_Não precisa sofrer sozinho, Edward. Somos uma família, estamos aqui pra viver os momentos bons e ruins juntos. Você precisa de nós e sabe disso, não torne as coisas mais difíceis pra você. Isso dói na gente também._ - eu pensei.

Ele virou o olhar por uns cinco segundos. E depois olhou de volta.

Os olhos dele estavam mergulhados num dourado triste e raso quando ele olhou pra mim.

- Eu sei. Só me dê um tempo pra processar tudo que está acontecendo. - ele pediu.

Achei que ele precisava mesmo de um tempo. Então concordei.

_Só até depois de você contar a Bella. Depois disso, não se isole, por favor._ - eu pensei, quase suplicando no final.

Mas com a sensação que ele não iria conceder meu pedido mental.

- Ok. - ele respondeu e subiu para o quarto.

Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper e eu passamos o resto da tarde pensando em formas de ajudar Edward quando ele perdesse o controle. Segurá-lo, lembrá-lo as coisas que vivíamos juntos - já que provavelmente ele perderia a memória -; fazer de tudo para que ele conseguisse se controlar e lembrar de tudo. Em duas coisas nós concordávamos: ele não poderia estar sozinho quando isso acontecesse. Isso iria piorar tudo. E a segunda era: Bella teria que estar muito, muito longe dele.  
No fim da tarde acabamos decidindo que a única coisa que faríamos era ficar perto dele. Éramos seis, não era possível que não conseguíssemos pará-lo, era? Mas eu não precisava me preocupar. Nós íamos ajudar Edward.

Já estava mais calma até que outra visão me apareceu. Que saco! Por que eu tinha que ver o futuro desse jeito agora? Eu gostava muito mais quando eu sabia que as coisas podiam mudar de curso. Agora que eu também via cenas do futuro que não dependiam de decisões, eu ficava atordoada. Eu não sabia o que fazer quando as via. E foi uma dessas visões que eu tive naquele momento.

Edward novamente num beco escuro, olhos vermelhos... Ele se preparou e atacou alguém no fim do beco. O humano gritou. Era um homem. Provavelmente um assassino ou estuprador. Edward costumava matar pessoas assim quando bebia sangue humano, décadas atrás. Enquanto sugava seu sangue, seus olhos ficavam mais vermelhos. E a visão me mostrou o dia e a hora. Estava chovendo, uma placa na rua dizia o nome da cidade: "Chicago". Um jornal numa banca de revista dizia a data... Dez de abril. E o céu revelava uma lua cheia.

Tremi com o fim da visão. Dez de abril era na quarta-feira. Tínhamos apenas dois dias.

- Dois dias?! - eu quase gritei.

- Dois dias para quê, Alice? - Jasper perguntou, tentando me acalmar.

- Dois dias pra que eu perca o controle. - Edward falou, sem emoção.

Foi só nesse momento que percebemos que ele estava no pé da escada. Ele tinha visto toda a minha visão. Seus olhos estavam como pedra, ele não tinha expressão no rosto, provavelmente por causa da visão. Ele respirou fundo e falou.

- Preciso falar com Bella. Já adiei demais. - ele disse e se dirigiu à porta.

- Edward... - eu comecei.

- Sim, Alice? - ele se virou e esperou que eu pensasse ou falasse alguma coisa. Eu ainda estava chocada demais... Mas consegui pensar uma coisa.

_Não minta pra Bella. Conte tudo. Será mais fácil se ela souber toda a verdade._ - eu pensei.

- Eu não pretendia mentir. Bella vai saber de tudo. - ele se voltou pra porta e antes de sair falou mais uma vez. - Volto de manhã. - ele disse e saiu.

Nós entendemos que ele ainda veria Bella dormir uma vez. A visão tinha sido clara. Iria acontecer daqui a dois dias. Ele precisava se despedir direito.

Eu começava a me desesperar de novo, quando Jasper me abraçou e começou a me acalmar.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Alice. Tem que dar. - ele falou.

Eu só balancei a cabeça e esperei que as palavras dele fizessem mais efeito que seus poderes.


	13. Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 13 - POV Edward**

Dois dias. Era isso que eu tinha antes de perder o controle e virar um vampiro frio e sanguinário. Eu ainda estava chocado demais com a visão de Alice pra raciocinar direito, mas quando me dei conta, já estava na casa de Bella. Já tinha avisado Charlie que pegaria minhas coisas e iria pra minha casa, mas decidi ir de carro e me despedir "oficialmente" de Bella. Charlie precisaria ver que eu estava fazendo isso. Eu o expliquei que precisaria viajar, sair de perto dela até que meus ânimos se acalmassem e eu estivesse controlado o suficiente pra não machucá-la. Eu disse isso a Charlie com essas palavras e ele pareceu entender. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, tentando relacionar o que eu tinha dito a ele com uma teoria sobre o que eu seria. Ele nunca chegou nem perto.

Depois de estacionar em frente a casa, ouvi os pensamentos de Charlie.

_Ele chegou. Só espero que Bella lide bem com tudo isso..._

Renée falou com ele, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Charlie... O que será que Edward vai dizer a Bella? - ela falava baixinho, provavelmente achando que eu não ouvia, mas também pra que Bella não ouvisse.

- Espero que a verdade. Não quero que ele minta pra ela e ela sofra aquilo de novo. - ele respondeu, e pensou nos meses que Bella tinha ficado sozinha, achando que eu não a queria mais, e no sofrimento que ela passou.

Era nesses momentos que eu gostaria de não poder ler mentes. Era horrível quando alguém que tinha presenciado a depressão de Bella pensava nisso. Doía como se estivessem me cortando em pedacinhos. Era com certeza a forma mais fácil de me torturar.

Renée começou a pensar no que eu seria também. Ela também desconfiava. E como Charlie, nem chegava perto da verdade. Achei que tinha passado tempo demais e bati na porta. Renée veio abrir.

- Edward, querido! - ela me abraçou e tremeu um pouco com o gelo da minha pele, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Tá frio lá fora? - ela perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. - eu respondi, meio sem graça, já cansado de mentir pros pais de Bella. Tudo bem que eles iam provavelmente sair correndo pra proteger a filha de mim caso eu dissesse a verdade. Então seria mais fácil omitir.

- Quer um café, Edward? Pra esquentar? - Charlie perguntou, mas imediatamente começou a lembrar que eu raramente comia ou bebia alguma coisa. E quando o fazia, comia menos que um bebê.

- Não, obrigado. A casa já está quente o bastante. - eu respondi, e ele voltou a pensar na quantidade de comida que eu ingeria. Decidi ver Bella logo. Eu tinha pouco tempo.

- Posso falar com Bella? - perguntei.

- Claro, querido, ela está no quarto. - Renée falou e me acompanhou pelas escadas.

_Ai, Bella. Aguente firme. Eu sei que ele te ama, e por isso ele vai precisar te deixar._ - Charlie pensou.

Fiquei momentaneamente aliviado. Ele sabia meus motivos. E sabia os motivos certos. Só não sabia quais seriam as consequencias caso eu não fosse embora...

Renée bateu a porta do quarto e Bella respondeu.

- Entra. - ela estava com a voz meio cansada, meio preocupada.

Renée abriu a porta e eu respirei fundo.

- Edward está aqui, querida. - ela falou e Bella se levantou da cama num salto e veio me abraçar.

- Edward! - ela me abraçou e Renée falou.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês a sós... - ela olhou pra mim e pensou.

_Edward, por favor, não a torture. Diga a verdade e diga logo._

Ela mal sabia que eu conseguia ler em sua mente o que ela tentava me dizer com seu olhar.

Eu sorri pra ela e ela nos deixou sozinhos. Quando Bella teve certeza que ela estava no andar de baixo, olhou pra mim com olhos preocupados e curiosos e falou.

- O que está acontecendo, Edward? - ela perguntou.

Eu suspirei.

- É melhor você sentar. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer, que é muito séria. - eu falei e ela se assustou. Mas sentou.

Eu me agachei, ficando de frente pra ela. Bella estava assustada. Ela não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, e estava obviamente com medo. Apesar de não conseguir ler seus pensamentos, eu sabia ler suas emoções. Tinha ganho prática nisso. Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo solto, segurando seu rosto na mão. Era a hora de dizer.

- Me escute, está bem? Quando eu terminar você fala. Já é difícil dizer sem interrupções... Promete que vai ouvir antes de falar qualquer coisa? - eu perguntei e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Respirei fundo e comecei do começo.

- Alice teve uma visão. - eu comecei e ela só olhou. - Na visão dela, eu estava caçando humanos. - eu tremi com a palavra e continuei. - Bella, nos últimos dois anos, eu venho sentindo uma necessidade absurda de ficar perto de você, como se eu fosse te perder... lembra que eu te disse isso sexta? - eu perguntei e me dei conta que só tinham passado dois dias. Tudo mudou em dois dias. Lembrei que daqui a dois dias eu também estaria mudado. Tremi de novo.

- Lembro... - ela falou, confusa.

- Pois bem. Isso tudo é como se fosse um aviso do meu subconsciente, Bella. Um aviso do meu eu humano... - ela continuou apenas olhando. Ela estava me obedecendo. Só iria perguntar alguma coisa quando eu acabasse. - Meu eu humano está tentando me avisar há dois anos que meu eu vampiro pode perder o controle. E de acordo com as visões de Alice, meu eu vampiro vai perder o controle e a memória. O que significa que vai ser como se eu fosse um recém-nascido. Um vampiro frio, sanguinário, que só pensa em sangue, sangue, sangue. - eu parei, deixando ela processar as informações.

Um minuto depois eu continuei.

- Bella, Alice também teve uma visão... onde... onde eu te atacava. - eu falei e o susto no rosto dela aumentou. - E hoje, alguns minutos atrás... ela teve outra visão. Que dizia que eu vou perder o controle dia dez de abril. Quarta-feira. Daqui a dois dias, Bella.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e eu peguei suas mãos. Seu coração palpitava acelerado e ela entendeu a mensagem. Ela ia falar quando eu assenti. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando, mesmo sem ter ouvido na sua mente.

- É, Bella. Isso significa que pra te proteger, eu tenho que me afastar de você. - eu falei e ela se jogou em mim e começou a chorar. Se eu pudesse chorar, também estaria chorando. Deixar Bella era uma tarefa quase impossível que eu teria que realizar. De todo jeito, eu já tinha um coração duro e morto. Mas parecia que ele ainda podia se despedaçar.

- Na.. não... faça... isso... Edward... - ela falou, enquanto chorava e soluçava. Eu sentei na cama com ela no meu colo, ainda com a cabeça enterrada no meu peito, chorando.

- Eu adoraria não fazer Bella. Deixar você é uma coisa absurda, você não tem noção de quanto isso me dói. Mas doeria muito mais, muito, muito mais mesmo, se eu ficasse perto de você, perdesse o controle e te machucasse. Bella, eu nunca me perdoaria. Nunca, nem em um milhão de eternidades. - eu falei, tentando acalmá-la e a mim também. Eu já estava ficando desesperado por ter que deixá-la. Meu coração estava quebrando, como vidro.

- É a única forma? Quer dizer... não tem nenhum outro jeito de lidar com isso Edward? O quão ruim isso pode ser? - ela disparou, tirando a cabeça do meu colo e olhando pra mim, com os olhos e o rosto molhados de lágrimas.

- Bella... é tão ruim, que eu provavelmente vou perder a memória. Eu não vou nem sequer lembrar de quem é você pra mim, por isso tenho que ficar longe o máximo possível de você. Seu cheiro é forte demais, se eu perder o controle perto de você, eu não vou lembrar de você, e vou te machucar com certeza. Eu posso até te matar Bella. - eu falei, cada palavra parecendo uma espada de fogo me atravessando. Meu coração já estava em cacos, e agora eu estava pisando nos cacos.

- Você acha isso, Edward? Acha que esqueceria de mim... pra sempre? - ela perguntou e o tom na voz dela quebrou ainda mais os cacos do meu coração gelado e morto.

- Não tenho certeza Bella. Pra sempre é muito tempo. Talvez eu até lembrasse de você. Mas provavelmente quando fosse tarde demais. Vampiros sedentos de sangue não raciocinam, Bella. Eles simplesmente atacam. O máximo que podem fazer é pensar em como se aproximar da vítima e como seduzí-la. Fora isso, nada mais existe na mente deles. - eu falei, e doeu pensar e lembrar como eu era há décadas atrás, quando me afastei de Carlisle e Esme e comecei a caçar humanos.

- Eu entendo... mas... quando você disse que Alice viu você perdendo o controle? - Bella perguntou e eu fiquei aliviado por não ter que tentar convencê-la. Ela tinha entendido. Depois de tanto tempo, ela deixou de ser teimosa em relação a atitudes vampirescas. Eu a protegia de tudo, e se isso incluía a mim, eu também a protegeria de mim.

- Daqui a dois dias, Bella. Na quarta-feira. - eu disse.

- E você vai... embo... - ela não conseguiu terminar e me abraçou.

- Eu vou embora de manhã, Bella. Não sei pra onde, mas eu tenho que me afastar de você rápido. - eu disse e a abracei.

Um longo tempo se passou antes que ela falasse de novo.

- Tudo bem... Mas.. dorme aqui, Edward? Por favor? Pela... pela última vez? - ela estava implorando. Ela não queria que eu fosse embora, e nem eu.

- Durmo. Mas eu tenho que despistar seus pais. - eu disse, me lembrando que tinha vindo de carro e os pais de Bella não me deixariam a noite toda ali, já que eu tinha dito que só ia me despedir.

- Tá... - Bella falou e olhou o relógio. - Faça isso logo, são 22h, não quero perder nenhum minuto que ainda tenho com você. - ela falou e tentou parecer forte.

Eu sorri, sabendo que ela tinha entendido a situação.

- Você sabe que eu amo você, não sabe? - eu perguntei, só pra conferir.

- Sei. Me ama tanto que faz de tudo pra me proteger. Mesmo que isso signifique me proteger de você. - ela sorriu um sorriso triste e me abraçou.

- Que bom que sabe, isso me deixa mais tranquilo. Odiaria você pensando de novo na estúpida idéia de que eu não te quero mais. - eu falei, com repulsa, deixando claro que não querê-la era uma coisa impossível pra mim.

Ela riu.

- Eu sei que você me quer. Eu fui feita pra você. - ela disse e eu sorri.

- Feita sob-medida. Melhor eu descer e me despedir dos seus pais. - eu falei e ela assumiu uma cara de choro.

- Vá, e não demore. Eles provavelmente vão vir ver como estou e eu vou dispensá-los. Você entra quando eles se forem, tá bom? - ela falou e eu concordei.

- Tudo bem.

Antes de sair, dei um beijo nela. Ela não estava esperando, mas retribuiu. Foi um beijo leve, mas intenso. Depois que acabou, desci as escadas.

_Ah meu Deus, ele disse._ - Renée pensou.

_Como será que Bella reagiu?_ - Charlie.

Cheguei perto da porta e fui até a sala, me despedir dos pais de Bella.

- Eu... vou indo. - foi a melhor coisa que eu consegui dizer. Eu estava mal mesmo.

- Você disse a ela? - Charlie perguntou, preocupado.

- Disse. - ele pensou _tudo?_ e antes que ele perguntasse eu respondi. - Tudo. Disse toda a verdade, e ela pareceu entender, mas... - eu disse e pensei no quanto Bella chorou.

- Mas? - Renée me pressionou.

- Bella chorou muito. Isso dói nela tanto quanto dói em mim, mas ela ficou quase desesperada. - eu falei. Tudo bem, ela tinha ficado desesperada. Mas eles não precisavam saber disso.

_Ó céus, Bella precisa de mim._ - Renée pensou.

_Precisamos acalmá-la._ - Charlie.

- Eu preciso ir. Não posso ficar mais ou posso correr o risco de desistir da idéia... e acabar machucando Bella. - eu disse e Charlie veio até mim.

- Edward... vá. Vá, mas volte. Bella ama você e eu sei que você também a ama. Vocês não podem ficar separados. - ele tentou me dizer. Na verdade ele pensou _Você é importante demais pra ela, por favor, se cuide e faça todo o esforço possível pra voltar pra ela. Ela vai esperar._ , mas aparentemente ele não conseguiu dizer.

- Vou fazer todo o esforço possível, Charlie. Ficar longe de Bella me machuca mais do que você jamais vai entender. - eu falei e ele pensou em me abraçar.

Eu o abracei, pela primeira vez. Ele sentiu o gelo, e se afastou devagar. Droga de pele gelada. Agora eu tinha certeza que Charlie gostava de mim. Até imaginei como seria a reação dele se soubesse que eu era um... Lancei a idéia pra longe e fui embora.

- Se cuide, Edward. - ele e Renée disseram.

- Vou tentar. - falei, dizendo a verdade. Eu tinha que pelo menos tentar. - Cuidem de Bella por mim... - _Façam o que eu não posso fazer no momento_, eu quis acrescentar, mas achei melhor ficar quieto.

- Vamos cuidar. - Renée falou e eu entrei no Volvo.

Fui rápido em casa e deixei o carro lá e voltei correndo pra casa de Bella. Quando cheguei, ouvi Bella dizendo:

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha, mãe e pai. Eu vou ficar bem. Se eu precisar de alguma coisa eu chamo, juro. - Bella disse e eu ouvi seus pais concordarem mentalmente.

- Tudo bem querida. Chame mesmo, por favor. Edward pediu que cuidássemos de você. - Renée falou e Bella consentiu.

- Eu sei. Ele me ama. - ela falou e eu vi através da mente da mãe dela que ela sorria. Bella sabia. Eu não precisava me preocupar, apesar de doer tanto que chegava a queimar.

Quando ouvi Bella fechando a porta e os pais dela descendo as escadas, dei um salto até a janela e abri. Bella se virou e quando me olhou, seus olhos ainda com lágrimas, ela parecia esperançosa. Esperança? Em quê?!

- O que foi, Bella? - perguntei. Argh! Como eu queria ler os pensamentos dela nesses momentos.

- Nada. - ela veio até mim e me abraçou. Percebi que eu não ia arrancar nada dela, então decidi aproveitar minhas últimas horas com ela de uma forma mais proveitosa.

- Pronta pra dormir? - perguntei.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Na verdade eu queria fazer outra coisa. - seus olhos brilharam e eu entendi o que era.

- Nem pense nisso Bella. Não quero correr o risco de antecipar a visão de Alice e perder o controle com você na cama. - eu falei, rude um pouco demais, mas ela entendeu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vou insistir, então. - ela foi pra cama e deitou. Olhou pra mim e reclamou.

- Você vem ou vai ficar me olhando dormir em pé mesmo? - ela falou divertida e eu fui até ela.

Me deitei na cama, ao lado dela e ela começou a conversar comigo. Aparentemente, ela não queria dormir. E por incrível que pareça, eu não queria vê-la dormir. Eu queria ouvir sua voz conversando comigo, já que eu não fazia idéia se teria a oportunidade de ouvir de novo, consciente e controlado. Mesmo com a dor antecipada da separação, eu consegui sorrir ao vê-la tentar ser forte. Ela queria me encorajar a lutar contra minha própria natureza, como eu fazia todos os dias, quando estava do lado dela. Se eu conseguisse fazer isso, eu voltaria pra ela. A lógica dela era certa... e eu desejei com cada micropartícula gelada do meu corpo que isso acontecesse.


	14. Dor de cabeça

**Capítulo 14 - POV Bella**

Quando acordei na segunda de manhã, Edward não estava mais lá. Eu senti uma enorme necessidade de chorar, mas me controlei. Eu precisava ser forte. Eu tinha que acreditar que isso ia passar, que Edward conseguiria se controlar e voltaria pra mim.

Me sentei na cama e vi um bilhete na mesinha do computador. Levantei e peguei o bilhete. Estava escrito "Bella Swan" no envelope e eu reconheci aquela caligrafia perfeita na hora.

Me sentei na cama, com medo de abrir.

Comecei a pensar em tudo que Edward tinha me dito na noite anterior. A tristeza dele desde o sábado de manhã fez todo o sentido quando ele me disse o que estava acontecendo. Ele ia perder o controle de si mesmo. Ia perder a memória. Ele ia esquecer que era o meu Edward. O meu vampiro vegetariano. E pra não me machucar, ele tinha que se afastar de mim, não sabia por quanto tempo.

Eu fiquei quase desesperada quando ele disse isso, mas no fundo eu sabia que era a solução. Antes, o problema todo eram outros vampiros, que estavam atrás de mim, e ele tinha que me proteger deles. Sem contar os acidentes normais aos quais eu era totalmente favorável, já que meu ímã para acidentes nunca desligava.

Só que agora, o problema não era nem vampiros estranhos nem fenômenos da natureza ou algo assim. Agora o problema era ele. E a única coisa que ele podia fazer pra me proteger dessa vez era se afastar de mim. Doeu muito quando ele disse, mas eu sabia que ele me amava a ponto de doer tanto nele quanto em mim. Uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos e eu enxuguei imediatamente.

Uma dor de cabeça começou. Ah, de novo? Sábado eu tinha ficado com dor de cabeça no restaurante e isso tinha piorado e tinha me feito ir até o hospital. E agora ela vinha de novo? Eu só esperei, com todo o coração, que passasse logo. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais me preocupar. Como Edward, por exemplo.

Olhei o envelope ainda fechado e decidi abrir. Abri e encontrei um bilhete, na caligrafia perfeita de Edward, que dizia:

_"Seja boazinha e se cuide por mim. Não se meta em encrencas nem confusões. Mantenha-se viva. Mesmo que eu perca a memória, meu coração é seu. E ficou aí com você. Tome conta dele. Amo você demais, Bella.  
Eternamente.  
Edward."_

Certo, agora eu estava chorando. O bilhete dele tinha trazido à tona com mais força a realidade que agora eu estava sozinha. Sem Edward. Eu não aguentei. Tive que chorar.

Por algum milagre, depois de uns quinze minutos só chorando e relendo o bilhete, eu consegui me acalmar. Guardei o bilhete. Eu ia guardar tudo que me lembrasse aquele vampiro estúpido que eu tanto amava. Não sabia quanto tempo ele iria ficar longe, mas eu estava decidida a esperar por ele. Nem que ele só recuperasse seu auto-controle quando eu tivesse, tipo... uns 70 anos.

Me imaginei velha e cheia de rugas, esperando na varanda da casa de Charlie, enquanto ele vinha ao meu encontro, com o mesmo rosto perfeito dos seus eternos 17 anos, brilhando no sol, sorrindo pra mim, enquanto dizia 'Voltei, Bella!'. Será que ele ainda me amaria? Cheia de rugas, velha, quase surda, e de cabelos brancos?

Volta, Bella. Terra chamando.

Eu estava sonhando demais. Olhei o relógio, que já marcava 11:30h da manhã e me levantei. Arrumei a cama e fui ao banheiro. Me troquei e desci as escadas, quase me arrastando pra essa realidade cruel e insana que me esperava.

Minha mãe olhou pra mim assim que cheguei na cozinha com um olhar de dó e pena tão grande que eu tive vontade de chorar de novo.

- Bella, querida... Dormiu bem? - ela veio até mim e examinou minhas olheiras.

_Eu teria dormido melhor se não tivesse ficado conversando com Edward até as 5h da manhã, paranóica por ele estar me deixando mãe._ - foi o que eu quis dizer. Mas Renée não podia saber que Edward estava no meu quarto de madrugada.

- Não muito. - eu falei. E era verdade no final das contas. Edward tinha me convencido a fechar os olhos, eu estava cansada demais pra resistir às 5h da manhã, e quando ele começou a cantar minha canção de ninar, eu simplesmente apaguei. - Acordei com dor de cabeça, mãe. - eu decidi dizer. A maldita não queria passar!

- De novo? Bom, tome um remédio. - ela pegou um comprimido e me deu. Eu tomei.

- Com fome? - ela perguntou, enquanto terminava o almoço. Não comia a comida da minha mãe há tempos. Eu esperava que ela pudesse me levantar um pouco, já que eu acordei completamente derrubada pela realidade cruel que Edward não estava mais aqui.

- Aham. - respondi e me dei conta que precisava conversar com alguém. Eu estava triste demais. Eu devia estar meio em transe, porque nem eu percebi o quanto precisava conversar com alguém até ver o olhar de pena da minha mãe. Eu devia estar um caco, e sabia disso. Eu precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso. Alguém em quem eu pudesse confiar. Jessica com certeza estava fora da lista. Angela? Angela era boa amiga, mas não sabia do papo dos vampiros... Alice! Eu ligaria pra Alice e conversaria com ela.

- Já volto mãe. - eu falei e subi as escadas do quarto. Peguei meu celular e procurei o número de Alice na agenda. Disquei, esperando que ela atendesse ao primeiro toque. Eu já tinha decidido, então ela tinha que ter visto.

Chamou uma vez. Duas. Três. Cinco. Dez. Caixa postal. Onde Alice se meteu?

- Alice? Você está aí? Preciso falar com você, quando puder, liga pra mim tá? - deixei o recado na caixa postal mesmo e desliguei. Oh não. Será que Alice tinha ido embora junto com Edward? Com todos os Cullen? Era uma possibilidade, com toda certeza Edward precisaria de ajuda pra se controlar, e a família dele era a mais indicada pra fazer isso.

Ah não! E se eu não pudesse desabafar nem com Alice? Minha melhor amiga? Minha quase-irmã? Comecei a me desesperar de novo. Me acalmei logo depois pensando também na possibilidade dela estar ocupada pensando em alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar Edward. Decidi ligar de novo depois, caso ela não retornasse minha ligação. Desci as escadas com o cheiro do almoço e me sentei na cozinha pra comer.

- Charlie não vem? - perguntei a minha mãe, sentindo falta do meu pai na mesa.

- Não, ele foi resolver umas coisas na delegacia. Aquilo ali sem ele fica uma loucura! - mamãe riu e se sentou do meu lado.

Nós comemos o nosso almoço em silêncio, enquanto eu via todos os meus momentos com Edward passarem na minha cabeça como um filme.

Primeiro, me veio à mente a primeira vez que o vi. Sentado na mesa do refeitório com seus 4 irmãos postiços, simplesmente deslumbrante. Me toquei que foi amor à primeira vista. Lembrei de quando eu descobri, através das histórias do povo Quileute e de pesquisas na internet, que ele era um vampiro. Lembrei como ele ficou frustrado ao perceber que eu não fiquei nem um pouco incomodada com isso. Lembrei do nosso primeiro encontro na clareira. Como ele ficava no sol, tão brilhante, sua pele parecendo diamantes reluzindo. Lembrei dele dizendo que me amava pela primeira vez. Lembrei do olhar morto dele quando teve que me deixar com Alice e Jasper, sem saber se me veria de novo, para caçar James. Lembrei dele insistindo em "não acabar minha vida por mim", insistindo em que eu ficasse humana, para o bem de todos que me conheciam. Eu ainda tinha uma vida, era isso que ele dizia. Lembrei em como o sorriso torto dele me deixava sem fôlego, como o dourado dos olhos dele era lindo e eu me perdia completamente na intensidade e profundidade deles. Lembrei como ele me beijava. A maioria dos beijos era leve, mas todos gostosos de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Lembrei dos surtos humanos, há apenas dois dias atrás. Como ele parecia vivo e em chamas naqueles beijos! Ele parecia um total... humano.

Tomei um susto quando minha mãe gritou.

- BELLA! - ela gritou e eu quase caí da cadeira. Droga, mãe! Me deixa sonhar com o Edward. Tava tão bom...

- Que foi, mãe? - falei, meio rude. Eu queria continuar sonhando, droga.

- Minha filha, eu estou te chamando há uns dois minutos. Onde você tava hein? - ela falou, meio zombeteira.

- Ah, mãe... - eu comecei envergonhada - eu estava pensando no Edward.

Minha mãe me olhou primeiro com uma expressão de pena, depois surpresa. Não entendi bulhufas.

- Que foi? - perguntei.

- Seu rosto. Tão sereno... Nem parece que o Edward teve que ir embora... - minha mãe falou, devagar, com cuidado, pra não acabar desencadeando uma sessão de choro.

Respirei fundo e falei.

- Isso é porque ele me explicou porque estava indo, mãe. Eu entendi. Ele quer me proteger e por isso foi embora. - doeu, mas eu continuei - Eu não estava me lembrando disso. Eu estava lembrando todos os momentos bons que nós tivemos juntos, e de como eu me sentia tão perfeitamente bem com ele. - eu suspirei, com um olhar sonhador no rosto.

Antes que eu começasse a sonhar acordada com Edward de novo, minha mãe falou.

- E por quê ele foi embora, querida? - ela perguntou, também com cuidado.

- Problemas pessoais, mãe. Não posso dizer, ele me pediu segredo. - eu falei, meio mentindo, meio dizendo a verdade.

Edward não tinha me pedido segredo, mas eu não podia contar a minha mãe o verdadeiro motivo.

- Ele volta quando resolvê-los. - eu disse, esperançosa. Apesar de Edward não ter dito que conseguiria resolver seus "problemas pessoais". Mas eu confiava nele por mim e por ele. Ele ia conseguir.

- Ok... Tudo bem, querida. Terminou? - ela perguntou e eu me dei conta que tinha almoçado sem nem sentir o gosto da comida.

- Terminei. - ela pegou o prato e foi à pia.

Quando eu me levantei, senti uma coisa estranha. Minha cabeça doeu mais forte que no sábado, parecia que ia explodir. Tudo começou a girar e eu não sentia mais o chão. Aliás, eu não sentia mais minhas pernas! Tentei gritar por minha mãe, pra que me ajudasse, mas não senti minha boca se abrindo nem ouvi mais nada. Senti um impacto muito forte no meu corpo, mas não me dei conta do que fosse. Depois disso só me lembro de ver Edward pedindo pra eu ser forte, que ele voltaria pra me ajudar. Não entendi. Mas não importava. A imagem de Edward se foi. Tudo ficou escuro e eu perdi completamente os sentidos.


	15. Deserção

**Capítulo 15 - POV Alice**

Me doeu ver Bella decidida a conversar comigo sobre Edward e eu não poder fazer nada.

Me doeu ver meu celular tocando, enquanto ela ligava pra mim e não atender.

Mas Edward tinha me pedido. Mas Bella era minha amiga!

Eu estava completamente dividida. Meu irmão tinha pedido pra deixá-la um pouco, e eu tinha que atender o pedido dele, porque no momento era mais necessário que nós arranjássemos uma forma de ajudá-lo. Mas minha melhor amiga estava me ligando! Precisando conversar comigo, desabafar, falar o que ela não podia falar pra ninguém! Oh, céus, Alice, como você se mete numa dessas, hein?

Enquanto eu andava pra lá e pra cá pela casa tentando pensar em alguma coisa que ajudasse Edward e ao mesmo tempo pensando em ligar pra Bella, como ela pediu, e conversar, Carlisle e Edward tinham uma conversa no escritório. Não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que exatamente Carlisle falava, mas com certeza era algo que encorajasse Edward a não desistir de si mesmo e lutar contra o vampiro dentro dele que queria matar pessoas.

Mas eu estava agitada demais pra sequer me dar ao trabalho de prestar atenção ao que eles falavam, como Jasper, Esme e Rosalie. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer. Emmett estava vendo um jogo na TV. Cara, nada afetava Emmett. Em pleno caos, como estava nossa casa, e ele completamente despreocupado, deitado no sofá, vendo um jogo dos Dolphins. Ou sei lá o que era. Naquele momento, invejei Emmett e sua capacidade de ser tão... relaxado. Ele não se preocupava com nada! Era otimista com tudo.

Decidi me sentar perto dele pra ver se um pouquinho disso passava pra mim. Não funcionou. Continuei andando pra lá e pra cá, sem saber o que fazer, completamente tentada a pegar meu celular e ligar pra Bella. Ela com certeza estava pensando que eu teria ido com Edward, assim como todos nós também. Mas eu estava aqui. E ela não sabia. E eu estava ficando maluca de preocupação.

As coisas pioraram quando Edward desceu as escadas esbravejando e soltando fumaça pelas narinas. Sentido figurado.

- JÁ CHEGA! EU VOU SAIR DAQUI, NÃO AGUENTO MAIS TODOS ESSES PENSAMENTOS DE PENA! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ, EU RESOLVO ISSO SOZINHO! - ele saiu gritando pela casa, e Jasper começou a tentar acalmá-lo. Ele não podia ficar sozinho, de jeito nenhum.

- PARE DE TENTAR ME ACALMAR, JASPER! - Edward falou e olhou furioso pra ele. Jasper parou, mas não porque ele pediu. Foi o olhar de Edward... parecia que ele já estava perdendo o controle. Nunca o vi com um olhar tão furioso antes. Talvez ele tenha percebido nosso susto, ou escutado nossos pensamentos (o que era bem mais provável), porque ele parou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aí falou.

- Por favor, me deixem em paz um pouco está bem? Eu preciso pensar, minha cabeça está uma bagunça. Eu nem sei direito o que estou fazendo mais. Só sei que preciso ficar sozinho. - ele falou, agora um pouco mais calmo. Mas não com menos decisão nos olhos.

Todos nós concordamos em dar um tempo a ele. Eu fiquei meio contrariada, eu tinha dito a ele que depois que ele contasse a Bella ele não se isolasse. Mas no fim das contas, eu sabia que ele não ia atender meu pedido mental. Enquanto pensava nisso, ele me olhou com um olhar pedindo desculpas que eu não entendi. Mas não deu tempo perguntar, porque ele abriu a porta e se dirigiu à garagem.

- Vou dar uma volta. - ele falou enquanto saía.

Depois que ele saiu, Carlisle perguntou a Jasper o que Edward estava sentindo. Jasper disse que as emoções de Edward estavam variando demais. Ele ia de triste à zangado, depressivo, em questão de segundos. Mudava de emoção a todo instante. Como se estivesse confuso.

Enquanto eles conversavam, eu ainda estava andando pra lá e pra cá, completamente impaciente. Eu me sentia impotente, não conseguia pensar em nada que ajudasse meu irmão. Se eu pudesse chorar, estaria chorando. Jasper percebeu meu ânimo, e mesmo conversando com Carlisle, usou seus poderes pra me acalmar. Melhorou um pouco, mas meus pensamentos ainda giravam em torno de Edward-Bella-Bella-Edward-o-que-fazer-com-os-dois.

De repente eu tive uma idéia que me acalmou mais. Edward tinha saído, então não veria que eu liguei pra Bella. Era só não pensar nisso que ele não saberia. Corri até meu quarto e peguei meu celular. Liguei pra Bella, mas ela não atendeu. Caixa postal. Onde ela estava? Deixei um recado assim mesmo.

"_Bella, é Alice. Infelizmente a gente não pode conversar agora. Sei que você quer falar comigo, e sei o assunto, mas eu preciso resolver umas coisas. Prometo que quando puder vou aí conversar com você. Fique bem, Bella. Aguente firme._" - não disse tudo direito, porque alguém poderia ver a mensagem antes dela. De qualquer forma, eu tinha tirado pelo menos um peso da minha mente. Agora eu tinha que tirar o outro.

Eu nunca tinha visto um vampiro descontrolado antes. Não um vampiro experiente, pelo menos. Acho que era por isso que eu estava com tanto medo. Um vampiro experiente não tem tanta força quanto um recém-nascido, mas é forte o suficiente pra lutar e se dar bem. E descontrolado, usa toda a sua força nisso. Força bruta era o ponto forte do Emmett. Jasper e Carlisle podiam ajudar... Eu e as garotas... Parei de pensar nisso. A idéia de parar Edward machucando ele era quase insuportável.

Voltei pra sala onde todos estavam discutindo a idéia de irmos para algum lugar deserto e sem humanos. Seria mais fácil Edward se controlar ali. Ou não? Isso estava deixando todo mundo paranóico. Ninguém sabia o que esperar.

Foi quando estávamos todos pensando no lugar apropriado pra nos refugiarmos que aconteceu.

Não faço a mínima idéia do que foi aquilo. E acho que nunca vou descobrir. O fato é que eu tive uma visão, e não era uma visão normal. Nem era uma daquelas visões sem decisões que eu estava tendo ultimamente. Era como uma imagem captada de alguma câmera de segurança ou algo assim. Eu vi, como se estivesse lá...

Edward dirigindo à 240km/h. Saindo de Forks. Saindo do estado.

A decisão dele era se afastar de todos que eram importantes pra ele. E isso incluía nós. A família Cullen.

Também não sei como isso aconteceu, e provavelmente também nunca vou descobrir. Mas todos na sala viram a visão. Todos.

Como eu sei? Todos estavam chocados, olhando pra mim.

- Alice, isso foi...? - Carlisle começou, com uma expressão de choque que eu via em todo mundo.

- Uma visão? Tenho certeza que sim. Não sei que tipo de visão é essa, e nem faço a mínima idéia de COMO vocês coseguiram ver também. Mas foi clara o suficiente pra eu saber que aconteceu.

- Aconteceu?! - Rosalie perguntou.

- Aconteceu. Não é uma visão do futuro. É como se de alguma forma nós tivéssemos visto alguma coisa acontecendo. Isso já aconteceu. - eu falei, não sabendo como, mas tendo certeza que era isso. Edward tinha saído de Forks. E em breve sairia do estado.

- Nós temos que ir atrás do Edward. - Jasper falou, antecipando meus pensamentos.

- Agora. Mas pra onde ele vai? - Emmett.

- Chicago. - eu falei, lembrando da visão que dizia hora, data e local da perca de controle de Edward.

- A visão... - Esme lembrou.

Parecia que estávamos todos conectados a alguma coisa. Conectados aos próximos passos de Edward? Eu não sabia dizer. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Precisaríamos encontrar Edward e pará-lo. Antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse.

- Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle, vocês vão atrás de Edward, seguindo o rastro dele até Chicago. Eu, Esme e Rose ficamos aqui. Precisamos proteger Bella. Não sabemos se ele pode voltar ou não, temos que estar preparados pra todas as possibilidades - eu falei, já tentando arquitetar um plano.

- Certo. Faz sentido. Em, Jazz... rápido, peguem tudo que precisamos e vamos atrás do Edward. - Carlisle falou, e em cinco minutos eles estavam prontos pra ir.

Jasper veio até mim, olhou nos meus olhos e falou.

- Por favor, tente se acalmar sem mim. Nervosa você não vai conseguir pensar em muita coisa racionalmente. - ele estava preocupado em que estado iria me deixar naquele momento.

- Vou tentar, Jazz. Por favor, se cuide. E tente achar Edward e pará-lo. - eu pedi, olhando também nos seus olhos dourados.

- Vou fazer o possível. - ele disse e me beijou ternamente - eu te amo, Alice.

- Também te amo, Jasper. - eu disse e sorri. Pelo menos de uma coisa eu tinha certeza naquele momento.

Eles foram até a garagem e em dois minutos estávamos apenas as mulheres em casa. Rosalie veio me abraçar. Esme também. As duas sabiam que eu estava mais do que preocupada. Eu estava apavorada.

Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer justo com a família Cullen? Tantos vampiros por aí e vem acontecer justo com a família de vampiros que mais quer viver em paz. De alguma forma, todos os acontecimentos preocupantes que já tinham nos acontecido, me pareceram um tipo de teste. Como se a vida, o destino ou sei lá o que fosse, estivesse testando nossos limites, nossa força de vontade em sermos bons, e por que não dizer... nossa alma?

Até agora tínhamos nos dado bem nesses "testes". Quer dizer, pelo menos todos nós estávamos vivos. Será que isso também era um teste? E o mais importante, será que nós íamos passar?

Afastei o pensamento de derrota e pessimismo da minha mente e me concentrei em acreditar na minha família. Sim, porque todos nós tínhamos passado por situações perigosas e difíceis. Mas juntos. E juntos nada tinha nos vencido, até agora. Não seria dessa vez que iria vencer. Eu acreditava na minha família. E era como família que nós íamos passar por isso. Todos nós. Juntos. Porque essa era a única forma de vencermos.


	16. Confusão

**Capítulo 16 - POV Edward**

Não sei o que me deu quando voltei da casa de Bella.

Cheguei em casa, Carlisle me chamou para uma conversa "particular". Eu sabia que todos estavam ouvindo, a super-audição não deixa ninguém ter privacidade.

Mas o que me irritou não foi isso.

Todos estavam preocupados comigo, isso era verdade. Mas eu também estava. Mas o que tinha me feito sair berrando pela casa daquele jeito? Eu não fazia a mínima idéia.

Só sei que no meio da conversa com Carlisle minha mente começou a girar. Não no sentido literal. Mas todos os pensamentos da minha família vieram à tona como uma bomba explodindo na minha cabeça. Eles se alternavam entre pensamentos de "_Precisamos ajudar Edward_" à "_O que vamos fazer com tudo isso?_".

Acho que nunca vou descobrir o motivo que me fez sentir raiva de tudo e todos naquele momento. Mas eu sabia que precisava esfriar a cabeça. Peguei meu Volvo e saí sem rumo pela cidade de Forks, relaxando um pouco ouvindo música. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo que nada do que eu fizesse pra me acalmar adiantaria.

Passei pela casa de Bella duas vezes, mas não havia pensamento nenhum lá dentro. A viatura de Charlie não estava lá. Presumi que tivessem saído com Bella pra acalmá-la ou animá-la. Não dei muita importância. Já tinha dito tudo a Bella. E depois dessa minha explosão com minha família, estava plenamente decidido a deixar Bella sem mim. Ela ficaria melhor e mais segura assim.

Acho que eu já estava dando voltas sem rumo por Forks há umas duas horas, quando me dei conta de que não poderia ficar perto sequer da minha família. Eu ia perder o controle, disso eu tinha certeza. Mas será que eu conseguiria ficar sem machucá-los também? Eu era o mais rápido da família, eles não me alcançavam sem esforço. E eu não ia lembrar de nenhum deles.

Em questão de uma fração de segundo, decidi que o melhor pra todos seria que eu me afastasse. Sumisse.

Todas as pessoas que eu amava e com as quais me importava deviam ser deixadas para trás, pra que eu não as machucasse. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie... Bella. Todos. Eu estava me machucando muito fazendo isso. Abandonando todos eles assim. Mas era a única saída. 

_Edward Masen_ estava me dizendo desesperadamente pra ir embora agora, antes que eu tivesse outra explosão mais desastrosa.

Eu obedeci.

Pisei fundo no acelerador, e em menos de dez minutos eu estava vendo a placa que dizia: "_Você está saindo de Forks. Volte sempre._"

Esperei que Alice não visse minha decisão tão cedo. Eu já tinha decidido, e como ela estava preocupada comigo, era muito provável que ela visse. Rezei pra que ela não tivesse tempo pra me alcançar. Eu precisava me afastar deles e nada que eles dissessem (caso me alcançassem) ia me fazer voltar.

Dirigi a 240km/h, a velocidade limite do meu Volvo, não sei por quanto tempo, parando só para abastecer. Passei por muitas cidades, acho que cruzei até algumas divisas de estado, quando vi uma placa que anunciava "Illinois". É, eu tinha cruzado estados.

Não fazia idéia nem de que dia era. Eu estava completamente concentrado em fugir para o mais longe possível dos Cullen e de uma certa menina com o sobrenome Swan. Não sei mais se eu conseguiria pronunciar o nome dela naquela altura. Doía demais pensar que agora eu estava completamente sozinho. Meu lado humano não aguentava viver sozinho.

Algum tempo depois mudei de direção quando vi uma placa dizendo: "Bem vindo à Chicago." Decidi entrar na cidade. Há anos não ia lá.

Entrei na cidade e diminuí a velocidade. Por alguma razão eu sentia que estava fugindo de alguma coisa, mas não sabia mais do que era. Minha mente estava confusa, e eu ouvia os pensamentos das pessoas que passavam com uma clareza translúcida. Algumas pensavam em seus afazeres do dia, outras em coisas absurdas. Alguns pensaram em como meu carro era bonito.

Não dei a mínima pra qualquer um dos pensamentos que ouvi.

Dirigi um pouco pela cidade, lembrando abruptamente que eu tinha nascido ali, há pouco mais de um século atrás. Puxa. Um século. Eu vivi tanto assim?

Passei o dia dando uma volta pela cidade de carro. Vi casas, construções, nunca parei. Ou melhor, parei pra abastecer uma vez, num posto mixuruca. Tinha algumas mulheres por lá que ficaram olhando pra mim e babando.

_Meu Deus. Que homem lindo_ - pensava uma ruiva baixinha.

_Deve ser rico, olha só o carro._ - uma morena alta e magricela pensava. - _Tenho que dar um jeito de fisgá-lo. Como nunca o vi por aqui antes?_

_Ah, isso na minha casa... na minha caaaama!_ - pensava uma loira patricinha que se achava a gostosona.

Revirei os olhos e coloquei a mangueira de volta no lugar. Paguei e entrei no carro. A loira gritou e tentou me alcançar.

- Ei! Você aí no carro prateado... Você esqueceu uma coisa! - ela vinha gritando, e pensando _esqueceu de pegar meu telefone e me levar pra sua casa, gostosão_.

Vadia. Eu não tinha esquecido nada, eu saberia se tivesse. Vampiros tem memória fotográfica. De repente olhei pra ela pelo retrovisor. O _pescoço _dela era lindo. Ela provavelmente não tinha consciência disso, mas tinha uma veia muito intrigante ali... comecei a pensar no sangue que estava circulando por ali e minha garganta queimou.

Espantei o pensamento pra longe e afundei o pé no acelerador. Tinha que me afastar de humanos. Mas por quê? Não sabia mais o motivo. Eu devia estar ficando louco.

Tentei afastar qualquer pensamento da minha mente, eles estavam confusos demais pra que eu tivesse alguma compreensão. Andei pela cidade por mais algumas horas. Que diabos eu estava fazendo? Andando pela cidade em círculos, sem saber onde ia.

O sol já estava quase terminando de se pôr. Era o crepúsculo. Me dei conta que não sabia mais de onde tinha vindo. Só me lembrava de estar dirigindo há algum tempo. Será que eu ainda sabia meu nome? Pensei um pouco, e com uma certa dificuldade, me lembrei que meu nome começava com "E". Só que eu não sabia mais de nada.

Fiquei meio perturbado com isso, mas em dois minutos já estava andando pelas ruas de Chicago de novo. Parei meu carro numa rua comercial, as lojas já estavam fechando. Um jornal numa banca de revistas fechada dizia que era dez de abril.

Fiquei dentro do carro pelo que pareceram horas. Os vidros eram escuros o suficientes pra que ninguém desconfiasse que tinha alguém dentro do carro. Desliguei a música e fiquei observando o céu, que pouco a pouco ia sendo pontilhado de estrelas. A lua estava quase dando o ar da graça, quando ouvi pensamentos afoitos pela rua.

_Oh meu Deus, eu não por favor!_ - pensamentos femininos. A moça estava assustada. Eu pelo menos achava que era uma moça.

Continuei olhando pro céu, um pouco inquieto, porque os pensamentos da moça desconhecida ficavam cada vez mais em pânico. Tentei não me concentrar em pensamento nenhum, e só olhar o céu. Estava tão calmo lá em cima. Estava de certa forma, me acalmando por não saber mais meu nome, ou de onde eu vinha, ou quem eu era. Eu sabia que era um vampiro. Mas só sabia disso até agora.

Os pensamentos aumentaram de volume. E agora tinham pensamentos masculinos também.

_Eu vou fazer a festa com essa garota. Depois vou mandar ela pro inferno._ - um pensamento masculino maldoso. Além de maldoso, também era grotesco. Nojento até. Ele pensou mais coisas, mas me recusei a ouvir. Mas eu já tinha ouvido o suficiente pra sentir pena da garota que seria atacada a qualquer momento.

Dei mais uma olhada pro céu, que agora revelava uma lua cheia e grande, bem no meio das estrelas. Ver aquela lua cheia me causou uma sensação de _dejavú_. Achei estranho, mas ignorei. Respirei fundo e saí do carro decidido a acabar com a raça daquele sujeito nojento que vinha atrás da garota.

Ele tinha a arrastado até um beco próximo, e fazia gracinhas, enquanto passava a mão por ela. A garota estava aterrorizada. Os pensamentos do canalha eram se divertir com ela, vê-la sofrendo, e depois matá-la. Eu não ia deixar. Aquele canalha odioso estuprador e assassino de mulheres já tinha feito maldades demais. Andei devagar, mas muito silenciosamente.

Primeiro eu ia matar o canalha de susto, depois, ia sugá-lo até a última gota. O pensamento de sugar um humano ainda me incomodava. Não sabia porquê. Mas aquele idiota merecia. Afastei o pensamento de culpa e apareci na entrada do beco. O cretino estava levantando a saia da moça enquanto segurava suas mãos, comprimindo ela contra a parede do beco.

- Ei, você. - Eu falei calmo, mas com uma voz que eu sabia que assustava humanos.

O canalha parou e pensou. _Droga, quem é o intrometido? Não importa, vou acabar com ele e continuar com a moça._ Ele não tinha ficado assustado, era um cretino arrogante. Veríamos o que ele ia achar dos meus dentes na garganta dele. A moça ficou com mais medo, mas de certa forma aliviada. O primeiro pensamento dela foi _Graças a Deus!_, e logo depois _Mas esse cara é estranho, será que ele quer fazer a mesma coisa?_. A coitada estava apavorada.

- Que foi? - ele perguntou, com a voz entediada, como se eu estivesse atrapalhando.

- Solta a moça. - eu mandei, curto e grosso. Não queria que a moça visse que eu ia matar o cara. Ela ia morrer de susto.

- Você conhece ela por acaso? - ele perguntou, zombando da minha ordem.

- Ainda não. - olhei pra garota, que estava com o olhar petrificado, pensando _Por que esse cara absolutamente lindo tá salvando minha vida? Eu não sou ninguém. Sou só uma irmã mais velha que precisa cuidar do irmão pequeno e da mãe doente._ Tive mais simpatia por ela quando ela pensou nisso. Ela era humilde. Não se gabava. Sorri pra ela.

- Como é seu nome, moça? - perguntei com uma voz aveludada e sedutora, mostrando à garota que eu não ia machucá-la.

- I-I-Isabe-lla. - Isabella respondeu. _Isabella_. Senti uma coisa estranha quando ouvi esse nome, e por alguma razão desconhecida tive mais urgência em tirá-la daquele cretino e mais vontade de matá-lo. Alguém com o nome Isabella não podia morrer, nem se machucar.

- Agora nos conhecemos. - eu respondi, tentando me lembrar do meu nome sem sucesso. Ignorei isso e voltei ao canalha.

- Vou pedir mais uma vez. Solte ela. - falei, com uma voz suficientemente dura pra ele saber que eu estava falando sério.

- Ou o quê? - ele se virou, ainda segurando ela e olhando pra mim, apesar de só me enxergar pela luz que vinha da lua. Mas eu o via. Muito bem.

- Ou eu vou ser obrigado a te matar. - eu falei, e num relance ele conseguiu ver meu rosto, que foi iluminado por um carro que passava com os faróis altos.

Meu rosto estava sério e meu olhar muito decidido. Isso deixou ele com medo. Ele soltou a garota, que veio correndo e ficou atrás de mim.

- Você está bem, Isabella? - perguntei, com uma voz calma. Ela estava agradecida em seus pensamentos, mesmo sem saber quem eu era. Ela tinha uma família que precisava dela. Ela não podia morrer.

- Estou... obrigada. - ela sorriu. Eu sorri de volta, sem mostrar os dentes e falei.

- Vá pra casa. E não ande mais por esse tipo de rua sozinha, ouviu? - eu falei e ela agradeceu mentalmente de novo.

- Ouvi. Muito obrigada! - ela agradeceu de novo e começou a pensar em como voltar pra casa. Peguei uma nota de 100 dólares do bolso e dei pra ela.

- Pegue um táxi na esquina. Vá logo. - eu falei, ainda olhando pro canalha que estava chocado e ao mesmo tempo pensando em me matar por ser tão atrevido.

- Obrigada! Como lhe acho pra devolver? - ela perguntou, preocupada em devolver os 100 dólares. Era uma moça de bom caráter.

- Não precisa me devolver. Pague o táxi e fique com o resto. Pense nisso como uma lembrança de um desconhecido, um presente. - eu falei, e sorri pra ela novamente.

- Sério? - ela falou, sem acreditar. Estava precisando de dinheiro pra comprar os remédios da mãe doente. Fez as contas, com o que gastaria no táxi e o que sobrava. Dava certinho.

- Sério. Vá logo senão fica tarde. - falei, já impaciente. Eu queria matar logo o cretino.

- Claro, claro. - ela já tinha começado a correr pra esquina quando gritou - Obrigada de novo! - aí entrou num táxi, que em dois minutos não estava mais na rua. Estávamos só eu e o cretino estuprador.

Sorri internamente e avancei. Ele não viu, mas em uma fração de segundo eu já estava na cara dele.

- O quê? Como chegou aqui tão rápido? Eu só pisquei! - ele falou, atordoado e sentindo o pânico. Bom. Era pra ele ter medo mesmo.

- Truque de mágica. Não seria um bom mágico se revelasse. - sorri sombriamente e continuei, saborando cada pensamento de pânico do idiota. - Quer ver como eu deixo você morto em alguns segundos?

- N-N-Não, obrigado. - ele conseguiu por algum milagre, dizer. Estava apavorado. Nem conseguia se mexer.

- Hum. Interessante. É bom assustar os outros não é? Principalmente quando são garotas novas e indefesas... - eu falei, avançando e deixando ele sem saída ao bater na parede do beco.

Estava um escuro assustador. Pra ele, claro. Eu não estava assustado. Ele era a presa. Eu era o predador.

O silêncio era igualmente assustador e ele estava quase fazendo xixi nas calças. Droga. Comer com cheiro de xixi era muito desagradável. Decidi acabar logo com isso.

- Bom, eu vou mostrar meu truque. Mas acabo de me lembrar que no final dele você vai estar morto, então não vai ver. Pena. - fiz uma cara de decepção e preparei os dentes. O veneno fluía na minha boca como água cai de uma torneira e eu estava faminto. Era agora ou nunca. - Mas eu faço assim mesmo. - e pulei em cima dele, parando com os dentes cravados no seu pescoço.

Um grito apavorado cortou o silêncio da noite. Mas não havia ninguém pra ouvir. Mesmo assim, o grito não demorou muito. Bastaram cinco segundos pra que o cretino não tivesse mais força pra gritar e caísse no chão.

Continuei sugando, o sangue fazendo um frenesi dentro de mim impressionante. Eu estava inebriado pela força que aquele sangue tinha em mim. Terminei rápido, e queria mais.

Sangue humano me deixava a mil. E parecia que tinha passado décadas sem. Por algum motivo achei que era isso. Mas eu sabia pouco demais sobre mim pra ter certeza. Peguei o corpo do cretino e levei até um lugar deserto e enterrei. Sem provas. Voltei à cidade decidido a livrá-la de todos os canalhas assassinos e estupradores que ainda perambulassem por lá. Ninguém ia sentir falta deles.

A lua cheia ainda brilhava no céu e quando olhei no relógio do carro vi que eram duas da manhã. Sorri. A noite era uma criança.

E eu era um vampiro sedento que ia aproveitar pra me alimentar.


	17. Só ele vai conseguir me acalmar

**Capítulo 17 - POV Bella**

Nunca na minha vida eu tinha me sentido tão fraca e vulnerável. E eu tinha motivos de sobra pra isso.

Quer dizer, meu namorado (ou ex, nem sei como chamá-lo mais) tinha uma super velocidade, uma super força, uma super audição e todo o papo dos vampiros. Tipo assim, era pra eu me sentir vulnerável todos os dias, porque ele poderia muito bem acabar comigo simplesmente se me abraçasse forte demais.

Mas comparado com agora, aquilo não era nada.

Eu estava deitada numa cama de hospital, sem sinais de quando teria alta.

Eu tinha desmaiado em casa há quatro dias atrás, de novo por causa da dor de cabeça.

Meus pais surtaram. Sério.

Primeiro, eu desmaiei quando minha mãe estava sozinha comigo - e ela não era o que você pode chamar de uma pessoa equilibrada. Meu pai chegou em casa em uns cinco minutos, segundo ela, e me levou pra o hospital.

Eles aproveitaram pra dar um calmante à minha mãe que poderia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer segundo, de tão surtada que ela tava. E segundo, os médicos não sabiam o que fazer comigo. E o pior de tudo era que ninguém me dizia nada. Meu pai e minha mãe ficavam dizendo "Eles estão analisando, pra chegar a um diagnóstico certo, Bella".

Eu já estava ficando de saco cheio dessa enrolação toda. Tudo bem que eu tinha ficado 36 horas completamente desmaiada, mas por que eles não me deixavam ir pra casa se não tinham idéia do que estava acontecendo? Era uma total perda de tempo. Sem contar que todos esses fios e tubos estavam me deixando realmente estressada.

E o pior de tudo era o silêncio. Eu estava em observação e os médicos só davam uma hora de visita pra minha mãe e meu pai. O resto do tempo eu ficava completamente sozinha, só com as enfermeiras e o médico vindo me ver de vez em quando. Meu único companheiro era o "bip" do monitor que media meus sinais vitais.

Eu não estava exatamente empolgada. Meu pai foi até à minha faculdade e apresentou uma licença médica ao meu coordenador de curso. Eu estava liberada da faculdade até ficar "curada" seja lá do que fosse que eu tinha. Iupi! Que maravilha!! Eu estava livre da faculdade. Eu estava absolutamente feliz por isso. Mentira! Eu preferia a faculdade do que essa cama.

Carlisle Cullen não veio me ver nenhuma vez e quando perguntei por ele ao Dr. Johnson, ele simplesmente disse "Carlisle tirou uma licença, ele precisa resolver uns problemas pessoais urgentes. Ele ligou na segunda de manhã avisando". Bom, os problemas pessoais eu já sabia o que era. Edward. Ele tinha me dito que a previsão era que ele perdesse o controle dia dez de abril. Já estávamos no dia doze. Se tudo estivesse acontecendo como Alice viu, ele já tinha perdido o controle. Nenhum dos Cullen, nem Alice, veio me ver ou sequer soube que eu estava aqui, e imaginei que estavam todos tentando controlar o vampiro-descontrolado-e-desmemoriado que Edward tinha se tornado. Rezei pra que eles tivessem sucesso.

Eu estava passando os canais da tv do meu quarto de hospital pelo controle remoto, tentando amenizar o profundo tédio em que eu me encontrava, quando ouvi uma conversa do lado de fora. Coloquei o volume no "mudo" e ouvi. Eu podia não ter uma super-audição, mas dava pra ouvir o que minha mãe, meu pai e o médico conversavam.

- É uma doença muito rara, Chefe Swan - dizia o Dr. Johnson - e nós inclusive já consultamos médicos amigos nossos por telefone. Eu aconselharia que vocês a levassem a um neurologista especializado, em outra cidade maior, pra ter uma segunda opinião. Mas os exames são claros. Eu não tenho dúvidas.

- Tem cura, doutor? - minha mãe perguntou.

- Existe uma cirurgia, muito específica, que pode ser feita, e no caso da Isabella eu diria que ela teria uns 80% de chances de sobreviver à cirurgia. Isso é uma porcentagem boa. Mas a cirurgia é o único meio de cura. - o Dr. Johnson falou, e na voz dele tinha ao mesmo tempo, esperança e desespero.

- Não tem nenhuma outra saída? Um tratamento experimental ou alguma coisa assim? - meu pai.

- Infelizmente, não Chefe Swan. Só a cirurgia. - ele respondeu.

Meus pais ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, até que minha mãe interrompeu o silêncio.

- Vamos levá-la à Phoenix, Charlie. Pra uma segunda opinião. - ela falou, em um tom que não aceitava um "não".

- Claro. Vamos levá-la pra Phoenix. - meu pai disse, sem muita emoção.

Percebi que eles iam entrar no quarto e coloquei volume na tv. Recomecei a passar os canais, sem prestar atenção neles e meus pais entraram, junto com o Dr. Johnson. Fingi surpresa.

- Nossa! O horário de visitas mudou é? - falei com uma voz que eu esperava ser cínica. Não sei se funcionou. Nunca fui boa em inventar coisas.

- Não, Bella. Mas seus pais precisam falar com você - o doutorzinho falou. Eu não ia muito com a cara dele. Ele não ria das minhas piadas. Eu preferia Carlisle. - Vou deixar vocês três a sós. - ele falou e saiu.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei, meio alarmada pra os meus pais. A conversa deles que eu tinha ouvido não me dizia o que eu tinha. Mas seja lá o que fosse era grave e eu estava com um pouco de medo.

- Os médicos chegaram à um diagnóstico, Bella. Mas nós vamos a Phoenix pedir uma segunda opinião. Você provavelmente terá alta amanhã, pra que nós possamos ir e ter certeza de que é isso mesmo que você tem. - minha mãe falou, com a voz meio embargada, quase chorando.

- E o que é que eu tenho? - eu perguntei, tentando parecer calma.

Depois de olhar pra minha mãe, meu pai falou. Aparentemente, ele viu que minha mãe não tinha condição nenhuma de me dizer nada.

- Os médicos dizem que você tem um tumor no cérebro, Bella. - ele falou.

Ok, agora eu estava com medo MESMO. Um tumor? No cérebro?! Era por isso que minha cabeça ultimamente parecia que ia explodir com tanta pressão? Oh, não. E a única opção era cirurgia, eles já tinham falado. Será que eu ia... morrer? Engoli em seco e perguntei.

- Eu vou morrer? - eu não consegui conter a voz de choro que estava querendo sair.

Meus pais se olharam desconsolados e me responderam. Quer dizer, meu pai respondeu, porque minha mãe me abraçou e não conseguiu falar nada.

- Nós vamos pedir uma segunda opinião, Bella. O Dr. Johnson disse que a única opção pra esse tipo de tumor é a cirurgia, e ela é muito delicada. Não queremos submeter você à esse tipo de coisa se não for necessário. Vamos à Phoenix, e se preciso em outros lugares até ter plena certeza que é isso que você tem. - ele falou, um pouco controlado, mas eu via que era difícil pra ele admitir que a única filha dele tinha um tumor no cérebro.

- Ok... - eu falei, sem conseguir sentir muita coisa. O medo tinha passado um pouco por saber que íamos ver uma segunda opinião. Mas e se fosse a mesma? E se eu realmente tivesse um tumor no cérebro? O medo ao pensar nisso fez minha cabeça doer e eu gemi. Minha mãe se alarmou.

- A cabeça tá doendo, Bella? - ela perguntou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas contidas.

- Tá... - não pude mentir. Com a ameaça de um tumor eu não podia mentir sobre o que eu sentia.

- Eu vou chamar o médico pra olhar você. - Charlie falou e saiu do quarto.

Eu desliguei a tv, que não tinha nenhuma utilidade e em dois minutos o médico entrou. Minha mãe se afastou e ele começou a olhar os monitores freneticamente enquanto me olhava.

- Tá doendo muito, Bella? - ele perguntou.

- Não muito, mas tá uma dorzinha constante aqui. - eu disse e coloquei o dedo nas têmporas. Elas estavam me matando de dor.

Ele fez um pouco de massagem e passou.

- Passou? - ele perguntou, ao ver que eu relaxei um pouco.

- Passou. O que você fez? - eu perguntei, curiosa. Ele era médico ou curandeiro?

- Uma técnica que aprendi num congresso. Seus pais falaram o que você tem, certo? - ele perguntou e eu acenei com a cabeça. Ele continuou. - O estresse, ou talvez medo pelo que você ouviu, fez sua dor de cabeça começar. Isso é uma técnica pra aliviar a tensão e o estresse. Como sua dor de cabeça foi causada por isso, passou. - ele me explicou.

Ok, então ele continuava sendo médico. Ponto pra ele, isso foi legal. Mas eu tinha certeza que Carlisle também sabia fazer isso. Então Carlisle continuava na frente. O que? Eu agora estava fazendo uma disputa pra ver qual dos dois era o melhor? O tédio tinha realmente me dominado.

- Bella, você precisa ter em mente que não é pra ter medo de nada. O medo pode fazer você piorar, ouviu? O tumor já está grande demais, e quanto maior, menor a chance da cirurgia fazer efeito. - ele falou.

Ha, ele realmente pensava que eu ia CONSEGUIR ficar sem medo? ALÔU! EU TENHO UM TUMOR NO CÉREBRO, BELEZA? Como, pelo amor de Deus, eu não vou ficar com medo? Isso era uma idéia completamente absurda. Tirei o ponto que tinha dado a ele pela massagem-cura-dor-de-cabeça que ele fez.

- Eu vou indo. Preciso aprontar a papelada da sua alta. - Dr. Johnson falou e saiu.

Depois disso meu pai e minha mãe me cobriram com palavras afetuosas e que me acalmassem.

Mas eu só conseguia pensar numa coisa. **Edward**. Eu precisava dele agora mais do que nunca. Só ele ia conseguir me acalmar.


	18. Sumiço e Desespero

**Capítulo 18 - POV Alice**

Eu não aguentava mais esse suspense. Desde que Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett tinham ido atrás de Edward, que eu não conseguia saber de nada.

Eles até agora não tinham ligado e eu estava quase surtando. Só eu não. Esme e Rosalie também.

Já era doze de abril, o que significava que pela data da minha visão Edward já tinha perdido o controle. Nós três estávamos malucas com a possibilidade de que Edward tivesse perdido o controle sozinho.

Alguma coisa na minha visão me disse que foi isso que aconteceu.

Na minha visão, eu não vi ninguém ajudando Edward. Ele estava sozinho. Ele e a vítima.

Tremi.

Pelo amor de Deus, eu precisava de notícias!

A essa altura os rapazes já deveriam ter chegado em Chicago. Mas será que eles tinham encontrado Edward? O que será que estava acontecendo? Eu estava maluca de preocupação, e o pior era que a todo momento eu tinha visões estranhas e embaçadas. Provavelmente Edward estava se decidindo rápido demais sobre alguma coisa, e mudando de decisão tão rapidamente quanto fazendo decisões. Eu estava cega. Eu não conseguia ver absolutamente _nada _sobre o futuro dele.

Pra piorar a situação, eu não tinha notícias de Bella. Eu ligava pra ela desde que Edward tinha saído pra seu passeio que se tornou fuga na segunda. E ela simplesmente não atendia minhas ligações, nem retornava. Liguei pra casa dela, mas do mesmo jeito ninguém atendeu. Eu sabia que ela não ia se matar. Porque se fosse, eu teria visto.

E também, ela tinha entendido a situação, não tinha?! E eu também tinha dito a ela (por recado em caixa postal, mas tinha) que iria conversar com ela assim que tivesse a oportunidade, ela tinha que me esperar.

De súbito, me lembrei que ela poderia ter voltado pra faculdade, e a mãe dela pra Phoenix, o que explicava o silêncio no telefone da casa dela. Mas e o celular? Será que ela tinha deixado o celular na casa de Charlie? Peguei o telefone e liguei pros dormitórios da Universidade de Forks.

- _Conjunto estudantil da Universidade de Forks, boa noite_. - uma voz de mulher, muito cansada e abusada, atendeu.

- Dormitório 107, por favor. - eu pedi.

- _Que bloco?_ - ela perguntou.

- Bloco E - eu disse.

Ela transferiu a ligação e o telefone começou a chamar no dormitório de Bella e Edward. No terceiro toque, a caixa postal.

_Oi, você ligou pra Bella Swan e Edward Cullen. Infelizmente, não podemos atender agora, por algum motivo que me é desconhecido no momento. Deixa um recado que a gente liga depois, ok? Té mais._

O "bip" soou e eu falei.

- Bella, por tudo que é mais sagrado nesse mundo, me dê notícias! Eu já estou maluca de preocupação com o Edward, não me faça ficar preocupada com você também, tá ouvindo? Amo você. Beijo. - eu falei, bem na hora que o outro "bip" que finalizava meu tempo pra recados soou.

Quando desliguei o telefone, Rosalie e Esme estavam olhando pra mim.

- Querida, por favor, se acalme. Você está muito nervosa. - Esme falou e veio me abraçar, tentando sem sucesso me acalmar.

- É, Alice. Não é só você que está preocupada com eles dois. Nós também. Só que precisamos nos acalmar pra conseguir raciocinar direito. - Rosalie falou, e eu concordei. Eu precisava me acalmar. O problema é que eu não sabia como fazer isso.

Ficamos uns vinte minutos em silêncio, só nos olhando, enquanto eu pensava em onde estava Bella e onde estava Edward. Já estava me desesperando por notícias de novo, quando meu celular tocou. Jasper.

- Jazz? Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu?! Vocês encontraram ele? Por que não ligaram antes? Eu tô ficando paranóica aqui já! - eu bombardeei Jasper e ele teve que gritar pra chamar minha atenção.

- _Alice! Calma, por favor._ - Jazz falou com uma voz calma. De alguma forma, aquela voz me acalmou um pouco. Só um pouquinho. O suficiente pra eu ouví-lo.

- Ok. Fale. - eu disse.

- _Eu, Emmett e Carlisle já estamos em Chicago, mas não conseguimos encontrar Edward em lugar nenhum. Você consegue ver onde ele está?_ - ele perguntou.

- Não. Só estou tendo visões embaçadas e rápidas demais pra que eu entenda. Provavelmente ele está mudando de decisão o tempo todo. - eu respondi.

-_ Hum. Ok._ - ele falou. O quê? Ia parar nisso? Ah, não.

- Vocês não tem nenhuma pista dele? - perguntei.

- _Só alguns estupradores e assassinos que foram encontrados mortos de quarta-feira pra cá. Eles aparecem no Instituto Médico Legal toda manhã, aos montes, sem nenhuma gota de sangue no corpo. Os médicos do Instituto não fazem a mínima idéia da causa. E a imprensa tá em cima, a cidade toda tá assustada e ao mesmo tempo agradecida. Os criminosos mortos foram os piores possíveis na história de Chicago. Mas isso não é o suficiente pra que a gente consiga saber onde ele está._ - Jasper falou.

- Entendo. Vocês procuraram em becos escuros à noite? - eu perguntei, lembrando da visão.

- _Procuramos. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar, a cidade é grande. Nós já sentimos o cheiro dele por aqui, então sabemos que ele está aqui. Mas provavelmente ele sabe que nós estamos aqui e está fugindo de nós ou qualquer coisa assim._ - ele disse.

- Ou ele está completamente atordoado e não sabe pra onde vai. E está indo pra longe de vocês sem saber. - eu completei.

- _É, pode ser_. - Jazz falou.

Um silêncio de cinco segundos se fez no telefone. Até que Jazz falou de novo.

- _E Bella?_ - ele perguntou.

- Não consigo falar com ela. Ligo pra ela desde domingo, e ela não atende em nenhum número. Nem em casa, nem no celular, nem no telefone do dormitório. Já perdi a conta de quantos recados eu deixei pra ela. - eu respondi.

- _Entendo. Alice, é importante que vocês saibam onde Bella está, pra protegê-la caso aconteça algo imprevisto._ - ele falou, firmemente decidido.

- Nós vamos fazer isso, Jazz. Se Bella não ligar até amanhã, vamos atrás dela. - eu disse.

- _Façam isso._ - ele falou e de repente se alarmou. - _O Volvo! Alice, encontramos o Volvo de Edward, vamos tentar encontrá-lo. Ligo mais tarde!_ - ele falou, com uma voz mais esperançosa.

- Tudo bem, vão rápido! - eu falei e ele desligou o telefone.

- Acharam o carro dele? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Sim. Talvez eles o encontrem agora. Ele deve estar perto do carro. Espero que sim. - eu falei.

Fiquei sem notícias a noite inteira. Não quis ligar pra Jazz, porque eles poderiam ter encontrado Edward, e ligar só atrapalharia o andar da carruagem. Fiquei esperando, com Rosalie e Esme, até que chegou a manhã. Nenhuma notícia.

Quando já estava prestes a ligar pra Jazz, meu celular tocou.

- Jasper! Conseguiram? - eu perguntei, ao ver o nome dele no visor.

- _Não, Alice. Ele nos viu, e acelerou o carro. Corremos atrás dele, mas de alguma forma, ele conseguiu nos despistar. Mas agora temos certeza. Ele está fora de controle. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos. Mas ele pareceu assustado quando nos viu. Pelo menos foi isso que eu senti nele. Não sei se ele nos reconheceu._ - ele falou.

- Ai, não. Por favor, continuem procurando! Agora mais do que nunca!! - eu falei e Jasper concordou.

- _Nós vamos. E Bella?_ - ele perguntou.

- Ia ligar pra ela na hora que você ligou. - eu disse. Tá, eu ia ligar pra ela depois que falasse com ele, mas eu ia ligar.

-_ Então ligue. Descubra onde ela está e vá atrás dela._ - ele falou.

- Vou fazer isso. Tchau. - eu disse, me despedindo.

- _Tchau. Te amo, Alice._

- Também te amo, Jazz.

Depois disso desligamos. Quando comecei a discar o número de Bella, chegou uma mensagem de texto. Era dela. Dizia:

_Alice, eu sei que provavelmente Edward já perdeu o controle e você deve estar ocupada ajudando ele. Eu sumi esses dias porque eu desmaiei na segunda-feira de novo, e estava no hospital até agora. Meus pais vão me levar a Phoenix pra uma segunda opinião. Não sei porquê, mas não querem que Edward nem nenhum dos Cullen saiba disso. Por favor, não ligue. Assim que eu chegar em Phoenix e estiver sozinha, eu ligo pra você. Te amo, Alice. Eu estou bem. Eu acho. Bella._

Fiquei ao mesmo tempo desesperada e calma ao ver aquela mensagem. Calma, porque agora eu sabia o motivo do sumiço de Bella, e sabia que ela tinha entendido a situação de Edward e me ligaria assim que fosse possível. E desesperada porque ela tinha desmaiado e estado no hospital de novo. O que estava acontecendo com Bella? Ela estava doente? E porque seus pais não queriam que nós soubéssemos? Fiquei com medo, mas decidi me acalmar. Ficar nervosa não estava me ajudando em nada.

Rosalie e Esme estavam respirando um pouco de ar fresco na varanda e eu tinha ficado sozinha dentro de casa. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei o silêncio pra tentar relaxar. Pensei em coisas boas. Como quando encontrei Jazz. Quando encontramos os Cullen e eu me apossei do quarto de Edward, que era o maior na casa em que eles estavam na época. Ele ficou furioso, mas deixou.

Eu e ele tínhamos ficado amigos rapidinho. Eu via o futuro e ele lia mentes. Formávamos a dupla dinâmica da família Cullen.

Pensei em como ele ficou feliz e mudado quando encontrou Bella. Como ele a amava. Como o sorriso dele aumentou e apareceu mais no seu rosto. Desejei ver aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos dourados em breve. Eu sentia falta do meu irmão. E no lá no fundo, algo me dizia que ele também sentia falta dele mesmo.


	19. Saudade de uma certa Isabella

**Capítulo 19 - POV Edward**

No sábado de manhã, aproveitei o dia nublado pra comprar umas roupas. As que eu tinha no meu carro já estavam quase inutilizáveis, devido às minhas últimas refeições muito resistentes.

Aqueles bandidos eram corajosos, isso eu tinha que admitir. Eles ficaram se debatendo enquanto eu os mordia e sugava, o que me tirava a concentração e sujava minhas roupas. Humanos estúpidos.

Aproveitei pra comprar uns três pares de óculos escuros. Meus olhos vermelhos podiam levantar suspeitas ou assustar alguns humanos inocentes.

Nos últimos dias, a cidade estava meio em festa por ter tantos assassinos e malfeitores mortos. Eles mortos eram melhores que vivos. Ninguém sabia o motivo da chacina contra os bandidos, só sabiam que eles tinham aparecido sem uma gota de sangue no corpo.

Eu era o único que sabia o motivo, claro.

A polícia investigava, com medo de que quem quer que estivesse fazendo isso, acabasse matando inocentes.

Como se eu fosse fazer isso.

Certos humanos merecem morrer. Outros merecem viver. Eu estava apenas abreviando a vida daqueles que mereciam morrer.

Só na última noite, eu tinha salvo umas três mulheres de serem estupradas e mortas no mesmo bairro.

Por um lado eu ficava irritado. Como elas eram burras! Andar por aí em ruas escuras e perigosas, sozinhas, no meio da noite! Era praticamente pedir pra morrer!

Mas vendo sob outro ângulo, eu ficava um pouco satisfeito. Pegar aqueles canalhas no flagra me dava mais ódio e eu me divertia mais vendo-os tremer de medo de mim.

Não tinha deixado nenhuma das mulheres, a não ser aquela primeira... a tal da Isabella, ver meu rosto.

Podia ser que fossem inteligentes o suficiente pra ligar os fatos mais recentes da cidade com o homem que as tinha salvo. Eu preferia ficar no anonimato.

Depois de comprar óculos escuros, dirigi mais um pouco e estacionei na frente de uma loja de departamentos. Saí do carro e andei pela sombra, entrando na loja.

Imediatamente, todas as mulheres da loja olharam pra mim.

_QUE GATOOO!_

_Morri e tô céu!_

_Eu to sonhando ou um Deus grego acaba de entrar aqui?_

_Ok, eu tô fantasiando demais... QUEM É ESSE?_

_MAMÃÃÃE, EU QUERO ELE PRA MIM!_

_MEU DEUS, ALGUÉM ME MORDA!_

Esses foram os pensamentos de algumas delas. E o último me fez rir. Eu até morderia... se não fosse o detalhe dos dentes afiados que penetram a pele e chegam ao sangue em questão de frações de segundo.

Uma vendedora meio gaguejante me atendeu.

- Em q-quê eu p-pos-so ajud-dar, senhor? - ela falava e pensava _Ai que burra. O cara é um gato e eu aqui, totalmente gaguejante. Recomponha-se Wendy!_

Eu sorri pra ela.

- Onde fica o departamento masculino? Preciso de algumas roupas... - eu falei, ainda sorrindo, com uma voz macia e que aparentemente ela achou muito sedutora.

_Ai. meu. Deus. FALA LOGO SUA BURRA!_ - ela pensou e respondeu.

- No p-primeiro andar. - ela falou, ainda gaguejante e brigou consigo mesma. _Burra! Gaguejou de novo! Já eram suas chances com ele_.

Decidi ser bonzinho e deixar ela um pouco nas nuvens.

- Obrigado. Sabe que você é muito bonita? - mentira. Mas eu queria me divertir.

Ela ficou _AI MEU DEUS, ELE ME ACHA BONITA. MORRI. AI AI AI MORRIIII! DROGA, ELE PERGUNTOU SUA BURRA, RESPONDE!!_ O coração dela estava a mil batidas por segundo.

- Ahn... n-ninguém nunc-ca me dis-se isso. - ela falou e sorriu, se culpando por não conseguir parar de gaguejar.

- Pois deveriam. Como é seu nome? - perguntei, apesar de já saber.

- Wendy. - ela falou e pensou: _ISSO! Consegui dizer meu nome sem parecer gaga._

- Bom, Wendy. Eu preciso ir. Estou com um pouquinho de pressa. Nos vemos por aí. - falei e me dirigi ao primeiro andar, enquanto os batimentos do coração dela estavam completamente descompassados e apressados e ela pensava freneticamente _Não desmaia, não desmaia, não desmaia. Ah meu Deus eu preciso de uma cadeira AGORA!_

Peguei o elevador rindo. Era impressionante o efeito que eu causava nas mulheres.

No departamento masculino, comprei algumas calças jeans, camisetas, casacos. Roupa suficiente pra encher um guarda-roupa. Eram homens que atendiam no departamento masculino. Homens mesmo. Foi mais fácil assim, porque eu conseguia me comunicar sem ouvir pensamentos malucos de mulheres surtando. Gastei mais de 400 dólares em roupas. Acho que exagerei.

Mas no fim das contas, não sabia mais se ia sujá-las. E era bom trocar de roupa de vez em quando. Cheiro de sangue não é muito agradável pra alguns humanos. Podia levantar suspeitas. Fui embora da loja, e quando passei por Wendy, que estava sentada com um copo de água nas mãos, pisquei. Só pra me divertir.

_Ai meu Deus, eu vou ter um ataque. De novo. Ele PISCOU pra mim._ - ela pensava enquanto acenava com uma mão. Me virei pra saída e vi pelo canto do olho que ela engoliu o copo de água de uma vez, tentando se acalmar.

Quando abri a porta da loja, senti cheiro de vampiros. Olhei pra onde o cheiro indicava e vi três vampiros no alto de um prédio, olhando pro meu carro. Assim que estava fora da loja eles olharam pra mim. Não sei porquê, mas isso me assustou um pouco. Três vampiros me esperando? Por quê?

Um dos três, um loiro alto, pensou _Não se assuste, estamos aqui pra ajudar você_.

Ele pensava como se estivesse falando comigo em voz alta e meu instinto de auto-preservação estava gritando. Eu tinha que sair dali. Entrei no carro, jogando as sacolas de roupas no banco traseiro e liguei o carro. Quando estava saindo, eles vieram correndo atrás de mim.

Acelerei, mas eles continuaram correndo e um deles, um loiro também, que parecia ser o líder deles, pensava _Não torne isso mais difícil. Somos seus amigos, não inimigos. Pare esse carro e vamos conversar_, e o outro, o maior deles, de cabelos pretos pensou _Qual é cara, calma. Nós vamos te ajudar_.

Por alguma razão, eles pareciam achar que eu precisava de ajuda. Ajuda pra quê? Pra matar outros bandidos? Não. Não era isso.

Não desacelerei o carro, e com um olho neles e outro na estrada, desviei em várias ruas, e consegui despistá-los. Continuei dirigindo, até não sentir mais o cheiro deles.

Parei num hotel, quase na saída da cidade. Decidi entrar e ficar por lá, por enquanto. Até saber o que aqueles vampiros queriam de mim. Entrei, fiz o check-in e me dirigi a um quarto no quinto andar.

No quarto, sozinho com meus próprios pensamentos, me deitei na cama. Apesar de não precisar dormir, a sensação de estar deitado era boa. Relaxante, até. Comecei a pensar em motivos pelos quais vampiros quisessem me ajudar. Será que eles sabiam quem eu era? Será que eles sabiam o motivo de eu ter perdido a memória? Será que eles queriam me ajudar a descobrir quem eu era e o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Um milhão de perguntas invadiu minha mente naquela hora. Mesmo sentindo um pouco de prazer por matar aqueles cretinos estúpidos que não faziam falta a sociedade, uma parte de mim me dizia que não era certo ficar matando humanos.

Mas por quê? Eu era um vampiro, por que eu tinha essa consciência dentro de mim dizendo que eu não deveria me alimentar de humanos? E se eu não devia me alimentar de humanos... do quê eu me alimentaria? Vampiros sobrevivem de sangue. Mas será que só sangue _humano _serve?

Passei o dia inteiro naquele quarto de hotel, só pensando em possibilidades e remoendo coisas que meu subconsciente tinha guardado e que meu "eu consciente" não lembrava.

No fim do dia, resolvi sair. Dirigi meio sem rumo, procurando alguma coisa pra fazer. Não sentia necessidade de me alimentar, então só o faria se algum idiota cruzasse meu caminho. Vi uma boate algumas ruas depois do hotel e resolvi entrar. Talvez dançar com algumas desconhecidas me fizesse bem.

Entrei na boate e dez minutos depois, percebi que não aguentaria mais nenhum minuto ali dentro. Saí, procurando outra coisa e achei uma lanchonetezinha discreta no meio de um bairro simples. A lanchonete era fracamente iluminada, e não havia muita gente lá. Estacionei e desci.

Quando entrei na lanchonete, alguém estava cantando num palco modesto montado em um dos cantos do estabelecimento. Tinham no máximo 15 pessoas ali dentro e apenas duas garçonetes. Uma delas me pareceu familiar à primeira vista, mas ignorei. Me sentei, sem muita certeza do que esperar e olhei o rapaz que cantava. Ele era completamente desafinado, mas cantava assim mesmo. Ele tinha em mente que precisava fazer isso, pra espantar seus medos.

Respeitei o rapaz desafinado e olhei pra um grupo de homens que jogavam pôquer.

Eram quatro. Três deles estavam roubando. O pobre coitado que estava sendo honesto, já tinha perdido tanto dinheiro que só tinha 5 dólares na última aposta. Mas ele era controlado. Não apostava mais do que podia. Cheguei perto deles, que pararam o jogo assim que me viram.

- Posso assistir? - perguntei e eles concordaram.

Depois de uns quinze minutos de um pôquer desonesto, me enchi. Tive pena do pobre coitado que só estava ali pra se divertir e fora roubado pelos outros vagabundos. Quando ele saiu, eu entrei.

- É, você parece ter grana. Quanto vai apostar na primeira rodada? - um barbudo ruivo perguntou, sorrindo pra si mesmo e pensando _Vou tirar uma grana alta desse mauricinho. Esse moleque deve ter uns 17 anos, no máximo_.

Sorri e peguei minha carteira.

- Vou começar com pouco. - tirei uma nota de 200 dólares e coloquei na mesa.

O cara honesto se alarmou. _Desde quando 200 dólares é pouca coisa? Espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo_.

Os outros sorriram por dentro enquanto pensavam que iam faturar alto com a minha inexperiência. O que eles não sabiam é que eu sabia muito, mas muito mais do que eles.

- Hum... Bom. Então vamos começar. - o barbudo falou e começou a misturar e dividir as cartas.

Duas horas depois, eles não tinham nenhum centavo.

- Onde você aprendeu a jogar assim, moleque? - o barbudo ruivo tinha ficado com raiva de mim. Eu tinha tirado todo o dinheiro dele. De forma justa. Talvez nem tão justa, já que eu ouvia pensamentos e tudo mais. Mas isso não era uma coisa que eu podia desligar, então eu não tinha culpa.

- Por aí. - falei e a garçonete veio trazer a conta. Os caras ficaram desesperados. Não tinham um centavo pra pagar a conta.

- Ahn.. Será que podemos deixar na conta, boneca? Amanhã passamos aqui pra pagar. - eles falaram e olharam pra garçonete que pensava o tempo todo, desde que eu cheguei ali, que ela me conhecia.

Virei-me e tive certeza. Ela me conhecia.

- Sinto muito, senhor. Infelizmente não podemos deixar vocês saírem sem pagar. - Isabella falou, e sorriu pra mim.

Ela me reconheceu. Sorri de volta e o barbudo começou a pensar coisas pouco agradáveis sobre ela.

- E o que vocês vão fazer? - ele perguntou, desafiando. Aquele cara era nojento.

- Eu nada, mas o barman e o dono da casa podem obrigar vocês a lavarem os pratos ou alguma coisa assim. - ela recuou, com medo. Parecia que ela enfrentava homens sebosos e nojentos o tempo todo.

- Não se alterem. Eu pago a conta. - peguei a conta da mesa e vi.

Nossa, eles gastavam muito bebendo. Olhei pra eles, que pensavam em que tipo de pessoa era eu, que saía pagando conta de bar por aí pra desconhecidos. Por eles eu nem pagaria. Só estava preocupado que eles fizessem alguma maldade com a garota. Eles estavam pensando nisso.

- Vocês deviam beber menos, sabiam? - peguei 500 dólares e paguei a conta. Sobrava 50 dólares, que deixei de gorjeta pra garota. Eu gostava dela, por algum motivo que eu não sabia.

Mas o nome dela despertava bons sentimentos em mim. Por algum motivo que eu também não sabia.

Depois de me despedir dos idiotas, puxei conversa com Isabella. Não me pergunte por quê.

- Então... Nos encontramos de novo, Isabella. - eu falei, confiante e amistoso.

- Pois é... Ah, obrigada pelo outro dia. Você me ajudou muito, nem faz idéia. - ela disse envergonhada. Mas eu fazia idéia sim.

- De nada. - sorri e ela falou.

- Você sabe o meu nome... mas pela pressa acabei sem saber o seu da outra vez. Pode me dizer?

Merda. Agora eu me lasquei bonitinho.

Eu não fazia idéia de qual era meu nome. Só sabia que começava com E. Nenhum dos meus cartões de crédito ou documentos que eu tinha encontrado no carro tinha meu nome. Quer dizer, tinham vários nomes lá. Eu não fazia idéia de qual era o verdadeiro. Com E tinha Eros, Elliot, Edward, Erdwic.

Esse último era muito estranho. Eros e Edward eram muito antigos. Ninguém mais tinha esses nomes. Me decidi por Elliot.

- Elliot. - respondi.

- Muito prazer, Elliot. - ela falou. Ugh. Me senti estranho com esse nome. Mas agora que já tinha escolhido não podia mudar.

- Igualmente. Então, quantos anos você tem? - pareceu um papo muito estranho e babaca, mas eu queria conversar com ela. O nome dela fazia eu sentir _necessidade _de saber mais sobre ela.

- Tenho 20. - ela respondeu. - E você?

Droga de novo. Como eu ia saber minha idade? Ok, vampiros vivem eternamente, mas eu não podia dizer que tinha, tipo, uns 100 anos. Lembrei que o barbudo tinha me dado 17 anos. Aumentei um pouco e respondi.

- 21. - Tá, eu teria aumentado menos se ela tivesse menos.

- Nossa, você tem cara de 17! O que faz pra se manter assim, tão jovem?? - espantada.

_Bebo sangue_. Mas eu não ia dizer isso a ela.

- Uma dieta especial. Tenho o estômago delicado. - sorri sem mostrar os dentes e respondi.

- Se não for muito incômodo, você me diria por que está usando óculos escuros à noite? - ela perguntou e eu percebi que ainda usava um dos óculos novos. Ok, não podia tirar.

Meus olhos vermelhos iam assustá-la. Caramba, por que eu estava tão preocupado em não assustá-la?

- Olheiras. Ando dormindo muito mal. - foi o melhor que eu pensei. Ela pareceu acreditar.

Depois me ofereci pra levar ela pra casa. Conheci sua mãe, que estava bem melhor, e seu irmão de 5 anos. Os dois estavam com um pouco de medo de mim, e depois de mais uns trinta minutos de conversa me despedi.

Quando voltei ao hotel, tarde da noite, senti saudade de alguém.

Alguém chamada _Isabella_. Por algum motivo que eu não sabia, Isabella era uma pessoa importante pra mim. Não essa Isabella. Outra. Não fazia idéia de quem seria e onde poderia encontrá-la... talvez ela soubesse quem eu era.

Suspirei e deitei na cama. Depois de uma hora pensando, ouvi um grito a duas quadras de distância. Uma mulher estava sendo atacada. Parecia que eu tinha trabalho a fazer.

Me levantei da cama, saí do hotel e fui me alimentar.


	20. Diagnóstico

**Capítulo 20 - POV Bella**

Era 22 de abril.

Mamãe, papai e eu estávamos no avião de volta pra Forks, depois de ter ouvido uma "segunda opinião" de três médicos diferentes, especializados e renomados de Phoenix.

Eles ainda queriam consultar outros médicos, mas eu já estava de saco cheio dos mesmos diagnósticos.

Eu tinha um tumor no cérebro muito raro.

Tinha 70% de chances de sobreviver à cirurgia altamente delicada que me curaria, devido a minha idade e tudo mais. Mas a cirurgia era muito delicada e arriscada. Apenas grandes cirurgiões a realizavam com sucesso. E não tinha nenhum grande cirurgião desses à disposição do nosso plano de saúde. Minha mãe já tinha chorado tudo que tinha pra chorar no aeroporto, e eu até vi meu pai prendendo algumas lágrimas, sem sucesso.

Já eu não tinha derramado uma gota. Não sabia porquê. Eu tinha consciência total do tamanho do meu problema e a gravidade disso. Mas eu acho que eu estava em uma espécie de transe. Não conseguia sentir nada. Absolutamente nada.

Chegamos no aeroporto de Port Angeles e desembarcamos. Charlie tinha deixado o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto e isso evitou que nós precisássemos de um táxi.

Fomos silenciosos até em casa. Quando chegamos, peguei minhas coisas e subi pra tomar um banho. Minha mãe me parou no pé da escada.

- Não quer comer nada, Bella? - ela perguntou, com a voz ainda embargada no choro, cheia de preocupação. Eu não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro e já eram dez da noite. Mas eu não estava com fome. Na verdade, acho que vomitaria tudo se comesse alguma coisa.

- Não, mãe. A única coisa que eu quero agora é tomar um banho e dormir. - eu falei e me lembrei que poderia contar com Edward cantando no meu ouvido minha canção de ninar.

Mas aí lembrei que Edward estava em algum lugar longe, sem memória e fora de controle. Pelo menos era isso que ele tinha me dito que ia acontecer. Senti uma enorme necessidade de chorar, mas me controlei. Eu precisava de Edward agora mais do que nunca, mas eu entendia o porquê dele ter se afastado de mim. Por amor. Ele ainda me queria. Era isso que estava segurando meus pés no chão.

Subi as escadas, tomei banho e vesti um pijama de flanela. Lembrei que no dia seguinte eu precisaria ir ao dormitório da faculdade pegar a maioria das minhas coisas. Respirei fundo e me sentei na cama. Meu olhar pousou direto no meu cd player na mesinha do computador. Levantei de um salto e peguei o cd player. Abri. Lá estava ele! Me deitei na cama, apaguei a luz. Pus os fones do aparelho no ouvido e apertei o "play".

Minha canção de ninar começou a tocar. No fim das contas eu tinha Edward ali comigo, de alguma forma. Fora ele quem compôs aquela música. Ele pensava em mim enquanto a compunha. Era aquela música que ele cantava pra mim toda santa noite, quando eu ia dormir. Ele tinha colocado seus sentimentos ali. Era isso que ele fazia toda vez que compunha algo.

Lentamente, me senti cansada e fechei os olhos. Estava cansada dos montes de médicos, não estava com sono. Eu ainda queria ouvir Edward tocando.

Minha canção de ninar terminou e começou a favorita de Esme. Pouco a pouco, fui ouvindo as composições de Edward e lembrando dele. Eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa. Eu precisava dele. Essa era a verdade inevitável, eu teria que conviver com ela. O choro ameaçou vir e eu senti que não teria forças pra controlá-lo.

Chorei. Muito. Chorei a distância dele, chorei a dor dos meus pais, chorei minha doença, chorei por mim. Eu precisava chorar. Precisava colocar pra fora meus sentimentos e minha tristeza. Se não acabaria sendo engolida por eles novamente.

O cd terminou e eu ainda estava chorando. Apertei o play novamente e a canção de ninar me acalmou. Não muito. O suficiente pra fechar os olhos e cair na inconsciência.

Algumas horas depois, acordei. Olhei o relógio. Marcava dez da manhã. Percebi que meu cd player estava no chão, com meu precioso cd dentro. Me apressei em pegá-lo. O cd estava inteiro. Me levantei, arrumei minha cama e desci pra tomar café. Meu estômago estava reclamando.

- Bom dia. - falei com uma voz estranhamente alegre aos meus pais, que estavam na cozinha.

Minha mãe se recuperou do susto e respondeu.

- Bom dia! - ela sorriu - Com fome?

- Morrendo! O que temos pro café? - perguntei e percebi que meu pai tinha entortado a cara com a palavra "morrendo". Ok, eu ainda não tinha acostumado a pensar nessa palavra no sentido literal.

Os médicos me disseram que estresse e irritações podiam fazer com que tudo piorasse, e pediu que eu evitasse isso. Até agora eu ainda não estava estressada.

- Pai... o senhor me leva na faculdade? Preciso pegar um monte de coisas no dormitório. - eu disse e olhei pra ele.

- Claro querida. Eu te levo. Mas tenho que resolver umas coisas na delegacia. Te deixo lá e quando estiver pronta me ligue que eu volto pra te buscar, ok? - ele falou, tentando colocar um sorriso no rosto.

- Ok. - eu falei e comecei a comer.

Duas horas depois, estávamos nos dormitórios da faculdade de Forks. Charlie me deixou lá e voltou pra delegacia. Subi a escada que levava aos dormitórios do primeiro andar e abri a porta do mini-apartamento pra dois número 107.

Assim que entrei, me lembrei do porquê eu tinha escolhido esse apartamento. Edward não se importava com o tamanho nem nada. Deixou que eu escolhesse. Primeiro, escolhi o bloco **E**. Porque era a inicial do nome dele. Depois, o apartamento **107**. Que era a idade que ele tinha, somando a humana com a vampira, quando eu o conheci. Somando as duas, agora ele tinha 111. Mas não importava.

Olhei para o jarro com as flores que Edward tinha me dado hà uma semana atrás. Só tinha uma que ainda estava bonita, mas estava a um passo de murchar.

Fui até elas e peguei. Joguei no lixo. Eu não ia ficar mais lá por um bom tempo, não queria que se criassem bichos ou algo assim. Quando ia até o lixeiro perto da porta, vi o bilhete que ele tinha me dado, junto com as flores e sorri.

Coloquei as flores murchas no saco de lixo e voltei pra pegar o bilhete. Me sentei e reli umas quinhentas vezes. Dizia:

_"Achei essas flores bonitas. Dizem que as flores são seres vivos. Pensam, agem à sua própria maneira e jeito de ser. Se pensam, bom, eu não escuto pensamentos vindos de flores. De qualquer forma, achei-as parecidas com você. São bonitas, perfumadas com aroma próprio, cores próprias, vida própria, assim como você. Não escuto pensamentos delas, assim como não escuto os seus. Elas não se importam em viver no anonimato, assim como você. Alguém as ama, por tudo que são. Assim como eu amo você por tudo que você é. Elas passam por perigos todo segundo de suas vidas, igualzinho a você. Só que nisso, tem uma diferença. Você tem quem te proteja de cada perigo que se apresente a você.  
Não importa como, nem de quê, Bella. Eu sempre vou te proteger.  
Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você.  
Eu sempre vou te amar.  
_

_Seu eterno Edward."_

Não aguentei. Chorei de novo. Mas me controlei minutos depois. Arrumei minhas coisas. Peguei minhas coisas do banheiro, do closet. Os bilhetes com a caligrafia perfeita de Edward. Tudo. Vi a secretária eletrônica do telefone piscando. Tinha uma mensagem. Era de Alice, dias antes de eu informá-la o que estava acontecendo comigo. Aproveitei que não tinha ninguém ali e liguei pra ela.

Atenda, por favor.

- _Bella?_ - Alice falou, surpresa.

- Alice! Que saudade de você! - eu falei e estava sendo sincera.

- _Eu também, Bella! Como foi em Phoenix?_ - ela tinha que perguntar?

- Ah, só disseram o que nós já sabíamos. Mas me conte, onde está Edward? O que está acontecendo? - eu perguntei, quase histérica. Eu tinha que ter notícias dele.

- _Bella, vou ser sincera com você_ - o tom dela era de cansaço, preocupação - _Edward está em Chicago, mas Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper não conseguem encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum da cidade. Toda vez que encontram, Edward foge. Ele está assustado, perdeu a memória e o controle. Bella, acredite. É melhor que ele esteja longe de você._

Parei pra processar a informação e ela aproveitou meu silêncio.

- _Bella. O que você tem? Pra ter pedido segunda opinião de outros médicos em Phoenix deve ser grave. Me fale._ - ela perguntou.

- Alice, isso não é assunto pra falar no telefone... - eu falei, tentando despistá-la. Mas era impossível. Eu só despistava humanos com minhas táticas ridículas. Os vampiros Cullen não caíam nessa.

- _Bella, não fuja. O que você tem? Estou te perguntando como amiga_. - ela perguntou.

- Alice, não estou fugindo. Quem dera eu pudesse... - falei e quis chorar de novo. Controle-se Bella!

- _Bella...?_ - ela perguntou de novo.

Antes que eu dissesse o que era, bateram na porta.

- _Bella?_ - Charlie. Droga.

- Alice, sinto muito. Charlie chegou. Te ligo assim que puder e conto. Prometo. Te amo, tchau! - falei rápido.

- _Bella!!_ - foi só o que eu ouvi ela dizendo.

Abri a porta pra Charlie e ele me levou de volta pra Forks.


	21. Visita

**Capítulo 21 ~ POV Alice**

Fiquei assustada com a ligação de Bella. Ela não tinha me ligado durante sua estadia em Phoenix, e por isso imaginei que sua mãe não a tinha deixado sozinha momento nenhum. Quando ela me ligou, eu não estava esperando. Andava preocupada demais com Edward e os rapazes em Chicago pra conseguir me concentrar em outras coisas. Nenhuma das minhas visões me ajudava. Todas embaçadas, todas rápidas demais pra que eu entendesse. Estava cansada disso tudo. Eu queria meu irmão leitor de mentes de volta. Eu queria saber o que havia de errado com Bella, pra ela ter ido pedir uma segunda opinião médica tão longe. E eu não tinha nenhuma resposta satisfatória de ambos.

Deprimida, fui ao quarto de Edward. Olhei a cama que ele tinha comprado alguns anos atrás, quando Bella veio passar o fim de semana aqui. Ele não queria que ela dormisse no sofá de couro preto que ele tinha no quarto, por isso comprou a cama. _Eu _disse que uma king-size era exagero, já que só ela ia dormir, mas ele me ignorou. Certamente, ele também deitou na cama enquanto a observava dormir. Edward tinha pilhas e pilhas de livros e cd's espalhados no quarto. Típico de um músico intelectual e romântico. Era isso que ele era, no final das contas. A TV de plasma de 42 polegadas que ficava na parede estava meio empoeirada. Não era ligada à meses. Ia acabar queimando. Passeei os olhos pelo quarto, contemplando cada coisa que pertencia ao meu irmão. Do lado da cama, tinha um porta-retrato com uma foto dele e Bella juntos num passeio em algum lugar. Sorri quando vi uma foto gigante, em forma de pôster, emoldurada numa moldura azul-marinho, na parede de vidro de frente pra cama. Era uma foto do último aniversário de Edward. Bella fazia questão de comemorar o aniversário dele todos os anos. Mesmo que só ela _envelhecesse_. Ela sempre comemorava de alguma maneira, evitando festas. No ano anterior, eu a convenci a fazer uma festa surpresa. Pra ela seria fácil esconder de Edward e nós só precisaríamos não pensar na festa quando ele estivesse por perto.

O aniversário dele foi numa segunda, e ele e Bella faltaram a faculdade nesse dia. Vieram pra Forks, e quando chegaram, Edward foi surpreendido por nós. Foi muito emocionante. Quer dizer, _ninguém _surpreende Edward. Mas o aniversário dele foi ótimo. Tá bom que não tinha comida nem bebida. Só balões e muita risada. Edward gostou. No fim do dia, tiramos uma foto no jardim. A família inteira. Todos nós estávamos sorrindo quando o flash disparou. Bella se destacava por ser a única presente que era humana. Edward sorria largamente do lado dela na foto, no meio de todo mundo. Era essa foto que ele tinha mandado revelar ampliada e colocado na parede de seu quarto. A foto da nossa família. Os sete vampiros e uma humana.

Sentei na cama por uns minutos, com saudade do meu irmão leitor de mentes. Se eu pudesse chorar, teria chorado.

~*~

Dez dias depois, decidi fazer umas ligações. Não aguentávamos mais o suspense em casa. E Bella não tinha telefonado de novo pra dizer o que havia de errado. Jazz também não tinha muitas informações sobre Edward. Só o que já sabíamos.

Primeiro liguei pra Jazz.

- _Oi Alice._ - Emmett atendeu.

- Emmett? Onde está Jazz? - perguntei.

- _Foi caçar. Eu e Carlisle estamos na cola do rastro de Edward. Ele se esconde muito bem._ - ele respondeu.

- Ok... alguma novidade? - perguntei, sem esperanças.

- _Não. Tudo na mesma._ - ele falou, também sem esperança nenhuma na voz.

- Tudo bem, continuem procurando, e diga ao Jazz que eu liguei. - falei, me despedindo.

- _Digo sim. Tchau, Alice._ - ele falou e desligou o telefone.

Assim que acabei o telefonema com Emmett, liguei pra o celular de Bella.

_Oi, você ligou pra Bella Swan. No momento não posso atender, então deixe um recado._ - caixa postal. Desliguei sem deixar recado e liguei pra casa dela.

Chamou uma vez. Duas. Três. No quinto toque, atenderam.

- _Alô?_ - uma voz feminina atendeu. Acho que era a mãe dela.

- Renée? - perguntei.

- _Sou eu. Quem é?_ - ela perguntou.

- Renée, aqui é Alice Cullen, irmã de Edward. - falei.

- _Ah, oi Alice._ - ela respondeu meio sem vontade e eu continuei.

- Bella está?

- _Alice, sinto muito, mas Bella está dormindo. E os médicos disseram que não era pra acordá-la._ - ela falou, fria.

- Renée, o que Bella tem? Há semanas que não temos notícia dela e isso está me deixando muito preocupada. Ela está doente? - perguntei, pra que ela pensasse que eu não tinha falado com Bella ainda.

- _Alice, Bella está muito doente. E piora a cada dia._ - ela respondeu.

- E o que ela tem? - perguntei, preocupada.

- _Um tumor no cérebro, Alice. Muito raro e praticamente incurável. Deram três meses a Bella. No máximo._ - ela falou, chorosa.

- Oh meu Deus, primeiro Edward sumido, agora Bella doente? Eu não sei se aguento. Renée, diga a Bella que eu liguei e que vou aí amanhã a tarde, tudo bem? - eu falei. Agora era uma necessidade. Eu TINHA que ver Bella.

- _Tudo bem Alice, pode vir. Bella está precisando de todos os amigos que puder agora._ - ela falou meio triste e desligou.

Passei uns quinze minutos antes da ficha cair. Bella tinha um tumor no cérebro. Raríssimo, e o pior: praticamente incurável.

Rosalie e Esme chegaram da caçada e me viram com uma cara de desespero que teria sido coroada com lágrimas, se fosse possível.

- O que aconteceu, Alice? - Esme perguntou, a voz carregada de preocupação. Rosalie só se sentou ao meu lado, colocando o braço em volta de mim.

- Bella... - eu não conseguia falar.

- O que tem Bella, Alice? - Rosalie, urgente.

- Bella tem... um tumor... no cérebro. - consegui colocar pra fora.

Silêncio.

- O QUE? UM TUMOR NO CÉREBRO? - Rosalie.

- Foi o que a mãe dela disse. Um tumor muito raro e praticamente incurável. Os médicos deram a Bella três meses. - eu falei, e estava completamente desesperada.

- Temos que achar alguma forma de ajudá-la. - Esme, impressionantemente controlada.

- É, mas o quê? - eu falei, e deitei no ombro de Rose, exausta.

- Vamos pra casa dela agora. - Rose falou.

- Não. Bella está dormindo e os médicos disseram que não era pra acordá-la, eu disse à mãe dela que iria amanhã. Vocês podem ir se quiserem. - falei.

- Tudo bem então. Iremos amanhã. - Esme falou e isso encerrou a conversa.

No dia seguinte, às duas da tarde, estávamos chegando na casa de Bella. Quando chegamos, porém, senti cheiro de lobisomens.

- Ah, não! - Rosalie falou impaciente e irritada.

- Calma, vamos entrar e ver o que eles estão fazendo aí. - Esme falou.

Alguma coisa me dizia que aqueles lobisomens iam ser muito mais difíceis de engolir agora.

Rosalie bateu na porta e Renée veio abrir.

- Alice! Que bom que veio, querida. Bella está lá em cima. - ela falou e olhou pra Esme e Rose.

- Olá, Renée. Creio que não nos conhecemos. Sou Esme, mãe de Edward. - Esme falou.

- Ah, Esme. Bella me falou de você. Como vai? - Renée apertou a mão dela.

- E eu sou Rosalie.

- Ah, Bella também me falou de você, Rosalie. Vamos, entrem, por favor.

Entramos e Jacob chiou.

- Ah, não é possível. O que fazem aqui hein? - ele era muito estressado.

- Viemos visitar Bella. Por quê? Não podemos? - Rose respondeu, num tom sarcástico e zombador que quase me fez rir da cara de Jacob.

- Não, não podem. Bella não quer ver vocês. - ele falou, ríspido.

- O que é isso, Jake? É claro que podem ver Bella. Ela está no quarto. - Charlie falou e olhou indignado para Jacob. Billy Black e outros Quileutes lobisomens também entortaram o nariz pra nós, mas nós os ignoramos e subimos pra ver Bella.

Bati na porta.

- _Entra._ - Bella falou, entediada.

- Olá... - eu falei devagarinho enquanto entrava. Bella pulou da cama e veio me abraçar.

- Alice!!!!!!!!!! Finalmente alguém com quem vale a pena conversar. - ela me abraçava com força e lágrimas nos olhos, mas feliz por estarmos ali.

- Ei, também estamos aqui Bella. - Rose falou.

Bella também a abraçou. Nem parecia que já tinham tido diferenças.

- Obrigada por virem. Alice, Esme, Rosalie... Mamãe contou não é? - ela perguntou, olhando pra mim.

- Contou. - levei Bella até a cama e sentamos, as quatro. Eu, Rose e Esme abraçamos Bella e ela chorou. Depois de algum tempo, ela falou.

- Edward nem precisava ter se preocupado em me deixar. Eu vou morrer mesmo. - ela falou, sem esperanças.

- Não diga isso, Bella, pelo amor de Deus! - Esme falou.

- Mas é a verdade. - ela falou, ainda desconsolada.

- Mas não seja tão pessimista. As coisas mudam! - Rose falou, sem saber muito bem como animar Bella. Nenhuma de nós sabia.

Bella ainda chorou um pouco, mas depois falou.

- E Edward? Onde ele está? Ele sabe? - ela perguntou. Tinha dor na voz dela e eu entendi que ela precisava dele. Mas ele não ia aparecer agora.

- Está em Chicago. Os rapazes ainda não conseguiram pegá-lo. Ele sempre foge, e eles não conseguem acompanhá-lo nem descobrir onde ele se esconde. Ele não sabe, Bella. Ele não sabe sequer o próprio nome. - eu respondi.

- Entendo. - ela falou e deitou no meu colo. - Fico feliz que tenham vindo. Não aguento esses lobisomens o tempo todo aqui. Pedi ao meu pai pra expulsá-los mas ele não quer me ouvir.

- E por que eles vieram pra cá, Bella? - Rose perguntou.

- Billy soube por Charlie da minha doença e se ofereceu pra ajudar a cuidar de mim. Aparentemente, o bando inteiro também se ofereceu, depois que soube, também por Charlie, que Edward tinha "viajado". Por favor, me salvem! Não quero eles aqui. Nunca senti minha privacidade tão invadida. São mais de dez pessoas!

- Eles são ridículos. Você precisava ter visto o tal do Jacob. Ele disse que você não _queria _nos ver! - Rose falou, irritada.

- Ele é um idiota. Eu não quero é ver ele. Não liguem pra uma palavra que esses lobos disserem, por favor! Vocês todos são minha família também. E eu preferiria muito mais vocês do que eles. Mas sei que tem outras coisas ocupando-os também... - Bella falou.

- É, Bella. Na verdade nós estamos aqui só por precaução, caso Edward volte pra Forks. Os garotos estão tendo todo o trabalho. - Rose falou.

- Sei...

Antes que Bella pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Jacob e outros Quileutes apareceram no quarto.

- Ok, podem sair agora. Bella precisa dormir. - ele falou.

- Preciso nada! Eu preciso é conversar com elas. Agora se me dá licença, pode ir descendo!! - Bella falou, levantando do meu colo e ficando irritada.

- Querida, não se estresse, é ruim pra você. - a mãe dela falou, com um que de desespero na voz.

- COMO? Me diz, mãe. COMO eu não vou ficar estressada com esse bando de gente aqui?! É RIDÍCULO, eu odeio isso. Já disse pra vocês irem embora e ninguém me ouve!! - ela falou, alterando a voz, o que fez os pais dela se alarmarem.

- Estão vendo? Fizeram Bella se estressar. Caso não saibam, o estresse só piora o estado dela. - Jacob falou, como se ele fosse o maior santo do mundo.

- ELAS? - Bella se irritou ainda mais - o que você quer dizer com ELAS? Quem me irrita 24 HORAS POR DIA é VOCÊ, Jacob Black. Se você tivesse ficado na porcaria da sua casa em La Push nada disso estaria acontecendo e eu estaria MUITO BEM, OBRIGADA!

- Você não está raciocinando, Bella. Esse tumor tá te afetando. - ele falou. Que irritante!

- Você não percebeu, seu otário? A doença de Bella não é MENTAL. Ela está ótima, e se ela diz que você a irrita, é porque você a irrita. Agora se toca e sai daqui. - eu falei.

Quem tava se estressando agora era eu.

- Exatamente. - Bella concordou comigo na hora e eles fecharam a cara.

- Eu só saio daqui quando vocês saírem. - ele falou.

- Que implicância é essa? - Charlie falou.

- Eu te disse que nós, povo Quileute, e os Cullen não nos damos muito bem, Charlie. - Billy falou.

- E eu até hoje não entendo porquê. - Charlie respondeu.

- Talvez um dia entenda. - Billy.

Pelo bem de Bella, e pra que eu não acabasse arrancando a cabeça deles, decidi que era melhor ir embora.

- Bella, melhor nós irmos. Depois voltamos, tá bem? Descanse. Tente não se irritar, por favor. - eu falei, olhando significativamente pra ela sem mencionar o nome "Edward".

Acho que ela entendeu. Respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Obrigada por terem vindo. - ela sorriu e nos abraçou.

Saímos da casa, com o olhar triunfante e arrogante dos lobisomens em cima de nós. Nós conversamos um pouco com Renée na saída, que nos deu detalhes sobre a doença, e voltamos pra casa decididas a encontrar algo que pudesse ajudar Bella.


	22. Uma cidade pequena e chuvosa

**Capítulo 22 - POV Edward**

Depois de um mês tentando me pegar por algum motivo, aqueles três vampiros de olhos estranhos (por serem dourados) desistiram de mim. Fiquei de certa forma aliviado. Eu não tinha refeições tranquilas, só no alerta deles me encontrarem. Minhas noites estavam sendo agitadas. Os idiotas que eu perseguia já estavam um pouco apavorados, e quando eu aparecia, eles tentavam, inutilmente, escapar. Devo dizer que estava ficando satisfeito até demais, mas eu não aguentava ver aqueles cretinos e deixá-los vivos. Eu estava quase boiando de tanto sangue que tinha bebido só no último mês.

Já estávamos em maio, e eu já estava entediado da rotina. Chicago era ensolarada, e eu só podia sair nos dias mais chuvosos ou depois do crepúsculo. Tinha reecontrado Isabella mais duas vezes nas ruas à noite. Mas das outras vezes, ela estava acompanhada de duas amigas. Até agora não fazia idéia do porquê de toda essa simpatia por ela da minha parte. Quem diabos era Isabella pra mim? Eu sabia que não era essa Isabella, era outra, mas por que isso? Era irritante essa minha consciência. Era como se tivesse outro eu lá dentro me confundindo. E isso estava tirando meu sono. Ok, eu não dormia. Mas estava me incomodando.

Já eram cinco da manhã do dia cinco de maio e o sol estava começando a brilhar. Era melhor eu voltar pra casa. Quer dizer, hotel. Eu tinha mudado de hotel umas dez vezes, cada uma com um nome diferente. Usei todos os nomes presentes nos meus cartões de crédito. Usei mais Elliot, já que eu tinha adotado como meu nome oficial. Me incomodava ser chamado assim. De alguma forma, não parecia certo. _Edward _era o nome que tinha me soado melhor até agora pra mim, não sei porquê. Mas eu já estava com Elliot, não mudaria agora. Elliot Yales era meu nome agora. Ugh. Estranho.

Depois de terminar minha quinta refeição da noite (esses cretinos pareciam não acabar), fui até o meu carro e fui ao hotel. Meu estômago estava tão cheio que comecei a ficar meio enjoado. Isso era possível? Me deitei na cama e fiquei encarando o teto. Era meu passatempo olhar o teto, e ao mesmo tempo, me atormentar. Porque toda vez que eu parava, eu começava a pensar na minha identidade verdadeira. Digo, quem era eu e o que eu fazia antes de aparecer em Chicago. Passei as três primeiras horas depois do sol raiar pensando em coisas nubladas e confusas que estavam na minha cabeça. Não conseguia me lembrar de nada. Cansei e fui tomar um banho. Mesmo que eu não precisasse, gostava da sensação de água passando pelo corpo.

Tomei um banho demorado enquanto pensava no que fazer o dia inteiro. Era tedioso ficar o dia todo perambulando pelo quarto de hotel, sem nada interessante pra fazer, e só sair à noite. Como eu queria poder dormir! Decidi tentar. Depois do banho deitei na cama king-size do hotel e fechei os olhos. Ignorei qualquer pensamento que ouvia enquanto tentava não pensar em nada e relaxar. Devo ter passado umas cinco horas só tentando me concentrar em não pensar em nada e dormir, até que alguns pensamentos estranhos vieram até mim. Pensamentos meus. Que pareciam mais memórias do que pensamentos...

_Primeiro, a imagem de uma clareira numa floresta. Tinha o som de um rio que corria perto, e o sol brilhava na grama impecavelmente verde. As árvores estavam dispostas em um círculo ao redor da clareira e era num lugar bastante agradável. Na clareira tinha duas pessoas. Uma era eu. A outra... era uma mulher, eu tinha certeza. Mas quem? A imagem da mulher estava borrada e era a única coisa ali que eu não conseguia distinguir. Ela estava muito perto de mim, e parecia que estávamos conversando._

_Depois disso, veio a imagem de um estúdio de balé. Uma sala ampla, cheia de espelhos... Eu e outro vampiro lutávamos. Uma mulher estava deitada no chão, enquanto alguém cuidava dela. Aparentemente estava ferida. Essa imagem foi mais confusa do que a primeira._

_Depois, a imagem de um aniversário. Pelo menos eu acho que era um aniversário. Era uma casa grande, com vidros no lugar de algumas paredes. Tinha uma floresta em volta. Em uma mesa grande tinham alguns pacotes de presentes. Num canto da sala, tinha um piano de cauda. Tinha bolas azuis, dessas que flutuam, cheias de gás Hélio, por toda a casa. Uma faixa dizia os votos de parabéns. Eu estava lá. Rodeado de... sete pessoas. Não consegui ver quem eram._

_A imagem de um quarto pequeno, e um pouco desarrumado, foi outra coisa que vi. Alguém dormia profundamente numa cama, e falava enquanto dormia. Eu estava bem do lado dessa pessoa e a observava com uma expressão... cálida._

Abri os olhos. O que tudo aquilo significava? Será que eram memórias? Será que meu subconsciente tinha guardado tudo que vivi, e agora estava tentando lembrar? Ainda deitado na cama, com os olhos fixos nos fios luminosos da lâmpada, pensei no significado de tudo aquilo. Tentei relacionar as "visões". Percebi que em todas elas uma mesma pessoa aparecia. A mulher da clareira. Ela também aparecia no estúdio de balé, no aniversário... e provavelmente era ela que dormia no quarto pequeno. _Quem _era ela?

* * *

Vinte dias se passaram e eu ainda não fazia idéia do que aquelas visões significavam. Desde a primeira, toda vez que deitava e fechava os olhos, me vinham mais coisas. Eu tinha quase certeza que eram lembranças. Algumas eram perturbadoras, outras boas, e algumas eram estranhas. A mulher na clareira aparecia em 90% de minhas lembranças. Era estranho. Eu me sentia estranhamente bem quando pensava nela, quem quer que ela fosse.

Já tinha cansado de Chicago e resolvi ir pra outro lugar. Arrumei minhas coisas e peguei estrada. Algum tempo depois, não sei quanto, cheguei em Phoenix. Era uma cidade completamente ensolarada. Arizona. Nossa. Eu teria muito trabalho pra me esconder ali, por que tinha ido até lá, em primeiro lugar? Essas minhas decisões estranhas e sem nexo estavam me deixando maluco.

De qualquer forma, entrei na cidade. Fiz o check-in num hotel perto do aeroporto. Me deitei na cama e esperei anoitecer. Quando anoiteceu, saí. Fui explorar a cidade, e me dei conta que estava com sede. Desde que tinha saído de Chicago, eu não tinha bebido nada. Por nada entenda-se: nenhuma gota de sangue. Procurei os lugares mais afastados e perigosos da cidade. Se eu desse sorte, pegaria algum idiota tentando fazer gracinhas e o mataria.

Dei sorte. Cinco cretinos queriam fazer coisas pouco agradáveis com uma senhora em uma rua. Uma senhora! Que doentes! Salvei a senhora, que me agradeceu e matei os canalhas. Os prendi num poste, enquanto sugava o sangue de um por um. Os outros ficavam mais apavorados ao verem quem eu era e o que estava fazendo e eu me divertia ainda mais. Era muito bom fazê-los provar o próprio veneno. Era como o tempero da comida.

Depois de me alimentar, resolvi passear. Acabei parando num estúdio de dança. Minha curiosidade não me deixou em paz e eu entrei. Quando entrei, tive uma sensação de dejavú. Eu já tinha estado ali, eu tinha absoluta certeza disso. Era igualzinho ao estúdio da minha visão/memória.

Antes que enlouquecesse com aquelas imagens confusas que começaram a jorrar da minha mente, saí do estúdio. Assim que saí, dei de cara com uma moça, de uns 18 anos, no máximo, correndo desesperada. Alguém vinha atrás dela, mas muito discretamente. Eu quase não percebi. Só percebi por causa dos pensamentos. Ops. Não era um cretino qualquer dessa vez. E ele ia matá-la. Ela estava se perguntando por que tinha saído tão tarde da escola. Era uma garota estudiosa e poderia ter estudado na biblioteca municipal perto de casa, assim não estaria em perigo. Céus! Como eu odiava esse meu instinto protetor. Mas eu não ia deixar ele machucar uma garota inocente. Que fosse matar assassinos em vez de moças de boa índole.

Fui atrás dela, e alcancei os dois quando ele a tinha levado pra um beco. Cara, os becos estão ficando famosos pra fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ugh.

Ela estava petrificada de medo, e quando eu cheguei ele deu um passo pra trás. Virou-se e me encarou.

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou.

- Eu que pergunto. Por que está seguindo a moça? - falei.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Não seja ridículo. Você sabe muito bem porquê. - ele falou e vi seus olhos vermelhos brilharem. _Vai ver esse cara quer dividir. Nem pensar_. ele pensou.

- Eu quero ter certeza. - falei.

- Eu estou com sede e ela foi a primeira que apareceu. - ele falou, se fazendo de entediado.

A moça ficou confusa. _Com sede? Sede de que? Esse cara não vai me estuprar ou alguma coisa assim? Acho melhor eu fugir enquanto esses dois esquisitos conversam..._ - ela pensou e começou a andar.

- Nem pense nisso, moça. Nem comecei ainda! - o cara falou. Ela congelou no lugar e ele se virou pra mim. - Muito prazer, sou Elliot. E você?

Droga. O nome dele era Elliot. Eu teria que escolher outro. Decidi pelo nome que mais me soava bem.

- Edward. - falei com uma certeza assustadora. Será que Edward era realmente meu verdadeiro nome?

- Muito bem, Edward. Quer dividir a moça? Por que se for esse o motivo da interrupção, sinto dizer que estou com sede demais pra fazê-lo. - ele disse.

- Não quero dividir - falei enquanto ouvia os pensamentos horrorizados da moça, sem entender nada - só quero saber por que você não pega pessoas mais merecedoras da morte. Tipo, uns assassinos ou estupradores. Moças novas não merecem morrer.

_MORRER? Esse cara quer me matar? Ah, meu Deus, o QUE está acontecendo aqui? SOCORRO!!!!!!!!_ - a moça pensava desesperada e congelada de medo.

- Você por acaso é o defensor delas? - ele perguntou.

- Não. Só não acho certo matar pessoas assim. Com esse perfil. - falei.

Elliot pensou um pouco e se virou pra moça.

- É, você deu sorte. Cai fora daqui. - ele falou enquanto a moça pensava _Graças a Deus!!!_ e corria. Quando passou por mim, me olhou e disse baixinho:

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu e eu a olhei.

- De nada, agora vá. - saiu mais grosso do que eu pretendia, mas ela se foi.

Elliot me olhou curioso, enquanto pensava. _Esse vampiro é estranho. Salvando mocinhas assim..._

- Então... de onde você vem, Elliot? - perguntei.

- Volterra. - ele falou. Esse nome me causou uma sensação de mal-estar, mas eu disfarcei e perguntei, sem nem saber direito o que dizia.

- Volturi? - perguntei.

- Era. Saí. Eles me expulsaram, quero dizer. - ele respondeu.

- Te expulsaram? E o que você fez? - perguntei. Estranho. Os Volturi não expulsavam ninguém. Eles executavam. O pior de tudo é que era verdade. O cara pensava nisso enquanto me respondia.

- Na verdade eu não sei. Acho que eu apenas deixei de fazer alguma coisa e eles me mandaram embora. É na verdade muito estranho, mas não ligo. Aqueles gêmeos me davam nos nervos. - ele balançou a cabeça e pensou em dois irmãos baixinhos, que pareciam crianças, do clã Volturi. Uma memória distante fez com que eu lembrasse que eram Jane e Alec Volturi. Parte da guarda Volturi. Duas crianças talentosas.

- Hm. Entendo. - falei, meio vago.

- Mas e você? Você por acaso não bebe sangue, é isso? - ele perguntou, ainda curioso com meu comportamento.

- Claro que bebo - revirei os olhos - é só que eu acho que mulheres novas assim não merecem morrer. Os idiotas que tentam matá-las e abusar delas é que devem.

- Entendi. - ele falou, mas não entendia nada.

- Não entendeu não. - eu disse.

- Olha cara, sinceramente, eu acho que você tá louco. Mas isso não te dá o direito de interromper minha refeição. - ele falou calmo, mas estava queimando por dentro. Sua curiosidade em relação a mim tinha se transformado em raiva. Ele ia avançar em cima de mim e me matar. Isso era o que ele pensava.

- Elliot, eu não quero brigar. Briga entre vampiros nunca acaba bem e eu estou sem saco pra isso. - falei. E estava sendo sincero.

- Mas eu quero. - ele falou e avançou em cima de mim.

Não tive outra saída, e nós dois começamos a brigar. Eu previa seus movimentos, porque ele pensava antes de executar. Eu estava em vantagem, mas ele era forte o suficiente pra virar o jogo caso eu me distraísse. Rapidamente, vi uns pedaços de madeira no fim do beco, restos de alguma barraca improvisada. Perfeito. Esperei até que ele estivesse numa posição vantajosa pra mim e ataquei. Primeiro tirei seus braços. Depois arranquei a cabeça. E por último as pernas. Coloquei tudo numa pilha e coloquei a madeira. Fiz o fogo com a madeira mesmo e queimei todos os pedacinhos de Elliot.

Quando a fogueira púrpura acabou, decidi sair de Phoenix. Era seis de junho e eu tinha cansado da cidade grande.

Olhando na internet, achei uma cidade perfeita. Interior, pouquíssimas pessoas e que em 97% dos dias chovia. Quase nunca se via o sol. Era uma cidadezinha pequena, perdida em Washington. Levaria pouco tempo pra chegar lá numa velocidade alta. Não tive pressa. Arrumei minhas coisas, fiz o check-out do hotel.

Antes de viajar, cacei. Bebi o sangue de uns dez canalhas na cidade. Satisfeito, entrei no Volvo.

Abasteci e me dirigi à 180km/h direto pra uma cidadezinha pequena e chuvosa chamada **Forks**.

* * *

**N/A: **Well, well, e agora? :D

Bom, só nó próximo pra descobrir, hehe. :D

Boa páscoa para todos ^^


	23. Toda a Verdade

**Capítulo 23 - POV Bella**

Oito de junho. Faziam dois meses que eu não via Edward. Estava com mais medo do que o normal. Há quase dois meses, eu tinha tido a notícia da minha doença, e os médicos diziam que eu tinha três meses, quatro se tivesse sorte. A única coisa que poderia me salvar era a tal cirurgia específica e delicada, que só médicos altamente qualificados e experientes poderiam fazer. O problema é que a bendita cirurgia que salvaria minha vida custava 95 mil dólares. E nos EUA, só um médico em Nova York fazia essa cirurgia bem. Meus pais não tinham nem sonho de quanto era isso. E não tinham como conseguir. Phil poderia juntar, com o dinheiro que ganhava jogando baseball, mas levaria anos até que a quantia fosse alcançada. E tinha que ser pago tudo de uma vez. O jeito foi nos conformarmos. Minha mãe veio pra Forks, passar o tempo que ela tinha comigo aqui. Eu não queria sair de Forks de jeito nenhum. Phil veio logo depois, com uma dispensa do time. Eu tentava não me irritar, não ter muito medo, mas não estava adiantando muita coisa. Tudo por causa dos lobos que tinham invadido minha casa. Jacob Black era o mais insuportável! Ele se achava! Tinha ficado feliz quando expulsou Alice, Rosalie e Esme daqui meses atrás e agora estava mais animado ainda. Eu explico porquê.

Há um mês atrás, Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett voltaram de Chicago. Sem Edward. Aparentemente, Edward tinha saído de Chicago e as visões de Alice não ajudavam a saber onde ele estava. Carlisle soube da minha doença, e toda a família Cullen veio aqui, disposta a me ajudar no que fosse possível. Mas os lobos o expulsaram...

_Início do Flashback_

_Era quinze de maio e eu estava completamente entediada no meu quarto, com a constante dor-de-cabeça, que agora era minha fiel e inseparável companheira. Ouvi o barulho de carro chegando em casa e me levantei pra ver da janela quem era. Vi um Mercedes preto e um Porsche amarelo. Corri até a porta, e antes de terminar de descer as escadas, Billy e Jacob Black estavam atrapalhando a entrada e não deixavam a família Cullen entrar. De onde eu estava eles não podiam me ver, mas tinha certeza que eles sabiam que eu estava lá. Meu cheiro era inconfundível, era o que Alice dizia.  
- Vocês não vão entrar. - dizia Billy.  
- Billy Black, por favor, não complique ainda mais a situação. Somos amigos de Bella e viemos ajudá-la. - Carlisle.  
- Vocês não são amigos de ninguém. Sinto muito. Já deixamos as três fêmeas aí entrar uma vez e não vamos deixar de novo. Vocês não são bem vindos aqui. - Jacob.  
- Fêmeas? Que palavreado é esse, Jacob? - Charlie. O coitado estava assustado com a atitude deles com os Cullen.  
- Sinto muito, Charlie, mas é o que elas são. - disse Jacob.  
- Não vamos entrar em detalhes, Charlie. O fato é que os Cullen não vão entrar. Não vamos deixar. - Billy falou e eu vi todos os lobisomens se posicionarem na entrada da casa, para não deixá-los entrar.  
- Billy! Os Cullen são amigos de Bella, mais do que amigos eu diria. Você realmente deveria deixá-los vê-la. - Renée falou. - Temos que pensar em Bella aqui.  
- É por isso que não queremos deixá-los entrar, Renée. Os Cullen são perigosos. Pra todos, incluindo Bella.  
- Nós jamais a machucaríamos, Billy e você sabe muito bem disso. - Carlisle.  
- Será que sei? E o outro, onde está? - ele falou e a palavra "outro" doeu em mim.  
- De quem está falando, Billy? - Charlie.  
Houve um breve silêncio, antes que Billy respondesse.  
- Edward. Edward Cullen. - ele pronunciou o nome dele com uma repulsa tão grande que eu quase avancei em cima dele.__- O que o Edward tem a ver com a história? - ouvi Rosalie dizer já irritada._

_- É, o que tem a ver? Edward foi embora. - Renée.  
Ui. Doeu. Ela precisava ter dito com todas as letras? Doeu demais e eu tive que sentar na escada pra ouvir o resto.  
- Foi o único sensato da história, isso eu tenho que admitir. Bella fica muito melhor sem ele. - Jacob.  
AARGH! Que lobo irritante e metido!! Ele mal sabia que se Edward estivesse aqui comigo, eu certamente estaria um milhão de vezes melhor.  
- Você não sabe de nada, cachorro. - Alice disse. O tom de voz dela tinha um desprezo tão grande que eu tive que me segurar pra não rir. - Edward foi embora exatamente porque não queria machucar Bella.  
- É melhor vocês saírem. - Disseram Billy e Jacob ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam em maior número do que os Cullen, e acho que foi por isso que Jasper falou.  
- Melhor nós irmos. Pelo visto eles não precisam de nós. - alguma coisa na voz de Jasper dizia que ele tinha sentido nas emoções dos lobos que não ia ser fácil convencê-los. Mas eu queria que eles ficassem!  
- Tem certeza, Jazz? - Alice perguntou.  
- Tenho. Mas nós voltaremos depois. - ele falou e provavelmente estava olhando pra Jacob enquanto dizia isso.  
- E não vão entrar do mesmo jeito. - Jacob falou.  
- É o que veremos. - Emmett. A voz dele não era nada parecida com o vampiro brincalhão que eu conhecia. Soou ameaçadora.  
- Renée, por favor, diga a Bella que estivemos aqui. - Esme falou.  
- Digo Esme. Até mais. - Renéé.  
Antes de saírem, Carlisle ainda falou.  
- Só quero que saibam que nós provavelmente podemos ajudar e muito Bella.  
- É, nós sabemos. Mas não queremos nada de vocês. Agora vá embora sugador de sangue nojento. - Billy falou e eu quase desci as escadas pra matá-lo.  
Eles se foram e depois eu ouvi Charlie dizer: "Sugador de sangue?" , aterrorizado com as palavras de Billy.  
Não quis ouvir mais nada e subi pro meu quarto._

_Fim do Flashback. _

Agora já tinha passado muito tempo e eu não tinha mais ânimo pra nada. Pra mim tanto fazia viver ou morrer naquela altura. As únicas pessoas que eu queria perto de mim tinham sido expulsas por lobos idiotas. Charlie, Phil e Renée eram os únicos que eram a exceção no grupo enorme de pessoas que estava ali.

Eu estava bem pior. Mais magra, mais fraca. Não queria comer nem tomar os remédios. Só fazia isso com pena da minha mãe. Ela estava paranóica. Eu ficava trancada no meu quarto a maior parte do meu tempo. A falta de privacidade estava me deixando louca.

Estava deitada olhando pro teto e pensando num certo vampiro, quando bateram. Ugh.

- Quem é? - se fosse o Jacob eu ia expulsá-lo a chutes.

- Sou eu, Bella. - Seth respondeu e fiquei mais aliviada. Ele estava realmente preocupado comigo e queria trazer os Cullen pra cá, mas Jacob não confiava nesse lado dele e deu ordens Alfa pra que ele não fizesse isso. O coitado não podia negar uma coisa dessas.

- Pode entrar, Seth. - respondi mais amigável e ele entrou. Fechou a porta e sentou do meu lado.

- Preciso te avisar. Billy e Charlie estão brigando por causa dos Cullen e Billy convocou uma reunião aqui mais tarde com todo o bando, seus pais e seu padrasto. - ele falou.

- Reunião? Pra quê? - perguntei.

- Billy vai dizer a Charlie o que os Cullen são. - ele disse e eu me alarmei.

- O QUÊ? Ele não pode fazer isso!! Isso é quebrar o acordo! - eu falei, quase gritando, e desesperada. Billy não podia contar aos meus pais que os Cullen eram vampiros.

- Mas ele vai. O bando está enorme e ele acha que se os Cullen fizerem uma briga por isso, nós ganhamos. Já falei que se isso acontecer, não vou brigar contra eles e Jacob disse que vai simplesmente me dar uma ordem alfa. Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer, Bella. Mas achei que você devia saber da reunião. - ele disse, desconsolado.

- Obrigada Seth. E eu vou participar dessa reunião. Não vou deixar que eles difamem os Cullen. Eles podem até falar a verdade, mas eu contarei a parte da história que eles não conhecem. - eu disse e me levantei.

Fui com Seth até a sala e esperei.

Meia hora depois, o bando inteiro estava impregnando a sala. Eu tinha pedido a Seth pra sentar perto de mim e não deixar Jacob chegar perto. Ele sentou e Jacob ficou do outro lado da sala.

- O que afinal vocês querem? - Charlie falou. Meu pai já estava impaciente com a implicância de Billy. Tremi ao pensar no que ele próprio pensaria quando soubesse a verdade.

- Esclarecer de uma vez por todas, sem rodeios, quem são os Cullen. - Billy falou.

- Vocês vão contar a história verdadeira ou a inventada por vocês? - eu falei, grossa.

- Não começa, Bella. - Jacob.

- Vocês que estão começando. - falei.

- Vamos direto ao assunto? - Phil falou. Ele e papai até que estavam se dando bem, e Phil já tinha percebido como eles me irritavam e fazia de tudo pra que eu não me irritasse.

- Claro, claro. - Jacob.

- A questão é: nós já sabemos que os Cullen são estranhos. Eles têm a mesma aparência sempre e são gelados. Mas o que exatamente vocês sabem sobre isso? - Charlie perguntou.

- Sabemos tudo Charlie. O que vocês já remoeram em suas cabeças desde que contei que os garotos aqui são lobisomens, nós sabemos. - Billy respondeu.

- Se sabem nos contem. O que os Cullen são, verdadeiramente? - minha mãe perguntou. Me encolhi e me preparei.

- **Vampiros**. - Billy respondeu.

Houve um longo silêncio. Aparentemente Billy queria deixar que meus pais associassem o fato às suas suspeitas. Depois de longos cinco minutos, minha mãe falou.

- Vampiros? - ela disse tão baixinho que fiquei com medo da reação dela depois que Billy confirmasse.

- Vampiros. - Billy confirmou.

- Pele gelada, não comem nem bebem nada... aparência sempre jovem... - Charlie ficava lembrando todas as características dos Cullen enquanto confirmava.

- E como eles saem durante o dia? - Phil perguntou. Ele tinha conhecido Edward antes, em Jacksonville, e os Cullen quando vieram aqui. Ele também achava eles estranhos.

- Aqui não tem sol... Por isso eles saem durante o dia. - Billy continuou. Não era exatamente por isso. Sol não machuca vampiros.

- E eles bebem... sangue? - Charlie.

- Do que mais um vampiro se alimentaria? - Billy falou.

Vi minha mãe engolindo seco enquanto olhava pra mim.

- Você sabia disso, Bella? - minha mãe perguntou baixinho e todos estavam me olhando.

- Sabia, mãe. - falei.

- Edward também é vampiro, não é Bella? - Charlie.

- É, pai. - respondi.

Meu pai engoliu em seco e perguntou de novo.

- Ele já... bebeu... seu sangue? - ele quase não conseguiu botar pra fora.

- Vou ser sincera com vocês - eu comecei e os três se alarmaram - Edward diz que meu sangue cheira incrivelmente bem pra ele. Como se fosse uma droga feita só pra ele. É uma coisa muito forte, não faço idéia do quanto. Mas ele nunca me machucou. Ele aprendeu a se controlar perto de mim, e não. Ele nunca bebeu meu sangue. A não ser quando sugou de volta o veneno vampiro que um vampiro deixou em mim quando me mordeu. Mas ele fez isso pra me salvar. - falei, acariciando a cicatriz que James tinha deixado.

- Eles bebem sangue, Bella. Nenhum deles nunca bebeu o seu? - Renée perguntou.

- Eles não bebem sangue humano, mamãe. - respondi.

- Como não? Vampiros bebem sangue humano. Que outro tipo existe? - Phil.

- Sangue animal, Phil. Eles são "vegetarianos". Eles se educaram e se controlam pra não beber sangue humano. É por isso que eles vivem entre os humanos. Eles não aceitam a vida de um vampiro normal. Eles tem coração. - falei, defendendo meus vampiros vegetarianos preferidos. Ok, como se eu conhecesse outros...

- Por isso os olhos deles são dourados. - Seth falou. Percebi que como eu, ele também defenderia os Cullen. Ele os conhecia o suficiente pra saber que eram bons.

- Isso não muda o fato deles serem sugadores de sangue. - Jacob falou.

- O que tem a ver a cor dos olhos? - Phil perguntou.

- Vampiros que bebem sangue humano tem olhos vermelhos. Vermelho-sangue. A dieta vegetariana, com sangue animal, deixa os olhos dourados. - falei.

- E eles não podem algum dia, sei lá, perder o controle e atacar humanos? - Charlie perguntou e eu lembrei de Edward. Não consegui falar.

- Não sei. - Billy respondeu.

- Bella, não nos esconda nada. Os Cullen já te machucaram? - Charlie estava realmente preocupado.

- Não, pai. Nunca. Aliás, desde que eu entrei na vida deles, tudo que eles fazem é me proteger do mundo deles. Tão vendo essa cicatriz? - mostrei e eles assentiram - Pois é. Lembra quando eu saí de Forks pai? Quando te disse que não queria mais ficar aqui e depois apareci no hospital de Phoenix, toda machucada?

- Lembro, querida. Foram... eles? - ele perguntou.

- Não foram eles, pai. Eu saí daqui porque nós estávamos jogando baseball numa clareira e apareceram outros vampiros. Vampiros normais. Um deles percebeu que eu era humana e veio atrás de mim. Toda a família Cullen se mobilizou pra me tirar daqui. Eu vim pra cá porque fizemos uma armadilha pro vampiro que me caçava, James. Assim ele não iria te machucar. Fui com Alice e Jasper pra Phoenix e Edward e os outros foram caçá-lo por uma rota diferente. As coisas deram um pouco errado e ele me achou em Phoenix. Ele me mordeu, pai. Mas Edward chegou a tempo e sugou o veneno fora. Edward quase enlouqueceu com isso. Ele não aguenta me ver machucada, e quase terminou várias vezes comigo por causa disso. Lembra a vez que eu sumi por três dias? Naquela época que Edward me deixou? Ele só me deixou porque não queria que eu corresse mais riscos, pai. Ele chegou a mentir pra mim e dizer que não me queria, pra que eu pudesse deixá-lo ir. Eu sumi, porque ele achou que eu tinha me matado, uma história longa pra eu contar agora, mas quando ele pensou que eu estava morta, ele simplesmente quis se matar. Não é fácil matar um vampiro e ele procurou outros vampiros pra fazerem isso. Eu quase cheguei tarde demais... - as lágrimas estavam caindo sem minha permissão, mas eu continuei - Ele não se perdoa por ter feito isso. Mas ele fez isso pra me proteger. Tudo que ele e os Cullen fazem é me proteger. Eu tenho sete guarda-costas pessoais. - falei, tentando colocar humor no fim, sem conseguir.

Meus pais e Phil processaram as informações devagar e Seth recomeçou minha fala.

- Eu os conheço. Todos vocês - ele apontou pros lobos e Billy - não fazem idéia de como os Cullen se importam com Bella. Eles não são maus.

- Como pode dizer isso, Seth? Eles são vampiros! É claro que são maus. - Jacob falou irritado.

- Eles não escolheram ser vampiros, Jacob!!! - falei, ainda chorando.

- Não? - minha mãe perguntou.

- Não mãe. A não ser Carlisle, Jasper e talvez Alice, todos eles estavam morrendo. A única forma de continuarem vivendo era como vampiros.

- Carlisle, Jasper e Alice não estavam morrendo? - meu pai.

- Não. Alice não se sabe. Alice perdeu a memória quando se transformou em vampira. Ela não sabe quem era, ou quando se transformou em vampira, nem nada. A teoria é que ela tenha sofrido muito e a memória dela tenha se apagado pra se proteger da verdade. Carlisle foi mordido por um vampiro, enquanto se preparava pra atacá-lo, uma longa história também. Jasper foi mordido por uma vampira, pra um propósito bem sombrio. É uma longa e pessoal história, então também não vou contar. Mas eles são os únicos. Emmett, Esme, Rosalie e Edward estavam morrendo quando foram mordidos por Carlisle.

- Morrendo de quê, querida? - mamãe de repente pareceu preocupada.

- Emmett estava morrendo porque foi atacado por um urso. Rosalie o salvou e levou pra Carlisle. Esme tinha caído de um precipício. Rosalie tinha sido atacada por alguns homens e estava no meio da rua, sangrando e quase sem roupas. E Edward estava morrendo de Gripe Espanhola. - falei.

- Gripe Espanhola? Mas isso faz quase um século! - Phil.

- Pois é, Phil. Mas um século não é nada pra quem tem a eternidade esperando. - falei, meio triste pela minha condição mortal.

- Nossa. Então todos eles não tem a aparência da idade que tem. - Renée falou, refletindo.

- Eles têm a aparência que tinham quando foram transformados. Com melhorias. Vampiros são lindos aos humanos, porque humanos são suas presas. Um vampiro é incrivelmente atraente. Mas eu duvido que Edward tenha mudado muito... - falei, querendo saber a aparência exata de Edward quando humano. Eu gostaria de ter visto seus olhos verdes.

Pra minha surpresa, no meio disso tudo, minha mãe riu.

- Você o ama, querida. Pra você ele poderia ter a aparência que tivesse. - ela disse.

- É, mãe. Eu o amo. - respondi, também sorrindo.

- Todos eles são tão... antigos assim? - Charlie perguntou.

- Sim. Jasper e Alice são os únicos da família que não foram mordidos por Carlisle, e eu realmente não sei quantos anos eles tem. Carlisle tem mais de 300. Edward tem quase 100, só de vampiro. Esme, Rosalie e Emmett, tem um pouco menos. Edward foi o primeiro que Carlisle mordeu. - falei.

- Bella... seja sincera, eles te fazem feliz? - Phil perguntou.

- Muito Phil. São minha segunda família. - respondi, satisfeita. A reação deles até agora tinha sido melhor do que eu esperava.

- Se eles te fazem feliz querida, pra mim eles podem ser o que forem. E se você diz que eles nunca te machucaram, eu acredito em você. - minha mãe falou. Billy e os outros ficaram de boca aberta.

- Concordo com sua mãe - meu pai falou e sentou do meu lado - se Edward e todos os Cullen são bons com você e te fazem feliz, pra mim é suficiente. Eu continuei convivendo com lobisomens. Posso continuar convivendo com vampiros... - ele falou e tremeu um pouquinho. Mas sorriu pra mim.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu falei.

- Vocês realmente não se importam?

- Não querida. Agora entendo porque Edward é tão cuidadoso com você. E porque ele te deixou da primeira vez. - minha mãe respondeu.

Sorri. Principalmente porque adorei a expressão de incredulidade e espanto na cara de todos os lobos, com exceção de Seth que estava satisfeito. Eles estavam com a boca tão aberta que era capaz de babarem.

- O que me deixa curioso. Por que ele te deixou dessa vez, Bells? Edward me disse que ficaria perigoso demais pra ficar perto de você, mas isso não me esclarece nada. Ele é um vampiro, mas sempre se controlou com você. Por que agora ele ia ficar perigoso? - Charlie perguntou. Infelizmente, dessa parte da história ninguém sabia. Então eu mesma teria que contar.

- Boa pergunta. Por que o sugador de sangue foi embora dessa vez? - Jacob perguntou. Fuzilei ele com o olhar.

- Não se meta. - falei.

- Tudo bem. - ele falou e se aquietou. Milagre.

Respirei fundo e comecei.

- Pai, o senhor perguntou se os Cullen não poderiam perder o controle e atacar humanos não é? - perguntei.

- Perguntei...

- Pois foi por isso mesmo que Edward me deixou. - respondi e todos ficaram meio chocados.

- Ele perdeu o controle? - minha mãe.

- Perdeu. Há dois meses atrás, dias depois de ir embora. Ele sabia que ia perder o controle e veio se despedir de mim. Meu cheiro é forte demais pra ele, ele tinha que sair da cidade pra não me machucar. Eu tenho medo que ele não consiga se controlar a tempo de eu me despedir. - falei e comecei a chorar.

- Ow querida - minha mãe veio e Seth saiu pra que ela sentasse do meu lado. - Não chore. Edward odiaria te ver triste.

Consegui parar de chorar quando ela disse isso. Eu tinha que ser forte. Por Edward.

- Então ele não sabe da sua doença? - Billy perguntou, alarmado.

- Não Billy. Ele perdeu o controle e a memória. Ele não sabe sequer o próprio nome. - falei triste.

- Como você sabe? - Seth perguntou.

- Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper foram atrás dele quando ele saiu de Forks. Eles o acharam em Chicago e comprovaram. Ele perdeu o controle, e não lembra deles nem de si mesmo. Eles viram os olhos dele. Estavam vermelhos. - tremi e mais lágrimas ameaçaram sair.

- Mas Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper já voltaram não é querida? - mamãe.

- É, mãe. Eles perderam o rastro de Edward, não fazem idéia de onde ele esteja. Eles voltaram, porque se Edward voltar pra Forks, eles vão me proteger, caso Edward não lembre nem de mim. - falei, achando meio impossível Edward me esquecer completamente.

- Meu Deus, ele realmente te ama, Bells. - Meu pai falou.

- Ama mesmo. - Phil e Renée concordaram.

- É, porque se ele foi forte o bastante pra te deixar de novo pra proteger você dele mesmo, isso com certeza é uma prova do amor dele por você. Eu admiro esse rapaz. - Charlie falou e eu fiquei feliz. Eles sabiam a verdade.

- Admiração? Eu venho dizer a vocês que eles são VAMPIROS e vocês os admiram? - Billy perguntou, incrédulo.

- É, Billy. Antes nós não entendíamos. Agora que eu sei a verdade, vejo que o amor de Edward por Bella é maior do que eu jamais imaginei. - Charlie respondeu.

- Eu concordo. Se ele voltar controlado, eu dou todo o meu apoio. - minha mãe falou.

- Sinceramente, eu espero que ele volte mãe. Eu preciso dele. - falei com a voz embargada e cortada e lágrimas correram. Aguente, Bella.

- Vocês são tão malucos quanto sua filha. - Jacob falou.

- Não somos malucos, Jacob Black. Só enxergamos o lado humano deles. E pode acreditar, eles tem um lado humano. - Charlie. - Outros vampiros podem até não ter, mas os Cullen tem.

Isso aparentemente encerrou o assunto, porque Billy, Jacob e os outros se calaram com ar de derrotados.

Agora que tudo estava esclarecido, eu senti mais saudade ainda de Edward. Ele tinha que recuperar seu auto-controle. Eu não ia aguentar morrer sem ele segurando minha mão. Comecei a chorar desconsoladamente, enquanto minha cabeça doía mais forte e minha mãe tentava me acalmar.


	24. Futuros Possíveis

**Capítulo 24 - POV Alice**

Eu estava a ponto de ir à casa de Bella acabar com aqueles lobisomens estúpidos. Quem eles pensavam que eram? Nós também éramos amigos de Bella. Eles não podiam nos impedir de vê-la. Ela tinha no máximo um mês de vida, nós podíamos ajudar e eles ficavam nos impedindo. Certamente, eles achavam que nós íamos mordê-la, pra que ela se curasse e virasse vampira.

Mas não era isso que planejávamos. Nós íamos dar o dinheiro da cirurgia. Carlisle tinha se atualizado do caso de Bella com o Dr. Johnson assim que voltou, e quando soube que a cirurgia custava 95 mil dólares, tivemos certeza que eles precisariam de ajuda. Era dinheiro demais, eles não tinham como arranjar a menos que assaltassem um banco bem rico.

Mas a questão era: como nós íamos convencê-los disso? E outra, eles disseram que não queriam nenhum tipo de ajuda nossa. Se Edward ainda estivesse aqui, eles com certeza mudariam de idéia. Jacob não suportava Edward, e só tinha vindo ficar com Bella, em primeiro lugar, porque Edward tinha "viajado". Pra piorar tudo, eu estava me sentindo mais inútil do que nunca. Não via o futuro de Edward. Nem de Bella. Cercada por lobisomens, não ajudava muito.

Eu andava muito triste e Jasper tentava de todas as formas me animar. Mas nada funcionava. Graças a Deus eu não era a única. Rosalie, por incrível que pareça, também estava muito abalada com toda essa história. Ela ficava até de certa forma se xingando por nunca ter sido amiga de Bella, e agora que ela precisava de nós, não podíamos nem chegar perto dela. Emmett tentava acalmá-la e também não tinha sucesso. Esme chorava sem lágrimas, soluçando apenas, como uma verdadeira mãe que se preocupa com seus filhos. É, porque ela considerava Bella tão da família quanto qualquer um de nós. Carlisle tentava de todas as formas descobrir alguma maneira de ajudar Bella, sem sucesso. A única opção era a cirurgia pela qual os Swan não podiam pagar.

Era oito de junho e de repente tive uma visão.

Bella decidida a nos defender de Billy Black. Ele iria dizer aos pais dela que nós éramos vampiros, e Bella estava firmemente decidida a dizer que nós não éramos vampiros como outros, e sim, vampiros bons, que se importavam com os humanos.

Sorri com isso, mas só durou um segundo. Agora as coisas iriam piorar. Billy Black estava prestes a romper o acordo.

- Billy Black vai romper o acordo. - eu avisei.

Houve um silêncio e logo depois, choque.

- O quê? Ele não pode fazer isso. - Carlisle falou.

- Por que diabos ele iria fazer isso? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Não sei, só sei que acabo de ver que Bella está decidida a dizer que nós não somos como vampiros normais aos pais dela, porque Billy vai dizer quem somos. E isso vai acontecer provavelmente hoje.

- Temos que impedí-los. - Emmett sugeriu.

- Não. Se eles querem contar, deixem contar. É melhor que eles quebrem o acordo do que nós. - Carlisle cortou.

- E os pais de Bella? O que farão quando descobrirem? - Esme perguntou, preocupada.

- Não sei, Esme. E não temos como saber. Mas eu sinceramente espero que eles escutem Bella, e não os Quileutes. - falei.

- É. Se eles não ouvirem a versão de Bella, aí sim não poderemos ajudá-la. - Carlisle concordou.

Ficamos ainda em um tipo de estado de choque por alguns minutos e eu resolvi ir ao quarto de Edward de novo. Era o me acalmava um pouco nos últimos meses. Depois de meia hora lá, fui para o meu quarto. Me deitei na cama e olhei pro teto. Ouvi Jasper entrando e fechando a porta.

- Alice... - ele falou, com uma voz preocupada.

- Sim, Jazz? - perguntei, ainda olhando pro teto. Ele sentou do meu lado e continuou.

- Eu sei que não adianta de nada, então não vou começar a pedir pra você se acalmar, mas será que nós podemos, pelo menos ficar sozinhos um pouco? - ele falou, deitando também.

Olhei pra ele e ele continuou.

- Faz um tempinho que não ficamos sozinhos, só nós dois, e esse problema todo com Edward e Bella só piorou as coisas. Eu estou com saudade de você, Alice. - ele falou e acariciou minha bochecha.

Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer com "saudade de você" e comecei a falar.

- Jazz, eu também estou com saudade de você, mas infelizmente esse não é o melhor momento não acha? - perguntei.

- Pois eu acho que é o melhor momento, Alice. Você anda muito estressada, é bom relaxar um pouquinho, não acha? - ele subiu em cima de mim com delicadeza e olhou fundo nos meus olhos, sorrindo. E eu não consegui resistir.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Me ajude a relaxar, por favor Jazz. - falei e sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- É assim que se fala. - ele disse e começou a me beijar.

~*~

Mais tarde, estávamos eu e Jazz na floresta, caçando. Não conversamos muito, mas nos alimentamos bem. Voltamos pra casa e estavam todos na sala.

- Bella ligou, Alice. - Esme falou. Não tinha tom de preocupação em sua voz, e eu me senti um pouco... esperançosa.

- E o que ela disse? - perguntei.

- Ela ligou há duas horas atrás, antes de dormir. Ela disse que Billy Black contou aos seus pais o que nós somos. E o mais impressionante: ela disse que os pais não se importaram. - Carlisle falou.

- Como assim os pais dela não se importaram? - Jasper perguntou, tão chocado quanto eu.

- Não se importaram. Assim como quando Bella descobriu. Ela disse que eles a perguntaram se ela era feliz conosco, e ela disse que sim. Isso foi suficiente pra os pais dela nos aceitarem assim mesmo. - Carlisle explicou.

Então os pais de Bella não se importavam. Isso era realmente muito bom.

- Menos um problema então. - falei simplesmente.

- Pois é. - Emmett concordou.

Passei a noite no quarto com Jasper, conversando. Até relaxei um pouco. Eu andava muito tensa.

Por volta do meio-dia, eu estava sentada no piano de Edward, só olhando. E de repente, mais uma visão dele. Só que dessa vez a visão era claríssima. Nada de borrões indecifráveis.

Edward entrando em Forks. Na verdade, eu vi a decisão dele de entrar em Forks. Ele ainda estava na estrada, mas chegaria aqui em questão de uma hora, duas no máximo. Os olhos dele ainda estavam vermelhos e imediatamente me alarmei.

- Oh, não!!! - falei, e me levantei. Todos vieram pra perto de mim.

- O que você viu, Alice? - Jasper perguntou.

- Edward. - falei.

- Edward? - Rosalie.

- Sim. Ele está vindo pra Forks. Uma hora, duas no máximo. A decisão dele é claríssima. E ele já está na estrada há algum tempo. - falei e decidi - Temos que ir a casa de Bella, agora.

- É. Vamos. - Carlisle falou e todos nós nos dirigimos à casa de Bella.

~*~

Chegamos na casa dela e ainda dava pra sentir o cheiro dos lobisomens. Eu e Rosalie nos acalmamos, decididas a não matá-los. Pelo menos não agora. Tínhamos que proteger Bella, isso era mais importante. Carlisle bateu na porta e Billy Black já veio todo pré-potente.

- O que fazem aqui? Já dissemos que não são bem-vindos aqui. - ele falou. Mas imediatamente, Charlie interrompeu.

- Esqueça isso Billy. Os Cullen podem não ser bem-vindos na _sua _casa, mas na minha eles são e muito. Sem contar que Bella vai gostar de vê-los. - ele disse e sorriu pra nós. - Entrem, por favor.

- Obrigado, Charlie. - Carlisle agradeceu e entramos.

O clima meio pesado era sensível. Imaginei como Jazz poderia estar sentindo tudo aquilo. Os lobisomens, apesar de ainda estarem na casa, estavam mais retraídos, e pela atitude de Charlie imaginei que a decisão deles de nos aceitarem tinha muito a ver com isso. O padrasto de Bella e a mãe dela nos olharam curiosos. Olhares de quem sabia a verdade.

- Onde está Bella? - perguntei.

- Lá em cima, Alice. Vou chamá-la. - Renée falou e se levantou.

- Não precisa mãe. Já estou aqui. - Bella falou, enquanto terminava de descer as escadas. Tomamos um susto. Bella estava magra, mais frágil do que o normal. Parecia que poderia desabar como uma construção em ruínas a qualquer momento.

- Bella? - Rosalie falou, descrente.

- Sou eu, Rose. - ela respondeu.

- Você tá comendo direito? - perguntei.

- Mais ou menos. Ando sem apetite. - ela falou, meio envergonhada. Ela sabia que não adiantava mentir pra nós.

- Querida, você tem que comer. Não pode ficar assim, olhe só pra você. Parece que vai cair aos pedaços a qualquer momento. - Esme falou.

- Nós já tentamos de tudo, Esme. Mas Bella não come. Quando a obrigamos, ela bota tudo pra fora. - Renée falou, ajudando Bella a se sentar no sofá.

- Então já está tudo muito avançado. O estômago dela provavelmente só aguenta o necessário pra se manter viva. Não o que ela precisa pra ficar forte. - Carlisle falou, refletindo.

- É Carlisle. Temos pouco tempo. - Charlie falou com a voz cortada.

Ignorando todos eles, me sentei do lado de Bella e a abracei com um cuidado maior do que o normal. Ela retribuiu o abraço afundando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Estava com tanta saudade de vocês. - a voz dela saiu abafada e um pouco embargada e eu presumi que ela estava chorando.

- Também estávamos Bella. As coisas andam bem complicadas. - falei.

Rosalie sentou do outro lado de Bella e falou.

- Estamos aqui Bella. - ela disse.

Bella se soltou de mim e abraçou Rosalie também. Aos pouquinhos, ela abraçou todos. Foram abraços um pouco demorados, porque ela realmente sentia nossa falta. Depois de abraçar Carlisle, que foi o último, Bella falou.

- Eu preciso dizer uma coisa a vocês. - e olhou significativamente pra os Quileute.

- Nós sabemos, Bella. - Jasper falou.

- Sabem? - Bella se espantou - Mas eu nem disse sobre o que era!

- Mas nós sabemos. - Rose completou.

- Sabem o quê, exatamente? - Billy perguntou, com ar de incredulidade, provavelmente achando que a gente sabia de outra coisa.

- Sabemos que você contou a Charlie, Phil e Renée que somos vampiros. - Carlisle falou, encarando Billy e falando todas as letras, enquanto eles nos olhavam chocados. - E isso significa que agora podemos ir a La Push quando quisermos. - ele completou.

- Não exatamente. - ele começou a dizer.

- Exatamente sim. O acordo foi quebrado. Não temos mais nenhuma intenção de continuar sendo fiéis a ele, já que vocês mesmos o quebraram. - Emmett terminou.

Isso calou a boca deles e Renée perguntou.

- Como vocês sabiam que eles tinham nos contado?

- Alice viu Bella decidida a nos defender. - Esme explicou enquanto olhava pra Bella e sorria.

- Você viu? - Bella perguntou a mim.

- Vi. E obrigada. - eu disse e todos os outros agradeceram também. - É por isso que você é nossa mascote! - eu falei e isso fez ela rir.

- Essa é boa Alice. Mas eu sou uma mascote que dá muito trabalho. - ela disse e entortou a cara.

- Me diga qual mascote não dá, cunhadinha. - Emmett falou.

Todos nós rimos. Incluindo os pais e o padrasto dela.

- Só uma curiosidade... o que você quis dizer com "Alice viu", Esme? - Charlie perguntou. Aparentemente eles não tinham falado dos nossos dons especiais.

Acho que todos concordamos mentalmente em só falar o meu, pra esclarecer apenas esse fato. Não queríamos contar o de Edward e nem o de Jasper.

- Alice pode ver o futuro. Baseado nas decisões que as pessoas tomam, e seus rumos. - Esme explicou. - É um futuro que muda de acordo com a decisão. Alice viu a decisão de Bella, e por ela nós subentendemos que Billy contaria.

Charlie balançou a cabeça e olhou pra mim.

- Vê o futuro, é? - ele sorriu.

- Um futuro subjetivo, mas sim. Eu o vejo. - respondi, também sorrindo.

- Isso lembra o motivo de estarmos todos aqui. - Carlisle começou.

Todos nós ficamos sérios e Bella se alarmou.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou.

Olharam pra mim e eu respondi a ela.

- Edward está vindo pra Forks. Ele deve chegar na cidade em no máximo uma hora. - falei.

A princípio, vi uma alegria passar pelos seus olhos. Mas ela entendeu nossa preocupação e os outros também.

- Ele ainda está fora de controle, é isso? - a voz de Bella quase não saiu.

- É Bella. Não sabemos se ele vai chegar a te encontrar, mas não podemos nem sonhar em desgrudar de você com a possibilidade dele estar aqui. - Jasper confirmou.

Ela ameaçou um choro e eu a abracei.

- Calma, Bella. - falei. Queria poder dizer a ela que tudo daria certo, mas eu não sabia se ia.

Depois de um tempo conversando com Phil, Charlie e Renée, e esclarecendo mitos sobre vampiros e eles aceitando o fato de não contarem pra ninguém porque senão teríamos problemas e tudo o mais, tive duas visões. Uma atrás da outra. Eu sabia que estavam todos me olhando, porque eu não ouvi mais nada além de "Alice, o que você está vendo?"

E eis o que eu vi:

Primeiro, uma visão de Bella na frente de Edward. Edward com os olhos vermelhos. Ele avançava nela e parava. Ela estava falando alguma coisa e isso fazia Edward parar e ouvir. Não sei no que deu isso, porque logo depois vi outra coisa.

Eu, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett, cercando Edward. Nós avançávamos nele como se fosse nosso inimigo, e pouco a pouco ele ia sendo desmembrado e queimado. Nós matávamos Edward. No canto, Bella machucada, e todos alarmados.

As duas cenas se passavam na frente da casa de Bella e eu entendi que aquilo eram dois caminhos. O futuro de Edward poderia seguir qualquer um dos dois.

- NÃO! - gritei e fiquei meio ofegante.

Os dois me davam medo. O primeiro, por ter a possibilidade de que Bella não conseguisse. O segundo, porque tanto poderia ser uma continuação do primeiro, como poderia ser outro destino. Não gostei de nenhum dos dois.

- O que foi Alice? - Jasper falou e agachou pra me olhar nos olhos.

- Edward... - eu falei e o abracei. Bella se alarmou com o meu tom de voz meio descontrolado e perguntou.

- O que você viu com Edward, Alice? Por favor, não minta pra mim! - ela pediu.

Depois que Jasper usou seus poderes pra me acalmar, eu respirei fundo e falei, enquanto todos olhavam pra mim estupefatos.

- Eu vi dois futuros possíveis que podem acontecer com Edward. - comecei.

- Que futuros, Alice? - Esme perguntou.

- O primeiro, Bella conseguia fazê-lo parar e ouvir alguma coisa que ela dizia. Mas não sei se daria certo porque não vi. Só vi a outra coisa. Que pode ser uma continuação ou outro caminho. - falei.

- Você disse que viu Bella fazendo Edward parar? - Charlie perguntou.

- Mais ou menos isso. A visão não mostrou se ele realmente parava. Ele só parou no momento que Bella falava. - falei.

- E o outro futuro possível, qual é? - Jasper me perguntou, devagar.

Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e abri de novo.

- O segundo futuro possível éramos nós matando Edward. - falei e Bella começou a chorar.

- Não! - ela falou e eu a abracei.

- Eu sei, Bella. Eu também não quero. - falei, chorando por dentro.

Todos processaram a informação até que Jasper falou, acalmando todos os ânimos.

- Nós vamos achar uma forma pra que isso não aconteça. Edward não vai morrer. - a certeza na voz dele me fez ter um pouquinho de paz.

Mas aí eu ouvi o barulho de um carro se aproximando e a paz foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou.

- Ele chegou. - Emmett falou, olhando discretamente pela janela e confirmando.

Havia um **Volvo C30 prateado** estacionando bem em frente à casa.


	25. O sangue mais doce

**Capítulo 25 - POV Edward**

Enquanto dirigia à 200km/h, em direção à Forks, tive a impressão de já ter estado lá.

Dei de ombros. Minha memória não era muito confiável a esse ponto. Estava plenamente satisfeito com o sangue que tinha sugado dos caras em Phoenix, antes de vir. Já tinha passado um dia, e eu só tinha parado pra abastecer. Decidi que quando chegasse na cidade, só iria passear. Conhecer a cidade, ver os pontos mais prováveis pra uma próxima refeição, e onde eu iria ficar. Estava tranquilo e não queria me irritar. E vou te contar, humanos me irritavam às vezes.

Como uma vez, ainda em Chicago, que um cara teve a cara de pau de escapar de alguma forma muito rápida, e percebeu que eu era um vampiro. Em vez de correr, o panaca ficou me fazendo perguntas idiotas e me ameaçando com uma cruz prateada. Irritou, porque eu estava com muita sede na hora. Mas depois eu até ri. Que cara idiota! No geral, a maioria dos humanos são... imagine só: pensar que podem matar um vampiro simplesmente com uma estaca de madeira, ou algum objeto de prata, ou qualquer coisa estúpida dessas. É de rir. Mitos humanos só servem pra fazê-los pensar que são os maiores na cadeia alimentar. Tola ilusão.

Pelos meus cálculos, eu já estava chegando. O céu já assumia uma cobertura de nuvens que me indicava que Forks estava bem perto. A música do meu carro me ajudava a relaxar. Era uma música que inclusive eu pensava já ter ouvido muitas vezes antes, também tentando relaxar ou algo assim. Novamente, ignorei. Como já disse, minha memória não estava exatamente confiável. Achei uma boa coisa essa de relaxar antes de chegar na cidade. Podiam ter muitos idiotas lá e eu podia acabar me descontrolando.

Olhei o relógio, que marcava duas da tarde. Dois minutos depois, estava vendo uma placa que dizia: "Bem vindo a Forks".

Entrei e segui algumas placas até o centro da cidade. Saí do carro - não havia sol, então nada com que me preocupar - e andei um pouco, até chegar num restaurante. Entrei, por curiosidade, e imediatamente ouvi um pensamento dirigido a mim:

_Esse cara aqui?_; e outro, feminino: _Sem ela? Nossa, será que ele finalmente acabou com ela?_.

Quem era "ela"? E porque aquelas duas pessoas estavam pensando aquilo? Olhei em direção aos pensamentos e descobri uma menina loira, acompanhando um cara muito metido, também loiro. Ao lado deles tinha um nerd de óculos, que parecia acompanhar uma garota morena alta, também de óculos. Eles me olharam e acenaram. A garota loira deu um sorrisinho meio histérico demais pro meu gosto e eu decidi cair fora. Sem acenar de volta, balancei a cabeça, meio confuso por essas quatro pessoas aparentemente me conhecerem, e saí do restaurante.

Depois que entrei no carro, refleti. Será que eu realmente já tinha estado aqui? E por tanto tempo que aqueles quatro humanos me conheciam? Sem tentar procurar mais respostas, porque isso fazia minha cabeça meio que doer, liguei o carro e comecei a dirigir.

Passei por várias ruas até que descobri que não era uma cidade muito grande. Assim como seus habitantes, era uma pequena e insignificante cidade. Bufei. Será que eu também teria dias horrivelmente tediosos aqui? E esse não parecia ser exatamente o tipo de cidade onde existem muitos assassinos impunes e soltos.

Mudei um pouco de idéia quando ouvi um tipo de pensamento odioso conhecido perto de uma lojinha discreta, no fim da rua em que eu estava. Estacionei e fui lá salvar a pobre moça. O cara começou cedo! Ainda era de tarde!

Depois de me alimentar a contra-gosto, já que eu ainda estava satisfeito dos caras de Phoenix, voltei a passear. Achei um hotelzinho tímido e resolvi ficar por lá.

Fiz o check-in e todo o blá blá blá da entrada e entrei. Meio minuto depois de entrar no quarto, percebi que não aguentaria ficar ali. O prédio parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento. Não que eu estivesse com medo. Quer dizer, se desabasse comigo dentro, eu sairia dali sem um arranhão fácil, fácil. Mas eu não queria ter trabalho de tirar toras e toras de madeira velha de cima de mim, não senhor. Saí do quarto e briguei com o gerente. Ele me obrigou a pagar pelo menos a diária, já que eu já tinha dado entrada no hotel. Paguei a diária mixuruca e saí. Descobri que isso era uma espécie de estratégia. Eles não tinham nenhum hóspede provavelmente por causa das condições do lugar. E obrigavam os que ameaçavam sair a pagar pelo menos a diária. Pelo preço imaginei que não pagava nem a conta de energia. Saí pra procurar outro lugar.

No meio do caminho, encontrei aqueles quatro humanos de novo.

- Hey! Por que nos ignorou no restaurante, hein? - a loira veio toda engraçada pra cima de mim enquanto o namorado dela pensava em me bater. Ha, que hilário.

- Estava procurando alguém. E estava com pressa. - respondi, sem olhar direito a loira.

- Bella? - a morena falou.

Quem diabos era Bella?

- Não, outra pessoa. - falei.

- Ah. Bom, podemos te ajudar a procurar, se quiser. - a loira falou, meio provocante demais, e eu reparei que a camisa de gola alta dela não era tão alta assim. O pescoço dela estava encharcado de perfume e isso me deu náuseas.

- Não precisa. - falei e comecei a dar meia volta mas o cara loiro e que se achava o maioral cometeu o erro de me segurar.

- Ei ei! Calma aí, cara. É uma ajudinha sem interesses. - ele falou com um sorriso idiota que eu me vi doido pra quebrar.

_Ele tá muito estranho. Ele não é assim normalmente_. - a morena pensava.

Ok, então eles realmente me conheciam. Não cometi a gafe de perguntar de onde, já que todas as evidências apontavam que eu estivesse com amnésia. Seria embaraçoso. De qualquer forma, não quebrei o sorriso do cara porque tinha muita gente olhando. E a garota morena parecia estar preocupada comigo.  
- Bom, se ele não precisa da nossa ajuda, vamos embora. Mike, Jessica... - o garoto baixinho falou.

Mike e Jessica. Algo me disse que eu realmente os conhecia. Ignorei isso.

- De qualquer forma, nós estamos indo ver Bella à noite. Vamos em Port Angeles pro cinema e depois vamos passar na casa dela. Acho que nos vemos lá, não é? - a morena perguntou.

Diabos. Quem era essa tal de Bella? Ela praticamente só perguntou por ela e pensou nela desde que nos vimos.

- Claro. - me limitei a responder.

- Então até mais. - a tal Jessica falou.

- Até. - falei.

Eles foram embora e eu me senti meio irritado. E outra, eles nunca me chamaram pelo nome. Se tivessem chamado, pelo menos uma coisa nessa minha mente confusa teria se esclarecido. Entrei no carro enquanto os via saindo e recomecei a dirigir.

Depois de uns dez minutos dirigindo, comecei a entrar numa área mais de moradia. Parecia um tempo e um ar bom pra respirar um pouco - não que eu precisasse - e eu abri a janela. Eu dirigia sem saber aonde estava indo exatamente, mas assim que abri a janela, senti um cheiro incrivelmente forte de sangue humano alguns minutos depois. Um cheiro doce, muito forte. E praticamente irresistível.

Na mesma hora, eu apertei o volante. Era um cheiro incrivelmente doce, um cheiro _conhecido _- por incrível que pareça - e eu me vi louco pra chegar à fonte desse sangue tão delicioso. É, porque se cheirava bem assim, imagine só o gosto... A onda de veneno que veio à minha boca se intensificou, e agora meus instintos estavam me deixando apenas seguir o cheiro até onde ele estava. Não demorou muito, e eu parei em uma casa meio familiar. Pequena, mas familiar. Estranho. Mas o cheiro doce de sangue estava saindo dali. Eu não tinha a menor dúvida disso.

Vi um Mercedes preto, um Porsche amarelo, um Rabbit vermelho e uma picape, uma Chevy laranja bem velha e uma viatura policial, todos estacionados em frente à casa, que não tinha vizinhos perto. Tantos moradores assim? Ou estariam dando alguma festa? Fechei a janela e saí do carro e o cheiro de sangue humano se misturou a outros dois cheiros que até agora eu não tinha sentido.

Primeiro, cheiro de vampiros. Mais de um. Uns seis. Depois, um cheiro de insuportável de cachorro molhado. Ugh. Lobisomens? Muito provável. Uns dez, eu acho. Mas o que diabos fazia uma casa daquele tamanho com dez lobisomens, seis vampiros e... cinco humanos? Nada disso fazia o menor sentido. Ouvi vários pensamentos afoitos e muitos raivosos saindo de lá. Aparentemente, eles sabiam que chegava uma ameaça à casa. Não durou um segundo depois que saí do carro e a porta se abriu. Todos saíram. Eu disse _todos_.

Ótimo, assim eu não me daria o trabalho de bater na porta.

Foi aí que eu vi.

Três dos vampiros que estavam lá eram os que tinham me perseguido em Chicago. Tomei um susto que passou na hora que vi dez garotos que provavelmente eram lobisomens - pelo cheiro - se posicionando nada amigáveis atrás dos três vampiros homens. Que estranho. Vampiros e lobisomens juntos?

Logo depois, saiu um cara numa cadeira de rodas, seguido de outros dois homens. Uma mulher vinha atrás de um deles. Depois de todos eles, saíram três vampiras: uma loira, uma baixinha de cabelos escuros que parecia meio assustada e uma de cabelos castanhos por quem tive uma estranha simpatia. A simpatia foi embora na hora que vi que elas estavam protegendo meu alvo. Tirei meus óculos escuros pra ver melhor e olhei diretamente pra _ela_.

Uma garota magra, muito pálida, de pele quase translúcida, de cabelos e olhos profundamente castanhos. Parecia muito frágil e dava pra ouvir o pulsar de suas artérias com muita facilidade. Minha boca encheu de veneno e o cheiro dela me deixou completamente inebriado. Que cheiro! Com o impulso que tomou conta de mim, esqueci dos óculos na minha mão e os amassei. Só fechei a mão na verdade, mas você sabe. Um produto frágil e tal, não resistiu a pressão. Se espatifou todinho. E isso fez os humanos que estavam ali quase morrerem de medo.

Não avancei em cima dela imediatamente porque vi que teria dificuldade de chegar até ela. Com toda aquela proteção sobrenatural, pelo menos. Eu era apenas um, vamos admitir. E tinham três vampiros homens, três vampiras mulheres e dez garotos prestes a se transformarem em lobos e prontos pra me atacar. Um deles tinha tanta raiva de mim que eu quase ri. Era uma raiva insana.

Comecei a pensar num plano pra chegar nela, quando o vampiro loiro que tinha me perseguido em Chicago falou.

- Nem pense em chegar perto dela. - ele falou, num tom que não aceitava desobediência.

- E quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? - falei irritado. Eu não estava com sede, mas o sangue daquela humana era precioso demais pra eu deixá-lo lá. Mesmo ela sendo uma humana inocente e tudo o mais. AH! Que se dane! Eu sou um vampiro e ela tinha o sangue gostoso demais pra simplesmente ignorar. Me processem.

- A gente conhece você muito mais do que você pensa. - o outro loiro falou.

Diabos. De novo com o papo de que me conhecem. Isso era quase uma chantagem.

- E daí? Eu quero o sangue _dela_. - eu olhei pra garota, que tinha os olhos castanhos fixos em mim. Estranhamente, não ouvi nenhum pensamento vindo dela. Caramba. Eu estava ouvindo o de todos, menos o dela. Não sabia se ela estava com medo, por que ela me olhava de uma forma muito estranha. Como se... como se gostasse de mim.

- Mas você não vai beber o sangue dela. - o vampiro alto e musculoso falou. Ui que medo. Brincadeirinha.

- Por quê? - perguntei, zombando dele.

- Porque nós não vamos deixar. - o primeiro loiro falou de novo.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Essa é boa. Primeiro, garotos-lobos que aparentemente estão dispostos a lutar com vampiros - falei apontando os dito-cujos -, convenhamos: isso é repugnante. - o que alimentava a raiva insana por mim rosnou. - Cala a boca. - eu falei e ele calou. Que lindo, ele tinha medo da minha voz nada amigável e irritada.

- Depois, - continuei - vampiros que estão dispostos a proteger uma humana. - falei e a baixinha abraçou mais forte a humana-com-cheiro-doce. - Isso é ridículo. Saiam daí pra eu beber o sangue dela.

- De jeito nenhum. Vai ter que matar todos nós antes. - o grandalhão falou.

Ah era assim?

- Que seja. - falei e ia avançar nele, quando a garota falou.

- Não!

A voz dela era tão estranhamente conhecida que surpreendentemente me fez parar.


	26. A Recuperação

**Capítulo 26**

**POV Bella**

Edward agindo de forma tão animal me meteu muito medo, isso eu tenho que admitir. Mas o medo de alguma forma estranhamente milagrosa passou no momento que eu vi que aquele não era _Edward_. Não o Edward que eu conhecia. Esse Edward estava confuso, não sabia quem era de verdade. As décadas que ele passou se privando de sangue humano e se esforçando pra ser mais parecido com um foram simplesmente jogadas fora da sua mente. Sua voz era zangada, grossa. Voz de predador. Não parecia com a voz sedutora e aveludada que fazia meu coração dar saltos mortais. Ele me olhava com olhos furiosos, sedentos olhos vermelhos.

Apesar de querer tirar todos da minha frente pra chegar até mim e beber meu sangue, ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Mas havia algo mais dentro daqueles olhos vermelhos, além da fúria e sede do meu sangue. Confusão? Medo? Não sei dizer. Só sei que algo dentro daqueles olhos me fez ter certeza que a visão de Alice de que eu o pararia daria certo. Me enchi de coragem e decidi que ele já tinha salvo a minha vida demais. Agora _eu _salvaria a _dele_. Eu não o deixaria se tornar um vampiro frio e sanguinário.

Quando ele estava prestes a atacar Emmett e os outros pra chegar a mim, gritei.

- Não!

Incrivelmente, o som da minha voz fez ele parar. Rosalie olhou pra mim e falou.

- Você tá louca? Nem pense nisso! - ela falou, completamente alarmada, enquanto eu via os olhares de aviso dos meus pais.

- Não se preocupem. - falei e comecei a descer as escadas.

- Bella, você não precisa fazer isso só porque eu vi. - Alice falou, me segurando pelo braço, meio desesperada.

- Alice. Eu não vou fazer isso porque você viu - isso fez ela se espantar - eu vou fazer isso porque é disso que ele _precisa_.

Ela pareceu entender, mas ainda tinha medo.

- Cuidado Bella. - ela disse e soltou meu braço.

Jasper me olhou surpreso, mas deixou que eu passasse. Mas só o suficiente pra que eu ficasse a um passo dele e de Carlisle e Emmett. Olhei Edward. Ele sorria. Um sorriso que eu não conhecia. Um sorriso animal, irracional. O sorriso do _vampiro_. O Edward que eu conhecia estava atrás daqueles olhos vermelhos, bem no fundo da sua alma. Eu só precisaria chegar até ele e tudo se resolveria.

- Então resolveu vir de boa vontade? Ótimo, me poupa trabalho. - ele falou com uma voz assustadora que incrivelmente não me meteu o menor medo.

- Edward... - comecei. Ele pareceu confuso.

- Do quê você me chamou?

- Edward. Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso Edward. - continuei. Ele pareceu confuso e irritado.

- Calma. Não force muito as coisas... - Jasper falou.

- Não vou Jasper. Não precisa se preocupar. - falei.

- O que você quis dizer com eu não _quero _fazer isso? É claro que eu quero. Seu sangue é cheiroso demais pra ser desperdiçado. - ele falou e eu senti uma confusão na voz dele que aparentemente ninguém sentiu.

- Não, você não quer. Você não quer me machucar. - falei simplesmente.

Ele olhou pra mim como se eu fosse maluca e passou de confuso a raivoso num segundo. Pelo menos, foi em um segundo que eu percebi que ele tinha avançado em cima de mim e me colocado contra a parede da casa. Ele estava perto o suficiente pra que eu não tivesse saída, mas mantinha as mãos dos lados da minha cabeça, encostadas na parede.

Pela minha visão periférica, vi que todos vieram pra cima de nós, mas eu ouvi Jasper dizer:

- Esperem. - a voz dele dizia que alguma das emoções de Edward estava meio confusa. Isso me fez ter mais certeza ainda que eu o pararia.

É, Edward nunca iria me machucar. Ele nunca seria capaz de fazer isso. Nem com amnésia.

- Você pode até avançar em mim, mas não vai me machucar. - falei e sorri. Eu tinha certeza absoluta do que estava dizendo.

- Você é maluca. Você sabe o que eu sou? - ele perguntou.

- Claro que sei. Você é um vampiro. E você aparentemente quer beber meu sangue, mas você não vai fazer isso. - falei, ainda sorrindo.

Ele parecia totalmente frustrado.

- Você é maluca - ele disse de novo. - O que te faz ter tanta certeza que eu não vou te machucar?

Dei de ombros e respondi simplesmente:

- Você não quer fazer isso. Seu verdadeiro eu, Edward Cullen, não quer fazer isso. Isso que você sente é só uma ilusão. - falei.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, nem mesmo quando meu coração bateu mais forte, com pura adrenalina, quando ele inclinou a cabeça em direção ao meu pescoço.

**POV Edward**

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Essa menina era maluca!

Primeiro me chamava de Edward. Edward Cullen. Admito que Edward era um nome que me soava bem, mas... era mesmo meu nome? Algo lá dentro me dizia que sim. Depois, ficava com aquela conversa que eu não queria machucá-la. Será? Sem contar que eu não ouvia um pio da mente dela. E mais ainda, ela não estava com um pingo de medo. Veremos.

Inclinei minha cabeça até o pescoço dela, saboreando o cheiro e ouvindo as batidas do coração dela acelerarem.

- Você tem certeza que não está com medo de mim e por isso está dizendo essas bobagens? - falei devagar, mas ela não mexia um músculo.

- Absoluta. Eu não tenho medo de você. - ela disse e sua voz não demonstrou medo nenhum.

- Tem certeza? - falei e a olhei nos seus olhos cor-de-chocolate, levantando a cabeça só um pouquinho.

- Absoluta. Eu já disse. Não tenho medo de você, Edward. - ela disse, com os olhos e lábios sorrindo.

Ela tinha lábios extremamente bonitos... eu poderia facilmente beijá-los... O que?! Céus, que diabos eu estou pensando?!

- Pois devia. - falei, voltando a cheirar seu pescoço.

Por incrível que pareça, os pensamentos daquele pessoal todo estavam chocados. Eles tinham medo que eu realmente a mordesse, mas não avançavam. Alguma coisa na voz do loiro quando falou "esperem", fez todos obedecerem. Parecia que ele _sabia _que eu não ia machucá-la...

O que eu estou pensando? É claro que eu vou machucá-la! O cheiro dela é bom demais...

Falando a verdade, não era só o cheiro do _sangue _dela que era bom. O cheiro _dela _também. Você sabe, quando você gosta de uma garota, e o cheiro dela é muito bom? Um cheiro agradável, um cheiro particular. Não um cheiro de perfume de loja... Era o cheiro dela. Um cheiro tão bom quanto o do sangue dela. Talvez até melhor...

- Não, não devia. Você não vai me machucar. - ela falou, interrompendo meus devaneios e me fazendo lembrar que eu já deveria ter bebido o sangue dela.

Comecei a chegar mais perto e rocei os lábios contra a pele de seu pescoço, ela se arrepiou quando eu fiz isso, mas não de medo. Eu gostei de fazer isso, mas não da forma vampira. Você sabe, a forma que quer matar. Eu gostei de fazer isso como... homem.

- Tá vendo? Você não consegue fazer isso. Esses dentes não vão entrar aí. - ela falou e eu tentei perfurar a pele dela pra provar que ela estava errada, mas algo incrivelmente forte dentro de mim não deixava meu corpo prosseguir com a idéia.

Meus dentes chegaram a 2 milímetros de distância da pele do pescoço dela que escondia a veia que ela tinha ali, altamente convidativa, mas não foram além disso. Percebi que ela estava certa. Meus dentes não entrariam ali. Mas por quê? Porque quando eu realmente queria beber sangue humano - e devo dizer que era o sangue mais cheiroso da face da Terra - eu não conseguia?

De repente uma série de memórias começou a girar na minha mente. Eu não ouvia mais os pensamentos dos vampiros, lobisomens e humanos à minha volta. Tudo que tinha na minha mente eram imagens confusas que iam se ligando como se fosse um quebra-cabeças. Todas as memórias que eu tinha visto durante meus dias em Chicago, Phoenix e as outras cidades que tinha visitado, foram começando a fazer sentido, e eu fui associando as figuras nas minhas memórias às pessoas que agora eu via nessa cidade. Essa garota... parecia estranhamente conhecida. Conhecida até demais. Pelos caninos do Drácula, _quem _era essa garota??

Enquanto imagens confusas de minhas memórias perdidas vinham à tona na minha cabeça, meu eu vampiro lutava pra penetrar meus dentes no pescoço dela. Mas isso era algo que eu simplesmente... não _conseguia_. Enquanto uma luta interna ia sendo travada dentro de mim - o vampiro versus as memórias - ela continuou falando.

- Você não quer e não vai me machucar. Você está confuso. Esse vampiro que mora dentro de você está te fazendo passar por tudo isso, mas você não precisa disso, Edward - a voz dela tinha uma certeza assustadora e o nome do qual ela me chamava parecia perfeitamente certo - você sabe disso. Eu sei que sabe.

Como ela sabia disso?

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - perguntei, ainda tentando mordê-la, mas só conseguindo passar meus lábios pelo seu pescoço. E vou dizer: que pescoço!

- Se você realmente quisesse me machucar, já teria feito isso há muito, _muito _tempo. - ela respondeu.

E de repente tudo começou a fazer sentido pra mim.

O porquê eu me vi em Chicago tentando fugir de algo. Porquê aqueles três vampiros estavam atrás de mim. O porquê eu me incomodava em matar humanos, mesmo que fossem canalhas sórdidos. As visões de memórias turvas que eu tinha. O porquê de eu ter vindo - ou melhor, _voltado _- pra Forks. O porquê de eu ter vindo parar exatamente nessa casa...

O motivo de eu me sentir estranhamente bem, e com um instinto super-protetor quando eu ouvia o nome daquela garçonete em Chicago...

Pra ter certeza, eu teria que saber duas coisas.

- Como você me chamou mesmo? - comecei. De repente, minha vontade de beber o sangue dela não era tão urgente.

- Edward. Edward Cullen. Esse é o seu nome. - ela respondeu.

Levantei a cabeça, olhei-a nos olhos e fiz a pergunta que mais martelava na minha cabeça desde que ela tinha começado a me desafiar.

- E quem é você?

- Você sabe. Eu tenho certeza que sabe. - ela me respondeu, olhando nos meus olhos, e eu tive certeza que ela estava certa. - Vou dar uma dica: meu nome começa com I. E termina com A. Mas você me chama pelo apelido que começa com B. - ela terminou.

Na verdade ela tinha acabado de me dar três dicas. Mas isso ajudou. E muito.

Porque de repente me vi fazendo a ligação da imagem dela com a imagem da mulher que eu via em 90% das minhas lembranças turvas. Eu me vi lembrando o nome da garçonete: _Isabella_. Começava e terminava exatamente com as mesmas letras do nome dela. Eu tinha certeza que era o nome dela. E também fez sentido pra mim porque eu ainda não a tinha mordido, nem bebido seu sangue. Fez sentido pra mim porque eu me lembrei que eu era super-protetor com _ela_. Eu me lembrei. Me lembrei quem ela era. E o mais importante: me lembrei quem _eu_ era.

- Bella. - eu disse, ainda olhando nos olhos dela. - _Minha _Bella.

O sorriso que ela deu foi tão largo que eu sorri por dentro, vitorioso.

- Eu sabia que você não ia esquecer de mim. - ela disse, ainda com um sorriso maravilhoso.

Um sorriso que me lembrou que eu ainda não estava totalmente sob controle.

- Corre, Bella - falei subitamente desesperado pra tirá-la de perto de mim - Corre!

Eu me empurrei pra longe da parede com toda força que pude juntar nos dois segundos de lucidez que tive. Graças aos céus ela me obedeceu. Assim que se viu livre de mim, ela correu em direção à varanda e Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle me seguraram com toda a força. Isso foi o bastante pra que eu não avançasse, mas o vampiro dentro de mim estava espumando de raiva, urrando feito um animal.

**POV Alice**

Eu estava impressionada.

Bella tinha _realmente _conseguido fazer Edward se lembrar dela. E _dele_.

Jasper a todo momento nos alertava que ele estava confuso e que provavelmente nós pioraríamos a situação se o atacássemos primeiro. Na hora que vi a certeza nos olhos de Bella falando com ele, enquanto ele a segurava contra a parede, algo dentro de mim me fez ter certeza que ela conseguiria. E agora eu estava vendo com meus próprios olhos: ela tinha conseguido.

Na hora que Edward a mandou correr, todos entendemos que ele tinha lembrado, mas não estava totalmente sob controle. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois disso: ele se empurrou pra longe dela, ela correu e Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle praticamente se jogaram em cima dele enquanto ele rosnava e lutava contra os instintos que queriam matar Bella.

Graças aos céus, eles conseguiram segurar Edward. Emmett o segurava por trás, prendendo seus braços, e Jasper e Carlisle ficavam na frente dele, empurrando-o pra longe da casa.

Edward ainda lutava pra ir em frente, seus dentes brilhavam de tão afiados, o veneno na boca dele era quase visível, e ele rosnava tão alto que Renée, Phil, Charlie e até os garotos-lobos - especialmente Jacob - estavam com medo. O vampiro dentro dele estava _furioso_. Mas Edward era forte o suficiente pra não deixar ele ir além disso. Eu, Rosalie e Esme ficamos perto de Bella. Não sei onde ela conseguiu forças pra correr, devido ao estado em que estava, mas correu.

- Bella, você conseguiu! - Rosalie não pôde evitar e falou assim que ela estava segura conosco.

- É, acho que sim. - ela falou meio ofegante e sorriu.

Os lobos atrás de nós não tinham movido um músculo pra ajudar e agora estavam completamente perplexos, olhando Edward lutar contra ele mesmo. Ele ainda olhava pra Bella, mas a fúria em seus olhos tinha começado a diminuir.

Comecei a pensar _'Calma, Edward. Você consegue. Você viu que consegue. Você não vai machucá-la'._

Aparentemente, Rosalie e Esme também pensavam nisso, porque Edward nos olhou, com uma gratidão nos olhos vermelhos, enquanto se acalmava, parava de rosnar, e caía sob os joelhos no chão. Nesse momento, soubemos que ele tinha vencido a briga.

Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle, continuaram perto dele, mas já o tinham soltado.

Pra se distrair e se acalmar, Edward quebrava as pedras que tinham no chão com a mão, enquanto ofegava, exausto pela luta que tinha acabado de travar contra ele mesmo.

Meu irmão era um verdadeiro herói. Conseguir lutar contra instintos tão fortes como os instintos vampiros e vencer... bem. Era um ato de heroismo pra mim.

Mas além do heroismo, todos nós pudemos ver até onde ia o amor de Edward por Bella. E bom, ele simplesmente não tinha _fim_. Edward era capaz de _qualquer coisa_ por Bella.

Os pais dela também perceberam isso, porque Renée falou, enquanto Edward se controlava:

- O amor dele não tem fim. Ele foi capaz de parar, e ela só precisou _falar _com ele.

- É. Esse rapaz é incrível. Eu devo admitir que estava morrendo de medo dele machucá-la. Mas ele não é _capaz _disso - Charlie concordou.

- Ele a ama mais do que qualquer um de nós possa sequer chegar perto de imaginar. - Esme falou.

Rosalie só balançou a cabeça, enquanto olhava Edward ofegar, sentado no chão.

Eu poderia estar chorando de tanto orgulho e emoção, se meu corpo ainda produzisse lágrimas. Nesse momento, Carlisle abraçou Edward, e ele abraçou de volta. E nós soubemos que, oficialmente, Edward Cullen tinha voltado.

Jasper me olhou e sorriu.

- Ele voltou.

Eu não aguentei e fui até ele. Carlisle o soltou e eu o abracei.

- Edward! - falei, enquanto ele retribuía o abraço. - Eu sabia que você ia conseguir!

Ele só sorriu pra mim, mas disse em seguida:

- Obrigado por acreditar em mim, Alice. - até a voz dele estava diferente.

- Não precisa agradecer seu bobão. - falei e abracei ele mais uma vez.

Depois Rosalie e Esme se juntaram a nós.

Jasper pediu com o olhar que Bella viesse.

- Não, deixe ela lá. - Edward falou, ouvindo os pensamentos de Jasper.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Não vai acontecer nada. - falei.

- Será? Vocês estão brincando demais com isso. - ele disse, mas já era tarde. Bella já tinha chegado até nós.

- Mesmo que você tente, não vamos deixar, Edward. - Emmett falou, se abaixando e ficando atrás dele, pronto pra agarrá-lo ao menor movimento.

Edward não falou. Abaixou a cabeça, sem olhar pra Bella, enquanto ela se agachava com nossa ajuda e ficava de frente pra ele.

- Edward... - ela falou e ele gemeu.

- Bella, saia. Eu não estou completamente controlado. - ele disse, ainda sem olhá-la.

- Está sim. Agora olhe pra mim. - ela disse.

Ele ficou quieto.

- Edward... olha pra mim. - ela insistiu.

- Você não quer ver meus olhos dessa cor. - ele insistiu em não olhar.

Ela riu.

- Eu já vi Edward. Agora olhe pra mim. - ela pediu mais uma vez.

Ele olhou. Ela sorriu.

- Eles são mais bonitos dourados. - ela falou, entortando a cara numa careta que fez Edward rir.

E aí ela fez uma coisa completamente maluca. Colocou a mão na nuca dele e o puxou pra beijá-lo. Edward foi pego tão de surpresa que nem tentou se afastar. Mas o mais incrível foi o que Jasper falou quando nos alarmamos, quase os separando.

- Não! - Jasper nos impediu de separá-los e falou - O beijo de Bella o acalmou. _Completamente_. Mais do que qualquer coisa que fizemos.

Ouvindo isso, Bella sorriu, mas não parou de beijá-lo. Ele a abraçou e nós vimos o que o amor pode fazer.

Até com um vampiro.


	27. Mais uma tempestade

**Capítulo 27**

**POV Alice**

O beijo parecia que não ia acabar nunca, mas depois de uns dois minutos, Edward e Bella se separaram, e ele a abraçou, colocando a cabeça no peito dela, pra ouvir seu coração. Enquanto ele ouvia os batimentos cardíacos dela, ela o abraçava e passava a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes dele.

Eles não falaram. Por mais uns cinco minutos, só ficaram assim.

Durante esse tempo, Charlie, Phil e Renée já tinham vindo ficar conosco também, e vendo que estava tudo sob controle, Bella se sentiu mais que no direito de dizer:

- Vocês podem ir agora. Edward voltou. Não preciso mais de vocês. Aliás, nunca precisei. - ela falou se dirigindo aos Quileutes e eles saíram sem dizer nada.

Ainda bem, por que eu nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria se o Jacob se atrevesse a pensar em desafiar Edward. Mas com toda aquela demonstração de fúria, acho que ele entendeu o recado.

Eles saíram e nós ficamos lá, na entrada da casa, fazendo um círculo e observando o abraço que Edward parecia não querer largar.

Mas ele largou. Largou e olhou pra Bella.

- Obrigado. - ele sorriu.

- Era minha vez de te salvar né? - Bella respondeu.

- É, talvez. - ele riu.

- Melhor irmos caçar com você Edward. O quanto antes você caçar, melhor. - Carlisle falou e Edward concordou.

Ele e Bella se levantaram e Charlie foi até ele. Embora Edward ainda não soubesse muito bem o que fazer, ele deve ter lido na mente de Charlie que agora não tinha nada a esconder. E além disso: eles o aceitavam assim mesmo.

- Bem vindo de volta, Edward. - Charlie falou e estendeu a mão pra ele.

- Obrigado, Charlie. - Edward respondeu, sorrindo e apertando a mão dele.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto torcemos pra você passar por essa, Edward. - Renée falou e Phil assentiu com a cabeça.

- E eu agradeço por isso, Renée. - ele falou.

- Bem, vamos? Depois vocês conversam... - Jasper falou e pelo tom de voz dele entendemos que não podíamos desperdiçar a lucidez de Edward.

Bella foi até ele, o abraçou novamente e disse, com a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Quero esses olhos dourados quando você voltar. - ela disse.

- Vou fazer o possível. - ele sorriu e a beijou na testa.

Aí eles entraram no carro e foram caçar. Os homens. Esme foi também, queria ficar com Edward. Eu e Rosalie ficamos com Bella, o que impressionou Edward no começo, mas ele não tinha muito tempo pra explicações.

Quando se passaram uns quinze minutos depois que eles foram, e só estávamos eu, Rosalie e Bella, Bella falou.

- Ainda bem que ninguém pensou na minha doença quando ele estava aqui.

E foi aí que eu lembrei.

Edward ficaria maluco quando soubesse que Bella, a _sua _Bella, tinha um tumor no cérebro.

**POV Bella**

Eu estava tão feliz que até fiquei com fome. Minha mãe preparou uma macarronada e eu comi o prato inteiro e repeti. Depois, tomei um banho e fiquei na cama conversando com as garotas. Rosalie estava minha amiga agora, e além do fato de Edward ter voltado a ser ele mesmo, eu também tinha isso pra comemorar. Pelo menos isso.

Eu só ainda não sabia como dizer a Edward que eu tinha um tumor no cérebro. Quer dizer, ele acabou de sair de uma situação completamente extrema, e eu ia recebê-lo logo com uma notícia dessas? Mas eu não podia adiar. Eu só tinha um mês de vida no máximo. Não podia adiar e deixar de dizer isso a ele. Não que fosse adiantar. Provavelmente ele ouviria na mente de alguém sobre minha doença e aí não ia ter o que fazer mesmo. Tremi ao pensar em como ele reagiria.

Mas afastei esse pensamento logo que pude e me decidi que quando contasse, faria com que Edward me desse o último mês mais feliz da minha vida. Enquanto pensava nisso, uma idéia me ocorreu. Será que agora ele finalmente me transformaria? Agora Phil, Charlie e Renée sabiam da história dos vampiros, e não se incomodavam. Quer dizer, pelo menos eles aceitavam e não tinham tratado os Cullen de forma diferente em nenhum momento. Talvez agora Edward concordasse em me transformar, pra que eu não morresse.

E eu teria a eternidade pra ficar com ele...

~*~

Três dias se passaram. Já era 12 de junho. Eu, Alice e Rose estávamos planejando uma festa de aniversário pra Edward. Ano passado tinha sido surpresa, mas esse ano nós queríamos fazer com que fosse normal. Já que eu tinha pouco tempo, ignorei o fato que não gostava de festas e me animei. Edward faria aniversário - pelo menos pra mim - e eu tinha que comemorar sua volta à sã consciência também. Ele tinha me ligado ontem, pra perguntar como eu estava e disse que voltava hoje a noite. Os olhos dele estavam quase dourados, e ele estava radiante por ter conseguido se controlar.

Alice e Rose tinham trazido roupas novas que Alice tinha comprado pra mim e estavam me fazendo experimentar tudo. Eu colaborei um pouco, mas depois de duas horas fazendo isso, cansei. Minha dor de cabeça não me deixava em paz - como ultimamente vinha fazendo, não importava quanto feliz eu estivesse - e quando meu celular tocou, não quis atender.

Pelo menos até que Alice disse:

- É Edward.

Aí eu pulei do banquinho que ela estava usando pra me usar de modelo e peguei o celular na escrivaninha.

- Alô? - falei, sem nem olhar no visor.

- _Bella, sou eu._ - Edward respondeu, e sua voz triste e preocupada me disse que ele já sabia.

- Edward! Você já chegou? - perguntei.

- _Não, mas chego em duas horas. Não liguei por causa disso. Liguei porque ouvi um pensamento de Esme, e Carlisle me disse que é verdade. Mas eu quero ouvir de você Bella._ - ele falou.

A voz dele estava profundamente triste, e me decidi por contar logo. Eu sabia do que ele estava falando e achei melhor falar tudo de uma vez. Seria melhor se eu dissesse logo.

- Você tá falando da minha doença, né? - perguntei.

- _É, Bella._

- É verdade Edward. Eu tenho um tumor no cérebro, e me resta apenas um mês de vida. Se eu tiver sorte. - falei, e as lágrimas caíram. Enxuguei e ouvi Edward gemendo do outro lado da linha.

- _Bella, por que não me contou antes?_

- Você não tinha a mínima condição de saber disso antes, Edward. Sinto muito. Eu só soube quando você foi embora, e quando voltou você não estava em si. Mas agora que você sabe, eu tenho que lhe dizer: eu preciso de você agora mais do que nunca, Edward. Não vou conseguir morrer sem você do meu lado. - falei, chorando. Desisti de segurar as lágrimas.

Rose se alarmou com a palavra "morrer" e Alice também. Mas eu as ignorei.

- _Morrer? Bella, você não vai morrer! Eu não vou deixar, ouviu? _- ele falou meio desesperado, mas se acalmou um pouco. - _Olhe, estou chegando daqui a umas duas horas. Vou só passar em casa pra tomar um banho e me trocar e vou aí, ok?_

- Ok.

- _Te amo, Bella._

- Te amo, Edward.

Depois disso ele desligou.

E eu não tinha mais ânimo pra posar de modelo.

E aparentemente, nem Rose nem Alice tinham ânimo de me vestir. Elas sentaram do meu lado na cama e me abraçaram, tentando acalmar o choro que de repente tinha voltado com força total.

**POV Edward**

Eu já estava controlado, saciado e de olhos dourados. Mas eu não conseguia acreditar que o furacão ainda não tinha passado. Voltando pra Forks, depois de três dias nas montanhas, caçando, ouvi Esme pensar acidentalmente "_Espero que Edward lide bem com a doença de Bella_."

Logo depois de pensar, ela viu a besteira feita. Eu arregalei os olhos na hora que ela pensou "doença" e me virei pra encará-la, totalmente sem-graça no banco de trás.

Esme pediu desculpas e Carlisle imediatamente começou a pensar também. Eu não aguentei e os obriguei a me dizer. Carlisle explicou tudo, que doença era (tumor no cérebro!) e o tratamento (cirurgia) e como Bella reagiu. Carlisle disse que ela reagiu bem, mas tinha medo de não conseguir me ver antes de... morrer. Gelei e tremi como se estivesse na Antártida e me encolhi no meu assento quando ele contou tudo.

Bella tinha um tumor no cérebro. Raro e dificilmente operável, no caso de Bella a cirurgia poderia fazer efeito, não se sabia ao certo. Bella tinha ganho três meses de vida quando descobriu. Agora só tinha um.

Depois de confirmar a história toda com Bella pelo telefone, me afundei ainda mais. _Quando _é que essa tempestade ia passar?

Duas horas depois, eu estava me arrumando em casa, depois de um bom banho pra tirar o cheiro de sangue, de floresta e coisa e tal - não que eu ficasse cheirando a eles, mas nunca se sabe - e peguei meu carro pra ir. Meu Volvo estava imundo, odeio admitir, e foi por isso que peguei o Aston Martin. Meu carro de ocasiões especiais, e apesar de não ter nada de especial hoje, fui com ele. Emmett e Jasper me prometeram que iam lavar meu carro e eu aceitei. Não podia perder um minuto da companhia de Bella.

Cheguei na casa dela em dez minutos. Só não voei, bem. Por falta de asas mesmo.

Bati na porta e Renée me recebeu, toda alegre.

- Edward! Bem vindo de volta!! - ela falou e me abraçou, tremendo um pouco com o gelo, mas sem ser indelicada.

Eu ainda estava pasmo com a recepção de Charlie, Renée e Phil sobre a minha verdadeira identidade. Sério. Quando é que os pais de uma garota aceitam, numa boa, que o namorado dela é vampiro? E outra, eles me viram totalmente fora de controle, tentando matar Bella - calafrio, odeio pensar nisso - e talvez até eles depois. Eu podia me considerar com muita sorte. Talvez alguém lá em cima gostasse muito de mim.

- Obrigado, Renée. - falei e a minha voz saiu mais triste do que eu queria. Ela percebeu.

- Você já sabe, não é? Da doença de Bella? - ela perguntou, cautelosa.

- Sei. Carlisle e Esme me contaram. Posso vê-la? - perguntei.

- Claro, ela está lá em cima com Rosalie e Alice. Fique a vontade. - ela falou e saiu do meu caminho pra que eu pudesse subir as escadas.

Subi devagar só pelo hábito e antes de bater na porta, Alice abriu e me olhou.

- Vamos pra casa, mas qualquer coisa nos chame, ok? - ela disse e eu assenti.

- Ok.

Rosalie se despediu também, e embora eu estivesse morto de curiosidade pra saber o que a tinha feito gostar de Bella assim agora, eu não tinha tempo pra perguntar. Quando elas saíram, respirei fundo e entrei no quarto. Bella estava sentada na cama, olhando um álbum de fotografias. Reconheci o álbum. Era ali que ela guardava as fotos de nós dois.

Sentei do lado dela e ficamos olhando fotografias por uns dez minutos, só comentando. Vi um sorriso fraco passar pelos seus lábios algumas vezes, em fotos que ela tinha tropeçado bem na hora do flash. Era balançava a cabeça e dizia "Eu não tenho jeito". E eu só sorria e a via sorrir. Depois que o álbum acabou, ela o guardou e me olhou.

- Bem melhor. - falou, ao ver que meus olhos estavam dourados.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, madame. - falei, sem muito humor.

Ela só sorriu e me abraçou.

- Eu estou com medo, Edward. - ela confessou.

- Não tenha. Eu não vou deixar você morrer, Bella. De jeito nenhum. - comecei e me vi obrigado a terminar - Nem que eu tenha que te transformar. - terminei.

Eu não queria isso. Bella era boa demais pra ser transformada em vampira, e eu não queria fazer isso. Mas eu era egoísta a ponto de saber que se ela morresse, eu morreria logo depois. A vida sem Bella não teria o menor sentido. Nada. Niente. Zero. Nadica de nada. Deu pra entender?

Ela só assentiu com a cabeça enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam e nós passamos a noite em total silêncio.

Até que eu cantei sua canção de ninar e ela adormeceu. Enquanto a via dormir, conversei com Renée e Charlie e descobri que havia uma forma de evitar a morte de Bella. Uma em que ela não precisaria se transformar.


	28. Boas notícias

**Capítulo 28 - POV Bella**

Ter Edward perto de mim de novo era sem dúvida uma boa coisa. Ele realmente me acalmou muito mais do que todo mundo que já tinha tentado. E ele só precisou me abraçar.

Pra você ver como são as coisas. Pra fazê-lo se controlar, só precisei falar com ele. E ele me deu esperanças - mesmo que poucas - de que eu ficaria bem, também com simples palavras e um abraço. Pela milésima vez naquela manhã, eu pensei comigo mesma: Nós fomos feitos um pro outro.

Edward estava na sala conversando com Renée, Charlie e Phil, certamente de mitos vampiros ou qualquer coisa assim. Enquanto ele não chegava da caçada, meus pais e meu padrasto encheram Rose e Alice de perguntas. Foi embaraçoso, mas elas responderam com a maior educação tudo que podiam responder. Mamãe era maluca, mas sabia que não se contava uma coisa dessas nem pra melhor amiga. Isso amenizava a situação.

E lendo mentes, como Edward podia ler, ele sabia exatamente o que responder. Falando em ler mentes, esse era o dom que nós não tínhamos falado aos meus pais. O de Jasper acabou saindo sem querer, quando eu pedi a ele que me acalmasse um pouco antes de enfrentar Edward, quando o carro dele estacionou na porta de casa. Aí vieram as perguntas e tivemos que responder. Me desculpei com Jasper e ele não se importou.

Mas o de Edward ninguém se atreveu a falar. Eu disse isso a ele, e ele ia continuar agindo da mesma forma. Ou seja: nada de respostas à perguntas mentais. Ler mentes podia ser uma característica que minha mãe poderia achar muito peculiar. Por peculiar entenda-se: excêntrica. Ela ia surtar se soubesse que meu namorado conseguia ler a mente dela.

Me levantei depois de uma noite de sono tranquila e tomei um banho. Depois de me vestir, desci e encontrei Edward na sala com meus pais.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentei todos alegre. Eu estava me sentindo feliz. Só em ter Edward ali já bastava.

- Bom dia, querida. - mamãe.

- Bom dia, Bells. - papai.

- Bom dia, Bella. - Phil.

- Bom dia, amor. - Edward.

Dei um sorriso bem colgate e sentei no colo de Edward. Ele gostou.

- O sofá é mais confortável. - ele falou, zombando da própria pele dura.

- Você que pensa... - falei e me aconcheguei ainda mais nele.

Minha mãe riu.

- Não adianta Edward. Ela nunca vai achar suas características um defeito. - ela falou. Foi gentil, mãe. Sorri pra ela.

- Não mesmo. - sorri pra ele também.

- Tudo bem, então. Desisto. - ele falou e levantou as mãos em sinal de desistência.

Quando fez isso eu perdi o equilibrio, mas ele rapidamente me pegou de volta.

- Você não muda nunca. - ele disse com o sorriso torto e eu sorri.

Quando ia falar mais, a maldita começou.

- Ah, não! - falei e coloquei a mão na cabeça.

A essa altura, Edward já sabia tudo que podia sobre minha doença, e isso ficou confirmado quando ele disse:

- Dor de cabeça? - assenti e ele pediu a Renée meu remédio.

Ele colocou as mãos frias no lugar onde eu apertava e aliviou um pouco. Só um pouco. Porque a dor mesmo vinha de dentro da cabeça.

Tomei o remédio e deitei no colo dele. Eu não ia largar ele nem que ele mandasse. Não que ele fosse fazer isso.

Na hora do almoço já estava melhor. A dor tinha diminuído muito.

Mas apesar de todos os meus esforços, Edward saiu na hora do almoço.

- Não! - eu ficava choramingando pra ele ficar feito uma criança, mas não sei por que ele não caiu na minha.

- Bella, eu prometo que volto mais tarde. Só vou resolver algumas coisas. Deixa eu ir? - ele falava, com uma voz igualmente manhosa.

O que era totalmente injusto. Quer dizer, a voz dele já era um Deus-nos-acuda normalmente falando. Imaginem vocês como ficava quando ele realmente fazia ela parecer manhosa, dengosa. Argh. Dava até raiva. Eu ficava totalmente sem ação.

- Promete que na hora do jantar vai estar aqui? - falei. Como se ele fosse jantar.

- Chego às seis. Prometo. - ele disse.

Eu aceitei isso. Afinal... seriam... cinco horas sem Edward. Eu tentaria sobreviver.

Ele saiu e eu fiquei me perguntando que "coisas" eram essas que ele precisava resolver... Nem liguei muito, Alice veio logo depois com Rosalie pra me distrair.  
Algo me dizia que elas sabiam que "coisas" eram essas que Edward tinha ido resolver, mas não pressionei. Se ele quisesse me dizer, teria dito. O que seria?

Às seis em ponto ele tocou a campanhia. Eu estava completamente exausta e Alice e Rose tinham saído meia hora antes. Cansada demais, não consegui sequer levantar da cama. Nos últimos quatro dias eu tinha esquecido que estava muito, muito doente. Fazer estripolias não estava ajudando. Eu comecei a tentar me levantar, mas aí senti mãos frias empurrando meus ombros.

- Nem pense. Se está tão cansada, é melhor continuar deitada. - Edward falou, enquanto me deitava de novo.

- Desculpa. Eu queria ter ido te receber. Mas tô realmente exausta. - eu falei com um sorrisinho de desculpas.

Ele sorriu e sentou do meu lado.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas, Bella. Sua mãe me recebe muito bem. - ele me abraçou e eu afundei minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu to simplemente um caco. - eu disse e ele começou a passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

- Eu sei. Essa doença tá acabando com você. - ele disse - E eu vou acabar com ela, prometo.

Ele me beijou na testa e eu só fechei os olhos. Estava cansada demais, até pra pensar.

Minha mãe veio até o quarto e perguntou a Edward, bem baixinho:

- Ela dormiu?

- Não. Mas está quase dormindo.

- Então anime ela um pouco, Edward. Ela precisa comer.

Ela saiu e ele começou a me chamar.

- Bella, você precisa comer, levante.

- Não consigo... - falei, com a voz tão cansada que achei que ele fosse desistir. Grande engano.

Ele me levantou e me deixou sentada. Aí me olhou e falou, com a voz alarmada:

- Bella, você está péssima. Melhor você comer e eu te levo pro hospital.

Nossa, eu estava tão mal assim?

- Hospital? Ah, não. - reclamei.

- Hospital sim. - ele falou bem na hora que minha mãe chegou com uma bandeja de comida.

Quando me viu ela quase derrubou a bandeja. A sorte é que Edward foi mais rápido que isso. Ele pegou a bandeja e não deixou nenhum grão cair. Minha mãe ficou pasma.

- Isso que são reflexos rápidos. - ela falou, sorrindo.

- Tem que servir pra alguma coisa, né? - ele riu.

Depois de me alimentar, Edward me levou ao hospital.

Duas horas depois, estava eu internada. Eu sabia que iam acabar me internando. Eu sentia que meu estado só fazia piorar com o tempo, mas eu realmente não queria ficar aqui. Edward se recusou a me deixar em casa, e me obrigou a me vestir. Quando chegamos, Carlisle estava de plantão e olhou pra mim como quem vê um fantasma e disse:

- Bella, você tem que ser internada imediatamente. - ele falou e começou a procurar minha ficha.

Depois de internada e devidamente instalada no quarto eu pedi um espelho à minha mãe. Um erro, devo dizer. Porque eu me assustei tanto com o que vi, que derrubei o espelho na primeira vez. Ele caiu no colo e eu peguei de novo, pra conferir se aquela era eu mesma. E era.

Eu estava parecendo um zumbi. Estava quase tão pálida como Edward, com olheiras roxas embaixo dos olhos, magra como eu nunca tinha visto. Sério, parecia que minha pele ia rasgar e sucumbir aos ossos. Eu estava com uma aparência cadavérica.

No hospital me deram soro e aqueles coquetéis... de remédios. Me senti melhor um pouco e pedi pra ir pra casa. Carlisle riu e disse que eu só ia sair daqui no mínimo amanhã.

Edward estava sério. Só ficava acompanhando sentado no sofá. Charlie e Phil tinham vindo depois, junto com Renée, pra também ficar comigo. Imaginei o que ele pensava tanto. Ele devia era me transformar logo pra poder acabar com esse sofrimento. O que ele tava esperando?

No outro dia, fui liberada ao meio-dia. Carlisle me disse que não adiantava ficar muito no hospital no meu estado, e que isso tinha sido só pra me fortalecer um pouco. Edward me levou pra casa e quando cheguei encontrei meus pais e meu padrasto lá. Ah, e meus amigos também. Angela, Ben, Mike e Jessica estavam parados na varanda em frente de casa.

Eles tinham sabido sobre minha doença, e tinham vindo aqui a última vez no dia que Edward voltou. Tipo, ainda bem que eles tinham aparecido só a noite, quando Edward já tinha ido caçar. Ninguém contou nada. E eles pareciam nem desconfiar.

Edward parou o carro na entrada e falou:

- Fique aí, eu pego você. Você ainda tá fraca demais pra andar. - ele disse e saiu do carro sem esperar minha resposta.

Eu não o contrariei por dois motivos. Primeiro, ele não ia me ouvir. Segundo, ele estava totalmente certo. Eu não conseguia nem andar direito. Ele deu a volta e me pegou no colo, fechando a porta do carro com o pé. Me levou no colo até a varanda e Mike falou.

- Nossa Bella! O que você anda fazendo garota? Está horrível!!!! - ele disse e Edward se zangou.

- Sai da frente Newton. Ela não pode levar frieza. - ele disse com uma voz que significava que ele queria matar Mike. Mas era verdade. Eu não podia levar frieza, nem sol, nem chuva, nem nada. Tudo isso só piorava meu estado clínico.

Mike fez uma cara de poucos amigos mas logo depois a desfez, saindo da frente. Edward me levou até a sala e me sentou no sofá. Sentou do meu lado logo depois.

- Eu ia perguntar como você está, mas acho que não muito bem, não é Bella? - Angela falou.

- É, Ang. Não muito bem. - falei e tossi um pouco. Minha mãe chegou logo depois com um copo d'água e um comprimido.

Tomei o remédio e ficamos conversando sobre coisas amenas até umas quatro da tarde. Edward não falava nada, mas como eu tinha deitado no colo dele em um certo momento, ele ficou acariciando meus cabelos enqunto me ouvia conversar.

Quando eles foram embora, ele falou.

- Esse Mike é um pé no saco. - ele disse irritado. Eu ri um pouquinho.

- Calma, amor. Eu prefiro você. - sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- E eu ainda não faço idéia do motivo.

- Sabe que nem eu? - falei, brincando.

Nós rimos e ele me levou até o banheiro. Minha mãe me ajudou a tomar banho e quando voltei ao quarto, Edward tinha saído. Foi em casa. Me deitei um pouco e comi. Dormi antes de ver se ele voltou. Estava exausta.

Só que quando levantei, ele estava com um sorriso maravilhoso do meu lado.

- Tenho ótimas notícias. - ele falou com uma alegria visível e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.


	29. Relaxando

**Capítulo 29 - POV Alice**

Bella não ia morrer.

Eu tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Como? Não me pergunte. Acho que era um sexto sentido ou sei-lá-o-quê me avisando. O fato é que eu sabia. Bella não ia morrer.

Depois que Edward voltou e soube de tudo sobre a doença, ele ofereceu nossa ajuda _financeira _aos pais de Bella. Nós podíamos salvar Bella. Ela continuaria humana. E ia se recuperar. Quando ele ouviu o nome do médico que fazia a cirurgia, nós pulamos: o médico era amigo de Carlisle. Então, Edward mandou Carlisle ligar pra esse médico e marcar a cirurgia o mais rápido possível. O médico ficou muito feliz em nos ajudar e marcou a cirurgia pra o dia 19 de junho. Daqui a uma semana.

Edward tinha ido avisar a Bella e sua família que tudo estava confirmado. Nós viajaríamos pra Nova York na sexta, dia 17, todos juntos. E na segunda, 19, Bella faria a cirurgia. Tudo por conta da família Cullen. Eu estava quase pulando de tanta felicidade.

Todos nós queríamos ir e ficar com Bella, mas decidimos caçar antes da viagem. Todos juntos. Estávamos prontos pra partir, só esperando Edward voltar depois de ter dado a notícia. Na quinta a noite estaríamos de volta, pra viajar com Bella e sua família na sexta pela manhã.

Edward chegou meia hora depois de ir, e estava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Prontos? - ele perguntou.

- Mais do que prontos. - Emmett respondeu.

- Como a família dela reagiu, querido? - Esme perguntou.

- Muito bem. Renée só faltou me matar de tantos abraços e beijos. - ele riu - Charlie ficou abobalhado, quase chorou. E Phil também adorou a notícia.

- E Bella? - Rose perguntou.

- Bella ficou chocada no começo, mas depois me abraçou e começou a chorar. Me agradeceu tanto que eu quase fiquei lá... - ele falou.

- Você disse que voltamos na quinta? - Jasper perguntou.

- Disse. Eles disseram que tudo estará pronto na quinta a noite pra viagem no outro dia. Agora vamos. - ele falou e começou a entrar no carro de Carlisle, com Esme junto.

Eu, Rose e Jasper entramos no carro de Emmett e fomos caçar em família.

Na quinta a tarde, saciados, todos voltamos pra Forks. Assim que chegamos, Edward trocou de roupa e foi pra casa de Bella. No dia seguinte, passaríamos pela casa dela pra pegar todos eles e viajarmos pra Nova York. Carlisle ligou confirmando hotel, depois ligou pro médico, Dr. Carlson. Tudo confirmado e pronto, só precisávamos esperar que desse oito horas da manhã de sexta-feira.

Subi pro meu quarto saltitante enquanto pensava no que fazer depois da cirurgia. Os planos de uma festa pra Edward tinham furado totalmente. Dia 20 ainda estaríamos no hospital, então sem chances de festa. Mas eu comecei a pensar em outras formas de comemoração. Até que Jasper entrou no quarto com um sorriso que me deixou tonta.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei, enquanto olhava seu olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

- Nada... - ele disse se fazendo de inocente e veio até mim.

Aí começou a me beijar e eu não lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois. Só sei que quando dei por mim eu e ele tínhamos acabado. Vocês sabem do que eu to falando.

- Assim você acaba comigo. - falei, rindo e ofegando.

- Achei que devíamos comemorar, sabe. - ele disse, chegando mais perto e me abraçando embaixo das cobertas.

- E achou certo. - eu sorri pra ele e bateram na porta.

- Quem é? - Jasper perguntou entediado.

- Sou eu. Tá na hora dos pombinhos descerem. Não tão vendo a hora? - Emmett falou zombeteiro do lado de fora.

Olhamos pro relógio que marcava 7h da manhã. Nossa!!! Eu e Jasper pulamos da cama (literalmente) e começamos a nos vestir. Descemos em dois minutos, carregando nossas malas e ao que parece, com sorrisos nos rostos, porque Esme falou:

- Viram passarinho verde foi? - ela perguntou e todo mundo riu.

Eu e Jasper nos olhamos com ar de culpados e fomos pro carro. Eu peguei o Aston Martin V12 do Edward a pedido dele, e dirigimos eu e Jasper até a casa de Bella, enquanto Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Rose iam no carro de Carlisle até o aeroporto de Port Angeles, pra adiantar as coisas.

Chegamos lá, Bella estava sentada no colo de Edward e os pais dela e o padrasto estavam na varanda, com as malas prontas.

A mala de Edward, antes que perguntem, tinha sido arrumada antes de irmos caçar e estava no carro de Carlisle, ok?

- Olá! - disse eu.

- Alice! - Bella falou e veio alegre até mim. Apesar de ainda estar muito fraca.

- Bella... - Jazz cumprimentou.

- Oi Jasper. - ela sorriu.

- Bem, vamos? - Edward falou.

- Vamos, vamos. - Charlie falou.

Jasper e Edward pegaram as malas e colocaram no carro enquanto Phil, Renée e Charlie se apertavam no carro. Não que o Aston Martin seja pequeno. De jeito nenhum. É que era gente demais. Sete pessoas pra um carro só, sacas?

De qualquer forma, ouvi Charlie babar pelo carro enquanto Edward dizia:

- Uma beleza hein?

Charlie só assentiu com a cabeça e entrou.

Edward assumiu o volante, com Bella no banco do passageiro. Eu sentei no colo de Jasper atrás e Renée, Phil e Charlie se apertaram. Edward olhou pra nós e disse, divertido:

- Esse carro nunca viu tanta gente junta. - ele riu.

Nós também rimos e fomos direto pra o aeroporto em Port Angeles.

Chegando lá, saímos do carro e fomos pra o terminal de embarque. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e Rose já estavam lá. Despachamos as bagagens e fomos pro portão de embarque.

Chegando em Nova York, demos entrada no hotel e fomos pra o hospital. Já era noite e Bella precisaria ser internada 24 horas antes da cirurgia e nós não queríamos que nada desse errado. Chegamos e tudo já estava pronto pra recebê-la. Um quarto particular, só pra ela, muito bem equipado. Tinha um sofá-cama no canto pra acompanhantes.

Imaginei que haveria briga. Provavelmente só uma pessoa podia ficar e todo mundo queria. Acho que a escolha ia ficar por conta de Bella.

Depois de assinar toda a papelada e conversar com o Dr. Carlson, Bella foi levada até o quarto onde ficaria internada. Enquanto a colocavam lá, nós tínhamos que esperar. Sentados todos no hall do hospital, foi a hora dos pais de Bella falarem.

- Eu nem tenho como agradecer tudo que vocês estão fazendo por Bella. - Charlie falou, aparentemente envergonhado.

- Nem precisa, Charlie. - Edward.

- É, não precisa. Bella é da família. - Carlisle disse e sorriu. - E não é porque ela é namorada de Edward. É porque nós realmente a amamos.

- Ela nos ensinou a ser mais humanos. - Rosalie falou baixinho, só pra nós, enquanto sorria e concordava.

- Nós devemos muito a Bella. - Jasper.

- Eu a amo como se fosse minha filha. - Esme.

- Ela é a melhor amiga que eu já tive. Talvez a única. - eu falei, pensando em como amava Bella.

- Ela é minha cunhada preferida. - Emmett falou com um ar pensativo, mas isso fez todos nós rirmos. Eu dei um olhar de ciúme pra ele, mas ele ignorou.

- De qualquer forma, muito obrigada. - Renée falou, com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso agradecido no rosto.

- De nada. - todos nós dissemos, em coro.

Dez minutos se passaram até que a enfermeira nos chamou.

- Vocês já podem ficar com ela agora. - ela disse e nós a seguimos pelo longo corredor até o quarto 107, que era onde Bella estava.

Edward ia entrar primeiro, mas parou e deixou que Renée e Charlie entrassem logo.

- Obrigada, Edward. - Renée agradeceu enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Ah, até que enfim vocês apareceram! - Bella falou quando nos viu.

Um por um, a abraçamos e ela parecia que ia chorar de emoção.

- Vocês não precisavam vir todos... - ela disse.

- Precisávamos sim. - Rose falou, num tom que não aceitava contradições.

Bella riu.

- Está confortável, querida? - Renée perguntou.

- Estou sim. Apesar de já estar de saco cheio de camas de hospital. - Bella falou com uma careta.

- Essa será a última vez, Bella. - Edward assegurou.

- Vem pra cá, Edward... - Bella o chamou, enquanto sorria.

Edward deu a volta na cama e se sentou na beirada do outro lado. Bella deitou a cabeça no colo dele e suspirou. A noite ia chegando, e Renée, Phil e Charlie voltaram ao hotel com Esme para dormir. Já estava estabelecido que Edward ficaria com Bella hoje a noite, e na noite anterior à cirurgia, ele e os pais dela. Nós todos dormiríamos lá depois da cirurgia. Eu fiquei um pouco mais, depois que todos foram embora, olhando Bella dormir, e vendo Edward observá-la com uma expressão indecifrável. Ele com certeza estava pensando em alguma coisa. Comecei a imaginar o que seria, até que ele interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Você não vai adivinhar, Alice. - ele riu, enquanto me olhava com olhos que escondiam alguma coisa.

- O que é que você vai fazer? - eu perguntei.

- Você verá. - ele disse.

Me perguntei o porque de eu não ver nada, caso fosse um acontecimento já decidido. O fato era que Edward estava tramando alguma e eu estava doida de curiosidade pra saber o que era. Não adiantou, ele não me disse.

O domingo inteiro nós passamos "fazendo festa" no quarto de Bella. Ela estava mais animada que nunca, e o médico disse que isso era muito bom, porque aliviaria o estresse da cirurgia. Ele disse que viria à noite, explicar a Bella e a todos nós, todos os procedimentos da cirurgia, pra que nós não ficássemos muito ansiosos.

Eu, Esme, Emmett e Rosalie estávamos jogando pôquer, para o divertimento dos pais de Bella, enquanto Edward conversava com ela coisas triviais, e o que fariam quando ela voltasse recuperada. Se iam voltar pra faculdade ou não, essas coisas.

- Ganhei! - eu disse, depois do que pareceu ser a 20ª rodada de pôquer.

- Não é justo! - Emmett reclamou - Jasper, vem você! Edward e Alice roubam demais!

Com essa Edward falou.

- Nem venha me culpar. Eu nem tô jogando! - ele disse.

- E pare de dizer que eu roubo. Vocês me chamam pra jogar porque querem. Sabem que eu vou ver cada jogada de vocês assim que decidirem. - eu me defendi.

- De qualquer forma, vem você Jasper. - Emmett falou.

- Tá bom, tá bom. - Jazz ficou no meu lugar e eu só assisti.

- Vampiros jogando pôquer. Quem diria que eu veria isso acontecer um dia. - Charlie comentou.

Nós rimos.

- Vocês precisam vê-los jogando baseball. - Bella comentou. - Vocês nunca mais vão querer assistir jogos da Liga Mundial. - ela riu.

Nós rimos mais ainda.

- Baseball é mais divertido. Pelo menos dá pra correr. - Emmett falou.

- Quem sabe quando voltarmos, não poderemos ver? - Renée sugeriu.

Todos nós nos animamos.

- Sério? - Emmett perguntou.

- Claro. Se Bella diz que é bom, eu topo assistir. - Renée falou, e Charlie e Phil acenaram com a cabeça.

- Eu poderia jogar também. Preciso me aquecer. Esses três meses de folga podem ter me enferrujado. - Phil falou.

Nós rimos muito, o que fez todos eles nos olharem curiosos. Não do "enferrujado". Mas do fato dele querer jogar. Bella foi a primeira a se recuperar.

- Phil, você pode ser até um bom jogador. Mas vampiros jogam diferente dos humanos. Eles são muito mais rápidos. Você não ia conseguir rebater nem uma bola. - ela falou

- Muito menos pegar. - Rosalie.

- Ainda mais se estivesse competindo contra o Edward. - falei.

- Por quê? O que o Edward faz no jogo? - Charlie perguntou.

- Ele só é muito rápido. Muito _mesmo_. Nenhum de nós alcança Edward sem esforço. - Rosalie explicou - Aliás, já é difícil alcançá-lo até com esforço. Mas isso já é da natureza dele.

- Ah. - Phil falou e de repente ficou sem graça.

Continuamos jogando por um bom tempo, até que deu oito da noite. Bateram na porta.

- Olá. - Dr. Carlson nos cumprimentou e entrou.

- Olá, doutor. - Bella respondeu.

- Bem, vou ser rápido, porque tenho que ir pra casa, me preparar pra amanhã. É uma cirurgia delicada e demorada, por isso temos que estar bem descansados, ok Bella? - ele falou.

- Ok.

- Bom, já que estão todos aqui, vou falar logo. A cirurgia deve demorar em torno de 14 horas. - ele disse.

- Tudo isso? - Bella se alarmou.

- Calma Bella. Você vai estar anestesiada demais pra notar. - Carlisle falou e ela relaxou.

- Tudo bem então. O que mais? - ela perguntou.

- Bem, já expliquei tudo a Carlisle, que é médico também, mas devo dizer que é uma cirurgia delicada. Basicamente, nós vamos cortar e retirar o tumor. Não vamos abrir sua cabeça, Bella. Faremos isso através de uma abertura em uma de suas artérias. Vamos entrar por aqui - ele apontou o braço de Bella - e chegar aqui - apontou a cabeça - aí, vamos cortar e retirar o tumor com os equipamentos específicos. Vai demorar apenas pelo fato de cortarmos e retirarmos o tumor. Você é jovem, e seu corpo é forte. Tenho certeza que você vai se dar muito bem. - ele sorriu pra ela.

Ela só sorriu de volta.

Depois de falar mais algumas instruções, como ela ter que dormir logo, pra estar descansada às 8h da manhã - hora da cirurgia - e outras coisas, o doutor saiu. Nós nos despedimos de Bella, seus pais e Edward e voltamos pro hotel.

Amanhã seria o dia que ela iria passar por tudo isso. Com todos nós do lado dela, segurando sua mão.


	30. Impaciência

**Capítulo 30**

**POV Edward  
**

Depois de colocar Bella pra dormir, Renée e Charlie conversaram muito comigo. Phil só ficou ouvindo e de vez em quando falava alguma coisa. Na maior parte do tempo, Renée falava comigo sobre meus sentimentos em relação a Bella. Ela tinha ficado impressionada com o fato de Bella só ter precisado falar comigo pra que eu voltasse ao normal.

Eu ouvia o tempo todo em seus pensamentos o desejo dela que eu e Bella nos casássemos. Isso tinha me chocado. Quer dizer, agora ela sabia a verdade. Se continuava querendo que eu fosse seu genro, eu realmente devia agradecer por isso. Quando todos dormiram, comecei a vigiar o sono de Bella e pensar na "proposta" mental de Renée. Será que Bella aceitaria?

O dia amanheceu chuvoso. Às seis e meia da manhã, todos já estavam no quarto de Bella. Ela acordaria a qualquer momento e seria levada pra sala de cirurgia. Apesar de Carlisle ter me tranqüilizado dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, eu ainda temia. Era uma cirurgia delicada e Bella era... frágil. Afastei todo pensamento de pessimismo e me concentrei em confiar no médico que ia operá-la. Ele era o melhor do país e ia deixá-la boa.

- Relaxe, Edward. - Jasper falou. - Ela vai ficar bem.

Foi aí que percebi que enquanto olhava Bella no fim de seu sono, todos estavam me olhando.

- Só vou conseguir relaxar quando ela estiver de volta. - falei.

- Então eu te ajudo. - ele disse.

Aí começou a usar seus poderes em mim. Devo admitir, esse dom é bem útil. Me acalmei um pouco, aí Bella abriu os olhos. Ao nos ver fazendo um círculo perto dela, ela sorriu.

- Bom dia. - ela falou.

- Bom dia amor. - eu respondi.

- Bom dia Bella. - todos.

- Pronta? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Acho que sim. - ela respondeu, se ajeitando na cama.

- Calma, não é agora. - Jasper respondeu, meio que rindo.

Bella riu.

- Tá bom.

O problema é que era agora mesmo, porque dois minutos depois, o Dr. Carlson bateu na porta.

- E então...? Já está pronta Bella? - ele perguntou, entrando no quarto.

- Acabei de acordar. Se isso for considerado "pronto", então estou. - ela disse.

- Muito bem. Vou chamar as enfermeiras pra te arrumarem pra cirurgia, tudo bem? - ele disse.

- Tudo bem.

- Algum de vocês quer acompanhar a cirurgia? É demorada, mas podemos ter uma pessoa olhando, num lugar reservado da sala. Tem cadeira. - ele disse sorrindo.

Nenhum de nós se achou apto o suficiente pra ver sangue jorrar assim, tão fácil. Bella apertou minha mão e eu lhe lancei um olhar de desculpas.

- Acho melhor ficarmos aqui mesmo. - Carlisle me salvou.

- Tudo bem então. - Dr. Carlson falou e saiu.

Bella fez bico.

- Desculpe, amor. Mas ainda não confio em mim a esse ponto. - me desculpei, falando baixo.

- Tudo bem. Mas promete que vai estar do meu lado quando eu acordar?

- Prometo.

Ela sorriu e as enfermeiras chegaram. Levaram ela, enquanto nós acenávamos, dizendo que tudo daria certo e ela sorria.

Meu coração foi com ela. Não sobrou nada.

Eu fiquei tão angustiado que tive que me sentar.

Alice sentou do meu lado, me abraçou e disse:

- Vai dar tudo certo, Edward.

E eu esperei. E esperei. Esperei que desse certo.

Porque se não desse, eu não teria mais motivo pra sequer pensar em continuar vivendo.

Nunca quis tanto que o tempo passasse em toda a história da minha existência.

Olhava no relógio a todo momento, tão nervoso como Renée e Charlie. Parecia que eu ia explodir de preocupação e angústia.

Olhei o relógio de novo.

Só tinham passado quatro horas.

O relógio estava realmente ficando meu inimigo mortal.

- Ai ai ai, hoje eu estou trabalhando como nunca. - disse Jasper.

- Cala a boca Jasper. - eu falei.

- Calma aí. - ele respondeu.

- Edward, se você não sentar e se acalmar eu vou ser obrigado a te bater - Emmett.

- Quero ver você tentar. - retruquei, enquanto continuava andando de um lado pro outro, talvez mais rápido do que deveria, mas sem me preocupar com isso.

O tempo não ia passar nunca? Olhei o relógio.

Tinham passado apenas seis horas.

- Acalme-se Edward ou vamos ter que te levar pro hotel também, como fizemos com Renée, Charlie e Phil. - Carlisle ameaçou.

- Ah, não levam não. Só saio daqui com Bella. - falei.

- Eu nunca o vi tão nervoso. - Esme comentou.

- E angustiado. - Rosalie terminou.

Olhei o relógio.

Tinham passado oito horas.

Vou morrer, vou morrer, vou morrer.

Não agüento mais esperar por notícias!

E o pior:

Ainda faltam no mínimo quatro horas de cirurgia.

Vou morrer.

- EDWARD, SE SENTE E SE ACALME! - Alice estava estressada.

Sentei.

O que eu podia fazer?

Comecei a batucar os pés no chão, como se estivesse fazendo música. Não estava. Eram só as prováveis batidas nervosas que meu coração estaria dando se ainda batesse.

Olhei no relógio.

Faltam duas horas.

Falta uma hora e meia.

ARGH!

Eu poderia ter um ataque cardíaco agora mesmo.

Se meu coração batesse, claro.

Mas se ele estava morto, por que eu podia senti-lo tão minúsculo, enquanto esperava desesperado por notícias dela?

Já que não posso ter um ataque cardíaco, vou ter um colapso nervoso.

Volto já.

Voltei.

Acabei tendo um colapso nervoso no hall mesmo.

Eis o que aconteceu:

Eu estava andando de um lado pro outro do hall, ignorando veemente os pedidos mentais de "_se acalme!_" e "_sente-se_" da minha família, e devo dizer que nem os poderes de Jasper estavam funcionando em mim. Jasper estava exausto de tentar me acalmar. Até que me sentei do nada e fiquei imóvel. Todos olharam pra mim pensando "_ele se acalmou?_" , "_o que deu nele agora?_" , "_ele tá ficando biruta_".

Aí não agüentei mais ficar imóvel como pedra e me dobrei.

Sério.

Inclinei a cabeça e a escondi nas mãos, apoiada nos joelhos. E comecei a me balançar de um lado pro outro.

Jasper pirou.

_VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO OU O QUÊ? SE ACALME PELO AMOR QUE VOCÊ TEM A BELLA!_ - ele gritou em pensamento.

Com esse "pelo amor que você tem a Bella" eu tive que levantar a cabeça. O suficiente pra que eles vissem que meus olhos estavam negros, escuros e opacos, de pura angústia e preocupação.

- Não adianta... Ele só vai se acalmar e melhorar quando Bella sair daquela sala de cirurgia. - Esme falou e sentou do meu lado.

Ela me abraçou, e devo dizer que isso pareceu me acalmar um pouco. Só pareceu. Porque eu ainda estava me contorcendo de ansiedade, preocupação e angústia. Bella tinha que sair disso logo.

Falta uma hora.

Meia hora.

A enfermeira veio aqui e disse que é provável que não demore muito mais.

Mas ela só disse isso. Não disse como Bella estava ou como andava a cirurgia. E estava tão concentrada em nos dizer isso que não peguei nenhum pensamento dela sobre a situação.

Me dobrei de novo e comecei a me balançar.

Bella fazia isso quando precisava se acalmar.

Talvez desse certo pra mim também.

Deu.

Um pouquinho de nada.

Vinte minutos.

Dez minutos.

Se eu fosse humano já teria sido levado pelos médicos do hospício.

Oito minutos.

Agora estou fazendo contagem regressiva.

E tá piorando a situação. Cada "tic", "tac" do relógio me deixa mais nervoso e ansioso.

Parece até que eu estou vendo a eternidade diante dos meus olhos. Passando lenta e dolorosamente.

Sete minutos.

Ok, agora eu preciso sentar.

Isso que aconteceu agora me chocou.

Dr. Carlson veio até nós, com o anúncio que eu queria ouvir: a cirurgia tinha acabado.

Isso teria me deixado mais empolgado se eu não tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos a respeito.

E que ele revelou logo depois de pensar.

**Início do Flashback**

_- A cirurgia foi muito delicada. Bella resistiu bem, mas é bom que ela fique internada por mais uma semana, no mínimo. Foi uma cirurgia altamente invasiva, e ela precisa descansar ao máximo. Ela não pode sob hipótese nenhuma se estressar, nem ter emoções fortes. Ela precisa de carinho, atenção e muito, muito repouso. Entendido até aí?_

_- Sim, doutor. O que mais? - Renée tinha perguntado._

_- O tumor foi totalmente removido. Nessa parte não tivemos problemas. Porém, como expliquei antes, algumas seqüelas podem ficar. Eu acho quase impossível Bella ficar com seqüelas, ela reagiu realmente muito bem. Nunca vi uma jovem tão forte. De qualquer forma, não exijam dela nada que precise de raciocínio. O raciocínio dela vai ficar mais ou menos umas dez vezes mais lento por um período relativamente longo. Mais ou menos uns seis meses. A recuperação física será mais rápida que a cerebral, mas ela precisa ficar em casa até que esteja 100% recuperada._

_- Não se preocupe, doutor. Ela vai ficar em casa, e todos nós vamos cuidar dela, até que ela esteja 100% bem. - Carlisle terminou._

**Fim do Flashback**

Eu realmente ia cuidar dela. Eu ia dar todo o meu amor e atenção, ia ignorar tudo à minha volta. Estaria 100% concentrado em só prestar atenção em Bella, e todos os seus movimentos. Eu ia estar do lado dela, até que ela estivesse boa.

- O que deu nele? - Dr. Carlson perguntou.

Só agora eu percebi que ele ainda não tinha saído.

- Acho que ele só está ansioso pra ver Bella. - Jasper falou.

- É. Quando posso vê-la? - perguntei imediatamente.

- Daqui a meia hora. Ela já saiu do pós-operatório, mas as enfermeiras estão dando banho e trocando-a, pra que ela possa descansar. Ela provavelmente só acordará amanhã, mas vocês já podem entrar no quarto daqui a meia hora. - ele disse e sorriu. - Você a ama muito, não é Edward?

Dã. Que pergunta.

Apesar disso todo mundo olhou pra mim.

- Ela é minha vida. - respondi.

Ele ficou meio chocado com a declaração. Mas ser a vida de alguém é muito mais intenso do que ser o amor de alguém. E Bella era isso pra mim. A razão de toda a minha existência fria e imortal.

Carlisle me aconselhou a ir no hotel, tomar banho e voltar.

Fui.

Em vinte minutos estava de volta. Bella ainda não podia receber visitas, mas estava mais perto. Todos nós iríamos dormir no quarto com ela hoje. Pelo menos os humanos iam dormir.

Amanhã seria um novo dia. Bella acordaria nova em folha. E eu a ajudaria a se recuperar.

A data também era um indicador muito forte de que agora, tudo seria novo.

E eu me decidi.

Eu queria uma vida nova.

Do lado de Bella.


	31. Happy Birthday

**Capítulo 31 - POV Bella**

_Eu e Edward conversávamos distraidamente na clareira, deitados na grama, olhando o sol se pôr. O brilho na pele dele já estava indo embora, mas os seus olhos continuavam num brilho que poderia cegar qualquer um. Ele me olhava com ternura, um amor inundando seus olhos que me deixava emocionada. Ele enxugou algumas lágrimas do meu rosto e me disse pra não chorar. Logo depois, disse ainda "Eu te amo Bella". Sorri e respondi com outro "eu te amo" e ele me puxou para si. Me beijou terna e longamente, num beijo que pareceu durar toda uma eternidade. Não que eu reclamasse. Eu ainda insistia pra que ele fosse mais ousado e deixasse nossos beijos mais intensos, mas a intensidade com a qual ele buscava minha boca era muito grande. Percebi que ele me beijava devagar, mas com muita força e decisão nos seus lábios frios e marmóreos. Ele não parecia querer me soltar, e nem eu queria que ele o fizesse. O beijo estava gostoso, bom demais. Embevecida, me abracei a ele e o beijei com um pouco mais de força. Ele apenas me apertou mais contra seu corpo e correspondeu a minha pressão. Cada gota do meu sangue estava fervendo e meu corpo estava em chamas. Uma série de fogos de artifício dos mais poderosos explodiam nos meus olhos e eu via estrelas em constelações que não existiam. A pele dura e fria dele me pressionava, de uma maneira gentil, e meu corpo correspondia ao seu toque com arrepios de excitação. Esqueci-me que o mundo era mundo e a única coisa que tinha em mente era que eu amava Edward. Com cada micro partícula do meu corpo humano e mortal. E eu tinha certeza que ele me amava com cada micro partícula do seu corpo vampiro e imortal. Era um amor antes proibido, mas que tinha se tornado viável graças a sua intensidade. Percebi que Edward era a única coisa que eu queria na vida. Não queria mais nada. Enquanto ele estivesse ali comigo, me amando e me fazendo a mulher mais feliz do mundo, eu não precisaria de mais nada._

_No meio de toda aquela explosão que estava sentindo com o beijo de Edward, me vi num vestido branco, com uma aliança na mão esquerda. Nunca tinha pensado em casar, principalmente por causa do fiasco que tinha sido o casamento dos meus pais, e minha mãe passou minha vida inteira falando que tinha sido um erro se casar cedo. Pensando nisso claramente, naquele momento, percebi que o erro era dela, não meu. Eu não precisava ficar com medo das coisas darem errado pra mim também. Eu amava Edward e ele me amava. Eu adoraria me casar com ele. Ele me faria - como já fazia - a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Sorri ao pensar nisso e ele percebeu. Me beijou um pouco mais e inclinou a cabeça pra me olhar. "Eu te amo", disse ele me olhando com seus olhos dourados e derretidos em tanto amor. "Eu te amo" respondi com um olhar que eu esperava que ele interpretasse do jeito que eu interpretei o dele._

De repente, Edward sumiu. Me assustei e me levantei. A clareira também tinha desaparecido. Eu estava numa sala toda branca, com uma luz vindo de uma porta no canto. Fui até a porta e abri. Aí imagens me fizeram lembrar que deveria estar numa cama de hospital, recém-saída da cirurgia que tinha salvo minha vida. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu esperava. Pensei em abrir os olhos, e quando o fiz, com dificuldade, comecei a enxergar várias siluetas ao meu redor, sem identificar claramente nenhuma delas. Aos poucos minha audição começou a funcionar e comecei a ouvir "Ela está acordando", da silueta que provavelmente era minha mãe. Depois ouvi "Bella?" de alguém que estava do meu lado e olhei em sua direção, enquanto reconhecia a voz aveludada. Minha visão voltou aos poucos, junto com a audição e quando me virei, a primeira coisa que vi foi Edward olhando pra mim, com os olhos dourados meio preocupados, meio aliviados. Sorri pra ele.

- Bom dia. - falei, e percebi que minha voz estava completamente rouca, e que eu me sentia tão cansada que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - Edward respondeu sorrindo.

- Você cumpriu sua promessa. - observei.

- É claro. - ele sorriu.

- Bella querida, que bom que você acordou! - ouvi minha mãe dizer e me virei devagar, ainda me sentindo toda inerte, e a vi do meu lado, passando a mão pela minha cabeça.

Percebi que minha cabeça não doía mais.

- Também acho. Dormi muito? - perguntei.

- Muito, Bella. - Alice respondeu, e percebi que ela estava no pé da cama.

Na verdade, eu não via muita coisa além deles. Eles todos tinham formado uma roda ao redor da minha cama, e todos estavam me olhando com olhares brilhantes.

- Daqui a pouco a gente ia te dar uns cutucões pra ver se você acordava. Você dorme igual uma pedra! - Emmett falou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Bem vinda de volta Bella. - Rosalie falou.

- Obrigada Rose. - falei, ainda com a voz rouca.

- Você não sabe como sentimos sua falta Bells. - Charlie falou. Sorri pra ele enquanto percebi que Edward apertou minha mão. Na certa ele estava com saudades de mim também.

- Eu nem posso dizer o mesmo, porque não estava nesse plano de consciência. - falei e fiz todos eles rirem.

- Como você se sente, Bella? - Carlisle me perguntou, no seu tom de médico. Mas eu senti uma preocupação verdadeira vindo da voz dele também.

- Hum... - falei e comecei a passar mentalmente como eu estava. - Cansada. Mas fora isso, acho que está tudo bem. - falei e sorri.

- O cansaço é normal. Ainda é efeito da anestesia. Quando você dormir um pouco, ele passa. - ele sorriu - A cabeça dói?

A pergunta que todos queriam saber. Me olharam com curiosidade, enquanto eu respondia tranqüilamente:

- Nem um pouquinho.

Senti os dedos de Edward relaxarem do aperto e me voltei pra ele. Sorri e ele sorriu de volta. Sem palavras. Aí me lembrei.

- Alice, que dia é hoje? - perguntei. Edward poderia disfarçar, mas Alice não.

- Vinte de junho, Bella. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Então eu não estava atrasada. Olhei pra Edward que tinha abaixado a cabeça um pouco, enquanto sentia os olhares curiosos de todos a nossa volta. Apertei um pouco os dedos dele e ele me olhou. Puxei o braço dele com dificuldade, mas ele entendeu minha intenção e me abraçou.

- Feliz aniversário, Edward. - falei.

- Obrigado, Bella. - ele respondeu, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Diante disso vi meus pais arregalarem os olhos.

- Hoje é seu aniversário, Edward? - minha mãe perguntou espantada.

Ele se colocou na sua cadeira do meu lado novamente e a olhou.

- Seria, Renée. - ele respondeu.

- Seria? - Charlie perguntou.

- Seria. Se eu ainda fosse um humano vivo seria meu aniversário.

- Não liguem pra ele, ele está falando bobagens. - eu disse, o que fez ele balançar a cabeça sorrindo - É o aniversário dele sim.

- Pois é. Nós estávamos planejando uma festa, pra comemorar o aniversário dele e a volta dele ao normal, mas... Não dá pra fazer festa dentro de um hospital. - Alice falou e entortou um pouco a cara, decepcionada. Eu ri.

- Não, mas nós podemos cantar parabéns! - minha mãe falou toda animada, enquanto Edward tentava falar alguma coisa, mas Alice o impediu.

- Isso! - ela disse e começou a cantar. Nós acompanhamos. Até eu, que estava meio fraca, reuni forças pra cantar e bater palmas. Ele ficou quieto na cadeira, só olhando meio envergonhado pra todos nós.

- _Happy birthday, dear Edward... Happy birthday to you..._ - terminamos e minha mãe foi até ele e o abraçou.

- Quantos aninhos, querido? - ela perguntou depois que ele agradeceu.

- Han... Idade vampira ou humana? - ele perguntou, meio rindo.

- Junte as duas. - Phil falou. Edward respirou fundo.

- Cento e doze. - ele respondeu.

- Eu queria poder viver esse tempo todo e ficar com essa aparência. - Charlie falou, pensativo.

Isso me fez rir alto. Edward me acompanhou, e logo todos estávamos rindo. Depois de rirmos, meus pais conversaram um pouco com Edward, enquanto Carlisle foi buscar o doutor pra dar uma olhada em mim. Dr. Carlson entrou minutos depois e me cumprimentou.

- Como se sente Bella? - ele perguntou, enquanto olhava os monitores e massegeava minha cabeça. Não me pergunte porquê.

- Bem. Só cansada. - falei e dei um bocejo.

- Então durma, meu amor. - Edward falou, me dando um beijo na mão que ele ainda não tinha soltado.

Eu obedeci. Fechei os olhos, enquanto eles faziam silêncio e eu ouvia o Dr. Carlson sair do quarto.

Em pouco tempo, adormeci.

Algumas horas depois, abri os olhos e tive novamente a visão de Edward me observando. Quando viu que eu abri os olhos, ele sorriu.

- Boa noite. - ele disse.

- Boa noite. - falei meio confusa. - Eu dormi o dia inteiro?

- Dormiu sim. - ele falou sorrindo.

- Ai, Edward. Eu perdi seu aniversário todo. - falei e fiz uma careta. Ele riu.

- Não se preocupe. Ano que vem tem mais. - ele sorriu. - E nós podemos comemorar depois se você quiser.

- Eu vou querer, com certeza. - respondi sorrindo. - Mas antes deixa eu te dar seu presente.

- Presente? Você não precisa me dar presentes Bella. Sem contar que você não tem nenhum presente por aqui. - ele falou, meio confuso.

- Mas eu tenho sim um presente pra você. Vem aqui que eu te falo o que é.

Ele sorriu e veio. A intenção dele era estar com o ouvido perto o bastante pra que eu pudesse cochichar. Mas aí eu o puxei pela nuca e apesar de surpreso, ele não resistiu. Aí eu o beijei. Ternamente. Com todo o meu amor. Ele retribuiu com um beijo que significava que as tempestades finalmente tinham passado, e agora nós poderíamos aproveitar tudo com calma e muita tranquilidade.

Alguns minutos depois - não pergunte quantos - nos separamos. Apesar do beijo leve, nós respirávamos com um pouco de dificuldade. Edward sorriu pra mim, passando a mão pelos cabelos displicentes e disse:

- Uau. Se eu soubesse que esse era o seu presente eu teria exigido assim que você acordou mais cedo.

- Feliz aniversário, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Meu vampiro vegetariano que eu amo mais do que tudo. - eu falei, sorrindo e passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

Ele sorriu pra mim com os olhos carregados de brilho e emoção. O dourado dos olhos dele parecia um mar de amor bem em frente aos meus olhos. Eu juraria que poderia ver lágrimas, se eu não soubesse que o corpo dele não as produz mais.

- Eu te amo Bella. - ele falou, com uma voz urgente e me abraçou com ternura. - Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo Edward. Muito. - falei, enquanto o abraçava de volta.

Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos e eu me dei conta que só ele estava no quarto.

- Onde está todo mundo? - perguntei.

Ele me soltou e sentou na cadeira, pegando minha mão.

- Foram pro hotel. Alice saiu com Rosalie e Esme. Foram fazer compras num shopping. E os outros estão no hotel. Só voltam amanhã. - ele respondeu.

- Por que só amanhã? - perguntei.

- Presente dos seus pais pra mim. - ele sorriu.

- Presente dos meus pais?

- É. Eles me deram o dia inteiro com você de presente. Eu não poderia estar mais agradecido. - ele se apoiou na cama e me acariciou o rosto com a mão que estava livre.

Sorri pra ele. Ele sorriu de volta e de repente sua expressão ficou meio... pensativa.

- O que foi? - perguntei.

- Nada, meu amor. - ele falou e balançou a cabeça.

- Deita aqui? - pedi.

Ele me pegou com cuidado, me colocando mais pro lado da cama pra que ele coubesse e deitou. Começou a acariciar meus cabelos e me dar beijos na testa enquanto eu conversava com ele, sentindo aquela pele dura, fria e seu cheiro incrivelmente bom. Conversamos sobre várias coisas. Primeiro, ele me esclareceu detalhes de como tinha sido a cirurgia, como seria a recuperação. Quando ele disse que eu ainda ficaria até o fim da semana no hospital eu meio que não gostei. Mas ele me prometeu estar aqui o tempo todo comigo, a menos que meus pais o expulsassem. Também soube que passaria no mínimo um mês em casa me recuperando. Repouso total. Sem saídas, uma dieta completamente saudável e balanceada. Tudo pra que eu melhorasse logo. Meu corpo estava muito frágil, foi o que o médico disse, e precisava de descanso pra se recuperar e ficar novo em folha outra vez. Concordei com isso também, quando Edward disse que já tinha falado com meus pais, e ele ia "se mudar" pra casa de Charlie e ficar lá até que eu estivesse autorizada a sair do repouso. Ele me prometeu que cuidaria de mim. Que todo o resto do mundo se evaporaria e se algo me impedisse de descansar, ele cuidaria disso. Sorri e agradeci mentalmente a quem quer que tivesse colocado Edward na minha vida. Ele era perfeito e era meu. Todo meu.

Isso me fez lembrar do sonho com o vestido branco. Realmente, percebi que me casaria facilmente com Edward, se ele também quisesse isso.

Mais ou menos às onze horas da noite, Edward me convenceu a dormir. Dei "feliz aniversário" pra ele novamente, e ele me respondeu que qualquer aniversário passado ao meu lado seria mais do que feliz. Seria perfeito. Sorri e nos beijamos. Depois ele cantou minha canção de ninar e eu dormi, profundamente, com Edward deitado do meu lado.


	32. Jacob, saia daqui

**Capítulo 32 - POV Alice**

Depois da cirurgia e o aniversário de Edward, a semana passou voando. Já era sábado e estava tudo pronto pra Bella sair do hospital amanhã. Iríamos direto pra Forks e eu já tinha planejado com Rosalie uma festinha de boas vindas à Bella. Eu, Jasper, Rose e Emmett fomos pra Forks logo no sábado a noite, pra arrumar tudo pra volta de Bella. Ela tinha se recuperado extremamente bem até agora e o médico estava exultante com a recuperação dela. Todos nós também. Bella estava se recuperando e logo logo tudo isso seria apenas um pesadelo distante.

Estávamos eu e Rose discutindo os detalhes da mini festa de boas vindas no avião, e Emmett e Jasper jogavam xadrez do outro lado da cabine.

- Eu acho que a gente devia colocar uma faixa de boas vindas pra Bella e outra de parabéns pro Edward. O que você acha, Alice? - Rosalie falou.

- Acho uma ótima idéia. Edward pode não gostar da idéia de comemorar o aniversário dele, mas eu prometi isso à Bella. - falei.

E eu tinha prometido mesmo. Em um dos raros momentos durante a semana que Edward deixou outra pessoa sozinha com Bella, ela me fez prometer que comemoraríamos o aniversário de Edward assim que ela voltasse pra Forks.

- Então está decidido. Eles chegam aqui amanhã a noite, o que vamos fazer exatamente na festa? - Rose perguntou.

- Bom, tem que ter comida. Vão ter quatro humanos na festa. Então a gente podia encomendar uns doces, uns salgados e uma torta, já que nenhuma de nós sabe cozinhar. - falei - Além disso, bastam uns balões coloridos e as faixas.

- É, concordo com você. Assim que chegarmos temos que providenciar a comida. E as faixas. - ela falou.

- Isso. - falei e dois minutos depois a aeromoça avisou que estávamos chegando.

Eu falei que o tempo estava voando.

No outro dia, às cinco da tarde, a casa de Bella já estava pronta pra recebê-la. Flores, alguns balões discretos, uma torta de morango, alguns doces e salgados na mesa - coisa pouca, pra família dela apenas - e as faixas.

Uma, pendurada logo na entrada da casa, dizia:

"Seja bem vinda, Bella."

A outra, pendurada dentro de casa, perto do bolo e da comida, na sala de jantar, dizia:

"Feliz aniversário Edward."

É, nós iríamos comemorar o aniversário dele e a volta dela, no mesmo dia.

- Ficou ótimo. - Emmett comentou, enquanto nós estávamos sentados na varanda, esperando que eles chegassem.

- Ficou mesmo. Parabéns, garotas. - Jasper elogiou.

- Obrigada. - eu e Rose dissemos juntas.

Nesse momento meu celular tocou.

- Oi Edward! - falei, quando vi seu nome no visor.

- _Oi Alice. Tudo pronto por aí? Acabamos de chegar em Port Angeles._ - ele falou.

- Tudo certo. Podem vir. - eu falei.

- _Estamos chegando._ - ele falou e desligou.

- Eles estão chegando. Esperamos aqui mesmo? - perguntei aos outros.

- É, aqui mesmo. O quarto de Bella já está pronto, não é? - Rose perguntou.

- Está. Coloquei as roupas que Edward pediu numa mala e trouxe tudo pra cá. O quarto de Bella está pronto pra receber um casal. - falei.

Eu tinha arrumado a cama de Bella com uma colcha nova em folha que comprei pra ela com Rose. Era azul, com algumas flores e borboletas destacadas em branco. Do lado da cama dela, um colchão, pra Edward. Eu sabia que ele não ia usá-lo, mas não custava colocar. Em cima do colchão, coloquei as coisas dele. Eu estava empolgada com tudo que estava acontecendo, e aí tive uma visão.

Edward de smoking. Bella com um vestido branco. Alianças nos dedos dos dois.

Foi tudo que vi, mas foi o suficiente pra que eu ficasse completamente eufórica.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritei, enquanto pulava (literalmente) de alegria.

- O que foi, Alice? - Jasper perguntou.

- Você tá parecendo uma pulga de tanto pular. - Emmett zombou.

- Cala a boca, Em! Eu acabei de ter a melhor visão de todas. - falei, animada.

- E qual foi? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Vocês vão saber depois. Agora não posso contar. - falei.

- Tudo bem então. - Jasper falou fazendo cara de coitado e eu ri.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara. Não está na hora de contar ainda. - falei.

- Tá bom. - ele falou, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Já que eles não sabiam, comecei a fazer planos mentalmente pro próximo evento que teríamos na família Cullen. Um que eu _adoraria _organizar.

Uma hora e meia mais tarde o Aston Martin de Edward estacionou em frente à casa. Renée, Phil, Charlie, Carlisle e Esme saíram primeiro, todos do banco de trás. Os homens foram até o porta-malas e pegaram as malas trazendo pra porta. Vi o olhar de Esme, que me dava parabéns pela decoração da casa. Edward saiu do carro e deu a volta pra abrir a porta pra Bella. Ele não a deixou andar. Ela precisava de repouso e nem isso ela estava totalmente apta pra fazer. Ele a pegou no colo e trouxe pra dentro, enquanto ela sorria com a recepção.

- Seja bem vinda, Bella! - eu, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper falamos em uníssono, como tínhamos ensaiado.

- Obrigada! - ela disse sorrindo e eu também vi o mesmo sorriso nos lábios de Edward.

- Melhor levarmos ela pra dentro. - Carlisle falou e todos entramos.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. - Bella falou assim que viu o interior da casa. Balões, flores e uma faixa de boas vindas ela com certeza não esperava. - Alice! Isso é obra sua! - ela falou.

- Bem, a idéia foi minha, mas Rose me ajudou a decorar. - eu disse, triunfante.

- Você não tem jeito, Alice. - Edward falou.

- Não mesmo. - falei e pensei _Preciso falar com você. Eu vi uma coisa._

Ele acenou com a cabeça discretamente e tentou ver sobre o que era, mas imediatamente comecei a pensar na festa.

- A propósito, não é só isso. Olhem a cozinha! - falei.

- Alice! - Edward falou quando viu a faixa de aniversário.

- Ótimo! Agora podemos comemorar seu aniversário, Edward! - Bella falou alegre.

Isso o desarmou. Tinha certeza que ele estava prestes a me dar uma bronca e coisa e tal, mas o sorriso que Bella deu quando viu tudo o desarmou e fez ele sorrir.

- É, parece que sim. - ele respondeu.

- Me põe no chão, amor? - ela pediu.

- Claro. - ele disse e a colocou sentada na cadeira.

Depois de cantarmos parabéns, os humanos comerem e conversarmos bastante, Bella estava exausta. Edward a levou pro quarto e Renée ajudou-a a tomar banho e se trocar. Minutos depois, quando Edward já tinha subido pro quarto de Bella e Renée descido, sentimos cheiro de lobisomens.

- Essa não. O que eles estão fazendo aqui? - Emmett falou.

- Eles quem? - Phil perguntou.

- Os Quileutes. - Carlisle respondeu.

- Como vocês sabem? - Charlie perguntou.

- Pelo cheiro. - Rosalie falou.

Dois segundos depois, e antes que alguém perguntasse mais alguma coisa, bateram na porta.

- Charlie, abra a porta! - a voz de Billy Black mandou.

Charlie suspirou e Carlisle falou.

- Abra, Charlie. Não se prenda por nós. - ele disse.

Charlie nos olhou e levantou.

- Se eles tentarem alguma gracinha, ou tentarem subir pro quarto de Bella, por favor, parem eles. - ele pediu.

- Pode deixar. Nenhum lobisomem sobe essa escada. - Emmett falou.

Charlie foi até a porta e abriu.

Em um segundo, Jacob e Billy Black, e mais alguns, entraram, meio furiosos.

- O que vocês fizeram com ela? - Jacob perguntou, raivoso.

- A salvamos. - Jasper respondeu.

- Como? Vocês a morderam? - ele perguntou, com tanta raiva que me perguntei se ele teria problemas.

- Claro que não, seu idiota. Bella ainda é humana e vai continuar assim se depender de nós. - Rosalie respondeu.

- Menos mal. Mas eu quero vê-la! - Jacob gritou. A essa altura, Bella e Edward já sabiam que eles estavam aqui.

- Mas ela com certeza não quer te ver, Jacob. Nunca quis. Você tem que se conformar com isso. - Charlie falou.

- Mas eu quero vê-la. Quero saber se ela está bem. A propósito, onde está o outro sugador de sangue? Perdeu o controle de novo? - ele perguntou.

- Se está falando do Edward, ele está lá em cima colocando Bella pra dormir. Chegamos hoje de Nova York, da cirurgia de Bella. Ela está exausta. E não, ele não perdeu o controle. - Charlie falou, começando a ficar impaciente.

- Um vampiro colocando uma humana pra dormir. Essa é boa. - Jacob falou, zombando.

- Mas é o que está acontecendo aqui, Jacob Black. - Bella falou, com a voz meio irritada e descendo as escadas no colo de Edward. Pela cara dele, ela o tinha obrigado a levá-la. - Ou pelo menos estava, até você atrapalhar a paz aqui. Vai embora.

- Você tá bem, Bella? - ele perguntou.

- Estou ótima. Curada e ótima. Mas preciso dormir. Agora vai embora. E por favor, não volte mais. - ela disse, séria.

Edward a tinha colocado em pé no chão, mas ainda a segurava com as mãos na cintura dela. O olhar dele estava indecifrável, mas ele olhava fixamente pra Jacob. Esperava que Jacob não fizesse besteira, porque senão Edward seria capaz de matá-lo aqui mesmo.

- Que bom. Só falta se livrar deles... - ele falou, fazendo Edward ficar rígido e Bella estressada.

- Se livrar de quem? De você e esse bando de lobos que não me deixam em paz não é? Porque se você tá falando dos vampiros, não pretendo "me livrar" deles nunca. - ela falou, fazendo aspas com os dedos e adquirindo uma expressão extremamente zangada.

- Bella, se acalme. - Jasper falou - Você não pode se estressar.

- Então por favor me ajude, Jazz. Porque esses aí me estressam. - ela disse.

- É melhor vocês irem embora. Bella não pode se estressar, tem que ficar de repouso. - Renée falou.

- Que repouso nada! Isso é desculpa que vocês tão inventando pra tirar a gente daqui. - Billy falou.

- Desculpa? - Bella gritou.

- É, desculpa. - Sam interferiu.

- Desculpa coisa nenhuma. É a pura verdade. Billy, sinto muito, mas se vocês não saírem, vou ter que prender todos por invasão de privacidade. - Charlie falou.

- Isso, pai! Faça isso! Esses aí só sabem invadir nossa casa e xingar minha família. - Bella falou.

- Sua família? Nós nunca fizemos nada contra sua família, Bella. - Jacob falou indignado.

- Os Cullen também são minha família, Jacob Black. E quando você os ofende, você também ofende a mim. - ela disse.

- Bella... - Jasper começou.

- Agora não, Jazz. - ela interrompeu. - Eu to cansada de você tentando me dizer o que fazer ou que caminho seguir, Jacob. Já fomos amigos, isso é verdade. Mas isso era quando você não era estúpido e sabia respeitar minhas escolhas! Você é um idiota cabeça dura e nunca vai mudar. Diz que me ama e que se importa comigo, mas se isso fosse verdade, você teria ficado em La Push o tempo todo e não teria vindo me irritar! Você sabe muito bem que eu não amo você e que não tem mais lugar pra você aqui. Vê se se toca e sai daqui e me deixa em paz de uma vez por todas, senão... - ela estava gritando enquanto todos olhávamos chocados, mas de repente parou, arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

- Bella? - Edward chamou, visivelmente preocupado.

- Minha... cabeça.... - Bella falou, gemendo e se ajoelhando no chão.

- A cabeça tá doendo aonde, Bella? - Carlisle falou.

- Aqui... - ela apontou pras têmporas e Carlisle se alarmou.

- O lugar da cirurgia. Bella, você se estressou demais, tinha que ter ouvido Jasper. - Carlisle falou.

- Eu tentei acalmá-la, mas ela estava, ou melhor, está, muito estressada. - Jazz falou, maluco de preocupação.

Carlisle pegou Bella no colo e a colocou sentada no sofá. Começou a massagear a cabeça de Bella, enquanto ela gemia de dor.

Olhei pra Edward. Ele olhava de Bella pra Jacob, alternadamente. Sua expressão variava de preocupado pra irritado. Olhei pra Jazz, que também olhava Edward, analisando seus sentimentos. Jacob tinha acabado de fazer com que Bella se estressasse. Edward estava tentando se controlar ao máximo pra não bater nele, dava pra ver isso nos olhos dele. Jacob só olhava Bella e não fazia idéia da enorme e gigantesca besteira que tinha acabado de fazer.

Foi aí que eu vi Edward batendo em Jacob.

Oh não. Olhei pra Jazz desesperada e ele falou com Edward.

- Edward, não. Aqui não. - Jasper falou, olhando pra ele e falando num tom de súplica, o que fez todos olharmos pra Edward. Bella também olhou, e apesar da massagem estar fazendo efeito, ela ainda sentia dor.

Jacob arregalou os olhos quando olhou pra Edward e encontrou o ódio que Edward sentia por ele ter feito Bella se estressar. Ele engoliu seco e Edward falou, falando pausadamente, provavelmente numa tentativa de controlar-se.

- Você. Fez. Ela. Se. Estressar. - ele falou, com a voz completamente agressiva.

- Ei, eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer. - ele falou, tentando brincar e se desculpar. Mas isso não era desculpável. Nós tínhamos dito que ela não podia se estressar.

- Claro que sabia. Nós todos dissemos. - Edward retrucou, a voz baixa, com raiva visível e quase palpável.

- Qual é, eu não sabia que podia ser tão sério. Ela se estressou e daí? - Jacob falou, zombando, ainda se achando o cara. Ele tinha problemas. Será que ele não via que Edward estava prestes a matá-lo?

- Jacob, sai daqui. - Bella falou, impaciente mas com os olhos fechados, tentando se acalmar.

- Não saio. - ele falou.

Essa foi a pior coisa que ele disse. Nessa hora, todos os Quileutes saíram correndo da casa, até Billy, sendo empurrado por Sam. Jacob olhou atônito sem entender nada pra eles, que estavam do lado de fora e depois olhou pra frente de novo. E o rosto dele empalideceu.

- Se você não sai por bem, você vai sair por mal. - Edward falou.

E aí a única coisa que registramos depois era que Edward tinha levado Jacob pra fora. Mas não do modo convencional. Ele tinha se atirado sobre ele rugindo de ódio, enquanto os dois chegavam na grama e se olharam. Edward estava com tanto ódio dele que me deu medo.

Jacob estava totalmente perdido.


	33. Fique longe de Bella

**Capítulo 33 - POV Edward**

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava presenciando. Aquele cachorro fedorento idiota não tinha a menor noção do perigo. Depois de ouvir todos nós, incluindo Bella, dizer a ele que se afastasse, que fosse embora pra nunca mais voltar, ele ainda tinha a audácia de fazer Bella se estressar e, conseqüentemente, sentir dor. Ele era idiota ou só louco mesmo?

Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim. No momento que vi Bella gemendo de dor enquanto Carlisle massageava sua cabeça, numa tentativa de diminuir a dor que tinha surgido com o estresse, meu autocontrole recuperado enfraqueceu. Só que dessa vez eu não queria sangue humano. Jacob Black tinha irritado a mim e a Bella pela última vez. E se a conversa e diálogo não tinham adiantado nada até agora, meus punhos iam fazê-lo entender. E se ele não aprendesse mesmo assim, eu pretendia usar meus dentes sem o menor remorso.

- Jacob, sai daqui. - Bella falou, impaciente mas com os olhos fechados, tentando se acalmar.

- Não saio. - ele falou.

Como é que é? Ele não ia sair? Essa foi a gota d'água. Meu autocontrole não aguentava mais e todas as células do meu corpo gritavam: _Acaba com ele!_ Eu o olhei com um ódio tão grande que os outros cachorros e Seth e Billy Black saíram correndo da casa. Eles entenderam o recado. Jacob olhou confuso pra eles e depois se virou pra frente. E o sangue no rosto dele sumiu. Porque ele olhou pra mim.

- Se você não sai por bem, você vai sair por mal. - falei.

Me joguei em cima dele com um rosnado e rolamos pela escada da varanda até chegar na entrada da casa, parando na grama quase inexistente. Me levantei assim que estava fora da casa e ele também. Ele me olhava com uma mistura de medo e raiva, mas nada que se comparasse ao que eu sentia agora. Ouvi Jasper dizer, parado na porta:

- Se acalme, Edward. Ou pode fazer algo do qual vai se arrepender.

- Eu vou me arrepender se eu não chutar o traseiro desse _cachorro _idiota, isso sim! - falei e avancei em Jacob.

Ele tentava se esquivar, usando sua velocidade limitada de meio-humano. Se ele queria ter alguma chance, por menor que fosse, era melhor se transformar em lobo. Eu estava disposto a deixá-lo em frangalhos e não me arrependeria por isso. Já o tinha agüentado demais nos últimos anos. Eu era forte o suficiente pra não machucar Bella, mas não Jacob. Ele ia se machucar. E muito.

Dei um soco da cara dele que o deixou completamente tonto. Ele deu um gemido e percebi que tinha quebrado sua mandíbula. Bom, muito bom.

Com a raiva que se apoderou dele na hora que desferi o soco, ele começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés e se transformou em lobo, jogando pedaços de roupa pra todo lado.

Suas calças eram grandes o suficiente pra conseguirem ainda ficar nele. Mas era só isso que se salvava da sua roupa. O cheiro de cachorro tinha aumentado e muito. Torci o nariz e avancei em cima dele de novo. Ele avançou também e nos encontramos no meio do caminho. Ele mordeu meu braço e eu rosnei. Puxei-o pelos pêlos e comecei a bater nele sem prestar atenção em mais nada. Batia com toda força e ódio que estavam dentro de mim. Impressionantemente, a cada soco, chute e golpe que eu dava, eu ficava mais aliviado. Era uma coisa que eu queria fazer há anos. E só agora Bella não se importava com isso.

- Edward, pare! - Carlisle falou mas o ignorei.

Jacob gemia de dor, e estava quase desistindo de me bater também. Eu era mais rápido que ele.

- Deixe ele Carlisle. Se Jacob não aprendeu por bem, vai ter que aprender por mal. Continua Edward! - ouvi Bella dizer, o que fez com que meus golpes só aumentassem.

Acho que quebrei a maioria dos ossos dele, porque o som de ossos quebrados só aumentava.

- Bella, você tá maluca? Agora ele aumentou o ritmo. Vai matar meu filho! - ouvi Billy dizer.

Matar Jacob? Me pareceu uma ótima idéia. Eu só precisava mordê-lo e o mataria. Fácil.

- Não acho. Edward não é um assassino. - Bella falou, confiante.

Ah é. Tem esse detalhe. Eu não sou um assassino frio e sangüinário. Tudo bem. Acho que quebrar todos os ossos dele e deixá-lo sofrendo numa cama pra aprender a nunca mais chegar perto de Bella poderia ser suficiente. Depois de uma joelhada bem dada na barriga dele, ele não teve muito mais forças pra resistir e caiu no chão, voltando a forma humana. Eu ainda não tinha saciado minha vontade de ensinar boas maneiras a ele. Peguei-o pelo pescoço, enquanto ele gemia e me olhava com olhos desesperados.

- Nunca mais chegue perto de Bella ou eu não vou responder por mim e mato você. Ouviu? - falei entre os dentes cerrados.

_Ouvi_. - ele pensou enquanto acenava com a cabeça. Na certa não tinha forças pra falar.

Joguei-o no chão olhando com desprezo e me afastei.

Eu tinha tirado um peso das costas. Jacob finalmente tinha aprendido a lição.

Billy e os outros foram socorrer Jacob e Billy me olhou.

- Obrigado, Edward. - ele falou.

Não entendi porcaria nenhuma. Ele estava me agradecendo por quê?

Na mente dele, ouvi o agradecimento mental por não ter matado seu precioso filho. Billy concordava que Jacob precisava de limites e de uma lição pra não incomodar mais Bella, porque isso o estava machucando mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

No final das contas, meu momento de quebrar-ossos tinha sido uma boa coisa.

- De nada. - falei e me afastei deles, indo até a varanda.

Foi aí que notei que a mordida dele estava ardendo horrores. Olhei pro meu braço e pela manga da camisa vi que estava ferido. O filho-da-mãe ainda tinha conseguido me morder.

- Ugh. - falei instintivamente, enquanto levantava a manga da camisa e olhava a pele que estava vermelha por causa do sangue que Jacob tinha conseguido expôr.

- Oh meu Deus. Foi a mordida dele, Edward? - Carlisle perguntou, chegando perto de mim e olhando a ferida. Percebi que Bella já tinha entrado, o que era muito bom. Ela ia ficar louca de preocupação quando visse.

- Foi. - respondi enquanto Esme apareceu com uma bacia com água e álcool pra limpar a ferida.

Carlisle pegou um pano que ela também tinha trazido, molhou na água e passou no meu braço.

- UGH! - falei, dessa vez mais alto, enquanto Carlisle limpava e aquilo ardia. Caramba, além da mordida, o álcool ardia demais na ferida.

- Calma aí, se não fizermos isso essa ferida vai te incomodar demais. Ela não pode se fechar sem ser limpa. - Carlisle falou.

- Eu sei. - eu disse, tentando pensar e me concentrar em outras coisas pra não prestar atenção na dor.

A essa altura, eu já tinha sentado na varanda enquanto Billy e os outros levavam Jacob pra casa. Carlisle se ofereceu pra ajudar e Billy agradeceu. Carlisle iria assim que minha ferida estivesse devidamente limpa.

Talvez ele tenha falado que eu estava machucado alto demais, porque segundos depois, Bella apareceu - correndo - e com uma expressão de preocupação estampada no rosto pálido.

- Edward, você se machucou? - ela perguntou enquanto sentava do meu outro lado e olhava meu braço.

- Bella, olhe pra lá. É sangue vampiro mas ainda é sangue. Você vai enjoar. - falei, lembrando da fraqueza dela por sangue.

Bella olhou, mas ainda perguntou.

- Você tá bem? - ela perguntou olhando apenas pros meus olhos.

Carlisle fez uma pequena pressão com o pano embebido de água e álcool e eu gemi. Bella entortou a cara.

- Eu to bem, Bella. Só ta ardendo, juro. - falei, e ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

- Calma Bella. Já terminei de limpar a ferida, agora vai passar rapidinho. Edward vai ficar bem. - Carlisle falou, acalmando Bella por completo.

Ela me abraçou e depois me olhou.

- Você deu uma bela lição nele. - ela disse, sorrindo.

Eu ri e a olhei de volta.

- Eu tirei um peso das costas. Queria ter feito isso há mais tempo. - falei, enquanto a ferida se fechava rapidamente e eu desdobrava a manga da camisa.

- Me leva pro quarto agora amor? Fiquei mais cansada ainda com essa coisa toda. - ela disse.

- Claro. A dor de cabeça passou? - perguntei, enquanto me levantava e a pegava no colo.

- Passou. - ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto bocejava.

Quando a coloquei na cama, vi que já eram onze e meia da noite.

- Hora da minha Bella dormir. - falei sorrindo e me deitei ao lado dela, enquanto ela se aninhava no meu peito e eu cantava sua canção de ninar, observando ela adormecer aos poucos.

Quando todos os humanos já estavam dormindo, e minha família inteira - com exceção de Alice - já tinha ido pra casa, falei.

- Alice o que você queria conversar comigo?

Com a confusão com Jacob mais cedo e toda a arrumação da casa depois da mini-festa, quase tinha esquecido que ela disse que queria falar comigo.

- Eu vi uma coisa Edward. E quero saber se é verdade. - ela disse, sorrindo.

Eu franzi a testa e perguntei.

- E o que você viu?

Em vez de responder, ela pensou na visão que tinha tido, me fazendo ver.

Eu vestido de smoking. Bella do meu lado, vestida num vestido branco. Alianças nas nossas mãos esquerdas.

Oh céus, ela tinha visto isso?

Olhei-a com um ar de incredulidade enquanto ela parecia que ia pular a qualquer momento.

- Você... viu... - comecei.

- Vi você casado com Bella. - ela completou.

Eu não podia acreditar. Tudo bem que eu tinha decidido pedí-la em casamento assim que ela estivesse um pouco melhor, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela aceitaria agora.

- Alice, mas como? Eu nem pedi a ela ainda. - falei, chocado.

- Não sei como Edward. Mas eu vi isso pouco depois de você ligar avisando que estavam chegando. - ela falou, dando de ombros. - O fato é: você vai pedir a ela quando?

- Não sei Alice. Eu estava pensando em um dia mais a frente, depois que ela melhorasse um pouco... - falei.

- De qualquer forma, deixa eu organizar a festa? - ela pediu com os olhos dourados brilhando de excitação.

Não pude deixar de rir. Minha irmãzinha vidente era demais.

- Se Bella aceitar você pede a ela. - eu falei.

- Como assim, "se"? É óbvio que ela vai aceitar Edward. - ela falou.

Eu fiquei quieto.

Fosse como fosse, eu preferia esperar a tirar conclusões precipitadas. Eu nunca sabia o que poderia vir de Bella. E isso incluía uma possível rejeição à minha proposta de passar a vida inteira ao lado dela.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, pessoas. Estamos chegando ao final da fic! Só mais dois capítulos e acaba :/

_PARA AS TEAM JACOB_: Desculpem! Eu não gosto do Jacob e como essa foi a primeira fic ever que eu escrevi, eu meio que exacerbei meu ódio por ele, rs. :D Mas juro que essa é a única fic que ele é insuportável. Na real, tem outra que ele é até legal! HUAHAHUAHU =D Estou desculpada? *pisca os cílios*

Reviews? *-* Estou esperando ansiosa...

Até o próximo!


	34. Todos os dias do para sempre

**Capítulo 34 - POV Bella**

Acordei com o sol batendo na minha janela. O sol estava incrivelmente forte, e acho que isso era um incentivo a mim. Não era época de sol em Forks, de jeito nenhum. Continuei olhando a janela, contemplando a luz alaranjada que saía dela, enquanto pensava em como era bom estar novamente em casa. E melhor ainda: curada e viva.

- Ele ta brilhando assim pra você. - ouvi Edward dizer no meu ouvido.

Me virei e dei de cara com ele me olhando com os olhos brilhantes, num dourado que já estava se tornando castanho escuro.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - falei, olhando-o com adoração.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - ele respondeu, me dando um beijo na testa. - Dormiu bem?

Sorri.

- Dormi muito bem. E você? - eu falei, rindo e fazendo ele rir também.

- Não consegui dormir. Mas sonhei acordado. Sonhos muito bons. - ele disse, me fazendo levantar as sobrancelhas.

- E que sonhos foram, posso saber? - perguntei.

- Depois. - ele falou e bateram na porta.

Minha mãe apareceu logo depois, olhando com cuidado e quando viu que eu estava acordada, deixou o cuidado de me acordar de lado.

- Bom dia, Bella adormecida. - ela disse e Edward riu.

- Dormi muito? - perguntei.

- Muito, Bella. Já são duas horas da tarde. - Edward respondeu.

- Uau. - foi tudo que consegui dizer.

Bem, eu estava realmente exausta. Acho que merecia um bom descanso.

- Mas está descansada querida? - mamãe perguntou.

- Aham. Estou me sentindo bem mais disposta. - falei enquanto me espreguiçava e ficava sentada na cama.

Edward levantou também, e o sorriso no rosto da minha mãe dizia que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa.

- O que foi que eu perdi? Por que a senhora está olhando com essa cara de cúmplice pro Edward, mamãe? - perguntei, com uma expressão de curiosidade que fez Edward sorrir.

- Depois, Bella. - ele disse.

Fiquei sem entender nada no fim das contas, porque Edward me deu um beijo na testa e desceu, enquanto minha mãe me levava até o banheiro, me ajudando a tomar banho e me arrumar pra almoçar. Eu tinha que comer bem, dormir bem e não fazer nenhum esforço físico, principalmente nessa primeira semana. Depois, minha mãe desceu comigo e encontrei Edward, Charlie e Phil rindo de um programa de auditório que estava passando na TV.

- Bom dia, Bells! - papai falou, levantando e vindo me abraçar.

- Bom dia, pai. - falei.

- Bella, Bella. Está melhor? - Phil falou, também me abraçando.

- Estou sim, Phil. - falei e me sentei no colo de Edward, que beijou meu pescoço e me olhou com olhos incrivelmente brilhantes.

- O que foi? Por que você ta tão feliz hein? - falei.

Ele riu e respondeu.

- Porque você tá melhor. E eu amo você.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu o abracei. Aí meu estômago roncou. Edward soltou outra risada. Vi meus pais e Phil estranharem a risada até que Edward falou.

- E com muita fome, pelo que eu estou vendo. - ele disse e eu fiz um bico.

- Como você sabe, Edward? - Phil perguntou.

Phil estava extremamente curioso em relação aos dons vampiros e qualquer coisa que parecesse anormal, ele perguntava.

- Ele escuta muito bem, Phil. E meu estômago acabou de roncar. Ele ouviu. Isso é embaraçoso. - falei, fazendo outro bico que o fez rir de novo. Meu estômago roncou de novo e ele fez uma careta.

- É melhor você comer ou daqui a pouco não vou ser só eu que vai ouvir. - ele disse, divertido.

Me levantei e segui minha mãe até a cozinha. Comi muito, parecia que não comia há anos. Antes de sair da cozinha, minha mãe me chamou até a varanda pra conversar comigo. Sentamos as duas lá, deixando Edward, Charlie e Phil na sala. Phil e Charlie estavam curiosos, mas Edward estava apenas olhando a TV. Na certa, ele já sabia o assunto.

- Querida, você ama Edward? - ela perguntou, bem baixinho.

- Claro que amo mamãe. - falei, também baixinho.

- E até onde você estaria disposta a ir por esse amor? - ela perguntou.

Onde ela queria chegar?

- Eu faço qualquer coisa por ele mamãe. Eu o amo demais. - respondi.

- Você ficaria com ele pelo resto da sua vida? - ela perguntou.

- Mãe, onde a senhora quer chegar com isso hein? - perguntei, tentando entender o foco da conversa.

- Só responda minha pergunta, Bella. - ela disse, séria.

- Ficaria mamãe. Aliás, eu vou ficar. Edward é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e eu quero ficar com ele pelo resto da minha existência. - falei, sem dúvida alguma.

- Ele te faz feliz?

- Extremamente.

Minha mãe sorriu e me abraçou.

- Então seja feliz querida. - ela disse, me olhando nos olhos e levantando.

Fiquei sentada mais alguns segundos, olhando a rua e pensando no que minha mãe poderia ter querido dizer com aquilo tudo. Senti alguém sentando do meu lado e logo percebi a mão fria de Edward me levando pra si. Me deixei escostar a cabeça no seu peito e suspirei.

- Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? - perguntei, sem olhá-lo.

- Não. Sua mãe veio falar com você porque quis. - ele disse.

Fechei os olhos, apreciando a brisa fresca que batia em nós.

- Eu te amo Edward.

- Eu te amo Bella.

Na quinta-feira, eu já estava até querendo sair de casa. Edward não deixou, nem meus pais. Tudo bem, porque Alice e Rose vieram ficar comigo e nós tivemos uma tarde de garotas. Edward tinha saído com Charlie e Phil e depois iria a faculdade, trancar nossas matrículas. Depois nós poderíamos entrar de novo. Eu não tinha a menor vontade de voltar.

À noite, quando Alice e Rose já tinham ido e eu estava na mesa com Edward, Charlie, Phil e minha mãe, jantando, mamãe falou.

- Não vai comer Edward?

- Não, Renée. Obrigado. - ele sorriu.

- Mamãe, você esqueceu que ele não come? - falei enquanto dava uma boa mordida no meu bife.

- Ah. Desculpe, querido. - ela falou envergonhada e ele sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. - ele disse e se inclinou na mesa, nos observando.

- Edward... - Charlie começou.

- Sim, Charlie? - Edward falou e logo depois ficou com a expressão meio séria demais.

- Seus olhos. Estão muito escuros. - Phil terminou.

Olhei Edward e ele tinha ficado meio rígido.

- Não é nada. - ele disse, tentando disfarçar.

Percebi que meus pais não iam ligar nem um pouco. Mas eu liguei.

- É sim. - eu disse e ele me olhou, assim como todos na mesa.

Peguei meu guardanapo, limpei a boca e me virei pra encará-lo.

- Vá caçar. - falei, fazendo ele se espantar. - Nem venha dizer que não é nada, Edward. Você tá com sede, vá caçar.

Ele suspirou, meio derrotado.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. - ele disse e se inclinou me dando um beijo na bochecha. - Volto de manhãzinha, antes de você acordar.

- Tudo bem, vá. - beijei sua bochecha fria e ele se levantou.

- Peraí, peraí, onde você vai Edward? - Charlie perguntou.

- Comer. - Edward falou, fazendo mamãe levantar as sobrancelhas.

- Calma pessoal. - eu falei enquanto recomeçava a comer.

- Bom apetite então. - Phil falou meio afetado.

Edward riu um pouco.

- Quer que deixe a porta aberta? - Renée perguntou.

- Não precisa mãe, ele entra pela minha janela. - falei.

- É, não precisa. Vejo vocês depois. - Edward disse, saindo.

Voltamos a comer. Papai me olhou.

- O que ele come, Bella? - ele perguntou, baixinho.

Eu dei uma risada.

- Comer é só uma expressão papai. Ele vai na floresta caçar animais. E beber o sangue deles. - falei enquanto eles tremiam um pouco.

- Com que armas ele vai caçar animais? - Phil perguntou.

- Superaudição, supervelocidade, supervisão e dentes afiados. - falei. - Vampiros têm suas próprias armas.

Depois disso eles se olharam e voltaram a comer. Pelo menos eles estavam se acostumando.

Acordei de manhãzinha e notei Edward me olhando com olhos dourados e brilhantes na poltrona do meu quarto.

- Bom dia! - falei e corri ao seu encontro.

- Bom dia. - ele disse me abraçando.

Mamãe abriu a porta.

- Edward! Nem vi você chegar. - ela disse, entrando no quarto com meu pai e Phil.

- Todos vocês ainda estavam dormindo. - ele falou.

- Bom, vamos comer? - Charlie falou.

- Vamos, to morrendo de fome. - falei, levantando e procurando minhas sandálias.

Em um segundo eu estava olhando pro chão vazio e no outro, minhas sandálias estavam na minha frente. Olhei Edward, que agora estava do meu lado.

- Obrigada, amor. - falei, calçando minhas sandálias.

- De nada. - ele disse e sorriu.

- Uau. - Phil falou.

Eu e Edward rimos. E todos descemos até a cozinha.

À noite, depois de um banho, um bom jantar e um ótimo filme romântico assistido na companhia de toda a minha família, eu estava deitada no colo de Edward, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos e nossas famílias trocavam opiniões sobre o filme.

- Eu ainda acho que o bandido devia ter apanhado mais. - Emmett falou, decepcionado pela falta de porradas no filme.

- Ele aprendeu a lição Emmett. - Rosalie falou.

- Mesmo assim. - ele continuou decepcionado.

Nós rimos da cara de coitado dele.

- É tão bom tudo ter voltado ao normal. - Alice falou.

- Concordo Alice. - minha mãe falou.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram, até que Edward o quebrou.

- Mas ainda falta uma coisa. - ele disse.

Isso fez todos olharmos pra ele. Com exceção de Phil, Charlie, Renée e Alice, todos os outros estávamos surpresos.

- O quê, amor? - perguntei, enquanto ele me olhava com os olhos derretidos.

Ele só sorriu e me colocou sentada no sofá e levantou. Eu fiquei mais chocada ainda.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie nos olhavam com tanto choque e curiosidade quanto eu. Alice e minha mãe estavam quase pulando de alegria e Phil e Charlie olhavam com expressão pensativa, mas feliz. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Minha surpresa e choque só aumentou quando Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente, pegou uma caixinha do bolso e abriu, revelando uma aliança de ouro, com várias pedrinhas brilhantes o contornando. Eu o olhei, piscando várias vezes, tentando entender, enquanto via a compreensão chegando nos olhos de todos. Só eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Peraí. Uma aliança, ele ajoelhado na minha frente? Ah. Meu. Deus. Será que ele ia...

- Isabella Swan, eu prometo te amar pra sempre - todos os dias do pra sempre. Você quer se casar comigo? - ele perguntou.

Ok. Preciso respirar. Como é que se respira mesmo? Esqueci completamente. Ah. Meu. Deus. Eu não posso morrer agora por falta de ar, por favor, não deixe que eu morra.

Minha boca estava escancarada enquanto eu olhava Edward com o olhar mais feliz e brilhante que eu jamais tinha visto. De repente senti o ar de novo. Graças. Eu tinha voltado a respirar. Ainda o olhava em choque, paralisada, completamente surpresa. Percebi que Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, Phil, Renée e Alice nos olhavam com olhares completamente brilhantes e emocionados, enquanto esperavam. Esperavam o quê? Ai meu Deus, Bella burra! Você ainda tá parada olhando seu príncipe encantado sem responder! Responde, responde! Cadê minha voz? Ah meu Deus, eu preciso dizer sim!

Eu movi a boca lentamente, tentando falar, enquanto minha vista ficava embaçada. Enxuguei as lágrimas de felicidade que estavam me impedindo de enxergá-lo e senti que poderia falar. Sorrindo, sem conseguir esconder minha felicidade, me joguei em cima de Edward e gritei com toda a força que pude:

- Sim! Sim! Sim! É claro que eu quero!

Ele riu, enquanto se equilibrava depois do meu abraço inesperado. Os outros começaram a bater palmas e assoviar.

- É isso aew! - Emmett gritava.

Depois que o soltei, as lágrimas não queriam parar de descer. Ele as enxugou com uma mão enquanto eu me sentava de novo. Aí ele pegou minha mão direita e com o meu coração batendo a um zilhão de batidas por minuto, ele colocou a aliança no meu dedo.

- Fica muito bem em você. - ele disse, enquanto me olhava.

O abracei de novo e ele sentou novamente. Alice e minha mãe vieram até nós.

- AH! Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia! - Alice falou, pulando e me abraçando.

- Como você sabia? - perguntei.

- Ela viu. - Edward falou.

Choque. Por essa eu não esperava. Alice tinha visto minha decisão antes mesmo de eu tomá-la? Tudo bem, eu já tinha tomado a decisão desde que estive no hospital. Ok.

- Ah tá. - falei e corei vergonhosamente.

Edward passou a mão na minha bochecha corada. Mamãe pegou minha mão e olhou a aliança.

- É linda. - ela disse, soltando minha mão.

- É mesmo. - falei enquanto a olhava. - A propósito, quando você a comprou? Não me lembro de você ter saído daqui nenhuma vez.

Edward riu.

- Eu não precisei comprar, Bella. Eu já tinha. - ele disse.

- Você já a tinha? - meu pai perguntou, e todos ficaram meio chocados.

- Não pensei que você fosse tão prevenido. - Carlisle falou, fazendo Edward soltar uma gargalhada.

- Não é isso, gente. Essa aliança era da minha mãe. Eu herdei dela. - ele disse.

Segundo choque. Eu estava usando a aliança de Elizabeth Masen? Não era qualquer aliança. Edward tinha escolhido a que a própria mãe dele tinha usado. Além de incrivelmente brilhante e linda, era de um imenso valor sentimental.

- Uau. - Alice disse. - É linda. Seu pai que deu a sua mãe?

- Sim. - ele respondeu, me olhando.

- Obrigada. - eu falei, abraçando ele com os olhos marejados.

- Não precisa me agradecer, Bella. Se ela tivesse lhe conhecido teria sido a primeira a concordar com isso. - ele disse, e senti uma pontada de saudade na sua voz. Olhei e confirmei. Ele sentia falta de sua mãe.

- Te amo sabia? - falei.

- Sabia. - ele disse rindo. - Também te amo.

Depois disso, todos começaram a fazer planos pro nosso casamento. Alice era a organizadora-chefe. Nem me incomodei com o fato de ter que ser a estrela de uma festa. Não era qualquer festa. Era minha festa de casamento. Com Edward. O homem da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Meu Deus, desculpem a demora gigante pra postar, mas minha vida está uma loucura. Final de período na faculdade vira tudo um completo caos! Mas consegui postar hoje, e... Esse é o penúltimo capítulo :/

Postarei o último ainda essa semana, eu acho. :)

Beijos, beijos... Reviews? *-*


	35. Por Toda A Eternidade

_É isso pessoal. O último capítulo de O Autocontrole de Edward :) Espero que tenham gostado da fic, sinceramente. É com carinho e é para vocês *O*_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 35 - Por Toda a Eternidade**

**POV Alice**

Eu amo casamentos. É simplesmente o tipo de festa mais linda que pode existir. Pare e pense: dois indivíduos que se amam mais que tudo no mundo, afirmando em alto e bom som a todos que estiverem perto o suficiente pra ouvir que vão ficar juntos, se amando, pro resto de suas vidas. É romântico demais! Se eu pudesse chorar, choraria em cada festa de casamento que fosse. Não que eu já tivesse presenciado muitas, de qualquer forma. Tipo, eu tinha casado com Jasper várias vezes durante esse tempo que nós andávamos de uma cidade pra outra. E também tinha presenciado o casamento de Rose e Emmett, também várias vezes. Só que agora era diferente. Eu ia presenciar - além de organizar - a festa de casamento do casal mais lindo que eu já vi na vida: Edward e Bella. Eu ia simplesmente _arrasar _nessa festa. Eles mereciam a melhor festa de casamento que alguém poderia ter.

A expectativa do dia estava me deixando ansiosa demais. Eu planejava cada detalhe com cuidado, carinho e atenção. Rosalie me ajudava e também dava seus palpites. Quando discordávamos ou tínhamos dúvidas sobre algo, perguntávamos a Bella. Ela quis ficar de fora da organização, dizendo que não tinha prática com isso e que confiava no meu taco, que eu iria fazer um ótimo trabalho. Edward concordou. Então, quando eu perguntava pra ela alguma coisa, ela só dizia: "Siga seus instintos Alice."

E foi o que eu fiz. Continuei seguindo meus instintos e organizando a festa de casamento do meu irmão com minha melhor amiga muito cuidadosamente. Já era quinze de julho e a festa estava marcada pra treze de agosto. Faltava pouco menos de um mês, mas quando se trata da organização de uma festa, é melhor fazer direito. Os convidados não eram muitos, mas eram todos bons amigos e família de Bella. Da nossa parte, só o clã Denali tinha sido convidado, mas ainda não tinham confirmado a presença.

Não que isso importasse de qualquer forma. Edward e Bella casariam nem que só estivessem presentes ele, ela e o juíz.

Os dois mal tinham tempo pra namorar. Todo dia tinham que fazer alguma coisa. Bella estava completamente recuperada da doença, e esbanjava saúde. Corava rápido, como de costume, quando Edward lhe dirigia à palavra, falando alguma coisa sobre o casamento. Isso fazia Edward sorrir. A cor nas bochechas dela era um indicativo muito forte que ela estava bem. E até o dia do casamento, ela ficaria melhor ainda, tornando-a a noiva mais radiante que eu já tinha conhecido.

Dois dias antes do casamento nossa casa estava em polvorosa. Do clã Denali, só Tanya tinha aparecido - pra dar uma olhada em quem Edward tinha escolhido. Ela nunca superou muito bem o fora que Edward deu a ela, mas respeitava o espaço dele, com a esperança que algum dia ele ia notá-la. Tadinha. Ele nunca iria sequer olhar pra outra mulher que não fosse Bella.

Comecei a arrumar o jardim na véspera, onde seria a festa, com muito cuidado e atenção. Rosalie me ajudou a distribuir as mesas, cadeiras e ainda deixamos espaço pra pista de dança. Decoramos tudo com branco e prata. Fizemos tudo na velocidade humana, pra apreciarmos o momento. Emmett, Jasper e Esme nos ajudavam.

Enquanto estávamos arrumando um tapete de seda na grama onde seria a pista de dança, Edward apareceu depois de ter voltado da casa de Bella. Era a última vez que ele a via antes de casarem. Ele estava com um sorriso no rosto, que aumentou quando viu nosso trabalho.

- Ora, ora. Isso tá ficando muito bom. - ele disse, com um olhar de aprovação visível.

- Mas é claro. A família toda está envolvida. - Tanya falou do pé da escada, onde ela ficava sentada, apenas nos observando.

- Continuem assim. Vou pro meu quarto e só saio de lá amanhã. - ele disse enquanto se retirava.

- Nem pensar! Você ainda tem que ter sua despedida de solteiro. - Emmett falou, dando um sorriso cúmplice a Jasper.

Edward fez uma careta.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me chamem quando acabarem aí, então. - ele disse e foi.

Acho que ele mudou de idéia quanto a ficar no quarto porque minutos depois ouvimos a Canção de Ninar de Bella sendo tocada no piano com uma vontade e paixão que contagiava.

Nos olhamos com olhares significativos e continuamos nosso trabalho, até que Jazz e Emmett foram levar Edward pra fazer sei-lá-o-quê na sua despedida de solteiro.

Fiquei em casa com as mulheres, pensando e sonhando no dia em que minha melhor amiga ia selar o seu destino. Destinada pra sempre a amar e ser amada, com o homem da sua vida.

**POV Edward**

- Aonde vocês tão me levando? - perguntei, pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez, a Emmett e Jasper.

- Relaxa e aproveita, Edward. Você verá. - Emmett falou, e os dois riram.

Por algum motivo que me era desconhecido, os dois não pensavam de jeito nenhum no que faríamos ou aonde íamos. Isso só me deixava mais curioso. Quer dizer, eu sei o que humanos fazem em suas despedidas de solteiro. Mas vampiros? Eu não fazia a mínima idéia. Cogitei a possibilidade de uma despedida de solteiro humana pra mim, mas Jasper disse que não tinha nada a ver. Só me restava esperar pra ver no que isso tudo ia dar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok. Por essa eu não esperava. Caçar por pura diversão? Irritar ursos pardos e leões? Tenho que admitir que foi uma idéia... criativa. Como íamos caçar no outro dia durante a tarde - enquanto Bella se arrumava em casa - não nos alimentamos. Mas ver os animais assustados foi... muito engraçado. Foi judiação, eu sei. Mas qual outra diversão podíamos ter?

Depois que cansamos de perseguir pobres animais, nos sentamos numa pedra grande, de frente a um penhasco.

- Chegou sua vez Edward. - Jasper falou.

- Pois é. Ficar amarrado. Pela eternidade. - Emmett completou.

- Não vejo problema nenhum nisso. Pelo contrário. - falei, enquanto pensava no que Bella poderia estar fazendo. Dormindo, imaginei. Será que ela sonhava?

- E não tem problema nenhum. Principalmente porque você a ama. - Jasper falou.

- Mais do que sua própria vida. - Emmett.

- Ou imortalidade. - falei.

Rimos. Depois conversamos sobre coisas triviais e Emmett me deu umas... dicas. Bella tinha me convencido a fazer o que casais fazem na noite de núpcias e eu admito que estava nervoso. Não pelo ato em si, mas porque tinha medo - _morria _de medo - de machucá-la. Emmett me deu dicas que, digamos, não funcionaram muito bem. Mas Jasper me ajudou. Ao contrário de Emmett, Jasper me deu dicas de como me controlar. Isso poderia ajudar - e muito - a ter uma relação saudável e sem machucados à humana mais linda do planeta. Guardei as dicas no meu subconsciente e voltamos pra casa. Só me restava esperar.

No outro dia, fomos caçar assim que Bella chegava em casa. Não me deixaram sequer vê-la. Alice disse que dava azar. Desde quando ela era supersticiosa? Ignorei o fato me lembrando que só faltavam algumas horas pra que eu fosse eternamente casado. Sorri com o pensamento.

Me alimentei o suficiente pra ficar sem caçar por no mínimo um mês. Queria aproveitar a lua-de-mel e não queria que minhas necessidades físicas atrapalhassem. Estava boiando de tanto sangue e Jasper achou exagero. O ignorei. Não era ele que ia ter uma lua-de-mel com uma humana que cheirava incrivelmente bem pra ele. Eu precisava me prevenir. E quanto melhor alimentado eu estivesse, menos o vampiro ia querer se alimentar. Lógico, não?

Voltamos pra casa e tudo já brilhava. A decoração de Alice estava incrível. No jardim, mesas e cadeiras se espalhavam em círculos e em uma mesa larga do lado do aparelho de som gigante, estava o bolo. Achei que ela encomendou bolo demais. Eu só ia comer um pedaço, pra salvar as aparências, já que a família de Bella viria. A parte da família que não sabia da história. De qualquer forma, cinco camadas de bolo de casamento foi um _pouco _demais. Mas não custava nada fazer Alice feliz. Hoje, eu só queria aproveitar. Me dirigi ao meu quarto, tentando inutilmente ler nas mentes de Tanya e os outros como Bella estava. Ninguém sabia.

Alice tinha tomado o cuidado de apenas ela vestir Bella, pra que eu não a visse. Ela era esperta. Me dirigi ao meu quarto e fui ao chuveiro.

Nunca me arrumei tão bem. Depois do banho, tentei inutilmente domar meus cabelos, mas o aspecto bagunçado que eles tinham simplesmente não _podia _ser domado. Deixei como sempre e me vesti.

Smoking. Um muito bonito por sinal. Bella que escolheu. Me arrumava ao som de música clássica, as que eu mais gostava. Entre elas, Clair de Lune - uma das preferidas de Bella, e minha também.

Desci as escadas, e já encontrei a maioria dos convidados presentes. O juíz ainda não tinha chegado.

- Edward! Que noivo lindo que você está. - Renée disse e me abraçou.

- É claro. Eu sou o noivo mais feliz do mundo. - eu disse, sem conseguir conter meu sorriso.

- Imagino. - ela riu.

Charlie e Phil também me cumprimentaram, e depois me apresentaram a família de Bella. Sua avó materna, uma tia e duas primas. Só tinha mulher naquela casa? De todo jeito, as quatro ficaram completamente malucas com minha beleza. Sem querer ser convencido. Mas foi isso mesmo. Uma das primas, assim que viu que eu era o noivo, pensou _Bella tá feita. Com um homem desses eu não queria mais nada na vida._

Sorri ao pensar que Bella pensava a mesma coisa. Apesar de _eu _ter sido o sortudo nessa história toda.

O juíz chegou e agora todos se ajeitavam nas cadeiras espalhadas pela sala - o lugar reservado para a cerimônia. Fiquei no meu lugar de noivo e o nervosismo tomou conta de mim. Onde estava Bella? Pelo relógio ela estava atrasada vinte minutos. Alice devia estar por trás disso. Meu lado humano não estava ajudando me deixando tão nervoso assim, mas tentei me concentrar em outra coisa. Ouvi os pensamentos de Charlie quando foi chamado por Rose pra ir pegar Bella. Me animei. Se Charlie já foi chamado, então Bella estaria aqui em minutos.

Pensei e foi um tiro certeiro. Em exatos dois minutos e meio, Alice descia as escadas, segurando seu buquê de dama de honra, sorrindo, deixando meu coração - que não batia - querendo pular. Ok, meu coração estava batendo ou era impressão? Se estava, parou de bater assim que a vi.

Bella estava _fabulosa_. Descia as escadas com calma, com uma mão segurando o braço de Charlie e outra o buquê. Ela olhava as escadas - certamente pra não cair - e seus cachos estavam num coque frouxo que pendia sob seus ombros. Sorri instantaneamente assim que a vi. O vestido longo e branco parecia ter sido desenhado especialmente pra ela, e se adaptava com facilidade às suas curvas. Quase babei.

Quando ela acabou de descer as escadas, parou e levantou a cabeça. Olhou os convidados com um sorrisinho muito tímido, com certeza envergonhada. Corou e seu olhar encontrou o meu. Suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas ainda - tornando-a impossivelmente mais linda - e o sorriso que ela deu ao me ver me fez querer correr e abraçá-la.

Me controlei e ela recomeçou a andar, sem tirar seus olhos cor de chocolate dos meus olhos dourados. A visão de vê-la assim, vestida de noiva, andando até mim, vindo selar seu destino comigo era fascinante demais. Não tive dúvidas de que se meu corpo produzisse lágrimas, eu choraria feito um bebê de tanta felicidade. Eu devia estar extremamente radiante, porque ela deu um risinho nervoso quando chegou até mim e Charlie a entregou. Beijei sua mão, os olhos dela brilhavam e dançavam de felicidade, e a conduzi a frente do juíz.

Ele começou a cerimônia e eu ouvia as batidas e a respiração descompassadas de Bella. Ela estava feliz. E isso me deixou feliz mais ainda.

- _Sim_. - Bella disse com uma certeza maravilhosa quando o juíz perguntou.

Só aí percebi que a cerimônia já estava acabando.

- Edward Cullen, aceita Isabella Swan como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, por toda a eternidade? - o juiz me perguntou.

O "por toda a eternidade" tinha sido exigência nossa. "Até que a morte nos separe" não era exatamente certo pro nosso caso.

Dei um sorriso e respondi, com a voz forte e alta pra que todos que tivessem ouvidos, ouvissem.

- _Sim_.

Nós trocamos as alianças, a da minha mãe reluzindo nos dedos pálidos de Bella, e a do meu pai nos meus. Escolhi essas alianças de propósito. Lembrar dos meus pais ao ver o símbolo da minha união com Bella só me fazia ficar mais feliz.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. - o juíz declarou.

Tomei Bella nos meus braços com cuidado e a beijei. Ela enroscou os braços no meu pescoço - com buquê e tudo - e retribuiu o beijo, querendo que ele ficasse mais ardente, e se não fossem os convidados aplaudindo e assoviando eu teria deixado com muito prazer.

Me separei dela sorrindo, enquanto ela me olhava com amor.

Agora eu estava definitivamente preso à ela. Por toda a eternidade.

E eu não podia deixar de sorrir, demonstrando a todos com minha expressão, a felicidade óbvia que essa frágil humana me proporcionava.

**POV Bella**

Casada. A partir de hoje era isso que eu ia colocar nas fichas de cadastro - ou qualquer outra coisa assim - que pedissem _Estado Civil_.

Eu estava casada. Com o homem-vampiro mais lindo do universo. O que tinha me escolhido, o que me amava mais do que sua imortalidade. O homem da minha vida. Eu estava tão feliz que não conseguia esconder meu sorriso. Edward estava brilhando de tanta felicidade. E não estava fazendo sol.

Depois de cumprimentar os convidados, perdi a conta de quantos deles me pediram pra dançar. Primeiro, meu pai. Depois, Carlisle. Jasper e Emmett, Eric, Ben, Mike. Mike passou um minuto comigo e Alice me chamou. A pedido de Edward. Aparentemente, Mike ainda tinha pensamentos sobre mim que não agradavam meu novo marido.

Chegou a vez da dança nos noivos e eu me encontrei com Edward, completamente sorridente, no meio da pista. Ele me tomou em seus braços e eu coloquei minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele me conduzia levemente, e em um determinado momento, coloquei minha cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos e apreciando o momento.

- Aproveitando a festa Sra Cullen? - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer em seus braços.

- Muito. E você, Sr Cullen? - respondi, rindo embaixo do fôlego e ainda com a cabeça apoiada nele.

- Melhor impossível. - ele respondeu, também rindo.

- Te amo _Ed_. - falei. Sem pensar, chamei ele por um apelido. Eu nunca tinha chamado Edward por apelidos antes. Será que ele ia gostar? Olhei pra ele, que tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Te amo _Bellinha_. - ele respondeu.

Dei um sorriso tão largo que fez ele rir.

- Adorei o apelido. - falei.

- Eu também. - ele disse.

- Posso te chamar de Ed agora? - perguntei, ainda sorrindo.

- Quando você quiser. - ele disse. - Pode me chamar do que você quiser.

- Tudo bem Ed. - falei, fazendo ele sorrir. - Igualmente pra você. Me chame do que quiser e quando quiser.

- Hum. Muito bom _Sra Cullen_. - ele disse e eu apoiei minha cabeça novamente nos ombros dele.

Sem aviso, Edward parou de dançar. Olhei pra ele confusa enquanto ele me sorria e eu constatava que a música tinha acabado e os convidados nos aplaudiam. Fiz um biquinho e ele riu.

- Se quiser dançamos a próxima. - ele disse e outra música lenta começou. A idéia de dançar com Edward era muito, muito tentadora.

E era uma tentação que eu não conseguia resistir.

- Claro que eu quero. - falei, enquanto me apoiava nele de novo e nós dançávamos.

Três músicas depois, cansei de dançar. Meus pés começaram a reclamar e eu pedi a Edward pra sentar. Ele sentou comigo.

Logo foi a vez de partir o bolo. Edward comeu seu pedaço muito corajosamente e fez uma careta pra mim assim que terminou. Eu ri daquilo.

Mais tarde, quando a festa acabou - por volta da meia noite - nos despedimos dos convidados e da família e Edward me levou, nas costas, com os meus olhos fechados a algum lugar. Eu só sentia ele voando dentro da floresta, enquanto me levava pra algum lugar desconhecido.

- Onde estamos indo, Ed? - perguntei e senti sua risada.

- Você vai ver Bellinha, você vai ver. - ele respondeu.

Alguns minutos depois, ele parou e me colocou no chão.

- Pronta? - ele perguntou, enquanto eu sentia suas mãos atrás da minha cabeça, prontas pra retirar a venda.

- Aham. - eu disse, quase pulando de ansiedade.

Ele retirou minha venda e meu queixo caiu.

Ele tinha me levado numa parte mais afastada da floresta que tinha atrás da casa dos Cullen. Lá tinha uma casinha pequena, modesta, mas linda. A casa parecia ser de uns 100 anos atrás, mas era um amor. Olhei pra Edward, que segurava uma chave nas mãos, sorrindo pra mim.

- Gostou da nossa casa? - ele perguntou.

Meu queixo caiu ainda mais. Nossa casa? Essa construçãozinha altamente modesta e linda era _nossa_?

- _Nossa_? - verbalizei meus sentimentos, com a voz entrecortada de um choro de felicidade que ameaçava vir.

- Nossa. - ele sorriu, confirmando, enquanto estendia a mão pra que eu pegasse.

Peguei a mão dele, olhei pra nossa casinha de novo e sorri.

- Amei. Mais perfeita impossível. - eu disse.

Ele sorriu e me conduziu até a casa. Abriu a porta e a cada cômodo que ele me apresentava, eu me sentia mais feliz ainda. A decoração estava simples assim como a casa, mas linda em todos os sentidos. Quando chegamos ao último cômodo, congelei.

Uma cama king-size, um closet gigante e uma colcha azul sobre a cama foi a primeira coisa que vi. Depois, vi a porta de vidro no fundo do quarto, onde dava pra ver uma paisagem linda de algumas árvores ao redor. Na frente da cama, numa mesa de escrivaninha, tinha uma foto minha e de Edward juntos. Olhei pra ele, que analisava minhas expressões, e sorri.

- Nosso quarto? - perguntei, apesar de já saber a resposta.

Edward se virou e me puxou pra si. Me beijou com vontade, e quando dei por mim ele tinha me deitado na cama.

- Nosso quarto. - ele confirmou assim que me deitou na cama e parou de me beijar.

Dei um sorriso largo e o puxei pra mais um beijo. Tirei o paletó do seu smoking e senti Edward ficar rígido em cima de mim.

- Bella... - ele começou, meio ofegante.

- Nem venha Edward. Você prometeu! - reclamei.

- Não é isso amor. - ele disse e me olhou nos olhos.

- Então o que é? - perguntei, tentando não me distrair demais na perfeição daqueles olhos dourados.

- Você tem que prometer que se eu te machucar, você vai dizer. - ele disse, com uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

- Prometo. - falei - Mas não se preocupe. Fomos feitos um pro outro. Você não vai me machucar.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

- Eu te amo. - ouvi ele sussurrar perto do meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo. - respondi, também no seu ouvido.

Ele recomeçou a me beijar e eu tive a noite mais maravilhosa de todas. Com Edward ao meu lado tudo que eu podia pensar era em quão sortuda eu era, por ter ele na minha vida. Quando acabou, ele me olhou ofegante.

- Preciso comentar como isso foi maravilhoso? - ele disse rindo.

- Não. - eu sorri, também ofegante. - Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo, Bella. - ele disse, me abraçando - Eu te amo.

Edward agora era meu. **Completamente meu.**

Nada nem ninguém nesse mundo poderia mudar esse fato.

Aninhada nos braços dele, dormi profundamente, e quando acordei, vendo seus olhos dourados me observando com amor, não pude controlar o sentimento de felicidade que tinha me invadido desde o momento que eu disse "sim".

Meu destino estava selado.

Eu estava condenada a ficar do lado desse homem perfeito o resto da minha existência.

Não estou reclamando.

Nem um pouquinho.

Muitíssimo pelo contrário.

A vida não poderia ter me dado um presente melhor.

**~* FIM *~**

**

* * *

**

_É isso... Espero, sinceramente, mesmo que tenham gostado! Me digam tudo!_

_Espero que nos vejamos novamente em outras fics =D_

_Beijos, beijos :* Não esqueçam das reviews! _

_Até a próxima,  
_

_Kessy  
_


	36. Epílogo

Sentiram minha falta? rs. Estava relendo alguns pedaços da fic e pensei em criar um epílogo. Sem contar as reviews que recebi pedindo por ele. :D Cá está meus amores. Demorou, mas veio. Espero que gostem. Foi escrito com carinho. *-*

* * *

**Epílogo**

**POV Bella**

- Alice, qual o propósito disso? – perguntei com as mãos na cintura, imaginando o _que_ minha cunhada estava aprontando no closet do meu quarto de casal.

- Não estraga minha diversão Bella! Você sabe que adoro isso – a voz dela saiu abafada. E não tinha como ser de outro jeito. Ela estava bem no meio do closet imenso, cercada de roupas.

Suspirei derrotada. Não valia a pena o esforço – físico ou mental – contrariar Alice.

- Ela está perturbando muito não é? – Edward praticamente se materializou ao meu lado, me abraçando de lado.

- Um pouquinho...

- Eu ouvi isso! – ela falou.

Ri um pouco e encostei a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Lá fora esperando.

- Afinal, onde vamos? – perguntei – Phil e Renée estão exaustos!

- Nem tanto – Edward riu – E nós vamos jogar baseball.

- Nós? Quer dizer _vocês_ não é? Meros humanos não vão acompanhar o ritmo de vocês... – eu ri.

- Tem razão. Vou reformular: os _vampiros_ vão jogar baseball. Os humanos vão assistir.

- Phil insistiu tanto que já que hoje vai ter um temporal, resolvemos levar vocês até a campina e jogar! – disse Alice, aparecendo saltitante no quarto, vestida com um uniforme de baseball e segurando outro, enquanto o estendia pra mim.

- Por que tenho que vestir isso? Nem vou jogar!

- Você é uma _Cullen_ agora, Bella. Tem que vestir isso – ela disse séria.

Bufei e peguei o algodão cinza-e-branco que ela estendia pra mim. Ela sorriu por um momento e virou-se para Edward.

- O seu está lá dentro. Ande e vista-se.

Edward bateu continência pra Alice, me fazendo rir. Ele levantou e beijou minha testa e voltou um minuto depois, vestido e impecável. Eu só tinha conseguido vestir a blusa e estava pulando no quarto enquanto vestia a calça justa demais.

Ele riu e me ajudou a vestir a calça e logo estávamos do lado de fora de casa, nos juntando a toda a família Cullen, Charlie, Renée e Phil. Edward entrou no jeep de Emmett comigo, meus pais e meu padrasto enquanto os Cullen iam correndo pra clareira.

Phil estava ridiculamente animado com a partida, mesmo que não fosse jogar. Segundo ele, eu tinha falado tanto sobre o baseball vampiro, que ele mal esperava pra ver. Renée apenas ria da empolgação do marido, enquanto Charlie e eu nos limitávamos a um sorriso sem graça e um revirar de olhos.

Não demorou e logo eu estava sentada no tronco de uma árvore morta, na lateral da clareira, com Charlie, Renée e Phil ao meu lado. De onde estávamos, dava pra ver tranquilamente todos os Cullen na clareira. Emmett estava fazendo movimentos de luta para aquecer – como se ele _precisasse_ disso – e Rosalie estava ao seu lado, arrumando o cabelo perfeito dentro do boné de baseball. Alice estava na base de lançadora, como sempre, e os outros estavam ao redor, terminando de arrumar as bases. Phil comentou que achava que as bases estavam distantes demais, mas eu apenas murmurei um "_apenas observe_" pra ele.

De repente me lembrei a última vez que vi os Cullen jogando baseball e esperei fervorosamente para que os acontecimentos depois daquilo não se repetissem. Eu não era forte o bastante para enfrentá-los de novo.

Meus pensamentos pararam subitamente em Jacob. Eu o tinha visto há dois dias atrás e finalmente tínhamos nos entendido. Ele tinha se recuperado da surra que Edward lhe dera alguns dias antes do casamento, mas desde a surra, ele não via Edward. Meu marido ainda era um tanto quanto adverso à esse encontro. Aproveitei a viagem de caça de Edward, dois dias atrás, para conversar com Jacob e esclarecer tudo. Ele me pediu perdão por ter sido tão cabeça dura e insistente, e me disse que só entendeu como tudo aquilo tinha feito mal – tanto a mim como a ele – quando teve um _imprinting_ com uma garota chamada Lizzie.

Ele falava de Lizzie como um cego falaria se visse o sol pela primeira vez. Com uma adoração evidente. Fiquei sinceramente feliz por ele. Agora ele realmente me deixaria em paz. Aproveitei nossa conversa e lhe pedi um favor – pra que nada ficasse errado, ou os Quileutes decidissem que os Cullen não eram mais dignos de confiança. Ele havia me contado que ele era o alfa de verdade, e quando lhe pedi, ele suspirou e aceitou. Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer pra me pagar todos os anos de insistência e irritação.

Quando contei a Edward, ele franziu a testa, mas deixou passar. Ele sabia que não venceria aquela discussão. E dessa vez eu estava disposta a ir até o fim.

- Bella? – ouvi minha mãe me chamar e a olhei – Onde você estava?

Os outros riram enquanto eu corei e apenas balancei a cabeça, lançando um olhar pra Edward, que estava do outro lado do campo, lindo em seu uniforme, e olhando pra mim. Seu sorriso torto alargou quando viu que eu o olhava. Corei mais forte.

Então os trovões começaram a ecoar no céu, e Alice sorriu, falando em voz alta para que até nós, humanos, ouvíssemos.

- Está na hora.

Depois disso, só pudemos ver borrões – vampiros correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto rebatiam a bola, lançavam, corriam entre as bases. Phil estava fascinado e Renée e Charlie também. Eu apenas olhava como da outra vez – maravilhada, fascinada, invejando a graça com que eles jogavam, mesmo a uma velocidade que os deixava invisíveis.

**POV Alice**

Quando o jogo acabou, ouvimos a estrondosa agitação de Phil e Charlie, que só faziam nos elogiar e dizer que o jogo tinha sido o máximo – apesar de sabermos que eles não tinham visto muita coisa além de borrões.

Emmett ficou se gabando, Rosalie apenas ria dele. Esme pedia pra que ele parasse de ser convencido, e Carlisle a apoiava. Eu e Jasper apenas observávamos a cena, enquanto Edward estava sentado no tronco onde antes ela estava com seus pais, e os dois pareciam tão alheios a tudo que estavam no seu mundinho particular.

Depois que o êxtase de Phil, Charlie e Renée com o baseball vampiro passou, voltamos pra casa. Bella andava tentando fazer Edward concordar em transformá-la – e ele, como sempre, reclamava disso. Mas ele não precisava reclamar. Eu já tinha visto. Ia acontecer. Mais cedo do que ele imaginava.

Bella bufou baixinho enquanto saía do jeep de Emmett, em frente à nossa casa. Edward manobrou e saiu da entrada da casa, indo levar os humanos para casa. Sentei ao lado dela na varanda.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai aceitar – afirmei.

- Mas, como? – ela insistiu. – Não agüento mais isso. Meus pais já sabem, então não tenho que mentir pra eles sobre isso.

- Por que você não tenta fazê-lo enxergar as _vantagens_ de ter você como vampira – falei, tendo uma visão tão rápida que só entendi porque estava focada nisso.

- Exemplo?

- Use sua criatividade Bella! – eu ri, levantando e sussurrando no ouvido dela – Mas vou te dar uma dica: _enlouqueça-o_.

Ela piscou e sorriu, um sorriso malicioso e quase diabólico.

- Obrigada Alice – ela riu – Me leva até a cabana, rápido? Preciso aprontar tudo.

- Claro – eu ri, colocando-a nas costas e correndo com ela. Em dois minutos, ela estava se despedindo de mim e entrando em casa.

Pelas visões que eu estava tendo, Edward e Bella teriam uma noite muito, _muito_ produtiva. E quente. _Muito quente_.

E, se Bella fizesse tudo direito, em breve ela seria uma de nós.

**POV Edward**

Deixei Phil, Charlie e Renée em casa e logo voltei, a toda velocidade para casa. Estava quase _desesperado_ por Bella. E tinha planos pra nossa noite que imaginei que ela ia gostar. Sorri bobamente enquanto chegava a garagem da casa principal.

Assim que estacionei o jeep de Emmett, não ouvi os batimentos de Bella. Franzi o cenho, mas antes que eu entrasse para perguntar, Alice me esclareceu, do seu quarto.

_Levei Bella para a cabana. Ela disse que estava cansada e lhe esperaria lá._

Murmurei um "obrigado" que ela não devolveu, subitamente muito ocupada pensando em que tipos de flores ela colocaria na casa quando amanhecesse. Orquídeas ou tulipas. Revirei os olhos com a informação desnecessária e corri até nossa cabana.

Quando cheguei lá, encontrei tudo escuro, o que não era empecilho, pelo menos pra mim. Entrei rápido e logo estava em frente a porta do quarto que dividia com Bella, e fiquei momentaneamente em choque ao ver a porta fechada. Estava tudo bem?

- Bella? – chamei.

- _Entre, Edward – _ela disse, de dentro.

Entrei meio receoso – Bella estava aprontando, ou não fecharia a porta. E eu estava totalmente certo. Parei por um momento enquanto ela olhava pra mim, os olhos brilhantes e profundos, a respiração rápida e entrecortada, fazendo seus seios subirem e descerem num movimento sensual. Ela estava deitada em nossa cama, com uma camisola azul de renda que eu simplesmente _adorava. _Tinha que me controlar sempre que Bella a usava para não rasgá-la. Bella ficava absurdamente sexy naquela camisola. E eu simplesmente adorava.

Eu já sabia o que ela queria. Eu teria que ser estúpido demais pra não saber, vendo ela vestida daquele jeito, _deitada_ daquele jeito, pra mim. Senti seu coração acelerando a um ritmo alucinante enquanto eu a devorava com os olhos.

- Bella... – falei em tom de advertência, ofegando.

- Vem aqui, amor.

Estava ao seu lado em uma fração de segundo e Bella sorriu, levando suas mãos aos botões da minha camisa de algodão do time de baseball. Eu estava impaciente. Rasguei logo a blusa, jogando-a em qualquer lugar do quarto. Bella riu, deliciada com minha impaciência.

- Pensei que eu fosse a impaciente – ela provocou.

- Vestida desse jeito, não consigo aguentar muito tempo, Bella... – sussurrei, erguendo o corpo o suficiente para que eu pudesse morder o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela gemeu em satisfação, me deixando ainda mais desejoso.

Ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto propositalmente roçava seu baixo ventre no meu. Eu estava enlouquecendo.

- Me transforme, Edward.

A excitação do momento me impediu de bufar e revirar os olhos. Ao invés disso, apenas murmurei, mordendo mais uma vez seu lóbulo.

- Sabe o que penso dessa discussão.

- Não é uma discussão – ela disse, empurrando meus ombros levemente. Me deitei na cama e ela subiu em cima de mim – É uma _exigência._

- Ah é? E o que vai fazer se eu não cumprir sua exigência, _Sra Cullen_?

- Não vou dizer. Só digo que você vai sofrer. _Muito_. E seu amiguinho também, apesar de eu estar com pena de deixá-lo na mão.

Gemi involuntariamente. Como ela tinha se tornado tão _fogosa? _Ah, sei. Depois da nossa lua-de-mel, Bella se revelara uma amante incrível. E eu estava totalmente convencido que nada se equiparava ao prazer que ela – só ela – me proporcionava, noite após noite.

- Bella – gemi, em abandono. – Não brinque com isso.

- Não estou brincando, Edward – seus olhos me encararam, firmes e decididos. Não havia sequer uma gota de hesitação ali – Me transforme. Não há motivos para não fazer isso. Meus pais já sabem, e Renée até aprova minha mudança, e eu não preciso mentir para eles. Só ficar longe por um tempo. Como alfa verdadeiro, Jacob autorizou minha mudança, e nós teríamos _muito mais tempo livre_ – ela roçou-se novamente em mim, me fazendo fechar os olhos para aproveitar o contato – para nós. Imagine o que poderíamos fazer todo esse tempo...

Ela começou a distribuir beijos no meu peitoral, mandíbula, queixo e rosto. Não parou um momento sequer na minha boca. Era lenta e demorada, e estava me deixando a beira de um colapso. Droga, ela tinha razão. Eu não tinha motivos para deixá-la humana. Nenhuma desculpa que funcionasse. E, diabos, eu _queria_ ela vampira. Imagens de como torná-la minha, com a força e velocidade que sempre quis, mas nunca apliquei, devido à sua fragilidade como humana, assolaram minha mente. _Se ela fosse vampira nada disso seria empecilho_. Ela seria minha de formas incontáveis e eletrizantes – e eu tinha _certeza _que gostaria disso.

E não apenas pelo prazer carnal, mas também porque ela seria minha pela eternidade. Eu não estava preparado para perdê-la – fosse por outra pessoa, por doença ou velhice – e não tinha sentido viver sem ela.

_Transforme-a logo, Edward! _

Meu eu vampiro tendia a me visitar certas noites. Depois do episódio da perca do meu controle, ele decidiu que ficaria quieto, mas ele me dava alguns _conselhos_ de como fazer a vida ao lado de Bella mais prazerosa para mim. É claro que eu misturava com outras coisas, não podia só pensar em mim. Mas até que valia.

E desta vez, eu queria obedecê-lo.

Toda minha consideração levou menos de dois segundos, e Bella ainda estava beijando toda a minha pele – roçando seu quadril no meu e fazendo sons extremamente excitantes. Troquei de posição tão rápido que ela não percebeu, mas sorriu quando viu em meus olhos a certeza e o desejo que eu tinha por ela.

Beijei sua boca com sofreguidão, um beijo languido e cheio de sentimento. Eu a amava. Céus, como amava. Não podia deixá-la. Nunca. Não podia permitir que ela me deixasse, tampouco. Eu não tinha escolha. Tinha que lhe dar a eternidade.

- Você venceu – falei quando finalizei o beijo e ela me olhou, ofegante – Vou transformá-la.

Ela sorriu abertamente e agarrou meu pescoço novamente, me deixando tocá-la e me levando a mais uma noite _quente_ e _perfeita_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Tem certeza disso, Bella? – perguntei-a, pelo que pareceu ser a enésima vez.

- Ande logo com isso Edward, só está me apavorando.

- Desculpe-me, amor. Não quero que se arrependa depois.

- Não me arrependerei.

- Ande logo com isso, Edward – Charlie incentivou. – É o destino dela. É o destino de vocês.

Sorri para meu sogro. Pesquei os pensamentos de Renée, do lado de fora do quarto.

_Ande, Edward. Charlie tem razão. Provavelmente sou uma fraca por não estar aí, mas ande logo com isso ou vou lhe obrigar!_

Dei uma risada baixa e ouvi outra série de "ande logo com isso" por parte de minha própria família.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – levantei os braços rendido – Já entendi.

Olhei para Bella, deitada na cama-maca no centro de um quarto vazio no segundo andar da casa de Carlisle. Respirei fundo e me inclinei para o rosto dela.

- Eu te amo – beijei seus lábios.

- Eu te amo – ela respondeu.

Sorri e inclinei-me para seu pescoço, dando um beijo no exato local onde sua artéria pulsava, fazendo minha boca encher-se de veneno, e o _vampiro_ comemorava.

_Finalmente_!

Deixei que meus instintos tomassem conta de mim por um segundo e cravei meus dentes na carne deliciosa, encontrando o mais perfeito sabor que um dia passaria por minha boca – o sangue doce, quente e convidativo de Bella.

Ela não reclamou, apenas apertou meu braço com toda a força que conseguiu juntar. Suguei por alguns segundos, sem ter certeza de quanto de veneno deveria colocar.

_Está bom, Edward. Deixe-a agora_ – ouvi Carlisle pensar.

Afastei meus dentes da pele de Bella – feliz ao constatar que o sangue apelativo não fosse mais um empecilho. Agora eu podia parar.

Fechei os olhos enquanto ainda sentia o gosto de seu sangue e quando abri, minha Bella tinha seus olhos fechados, sua mão bem apertada na minha, e seu coração começou a bater incrivelmente mais rápido – levando o veneno com rapidez, e mudando tudo o que havia dentro.

**POV Bella**

Dor e fogo. Tudo era apenas uma mistura desses dois elementos. Não sabia há quanto tempo eu os sentia e nem tinha noção do por que. Não me lembrava de muita coisa depois que a dor começou – o fogo não permitia que eu parasse pra pensar.

Quando o fogo começou a se concentrar mais no meu peito, eu queria gritar. Mas sabia que não podia.

_Por que eu não podia gritar?_

- Alice – uma voz melodiosa como a de um anjo, quebrada e ansiosa, ecoou nos meus ouvidos.

Espere. Eu _conheço_ essa voz.

- Calma. Mais alguns minutos. Já vou chamar os outros – um vento em forma de silvo ecoou, avisando que _Alice_ partira.

Com quem ela falava? E de quem era a voz estranhamente conhecida e doce que eu ouvira tão claramente? Meu cérebro doía ao tentar lembrar – o fogo estava maior, e consumia tudo.

- Bella? – a voz chamou, apreensiva – Pode me ouvir, meu amor? Está tudo bem, vai acabar logo, eu prometo.

Que bom. Está acabando. Eu acreditava nele. E agora me lembrava de onde a dor vinha.

_Transformação_.

Eu estava me transformando em um ser imortal. E para ser imortal, eu precisaria morrer primeiro – passar pela dor e pelo fogo excruciante.

Mas eu podia aguentar isso, percebi. Porque depois que tudo passasse, eu poderia ficar com _ele_, eternamente. O dono da voz melodiosa, doce e perfeita.

_Meu Edward..._

Isso! Agora eu conseguia me lembrar. Enquanto o fogo se concentrava no meu coração, eu me lembrei de Edward, meu pedido para a transformação, _o que fizemos depois que ele aceitou_... Tudo era claro agora, meu cérebro estava livre do fogo. Mas o coração ainda lutava. Em vão, pois estava com os batimentos contados.

Depois do que pareceram horas – mas eu sabia ter sido apenas minutos – meu coração começou um ritmo rápido demais, tropeçando em sua própria batida. Ouvi respirações sendo prendidas no cômodo, e senti uma pressão na minha mão direita. _Edward_. Ele estava ali. Tudo ia ficar bem.

O fogo encurralou meu coração, que deu duas batidas, tropeçou em uma, e deu outra – fraca e única. Quando o coração parou, o fogo cessou.

E eu abri os olhos, para a nova vida – a _eternidade_.

- Bella?

Ah, como eu estava enganada ao pensar que seu rosto era a coisa mais linda que eu vira – como humana. Eu devia estar cega. Olhei as orbes douradas que eu mais amava nesse mundo, me deliciando com cada traço que eu não enxergara antes. Seus lábios estavam inclinados num meio sorriso, e sua mão ainda apertava a minha.

- Eu te amo – falei, e minha voz nunca soou tão certa. Clara e firme, uma voz que nunca imaginei que teria, mas que me agradava. Pareciam sinos.

Ele sorriu mais largamente, e eu ouvi todos saírem do cômodo. Olá, minha amada _privacidade_.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou.

Sorri boba enquanto ele subia na cama, deitando-se acima de mim, e beijava cada pedaço do meu rosto. Agarrei-o pelos ombros, fazendo-o gemer e soltar seu peso sobre mim. Então lembrei – eu era forte demais.

Ele riu levemente e me olhou.

- Melhor irmos pra cabana.

- Por que? – eu não via motivos para não tê-lo aqui e agora.

- Temos platéia aqui, meu amor.

Eu enrubesceria se fosse humana. Como isso nunca mais iria me incomodar de novo, apenas sorri e assenti.

Pulamos a janela e corremos até a cabana – era fácil, gostoso sentir a grama, as pedras nos meus pés. Não machucava – era como plumas.

Chegamos rápido a cabana e eu tive a minha _primeira _noite mais perfeita do que eu pudesse imaginar. Edward era meu. Eu era dele. Pra sempre. E agora nada, nem ninguém, poderia nos separar.

Éramos finalmente _iguais_.

* * *

Entããão... Alegrem-me com reviews *-*

Beijos, e agora é _realmente_ um tchauzinho, rs.

:*


End file.
